Descendants
by thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Six years later, when the state of New York wants to start a new team, the Ghostbusters start thinking about their own personal futures. Yatesmann, Other characters/OC's.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Finally finished. Been working on this since like October. This is an expansion on a ficlet I had written before called Waiting. Thanks to LightLeadingMe for helping inspire this. And thanks also to klaineanummel and abakerstrilogyhas4books for being cheerleaders. :)

* * *

It was quiet.

Which was not a bad thing in Holtzmann's opinion. They had gotten a lot of research and development done. They finally had gotten some upgrades finished on the firehouse just so things would run a little more efficient. Also, they needed a new fridge and more cabinets in her and Abby's living space upstairs (for all the junk food Holtz's little heart desired). New generators had been installed in the basement just in case they ever lost power. They really didn't need the containment unit to blow. That would be a disaster of untold proportions.

Work was steady. There were no apocalypses to live through at the moment, and they were happy to have money coming in for the work they did for the city and their own private contracts.

Holtzmann was enjoying the quiet.

But something was making her want to get up and do something. It wasn't like she wasn't doing anything at work. They had enough tools and the equipment she had invented, even some stuff that Erin and Abby had thought up. And Erin had helped her get patents for all their stuff so no one could ever steal their designs, like someone by the name of Rowan had.

And it wasn't like they couldn't go anywhere they wanted. Holtz and Abby had gone to England and Ireland on vacation, and had ended up in Scotland by accident on bad directions. Their honeymoon had been in Paris, fulfilling her dream of standing in the Eiffel Tower during a thunderstorm. The group all together had been to a lot of states on business calls, and Abby and Erin had taken on a lot of speaking engagements about the Ghostbusters. Not to mention their books was selling quite well and they had done a good bit of talking about it and how they had come up with their theories. Holtzmann herself had spoken a lot on the tech. It had been amazing to see fresh young faces in a classroom accepting what she had made as a standard and being enthralled by it.

Patty also had taken a lot of speaking engagement on the history of New York, especially on subjects like Hart Island and the various old graveyards around the city. It was a bit of a morbid subject, but colleges liked having Patty come talk about them as a guest speaker. She had even written a couple of books. Doctor Patricia Tolan was becoming a well loved local historian.

Holtz hadn't realized what it was that was making her antsy till one day she was sitting outside a coffee shop with Abby on a warm sunny morning. They both were watching a mom holding a newborn baby at the table next to them. Holtzmann had wrapped an arm around her wife and Abby was laying her head on her shoulder. They both had aww'd when it had yawned and squinched it's eyes closed in the bright sun.

"Dammit, I hate my biological clock. I think it makes my ovaries ache every time I see newborns."

Holtz blinked at that, realizing Abby had spoken. She scratched her ear.

"I don't know, I think babies might be a good thing."

She felt Abby stiffen, but she lifted her head up and turned to look at Holtzmann in the face.

"Holtz... please tell me you're joking around."

The engineer shook her head.

"Abby, you know I like kids. I don't have a problem with having a couple."

"But in the _firehouse_?"

"It's safe."

"Except for you know, a fire pole running through the whole entire building."

"Gates can be put up, you know. And we're up to ten hours on the containment unit."

"So we're actually talking about this?" said Abby, looking at Holtzmann like she was searching for some sort of secret that needed to be found.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "I think it's time. It's quiet uptown."

"That was the _worst_ possible _Hamilton_ reference you could make Jills."

"I'll build them some dueling pistols for their first birthday."

Abby groaned, shaking her head. Holtz grinned.

"What? A baby would be fun."

"Do you want to adopt or...?" said Abby, taking a drink of her coffee. Holtz took the cup from her, making Abby squeak at the lack of caffeine in her hands. She reached for the cup, but Holtzmann placed it out of her reach.

"I think we should take the 'or' of that sentence and try it ourselves."

Abby leaned back, looking at Holtzmann.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Holtz rolled her eyes.

"Abs."

"You actually want to _have_ a baby?"

Holtz shrugged. "It would be the simplest option. We are still relatively young. Fertility problems shouldn't be a big issue. Sperm banks are easy enough to find."

"Have you been thinking about this?" asked Abby, curious.

"Just right here on the spot."

Abby sighed. "We'll have to register, probably have to do fertility tests..."

"Then we'll do fertility tests," said Holtz. "We'll find a donor. Preferably someone with a 170+ I.Q."

"I still can't believe you, Jillian Danielle Holtzmann, of all people want to get pregnant."

"I never said anything about it being me?" humored Holtz, her eyes dancing a little. She grinned at Abby.

"Oh no," said Abby, pointing at her wife. "You are not even thinking that Holtz."

Her grin went wider.

"Oh I have. It's in my head right now." She hummed, looking at how delicious Abby's neck was. She laid her head on her shoulder, looking up at the bright blue sky. Holtz held up a hand in the air, gesturing like she was a game show host presenting a prize.

"Just picture it."

"Adoption?" said Abby, a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

"A baby, our baby," said Holtzmann. That was what had been making her antsy, and she was glad she had identified it. Now all she had to do was get her wife on board.

Abby sighed. Holtzmann chuckled and kissed her neck. She handed Abby back her coffee, knowing she would need the caffeine to process it all.

* * *

"So she actually wants to have a baby?" said Erin in disbelief. She and Abby were sitting on the couch downstairs in the firehouse. Erin had just gotten back from speaking to a group in Geneva about their work and they had been catching up with the coming and going of their lives of the past week.

"She's all in on the idea," said Abby. She sat down the stack of paperwork she had shown Erin that they had to get filled out for the city. Even though they were getting paid for existing and taking care of New York, they still had to report in as to what their expenses were. "Holtz has already been looking into the donor lists at some places. I think she's really serious about this."

"She wants an addition to our family," said Erin. "I mean, Patty's wife has been saying the same thing. She want kids too."

"Yes, but..." began Abby, but Erin cut her off.

" _Abby_."

"I'm not ready. Not in the least."

"Well, children are definitely a commitment," said redheaded physicist. "But it's not anything you're not used to. You are a committed person Abby."

"I think I should be committed for even thinking about it," said Abby. "This isn't exactly the best place to raise kids Erin."

"Then move out," she said with a shrug.

"Go back to an apartment?" frowned Abby.

"I'm surprised you haven't before now," said Erin. "You and Holtzmann were in a relationship before Patty and I. You were married before us too. And we have our own places now."

"We like being in the firehouse in case of trouble," said Abby, shaking her head.

"You two are the most dedicated to the cause," agreed Erin. "But maybe it is time for you to take a step back. It's not like there's that many emergencies. And we have been talking about starting another team since the state is interested in having their own."

"No," said Abby. "This place is us. I couldn't-"

"Mmhmm," said Erin. "There's the problem. Creature of habit, Dr. Abigail Leslie Yates, party of one."

Abby sighed.

"I don't want to change again Erin. Life, this life... I'm happy with it."

"But would it change that much Abby?"

"By adding tiny little human to it? One that's dependent on me and Holtzmann? Have you seen the two of us?"

"You would need a home," said Erin. "Not just a place to hang well, your proton pack."

"I'm not sure we're cut out to be parents," Abby said, grimacing.

"No one is at first," shrugged Erin. "You do have to learn and take one day at a time."

"You're not even going to try to be on my side in this, are you?"

"Nope," said Erin, smiling. "I think it'd be something you'd enjoy, Abby. Maybe not at first with the medical part of having a baby, but having a place again that you can make your own? And with Holtzmann there, you two can make it home for a family."

"It would be nice to be able to have a place that doesn't feel so public," agreed Abby. "I know this building is our shield against a doubtful world, but it just so static."

"That's because it's a building for work, not a home... home."

Abby sighed.

"And the other?"

"Homes can lead to families," shrugged Erin. "You two are going to have great kids. Who possibly might have an addiction to salty parabolas."

"Oh geez," said Abby, laughing. "There will always be one very large cabinet in the apartment dedicated to Holtz's chip collection."

"See?" said Erin. "You're already thinking about it."

"It would be a good thing to get Holtz away from her workbench every once in awhile," agreed Abby. "If she's not asleep or actively eating a meal, she's there."

"Possibly doing a combination of all three if she could pull it off."

Abby shook her head, thinking of her wife. Erin laughed.

"I can't wait to see her taking care of a baby."

"Soon enough, if she keeps on looking."

"I need to know there's a little Abby running around," said Erin, smiling.

"Erin, no."

"Oh come on, Abby. You're not even going to give me the satisfaction of being able to throw my best friend a baby shower?"

"Since when have you ever wanted to throw a _shower_? You don't even like being invited to them because then you feel obligated," huffed Abby.

"Right now while I'm picturing Holtz being a dutiful wife to her pregnant spouse who just happens to be the first person to believe in me."

"I can't believe you two. It sounds like you're in cahoots already," said Abby, shaking her head.

"At least give it some serious thought Abby," said Erin. "The whole thing. Maybe it is time for you and Holtz to take a step back away from being a double overtime to just a full-time Ghostbuster."

She frowned at that, wondering if Erin might be right.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby had spent the next few days in thought. A lot of thought. The others had noticed, but Holtzmann had waved them off, letting Abby think in peace. She loved her wife more than anything and always knew what she was thinking or what she was needing.

And at that moment, as Abby stood on the stairs, she wanted her beloved, however crazy and insane the blonde could be.

"Holtz?" said Abby, going upstairs to the third floor. She had expected Holtzmann to be in the lab, so she had been surprised when she hadn't. Normally about this time of day she would have been zonked out in a late afternoon nap in the large window, curled up like a cat in the sunshine. Abby had already ordered dinner for the two of them and was wanting to find her wife to talk before it got there. She entered their bedroom upstairs and found Holtz there, munching on an apple and reading a book. Abby stared at round red thing in Holtz's hand.

"You're eating fruit."

"Yeah?"

"Fruit snacks, yes. But an actual apple? The last fruity thing I saw you with was gummy bears."

Holtzmann arched an eyebrow interestingly at that.

"Don't even," warned Abby. She went over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Kevin's gone home and Patty's taking Erin out to dinner so they can finally talk about Geneva without any calls interrupting them. I think Erin brought home about 8 books on the city's history."

"She did. I saw them. Patty was excited," said Holtz. "We should have sent her with Erin."

"She had a family thing," said Abby. "Remember?"

"Ah yes. The traditional family reunion and cookout. I think Cheyenne was making the potato salad."

"Do you really want to do this?" blurted out Abby. "A family."

"Abby," said Holtzmann. "If it's upsetting you that much, we-"

Abby launched herself on top of Holtz, kissing her. She barely had time to put down her apple on the bedside table, let alone her book. It ended up squashed between them. Holtzmann relaxed in Abby's grip, taking a deep breath. She gently separated them.

"Honey-" she said, rubbing Abby's cheek.

"We'll do it," said Abby. "Us. A family."

"You're serious," said Holtz, wearing an expression of faint shock.

"Maybe it is time for us to have a personal life again," said Abby.

"Personal lives?" frowned Holtzmann, running a hand through her curls.

"Outside the team. Just be us. On our own."

Now Holtz was really surprised by that. She moved the book off her stomach and sat up as Abby did the same.

"You... you're serious about this? Abs, you've always wanted to be immersed in the work here. I couldn't take it away from you. No one should. You love this place."

Abby seemed a little relieved at that. Holtz continued speaking.

"Like I said at the coffee shop, we could have a family here in the firehouse. It would be a little different, but we could make it work." Holtzmann reached up and moved a loose piece of hair to behind Abby's ear.

"I love that you were willing to go the full distance honey, but it's not necessary."

"Well, no," said Abby. "I wouldn't completely give up our life's work for it."

"And no one should," said Holtz. She looked around, as if she was searching for something.

"We've got to get started."

"Doing what?" said Abby, looking curious.

"Baby-ing it up." She saw a stack of papers on top of their dresser and pointed to them. "Full medical history with allergies and medications, plus flu vaccinations. We'll have to have pre-conception appointments for blood tests and gynecological exams..."

Abby closed her eyes and sighed. Adoption was definitely off the table, she supposed. She briefly wondered if she could get Erin to carry a baby for her. But then remembered Erin had risked death and jumped into the ethereal plane to save her. It probably would be asking a little too much for a second life.

"-Not to mention we need to perhaps start eating a little healthier," finished Holtzmann.

"So that's why you were eating an apple."

Holtz got off the bed and got the stack of papers.

"My appointment is tomorrow. Yours is the day after tomorrow. And your schedule is clear."

Abby's jaw couldn't drop any lower if she had tried.

"You..."

"Already did the scheduling, talked with some sperm banks as you know, and got both our medical histories, however short they are."

"We're not exactly the taking care of our health on a regular basis types," said Abby.

"Tell me about it. I took me forever to find your general practitioner."

"Do you even have one?" asked Abby to Holtz.

"Do now." She gestured to a shoe box on their dresser.

"I also picked up some ovulation kits, a basal thermometer, pregnancy tests, a multi-vitamin, some folic acid, and printed off some charts so we can keep track of things."

"Holtzmann..." said Abby. She was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"No take backs," said Holtz, looking at her wife directly. Abby just sighed and smiled.

"As usual, you are your well prepared self even it looks like chaos."

"I do want to take care of the details when it comes to this," said Holtzmann. "I figured this would make it easier on you, Abs. You won't have to do much worrying. We both need less stress if we're going to try doing home conception right away."

"We?" said Abby, a little confused at this bit of information. "As in both of us at once?"

"I... well, I guess I need to discuss it with you." Holtzmann flopped down on the bed, putting her arms behind her head.

"I think we should both get inseminated the first time. Then we don't have to worry about one doing it or the other. If one of us gets pregnant, then we get pregnant. No one's making a decision. It'll be the luck of the draw."

Abby looked skeptical. "But what if we both end up with a bun in the oven?"

Holtz grinned cheekily. "Then I'll feel sorry for Erin and Patty."

"That would put two of us out of commission," frowned Abby. "What if..."

"I've already been working on a project to make the packs safer and I've already added some cushioning for protection. Plus, we can take off the belt at the waist past a certain point. I'm thinking about making some thigh straps for balance." She leaned up and looked at Abby.

"I'll be safe Abs. We can make changes."

Abby guessed that she was wearing her emotions on her face again.

"I still can't believe you're thinking about having a baby."

"Think of it as a grand science experiment," gestured Holtz lazily in the air.

"An 18+ year one," added Abby.

"It'll be fun," said Holtz, smirking. "A kid that takes after us."

"But what if they are really into books and want to go to school for classical British literature?" said Abby, looking pensive at the thought.

"Then we'll buy them Byron & Bronte and send them to Cambridge," said Holtz.

"Really?"

"Really," said Holtzmann, giving Abby a genuine smile. "Or if they decide they want to bust ghosts for a living, then they can get the best education right here."

"No better people to learn from," said Abby with a nod.

"Darn tootin'," said Holtzmann, mimicking Abby.

"We're actually going to do this," said the brunette, stunned. The alarm went off on her cell.

"Oh um, well... there went your healthy eating plan," she said sheepishly. "I ordered in."

"We can start tomorrow," said Holtzmann. "I'm starving." She grabbed her apple and raced out of the room. Abby barely caught sight of Holtz sliding down the fire pole and munching on her apple as she walked out of the bedroom. Her wife had way too much fun with that thing.

* * *

"So Abby agreed?" said Patty, stunned.

"Exactamundo," said Holtzmann, stretching out over the now empty lab table. She had to lay out some blueprints for later, and she needed the space. But right now, she was cracking her back happily. She moved out her arms to pop her elbows.

"Do not tell Cheyenne about this anytime in the near future," said Patty, shaking a finger. "I mean it Holtzy."

"I cannot be held to any promises if she calls me," said Holtzmann, blinking innocently. Patty snorted.

"You don't pull off that look girl, just sayin'."

"Holtz doesn't pull off what?" asked Erin, approaching them, pulling her hair out of her sweatshirt after putting it on.

"Looking innocent," said Patty. "Never have and never will."

"She has no faith in me," scoffed Holtz. She looked at the time on her watch.

"I've got to run. Appointment ahead of me!"

"Good luck," said Erin. Holtz waved as she headed down the stairs.

"I still can't believe those two are going to try to have children," said Patty, shaking her head. "Can you even picture Holtzy pregnant?"

"No more than I can picture Abby," said Erin.

"Now see," said Patty. "I can picture Abby more than Holtzy. She seems like the family type."

"You didn't grow up around her. Abby's never been that family oriented. Not that she isn't that dedicated to the idea of a family, but I don't think it was a top priority." Erin sat down on the stool Holtzmann had been using.

"Now you... I can picture with a large family."

"Nuh-uh," said Patty. "No. Kids are a mess."

"And how many kids does Cheyenne want?" said Erin, smirking.

"Like eight," sighed Patty. "What about David?"

Erin shrugged. "He's never really said."

"Really?"

Erin nodded.

"Maybe it's about time you started asking," stated Patty.

"I think I want to concentrate on work a while," said Erin. "We've already going to be down one when either Holtz or Abby has a baby. And if you and Cheyenne have one..." She sighed.

"We really need to start training if we are going to start a second team for New York."

"We can all help," said Patty. "No one's expecting yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"So good health," said Holtzmann. "Doc said I should try to exercise, but that's for dweebs."

"They just don't know you," said Abby. She was folding laundry and sorting it into piles. "You expend too much energy for the little food you eat."

"All these go in the underwear drawer?" said Holtzmann, gesturing to a pile. Abby nodded and Holtz took it and put it away.

"But other than that, I'm ready to go."

"So I guess you're going to start calculating ovulation?" asked Abby.

"I already know that. It's been the bane of my existence since I was 12. It's like clockwork."

"Mine can be slightly irregular," said Abby. "Think it's mostly because of my weight." She sighed and handed Holtz a stack of her scarves.

"You found them all and washed them?" said Holtzmann, looking starry eyed at her wife.

"Someone had to," said Abby. "Our laundry baskets were overflowing."

"I'm loving how domestic you've become."

"If you even utter the word housewife, Jillian Danielle Holtzmann..."

"Full name, ouch. I must have done something."

"No... it's just me," said Abby with a sigh. "If I'm cleaning, I'm thinking. And I'm thinking too much." She sat down on edge of the bed. "You know me, I'm a worrier."

"This is why Abs, I try to take everything away from you when I can," said Holtz. She played with Abby's bun, much to her protest.

"I'm not trying to, it just creeps in." Holtz kissed the back of Abby's neck, hoping it would calm her.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. Patty stuck her head in after Holtzmann shouted "All Clear!" to her. Abby rolled her eyes. Patty grinned at the pair before speaking.

"I appreciate that Holtzy, but I think we can all agree that with you, nothing is ever clear."

"Something up?" asked Abby to Patty.

"Yeah, I was leaving and the phone rang. Guy said there's 'something pale and creepy' wandering around the basement of his business in the Fashion District and making a mess. He needs it 'disposed of' as soon as possible. Erin's downstairs, printing out directions to his place."

"I'll go load the packs," said Abby quickly. Patty opened the door and let her rush through. Holtzmann went over to Patty and made a large display of affection by kissing her on both cheeks, who reacted in disgust, although it was more for Holtz's amusement than any actual repulsion. She was too used to her antics after six years.

"I am in your debt once again," Holtz said. "Abby was _cleaning_."

Patty chuckled. "Need to get her mind off things, huh?"

"The thing about Abby is her worrying is infectious. It spreads like a virus. And Erin only compounds the problem."

"Don't I know it," said Patty. "Remember when we thought the Mayor was going to cut our budget by over half?"

"I'd rather not remember," said Holtzmann. "It is filed under dark days that shall not be dwelled upon."

* * *

Holtzmann was sketching out a new pack design when Erin walked into her lab the next day, carrying a takeout box and a large soda. The redhead smiled and greeted her when Holtz lowered the music to a suitable level.

"Thought you might be hungry. Patty and I ordered some gumbo from that new Creole place a few streets over."

"Thanks," said Holtzmann, moving a few things to clear up a spot for the stuff in Erin's hands. "Food is most welcome distraction at the moment."

"Can't see the design in your head?" said Erin. Holtzmann opened the container and stabbed a shrimp with a plastic fork.

"No, but Abby's wearing off on me."

"Where is she by the way?" asked Erin. "She disappeared after our meeting with a client."

"Doctor's appointment," said Holtz. "And design is never a problem." Erin shook her head with a smile.

"You still amaze me how you can think up these things."

"The only problem with my design is that I can see the finished product in my head. It's getting the pieces to cooperate within it that's the slightly difficult part."

"How is this going to work?" asked Erin, looking at the drawings.

"It's not at the moment," said Holtz. "I'm missing a stabilizer." She poked at a piece of okra. "The problem I struggling with most now is safety. Making things safer. Being safer. It will never be safe enough. This is dangerous work. It is cutting edge. We don't even have research much to back us up most of the time."

"Holtz-" began Erin. She sat down on a stool across from her. She studied the engineer for a moment.

"It's not the equipment you're worried about."

Holtzmann glowered at her friend as she took another mouthful of shrimp.

Erin couldn't help but laugh. For a second, she felt like she was 16 again and talking to Abby about their futures in her bedroom in Michigan.

"We chose this line of work Holtz. We know the risks. We've all been injured. We've probably taken more hits than a football team. You'll just have to be more careful than usual. Be a little more picky about which busts to go on and when to get out of the way-"

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about," interjected Holtzmann, but Erin went on.

"And you're worried about getting emotionally invested in this and if something should happen-"

Holtzmann frowned and put a hand over Erin's. "Like I said, it's not me I'm worried about." Erin nodded, finally realizing what she meant.

"Let's run headfirst into a bust without thinking Abby? Or the let's push my new friend to get away from Rowan and still end up captured in his death grip anyways Abby?"

"Both," sighed Holtzmann. "And what if Abby's the one who ends up having the baby? I don't know if my nerves could handle this." She put down her fork and put her hand to her face, propping her arms on the table.

"I'm letting my flights of fancy get away from me."

"I think this is a bridge you're just going to have to cross when the time comes," shrugged Erin. She scratched the top of her head. "And perhaps talk to her about. Just so you're on the same page. We don't know what the future might hold."

"It's not the future if it's two or three months from now," Holtzmann said, picking up her fork and staring through it. "I've already taken care of the registration and upfront fees."

"W-wow," said Erin, surprised. "That quick?"

"Two months is long enough for us to make calculations on our cycles," said Holtz. "That'll give us plenty of time to find a donor. That's provided that the doctor gives Abby the go ahead."

"Why didn't you go with her today?"

Holtzmann took a bite of rice with the tomato based broth. "It was just a check up where they decide whether they think you are ready for childbearing."

"And are you? I know you went yesterday," asked Erin.

"Fit as a fiddle," said Holtzmann, smirking. "These hips are made for birthin'."

"Babies," squealed Erin, surprising herself. She laughed. "We need to talk to Cheyenne."

"You talk to her," said Holtz. "Patty's already made me promise not to say a word as to what we are doing."

"I'll get her," said the redhead. "I can't wait till we have little ones in the firehouse."

"They'll be here soon enough. Probably too soon," said Holtz as she took another bite of her food.

"Abby's going to love this place. Was that andouille sausage?" Erin nodded as Holtz picked up the spoon out of the plastic and dipped into the broth.

* * *

Abby put down a bag of items on top of the Ecto-1 when she got home from her appointment, knocking on it to get her wife's attention. Holtzmann was underneath in her coveralls, tinkering with something underneath the body of the Cadillac. Six years since they had gotten it and it was still thundering along. Thankfully the second one had lasted a bit longer than the first.

"You brought home groceries?" said Holtz, looking concerned. She slid out from under the car on the mechanic's creeper she had been lying on. If Abby had been out shopping, then something was definitely weighing on her mind, and badly.

"I took a walk," she said. "Ended up at Trader Joe's."

"Please tell me you got the goods," said Holtzmann, getting a little distracted. Abby handed her the bowl of small, chunky fudge covered brownies that she loved from there.

"Do I ever disappoint you?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes!" grinned Holtz happily, hugging the container. She bounced up, pulling out a rag from her coveralls and wiped her hands. She leaned in and kissed Abby, the both of them enjoying the intimacy of the moment, even with the brownies between them.

"So..." began Holtzmann, realizing she doesn't know what to say, or even ask.

"So?" said Abby, picking up the other two bags she had brought in and had sat down on the floor. Holtzmann grabbed the other one that was sitting on the car and put the treats in it.

"What did they say?"

"I'm... in reasonable health," said Abby as they headed for the stairs. "No major health problems, except you know, the extra padding. I need to eat better of course. And exercise. And cut out some of the stress."

"Then we can do this," said Holtzmann, stopping in the middle of the staircase.

"We can do this," echoed Abby. Holtzmann whooped loudly, fist pumping up in the air before hugging Abby on the stair behind her. The latter was laughing at her wife's enthusiasm.

"So... why did you go grocery shopping?" asked Holtz as they headed up. "You usually whine about our weekly trip."

"Because I'm freaking out!" exclaimed Abby. "I mean seriously, Holtz. You could be pregnant in a couple of months. That's a _big_ deal."

"So you bought... peaches, rice, frozen broccoli, and chicken," said Holtz, pawing through the bag on her arm.

"It would be a good start to a healthier diet," said Abby. "We sort of need to start cooking more for ourselves." They had gotten up to the third floor and headed towards the kitchen. "We have enough stuff already that we can just heat up. I thought we could make a sit down meal that doesn't involve us leaving a tip."

Holtz smirked. "And here I thought we could settle on pizza and beer for dinner tonight."

"Tonight," said Abby. "But once we start doing the- the thing... we're going to have to forego the beer."

"And caffeine," said Holtz, glancing at Abby. The brunette's eyes narrowed at that. "I mean the both of us Abs. The soda and energy drinks are great for late night work, but not-"

"I know," said Abby. "But I need my coffee."

Holtz wrapped her arms around Abby's waist and snuggled her head into her neck. She watched as Abby put the rest of the items in the fridge and took the pizza out of the freezer.

"I'm happy you're doing this with me," she said softly.

"Like I would leave you hanging if you really wanted to have a baby," said Abby with a slight scoff. "That's just silly Holtzmann."

"So when do you want to start trying?" asked Holtz.

"Well, this month is shot," said Abby. "I know for you too." She put the pizza in the oven and dusted off her hands, turning around to look at her lover.

"Like the doctor said today, the best thing we can do is keep track of everything."

"I can keep track for you," purred Holtzmann in Abby's ear. "I spend enough time down there." She nuzzled Abby's neck, moving her sweater and unbuttoning her collar. The paranormal investigator lost all train of thought for a few seconds when Holtzmann nuzzled and licked down her collarbone.

"As pleasurable as that sounds, and believe me, that is the best idea ever, I think it would probably be best if we did it ourselves." Holtzmann's tongue was drawing circles at the nape of her neck and Abby felt nearly liquid next to her lover. Holtz must have realized Abby's state as she had a hold of her hips and ass. And she wasn't relenting. Abby whimpered, catching Holtz's attention. Her right hand moved quickly and went down Abby's bra, which she knew would do the trick to make her wife succumb completely to desire. She managed to snag open a few buttons of her shirt in the process of doing so.

Holtzmann was certain Abby was already halfway headed towards bliss by how she whined softly when she removed her hands from her chest and hips. She winked.

"You coming? I think this is an idea we can explore between now and time for dinner," she said, tossing her head towards the direction of their bedroom with a giddy little grin. Abby turned on the oven and followed Holtz, her legs still feeling like jelly while she walked.


	4. Chapter 4

It did take Abby and Holtzmann a couple of months to get everything streamlined and ready to go. They both had their cycles figured out, multivitamins were being taken (Abby had to set an alarm on Holtzmann's phone to remind her), and their donor had been picked out. He sounded like an interesting man. Genius level I.Q., product design engineer for a private corporation, and he had quirky habits, which he had listed quite thoroughly. He was a definite nerd and even wore glasses.

It hadn't seemed all that real to the both of them (aside from the bills) until they had went and picked up the first set of frozen sperm. Holtz was up first, and Abby was nervous for her. They had set a vial out to get it to room temperature, and it was almost ready to start the process. Holtzmann was fidgeting as Abby came back into the room. She had already made a comfortable spot on the bed, leaving a couple of large pillows when she could place it under her knees and hips. She was taking deep breaths and blowing them out.

"Nervous?" asked Abby, watching Holtz's pacing.

"All the sudden a pregnancy feels very daunting," said Holtzmann, shaking her hands in front of herself. "Most of my teenage years was spent in denial that I'd ever do such a thing." She grimaced. "My twenties were not much better."

"People change," shrugged Abby. "You know me, I wasn't much for kids either."

"Then why are we doing this again?" said Holtz. Abby laughed softly.

"You tell me. This was your idea."

A beeping noise from Holtz's cell let them know that they were ready to try the unfrozen sperm. Thawing had taken a few minutes.

"I can't do this on my own Abs. Could you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Abby. Holtzmann beamed happily at her wife and slipped off her boxers, flopping down on the bed and widening her legs after getting comfortable.

"Come at me bro," she said, trying to be cute. Abby went over to the bedside table. The male genetic material and a syringe were at the ready. She took a deep breath and broke the seal on the plunger before checking the temp on the container. It was room temperature at least.

"You ready?" she asked. Holtz closed her eyes and nodded. Abby dipped the syringe base in the sperm and started filling it up as much as possible.

"Can I change my mind?" said Holtz in a small voice.

"Considering we've already paid to do this one and the one this evening and the same thing next week on me, I'm thinking no," said Abby.

"Just checkin'," said Holtzmann. "Shoot me up, baby." The brunette rolled her eyes at her wife and got up on the bed. She got closer to Holtz, who was watching her movements.

"Come here often?" she said in a tease, her voice going husky.

"Often enough," Abby quipped back, the both of them sharing amused smiles. She got between Holtzmann's legs, rubbing a finger across her folds before slipping in two fingers to find her cervix. Holtz laid her head back on the pillows, closing her eyes again. She concentrated her breathing into a pattern to keep focused. Abby stuck the syringe in once she had found it and started pushing down the plunger to release the semen. She caressed Holtz's thigh lovingly to distract her. Once it was all gone, Abby pulled the syringe back out and sat it down on the table.

"You good?" she said softly.

"Fine," said Holtzmann. She wiggled. "That wasn't nearly as sexy as I thought it was gonna be."

"Why am I not surprised," stated the brunette. She kissed Holtz on the cheek. "And just think, you have to do this again in about 12 hours."

Holtzmann made a face. "I suppose a second shot is best to err on the good side of chance." Abby nodded and laid down beside Holtz on her side.

"At least the laying here is the worst part." She paused. "For you, anyways."

"I need to be up and moving," whined Holtzmann. "Lying in bed doing nothing sucks balls." She made a disgusted face, which made Abby snort. She rubbed Holtzmann's bare knee.

"You are increasing your odds of conceiving," she said. "This way all those billions of sperm has an easy path for a little while."

"Hunting down my poor defenseless egg," said Holtz. She rubbed the bottom half of her torso.

"It's okay girl, I know this is going to be a shock to you, but those weird looking things are not actually bad."

"You're talking to your egg now," said Abby with a soft laugh.

"Someone's got to." Holtzmann grinned and nudged Abby. "I'm so glad I have a wonderful wife who is willing to impregnate me," she teased. "I'm such a well kept woman."

"If I recall correctly, this was your idea in the first place," Abby said, taking off her glasses and wiping them on the edge of Holtz's soft cotton t-shirt.

"Babies," teased Holtzmann. "You know you want them." She ignored Holtz's words and stuck her glasses back on. Abby rubbed her abdomen.

"You'll be beautiful pregnant. Really Jills. I can't wait to see them."

Holtz gave Abby a smile. "Thanks Abs."

"You want your boxers?" asked Abby after a moment. Holtzmann nodded and Abby got up off the bed and grabbed the garment. She handed them to Holtz, who nodded her thanks and started carefully sliding them back up her hips. When Abby didn't return to the bed right away, she spoke.

"No cuddling?" she pouted. "I expected to be held after you inseminated me."

"And here I thought you wanted to do this part by yourself?" humored Abby. She already had a feeling that Holtz had planned for her to do it all along. She sat down on the bed.

"You could help a girl out at least with an orgasm. That can help move things along," said Holtz, letting out a small huff.

"I think that can be arranged," smirked Abby. Holtzmann laughed when Abby pulled closer and started kissing her. Her boxers were pushed down once more and fingers were soon rubbing Holtz's clit, much to her obvious pleasure.

* * *

Erin sat down primly on the couch next to Holtzmann after grabbing the files she needed for their meeting. They had all gathered on the downstairs sitting area for clients. They hadn't used it often when they had all lived there, unless when they weren't wanting to watch TV or take a nap on the upstairs one, which was definitely more comfortable. This couch meant business, which was why they were meeting. They were going to discuss the hiring of the new candidates for Team Ghostbusters. It was a little awkward for all of them. It felt weird to think that the organization was so much more than just themselves when for a while now they were all that there was.

"So... thoughts?" she asked. They had already weeded out the jokers and people who were just not qualified to handle the equipment. They needed people who wanted to learn and grow their skills. They also didn't need those who were just there for the fame and publicity. They needed people who wanted to work and who had the desire to deal with ghosts, just like they were.

There weren't many. A stack of 12 was all that was left.

"They're all great," said Abby. "Good credentials."

"I like the one that was an engineer," said Holtz. "Mechanical is a good choice to build on."

"Of course," said Patty. "You guys have to stick together."

"Us girls," said Holtz, smirking. "Her name is Jen."

"Do you think we should keep the team just women?" asked Erin, saying what she knew everyone was thinking. "That would eliminate three of the candidates."

When silence only meet her question, Erin sighed.

"I'll take that as a 'we wish we could, but it'd be illegal.'" She sorted through the files and put them back in alphabetical order before laying them down on the coffee table that was lined with old science magazines and paranormal pamphlets.

"We can wait and see what happens after the second round," said Patty. "Because we are interviewing them a second time."

"Without a doubt," said Erin. "So... any absolute favorites?"

"I liked that one... I think her name was Angie?" said Abby.

"Oh right," said Patty, snapping her fingers. "She seemed to be the most dedicated to the idea. Good knowledge of not only ghosts, but the paranormal in general. Like, _extensive_. And she was a whiz with computers. I'm sure that would be helpful."

"Happens when you own your private computer consulting company," said Holtz, rolling her eyes.

"She did seem the most in tune with what we deal with," Abby said. "Did you see her fingering her necklace? She was wearing a nazar charm around her neck."

"I didn't even notice," said Erin, surprised. "Really?"

"It was set in a sapphire heart."

"Protection from evil," said Patty. "I wonder why."

"Maybe she has personal experience," shrugged Abby. "We'll find out I suppose. I think she should definitely be back. Jen too. We need thinkers and builders. Those were some great projects she had designed and constructed."

"I'm going to live forever," scoffed Holtz.

"You'd better start on that sarcophagus then," smirked Abby. Holtz started stroking her chin in thought.

"Wa-what?" asked Patty, giving Holtz a look. "You want to build a fancy coffin? What the ever living hell?"

"It's a _Stargate SG-1_ reference. It heals the body and stops aging. It's sort of like a fountain of youth," said Erin. Abby looked surprised at her.

"What? I liked it," Erin whined. "Daniel was cute. And I like science fiction, you know that. How often did we watch the _X-Files_ over and over?"

"I just wouldn't have considered it your cup of tea."

"Samantha Carter," said Erin, holding up a hand. "Personal hero."

"And here I thought Abby was the one who loved blondes," said Holtz. "Erin Gilbert, I think we need to explore more of this side of you." She smirked and draped an arm around her friend.

"Holtz, we're both married. And you might be pregnant."

"Then I can't get even more pregnant."

"So any of the others?" asked Erin, ignoring Holtz beside her on the couch making kissy faces in her direction.

"I think we should consider Beth," said Patty, holding up a file she had just picked out from the stack.

"Why so?" asked Abby, looking at the file after taking it from her.

"A Criminal Psychologist would be helpful. And she has specialties in Psychometrics and Quantitative Psychology," said Erin. "I think it would be good to have someone who can analyze a ghost and the situation quickly."

"I can see that," agreed Holtz.

"Okay, I guess I'm calling people," said Erin. She smiled.

"We actually made progress today."

"Scary isn't it?" said Abby, standing up and putting the file back. "We can actually make decisions."

"So rare," said Erin, smirking.

"Do we have any appointments today?" asked Patty.

"A couple this later this afternoon," said Abby. "But not anytime soon. What's up?"

"Good," said Patty. "I'm taking everyone to lunch."

"Ooh, what are we celebrating Patty?" asked Holtzmann.

"Our lives changing," she said. "We're growing the Ghostbusters, we're all happy, and we can pursue the things we want. I think any of those is a good reason to celebrate."

"I think that calls for a glass of wine," said Erin. "Except maybe not Holtz."

"It hasn't been 72 hours just _yet_ ," said Holtz. "I need alcohol."


	5. Chapter 5

Abby was in a state of being halfway awake and halfway dreaming a few days later. The sun was peeking in through the blinds and she knew she had to start moving soon. She growled under her breath when something was poked in her mouth. The basal thermometer being stuck under her tongue wanted her to snuggle down further in her pillows and ignore her wife.

"No, Abby. Don't break it," said Holtzmann.

"Mmmrhmpf," said Abby.

"You are not awake," chuckled Holtz. Abby felt her wife stroking her ear and pushing back her hair. It was nice to feel a loving touch, but she did not like these morning temp checks at all. The brunette knew they were reasonably necessary, but Holtz had already figured out about a week into doing it that she would move and forget to check it. So she had taken it upon herself to make sure Abby did it every morning.

"No," she managed to whine. Holtz kissed behind her ear. The thermometer beeped and Abby took it out of her mouth, frowning as she read it. 97.2. She handed it back to Holtz, who squeaked softly.

"You're down," she said, setting it on her bedside table. Abby thought Holtz sounded a little too cheery at that.

"Yes, I'm probably about to ovulate," said Abby, sighing. "It doesn't mean I'm getting up."

Holtz chuckled and kissed Abby's temple.

"You're going to have to get up and do your ovulation kit and the mucus check."

Yes, because that was exactly what Abby wanted to hear first thing in the morning. She turned over and looked at Holtzmann with a small pout.

"I had to do it, and you can do it too. We also have your batch at the ready."

"Ugh," said Abby, putting a pillow over her head. "You owe me breakfast."

"Good morning to you too," said Holtzmann, taking the pillow off Abby's head and pulling closer to her wife. Holtz got right in her face. "Shall I start with the caviar? Or perhaps a nice poached egg? There's always Eggs Benedict and Huevos Rancheros. Boiled eggs, pickled eggs, egg salad, or some soft scrambled eggs. You like those with cheese. Or a nice omelette. There's also fried eggs, deviled eggs, Egg Foo Young, egg white McMuffins, egg drop soup..."

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," said Abby with a huff. "I'm up, I'm up." She got up, stretching with a yawn before grabbing her glasses. She couldn't help but notice her abdomen felt tight as she stood. She was nervous about the whole thing, much like Holtzmann had been. She headed to the bathroom and pulled out one of the kits. They had waited till about midday for Holtz, but Abby wanted to go ahead and get it over with, suggestive rules be damned. She opened the box with a slight glare at the packaging as it crinkled loudly. Why did everything have to be so damn loud first thing in the morning? She threw it quickly in the trash.

* * *

"Okay," said Abby, coming out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. "My LH is still up. Cervical mucus is definitely on the egg white consistency." She threw a hand up in the air.

"Start thawing those puppies out."

Holtz got up off the bed and kissed Abby hard when she entered the bedroom.

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you're trying to do this," said Holtzmann, rubbing a hand across Abby's cheek. "You're the best."

"You're going to have to help me," she said with a sigh, enjoying Holtz's touch.

"Always," said Holtzmann. "Now I need to go get those sperm out and letting them come up to temp."

"Don't forget gloves when you take it out," said Abby. "You'll freeze your hands on those vials Holtzmann!"

"Abby," said Holtz, sticking her head back in the door and giving her wife _the look_. It was the one they shared when the other was being an idiot. She threw the syringes to Abby.

"Oh yes, give me the instruments of my doom."

Holtzmann smirked. Abby was really wishing for a ghost at that point. She'd even take one haunting the firehouse. That way they wouldn't have to leave the building. She decided to curl up in bed while waiting. She was just about asleep when Holtz came back into the room.

"Oh Abby," she said, laughing softly.

"Go away," she said, pulling the covers over her head.

"PMS already?"

"I hate you," muttered Abby.

"I'll take that as a yes to the mood swings."

"You'll take that as a sign that I'm still asleep."

Holtzmann moved the covers and slid back into bed with her. She got underneath them and wrapped her arms around Abby's waist. She laid soft kisses on her neck.

"Got the first one thawing. Should be ready in about thirty to thirty-five minutes."

"Has there been any sign that you-?"

Holtz shook her head, rubbing it against Abby's shoulder.

"I keep expecting to have symptoms, but there's been nothing out of the ordinary."

"I suppose a sign would be too much to ask."

"Mmhmm," said Holtz. "You're not getting out of this one. Even if we change our minds about this after the first time, at least we will have tried it together."

"Solidarity and sisterhood," said Abby with a loud snort. Holtzmann laughed.

"Just wait till our future child tries to pit us against each other to get what it wants."

"If it's a girl, she'll have you wrapped around her finger," said Abby, smiling a little at the thought.

"Momma's little girl," said Holtz. Abby turned over and looked at Holtzmann.

"Do you wonder what they'll grow up to be?"

"I'm hoping they'll follow in our footsteps," said Holtzmann. "I need to know my kid will take my designs and make them stronger, better."

"Really?" said Abby. "You want them to outshine you?"

"It means I- we- raised them well enough to think outside the box to they see things I didn't." She paused for a moment, looking at Abby's eyes. She propped her head up on her hand. "You?"

"I think... as long as they are happy, I'm fine with whatever they do, who they do, or where they do it."

Holtzmann let out a snort at the who part of the statement.

"Abby..." she said, looking concerned. "What if we have a child that is... normal? Who wants to be an accountant? Have a spouse of the opposite gender? A suburban home? Drives a Suburban? Has 2.5 kids? Picket _fences_? I can't- I can't even..."

Abby cracked up at that, giggling hard and burying her face into the pillow underneath her. After a few moments, she reached over and patted Holtz's cheek.

"We will just have to be supportive," said Abby, looking serious. "They'll have a hard life ahead of them, so we can brighten their days by going and visiting and scaring the neighbors."

"Excellent," grinned Holtzmann. "I love annoying uptight people."

"Erin is well aware," said Abby. "There's a reason she doesn't bring her husband around that often."

"I still don't know what she sees in him," said Holtz with a shrug.

"He's nice," said Abby. "And he's a Professor of Law. He's perfectly boring, and suitable for Erin."

"Abigail Leslie Yates, are you trying to say that Erin is... normal?" gasped Holtzmann. "I can't believe you right now."

"No, Erin likes safe," said Abby. "And David is safe. She likes knowing she has something beneath her when she falls. Or fails. You get the picture. He is her safety net."

"I realize this, Abs."

"At least it's not Kevin," said Abby, laughing.

"Oh poor Kev," said Holtz. "He would have been so confused."

"I will never forget the look on her face when he came in that one day with his husband Zack."

"Especially when we all realized that Zack knew his husband was just a pretty boy toy."

"Yes, those of us with cute blondes tend to realize this, yes."

"Are you calling me a pretty boy toy?" said Holtzmann, looking slightly salty. "I'll have you know that while I know I'm pretty-"

Abby snickered behind her hand, amused at how much her wife looked put out. But a thought dawned on Holtzmann as her eyes lit up.

"I would make for a very pretty boy."

"No, you just make a lovely Holtz," said Abby, yawning.

"I'm thinking about this," said the nuclear engineer, putting a finger up to Abby's lips. "I would make for a lovely man. Maybe I should change genders, get the surgery."

"Holtz," said Abby. "There's a reason we're both with a woman."

"But we could be a cute heterosexual couple!"

"Okay, I'm going out to the couch to sleep," said Abby, moving back the comforter. "Wake me up when you've come back from Wackyland." She started to get out of the bed.

"Would this be the Porky Pig Wackyland or the Tiny Toons Wackyland?" asked Holtzmann. "Because there is a difference." She dodged the pillow being thrown at her.

"I need sleep," said Abby automatically. An alarm went off on Holtz's phone and Abby sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"I'll go get it. And you can sleep when you're dead," teased Holtzmann, getting up. She kissed Abby on the cheek as she passed.

"I wish we had sleeping ghosts," yelled Abby after Holtz. "That would make our jobs so much easier."

"And very boring!" yelled back Holtz. Abby shook her head and started making up the bed in her lover's absence. She put their largest pillows in the middle of the bed with a sigh.

"You'd better hurry back Holtz or I'm going to chicken out of this," Abby said under her breath as she straightened up a bit in their bedroom. She knew she wouldn't, but she liked the feeling that she could. Holtzmann came back into the room, holding the vial under her arm. She gestured to Abby's pajamas.

"I think the removal of those would be beneficial to the situation." Abby untied the string on the waistband of her pants and started pushing them off as Holtzmann looked for the syringes. She sat down the semen and started filling one up. The brunette now knew how Holtz felt last week when she was doing this part. It seemed like a lot of fluid. She sat down on the bed hesitantly before swinging her feet up and placing her legs over the pillows. She felt odd like this, not so much being half naked as the bedroom and the bathroom were the only places where she was usually unclothed, it was like she didn't have a word for it. It felt as though her body wasn't her own.

"Anything else?" asked Abby.

"No, you get to just lie there," smirked Holtz. "And crack jokes if you wish."

"Alright Holtzmann, knock me up," Abby said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. The look on Holtz's face was priceless.

"Many, many ladies would love for that to happen," she teased, putting a hand on Abby's knee with a cackle.

"I think they are out of luck," said Abby with a smirk. She took a deep breath and adjusted the pillows behind her head. Her hips wanted to twitch when Holtz lovingly stroked her labia. She wiggled a little bit when Holtz stuck her fingers inside her to find the spot she was looking for. The syringe felt clinical when it was pressed inside. It was odd when she felt the fluid within her body.

"And done," said Holtzmann. She rubbed Abby's hip as she got up to set the syringe down.

"Now to wait thirty minutes," said Abby. She looked at her alarm clock.

"God, that is a long time, isn't it?"

"You still want that breakfast?" asked Holtzmann as she sat back down on the bed.

"Yes," she said. "Even if we have to go for dinner to have it. I need those soft scrambled eggs."

Holtz laughed softly, getting back on the bed. "We can work on a celebratory orgasm instead." She pushed her fingers back into her lover. Abby moaned at the touch, relishing it. She loved sex with her wife anytime she could get it. Abby went to switch their position, but Holtz nudged her back down.

"I know you like the top, but I'm doing this one. Besides, _someone_ has to lay still." She nipped at Abby's bottom lip, tugging on it.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days later, Abby was helping Erin finish up a couple of the interviews when Holtzmann sought her out. She was grimacing a little and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said. "Erin and I are just chatting." Holtz took Abby's hand and they headed upstairs to her lab.

"Holtz?" said Abby, crossing her arms. "Something the matter honey?"

The blonde sighed and sat down. "No, nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just disappointed."

"Why?" asked Abby. Holtzmann picked up the planner they had been using to track their cycles from the work table behind her. A bright red circle surrounded the day's date.

"Oh... _Oh_ ," said Abby. She put a hand over her mouth in realization. She went over to Holtz and hugged her.

"Not this time, huh?" Holtz glowered.

"It was a 1 in 7 chance," said Abby, grimacing. She ran a hand across Holtzmann's cheek. "We knew this."

"I thought maybe we could come out of this cheap," said Holtz. Abby kissed her wife's forehead.

"Don't worry about the cost. You want a baby and we both want a family. We'll keep going."

Holtz grumbled and lowered her head onto Abby's chest.

"You know, it has been over 72 hours, you could be pregnant."

"Don't ruin the moment," said Abby, scoffing. Holtzmann chuckled.

"I need to call the sperm bank and let them know," sighed Holtz. "So they can go ahead and start working on the next batch."

Abby smiled sadly and kissed Holtzmann softly.

"Not everyone gets lucky on their first time." She squeezed Holtz's hand.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and they had all been a little busy with work and traveling for interviews and classes. Abby really hadn't paid much attention to the whole schedule since they were skipping a month between treatments. She knew her breasts were sore and tingling a little, not to mention the cramping in her lower torso, which was all common for her PMS. Also, she had been spotting a little a couple of weeks before. She figured it wouldn't be long till her period showed up finally, even though it was a little late. It would be strike two against them. But it wasn't anything they hadn't expected. Their doctors and the sperm bank had told them it could take some time.

Abby woke up one morning feeling queasy, which was making her irritated as she sat up and started going about her day. She grabbed a quick shower before Holtz got up, hoping it would make her feel better. While she did feel more awake, she certainly hadn't lost the queasy feeling. Breakfast was definitely out of the question. She really hoped she wasn't getting sick. She had a TV interview that morning for the Ghostbusters. She took a deep breath, wishing away the need to puke and woke Holtz up. They were also going to have lunch afterwards and go pick up the next batch of vials from the sperm bank since Holtzmann would be ovulating soon. Abby handed her the basal thermometer after Holtz had awakened and went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. The smell of the facial powder made her scrunch up her nose and she tossed it quickly in the trash. Abby gagged, feeling really nauseous now. Had it smelled so _bad_ before? She'd have to get another one later. Abby put it in her mental list of things she needed to pick up while they were out. It wasn't often she wore makeup. She only kept it for special occasions. Maybe it had gone rancid? Did makeup even go bad like that? She put it out of her mind and went to find her notes, which were beside her bed. Holtz was stumbling around the bedroom, trying to gather her things to get ready. Abby smiled at the sight of her lover being adorable.

"Your temperature down?" asked Abby. Holtz shook her head.

"You?" she asked. Abby did the same.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Holtz said sleepily.

"Don't wake Patty," Abby said. "She was tired after that late call and stayed over."

Holtzmann nodded and headed to the bathroom. A small wave of nausea hit Abby and she rocked back and forth slowly, hoping it would go away. She did not have time to be sick. _At all_. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She headed to the kitchen for some water, hoping maybe something on her stomach would soothe it a little. She took a bottle out of the fridge and sipped on it, wincing at the cold as it went down. Abby was glad her messenger bag was still sitting on the kitchen table so she didn't have to go looking for it and moving more than she had to. She had been so tired lately. She stuck her notes in it and sat down on the couch, hoping her gurgling stomach would settle. She was glad when her wife came out a few minutes later, looking freshly pressed in a dress shirt, pants, and a waistcoat. Three pocket watch chains hung off of it, and a scarf was tied around her neck, along with her usual Screw U pendant hanging underneath.

"You ready babe?" asked Holtzmann.

"Ready as I'll ever be," sighed Abby. Holtz frowned and felt of her forehead.

"You don't look like you feel well. You don't have a fever though."

"I feel sick," she said. "The joys of germs from the mean New York City streets. Stomach flu probably. I've been queasy all morning so far."

"You don't have to go," said Holtz, frowning. "Erin or Patty or I can fill in. Go back to bed."

"No, we'll go," said Abby. "I can do this." Holtz didn't look so sure about that.

"Let me call Erin at least to be on standby." Abby shook her head.

" _I'm fine_." She got up and started heading for the stairs. Holtz was relieved that she didn't go down the fire pole. She couldn't even begin to imagine the lurching that would have been Abby's stomach at the bottom and the irritation she knew Abby was feeling wasn't going to help things. She grabbed a hold of the pole and slid down to the first floor, beating Abby down. Kevin waved at Holtzmann, who waved back and gave him a wink. When her wife finally made it downstairs, she knew Abby didn't feel well by the look on her face. She just offered her arm and a look of sympathy. Come hell or high water, Abby was going to do whatever she wanted.

Abby and Holtzmann got to the TV studio with a few minutes to spare. Abby closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on anything other than the things around her immediate presence. Being so close to the makeup station was making her feel really queasy. The lady had been glad that she hadn't used anything yet on her skin. She was going on and on about creating a look. The paranormal investigator noticed her pick up the liquid foundation and opening it. Two seconds later, Abby was out of the chair and headed for the bathroom beside them. The makeup lady looked surprised.

"Is she alright?" she asked Holtzmann, who had been standing beside her lover.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning," Holtz said, shaking her head. "I tried to get her to stay home."

"I hope it isn't catching," said the makeup artist. "My daughter and new grand baby are visiting for the week."

Holtz almost dropped her phone at the mention of that one word. It was like an epiphany.

 _Baby?_

 _Baby._

 _Baby?_

 _Baby!_

"Oh god," breathed Holtzmann out loud. "Nonononononono."

The woman looked confused by Holtz's words.

"It's not," she began to explain. Holtzmann's mind was running faster than the speed of light. "It's not you. You just... you made me think of something." She paced for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Abby, her Abby was _pregnant_. Holtzmann wrinkled her nose. Her active, explosive brain was now stalling and squealing the brakes. It had been over a month now, so that was what... five weeks? Abby had mentioned something about being late, but since they both knew her cycle could be irregular and hadn't thought anything about it.

Part of her wanted to yell happily at the top of her lungs, but that would scare the station employees.

Abby was going to kill her, however. _The first time?_ She leaned her head back and groaned.

"I'd better call and cancel that..." she said to herself. She wouldn't be needing this month's sperm supply. They had already done their job on her wife. But she was really getting ahead of herself. She didn't _know_ if Abby was pregnant. Maybe her lover was right and she was just under the weather. A little bed rest and lots of liquids and she'd be fine in a couple of days. But Holtz knew better than that. Abby was getting sick at the smell of foundation. That wasn't exactly _normal_.

When Abby came back out from the bathroom looking absolutely miserable, Holtzmann felt guilty. She went over and took her wife by the hand and led her over to a folding chair that was sitting against the wall not far from makeup. She went and snagged a cup of water from a nearby water cooler and handed it to her.

"You are staying here," she stated. "And resting. I'll go do the interview."

"Holtz..." said Abby with a sigh. "You can't. You don't know what I-"

"I can read your notes quickly," said Holtzmann. "And I know everything about the business anyways. Being under all those lights is just going to make you even more sick to your stomach."

When Abby made a face at that, Holtz knew it was because she was still queasy. She took out Abby's notes from the pocket on her messenger bag and sat it down next to her.

"Relax," Holtz said. "Drink water, close your eyes. And stay sitting down. I'll be done soon."

Abby sighed and sat back in the chair. Holtzmann went over to the makeup artist, who looked confused by the scene.

"I know I'm already wearing some," said Holtz. "You can do touch ups. I'm pinch hitting for my wife."

"Still not feeling well huh?" asked the woman.

"Don't worry, it's not catching," said Holtzmann. Excitement was starting to trickle into her veins. Abby was pregnant and this would be the first time she had done an alone interview about the Ghostbusters on TV.

This was going to be so much _fun_.


	7. Chapter 7

"Erin, come on!" said Patty from in front of Holtz and Abby's TV upstairs in the firehouse. "Abby's interview should be on in about five minutes!"

"Coming, coming!" Erin said, her feet pounding up the stairs. She flopped on the couch next to Patty. She handed the physicist the bag of popcorn.

"This is going to be fun," said Patty, grinning. "I love when we get local interviews."

"Abby will put on a show, no doubt," chuckled Erin, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "I love that it's live."

"Oh good, the show is starting," said Patty. They watched as the host introduced himself and talked about the show's guest appearances.

"Wait, he didn't say Abby's name," said Erin. Patty shushed her.

"... and our extra special guest, Doctor Jillian Holtzmann, one of the members of the city's famed Ghostbusters. She's here to talk-"

"Wait, Holtzy?" said Patty. "She doesn't do interviews if she can help it."

"Usually, yes," frowned Erin. "Something must be wrong." Patty nodded.

"Yeah, Holtzy doing an interview as Abby. Well, for Abby."

"Like I said, something must be wrong. Maybe Abby had to be somewhere?" said Erin. She took out her cell phone and dialed Abby's number. It automatically went to voicemail.

"Wait till the interview is over, then try to call," said Patty. "They both left this morning to go to the studio so she's probably there?"

"You're right," agreed Erin. They sat there for a few minutes, watching the show. But it didn't take that long before they got their answer. Patty had taken the popcorn bag to the trash during a commercial when she heard Kevin enthusiastically greet Holtzmann. She and Erin went quickly down the stairs. Getting to the bottom, they saw that blonde engineer was still standing at Kevin's desk chatting, a shopping bag in front of her. Abby was sitting on the client couch, her head on her arms, which were on her knees.

"So wait, that interview wasn't live?" said Patty, coming up beside Holtzmann. Erin cautiously went over to Abby.

"It was taped live," said Holtzmann. "Like three hours ago."

"Abby?" said Erin. A whimper came from her best friend.

"She's um, not feeling so great at the moment," said Holtz, swallowing hard and carefully choosing her words. "She threw up at the studio and on the way back."

"Abby's sick?" said Patty. She started backing away from Holtzmann.

"No... not exactly," said Holtz, feeling sheepish. She scratched the back of her head, trying not to smile.

"I'm pregnant," said Abby flatly, her head never leaving her arms.

"Whhhhhaaaaaat?" said Patty, looking stunned. She headed over to Abby. Holtzmann grabbed the bag and followed suit.

"When did you find out?"

" _Someone_ figured it out for me. I was too busy throwing up in the bathroom at the studio," Abby looked up when Erin sat down beside her and was rubbing her shoulder.

"She wanted to go to a drugstore and get a test just to be sure," said Holtzmann. "But... yeah. Positive." She seemed stunned.

"Congratulations!" said Patty to Holtzmann. "Oh man, I know what I said the other day, but I can't wait to tell Cheyenne now."

"Abby?" said Erin gently. Holtz grimaced when Abby didn't answer.

"Patty, why don't you and I go upstairs? I want to see my interview," she said. Patty looked at Abby, then nodded. Holtzmann took one more look at her wife like she was going to say something, but instead headed up the stairwell after their teammate.

"Abby," said Erin, knowing full well what Holtzmann was doing. She waited for Holtz and Patty to get out of earshot. "Talk to me."

Abby didn't say anything, but sighed and leaned into Erin's shoulder. The redhead rubbed her friend's hair and scalp.

"Positive huh?"

"I should have anticipated this," said Abby. "I shouldn't have let it surprise me."

"The odds were stacked against it. 7 to 1," said Erin. "And you were focused on Holtzmann."

"Apparently the odds were in the favor of my uterus," said Abby. "And don't stop rubbing. That feels nice."

"Been a bad morning huh?"

"The worst," muttered Abby. "I've been queasy since I first got up."

"Congratulations," said Erin softly. "I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but wow, Abby. You're pregnant."

"Can you go upstairs and make me a widow instead?" said Abby, pointing her thumb towards upstairs. "I've been wanting to kill Holtzmann ever since she put the thought in my head. It got worse when I stubbornly sat there in the bathroom of the drugstore about 15 minutes because I didn't want to believe it."

"I don't think I can," said Erin, looking amused at her friend. "She's a little bit too valuable to the business. The ghost traps need constant repair and upgrades. And besides, I don't think you want to make this little one grow up with just one parent."

"It's awfully tempting," said Abby. She wrinkled her nose as she sat up away from Erin. She sounded nauseous as she started to speak.

"I think I'm going to have to make it a rule that there is no foundation or powder to be worn or brought near me for the next few weeks."

"It's making you sick to your stomach?" asked Erin. Abby grimaced at that.

"I'm pregnant," she said after a moment. "What won't make me queasy?" She paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I never thought I'd be saying those words, especially in my 40's."

It was starting to dawn on Erin that her friend was heading towards acceptance and that she needed to push it along.

"Well, you were trying to get pregnant," she said. "You and Holtz want a family."

"Yeah," said Abby, slowly. "We do." Erin was grinning to herself. She leaned into Abby's shoulder, gently nudging her with her head.

"Baby. You're having a _baby_."

"Ugh," said Abby scrunching up her face. "I'm going to get even more round."

"You'll be helping them grow," said Erin. She was feeling absolutely dorky at the moment. It was like she had reverted to being 12. "I'm so glad I won't be missing this."

"If I could turn back time," said Abby sarcastically. She laughed at the unintentional song in her words, smiling a little.

"If I could find a way," Erin sang, sitting up. She didn't even get a chance to finish the song as Abby had gotten up way too fast from the couch and headed towards the nearby bathroom.

"And there probably went whatever lunch Holtz had managed to get down you, if she even did," said Erin with a sigh as she looked at her watch. She looked over and saw Holtzmann coming towards her from the stairwell.

"Bathroom," she said, gesturing. The blonde grimaced.

"Again?"

Erin nodded.

"She's not going to have anything left in her stomach to digest," said Holtz, sighing.

"Welcome to Pregnancy 101," Erin said. "Morning sickness is a real and slightly scary thing." Holtzmann turned and went back upstairs. A couple of minutes later, she came back down with a towel, washcloth, toothbrush & paste, and a bottle of water.

"Now see Abby," said Erin out loud. "Killing Holtz would be a bad idea."

* * *

Patty noticed Erin looking over to where Abby was beside Kevin and showing him something on the screen of his computer. She nudged her friend.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Patty.

"Abby," said Erin. "Just... she's pregnant. There's a baby waiting to be born in nine months."

"Yup," Patty agreed. "I do not envy Holtz that. That will be a mess and a half."

Erin smiled at that, looking wistful.

"But that isn't all of it, is it?" guessed Patty.

"I'm just worried," said Erin. "A little. We're not young. Abby said it a little bit ago. We're in our 40's."

"Thinking about your own eggs are you?"

Erin sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Call me crazy, but I guess I can hear the proverbial biological clock ticking."

"That does tend to happen to all of us at some point," agreed Patty. She laid a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"But before you get baby fever, you've got edits to make. And I think Kevin left some information about a bust on my desk, but I can't read a bit of it." Erin groaned and followed Patty upstairs.

* * *

Abby kept replaying the moments from earlier in her head as she sat at her desk in the firehouse, idly flipping through the papers on the surface. She was supposed to be working, but that had pretty much gone out the window the minute Holtzmann had stopped her outside the studio. And it didn't help that Erin and Patty had gone out on a call. It had been weird to watch them go without her. But she knew she wouldn't be much use to them right now. Holtz either. She kept coming downstairs from the lab and hugging Abby with a squeal and a kiss on top of her head. It was definitely a change from earlier from when she didn't even want to look at Holtzmann after the test had been positive.

 _"Abby... you okay?"_

 _The interview was over and Holtzmann had approached her. She had carefully stood up, thankfully less nauseated than earlier, but she wasn't going to take any chances, just in case._

 _"Yeah, let's get out of here," said the physicist. "I think we need to go get something for nausea. I can't work like this." She started out of the studio and was walking down the hallway towards the front door of the building when Holtzmann took her hand. Abby missed the smile on her lover's face as Holtz moved in front of her and opened the door. She led Abby out the door and towards a bench in front of the building._

 _"I'd rather just go home Jills..." said Abby with a sigh. "We don't have to keep stop-"_

 _"In this case, I think we do for a moment," said Holtz. "Abs, I need you to sit down. We need to talk."_

 _"What, why?" said Abby. The blonde patted the bench. Abby sighed and sat._

 _"I think we need to go to a doctor instead," said Holtz. "At least, sometime this week. Just so we know for sure."_

 _"I'm not that sick," said Abby, her eyes narrowing._

 _"No," said Holtzmann, smiling. "For another reason. Abs... with the timing and nausea, I think you might be pregnant."_

 _It was like the world dropped out from under Abby. She gave Holtzmann a look of skepticism._

 _"Now I know you're being facetious. Holtz, I can't be pregnant. I was just spotting a couple of weeks ago."_

 _"It could have been implantation bleeding. You know that. It's very common."_

 _"I can't..." Holtzmann took her hand._

 _"You knew the possibility was always there Abby."_

 _"A baby?" said Abby. "But-" She stood up quickly. Abby had remembered there was a drugstore not that far from where they had gotten off the subway down the street. She started walking towards it._

 _"I can't be pregnant Holtz. You were the one who was supposed to be doing this."_

 _"But I'm not the one who's having morning sickness," smirked Holtzmann. She made Abby stop for a moment when she realized there was a look of mild panic on her wife's face. Holtz pulled her close._

 _"Hey... you're going to be fine Abs. Either way."_

 _"I need to know," said Abby. She was already inside the store when she realized she had no idea where to even begin looking for the pregnancy tests. She thought it was slightly ironic that the pregnancy tests were on the same aisle in the store as condoms, lube, and baby supplies. She eyed the pacifiers and bibs as she tried not to be sick to her stomach. Anxiety was mixing with her nausea and it was not a good combination. She wearily picked up one of the tests when she saw Holtzmann turn the corner with a basket, apparently picking up a couple of things they needed. She took the test from Abby and put it in the basket as well._

 _"How can you be so calm?" Abby said, feeling a little exasperated._

 _"Because people have been having babies for ages now?" said Holtz. She started towards the front to pay._

 _"But... me?" said Abby, making a face._

 _Holtz grinned and adjusted her glasses. "We'll have fun." She slid their credit card in the machine and they both watched as the clerk bagged their purchases. She handed Abby the pregnancy test back._

 _"Go find out if we're going to be newly minted lesbian moms."_

 _Abby headed towards the bathroom, not looking towards this part. She wanted to know, but she didn't want to know. She also didn't want to be near a toilet at the moment, but there wasn't much of a way to find out if one was with child on the market other than what was practically a junior high litmus test. She sighed and opened the door. At least the stalls were clean and it didn't smell like a bathroom. There was a faint Pine-Sol scent, which was better than what she had been expecting. She heard the door to the bathroom open and close after a few minutes. She was almost relieved when she saw Holtz's boots standing in front of the sink._

 _"You're going to have to come out_ sometime _Abby. I don't think they can bring takeout to a Walgreen's bathroom."_

 _"Don't want to," pouted Abby._

 _"Abs..."_

 _Abby went quiet, staring at the stripes on the positive pregnancy test. She had been glad the seats had lids that came down over the_ seat, _because she wasn't sure she could stand at the moment._

 _"Abby..." said Holtz. "You know we'll get through this."_

 _She sighed heavily. "I know that." She stood up, taking the test with her as she came out of the stall. She sat it down on the sink and washed her hands. She heard Holtz's sharp intake of breath as she looked at it. Abby turned around and faced her lover, who had a wide grin on her face._

 _"So those_ ol _' reproductive parts still do work in there after all." Abby punched Holtzmann lightly on the arm with a scoff. Holtz put her arms around her wife and hugged her tight, twirling the both of them around with a laugh._

 _"We're going to have a baby!"_

Abby shook her head at the memory, remembering how Holtz had taken a picture of the pregnancy test with her phone. It was also Holtz who had tried to give her a kiss once they had gotten back out in the store and the automatic smell of the makeup they had put on her in the studio had made Abby run once again for the bathroom. At least now that they were back in the firehouse Holtzmann was scrubbed free and clear of all products. Abby could stand the smell of their soap at least.

When Holtz came down again, Abby made sure to hold on extra tight to her wife. It was slowly whittling away at her worries, but she was still panicking internally about the baby. Or maybe it was the nausea. Either way, she wanted it to go away soon. They did have a lot to celebrate. They were going to be a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby had finally gotten her stomach to settle down a little later that afternoon. She had even called and scheduled an appointment with an obstetrician that had come highly recommended by one of the nurses at her doctor's office for her first prenatal exam. Patty had started suggesting themes for a nursery after she had scheduled an appointment with her regular doctor for a confirmation. The running favorite so far among everyone was mini mad scientist's lab. A nursery there in the firehouse just seemed so strange. But then, nothing about the whole thing wasn't strange. They caught and studied ghosts for a living. Abby was feeling a little more accomplished after finishing up some tasks with the business. She started up the stairs to Holtz's lab that evening to ask what she wanted for dinner when she heard Erin and Holtzmann talking. She knew what the topic of conversation was probably about the interview this morning and public perception (for some reason Erin was all about that), but she eavesdropped anyways.

"So you've got a plan then? Because Abby's not going to like this one bit."

"I know-" said Holtz. She went quiet.

Now Abby was suspicious. What would she not like and _why_ were they discussing her? She wanted to get closer to hear better, but that was the thing with the stairwell. Any closer and she would be seen. The doorway was wide open to the landing.

"But safety is the concern right now. I don't like it, but I'd worry if she stayed in here."

"Holtz. Then why weren't you worried about yourself? You practically live in here during the day and half the night. You were trying to have a baby too. All the radiation and-"

Abby winced. She hadn't even thought about that. The containment unit, the proton packs... She closed her eyes in disgust at her blindness. She didn't even think about that with Holtz trying to conceive. The thought made her sick to her stomach again. She should have been paying better attention to things around there.

"I did take precautions," said Holtzmann. "I spiffied up some lead aprons with a Bedazzler."

"You know she's going to protest quite loudly when _you_ kick her out of _your_ lab."

"Erin, I'm already worried about the time she's spent in here the last few weeks. There is a growing child in question. Brain and organ development at this stage is critical."

"If you're worried about it, I'm sure there's some screening that can be done during the doctor's visits. And the levels aren't _that_ high. We wouldn't be able to operate in the city if we hadn't had to tweak everything for public safety concerns."

"You of all people know a growing organogenesis can only take so much before malformations-"

Abby heard Erin sigh and move. She figured she probably went over and hugged Holtzmann by the lack of sound.

"You're turning into Abby, you know that right?"

"I know. Slowly but surely," said Holtz in a sarcastic tone. "But still, I'm not going to let Abby work in her as much as she was. I think we got a little lucky that we haven't exactly had much time in here to goof around like we normally do. Although goofing off was when we have the most fun."

"You two need to do some goofing off together tonight," said Erin. "Go celebrate Holtz. This is what you wanted."

"I don't know how much celebrating we can do considering she has been standing outside the door for quite some time now. I know the squeak of those Chucks anywhere," said Holtz. Abby winced. _Busted_. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Erin looked highly amused, her arms crossed at her waist. Holtzmann looked concerned, more than likely for her own safety from the temper that was sure to be coming out of her wife. And Abby wasn't going to disappoint.

"If you think Holtzmann that you're going to do anything of the sort, you..." began Abby, irritated at her lover. Her words were cut off when Holtz rushed towards her with a lead half apron. Abby was surprised at how well it fit over her hips as Holtzmann snapped it into place.

"Geez Holtz, protective much?" asked Erin. "It's barely been 10 seconds." Holtz spun around, looking at Erin.

"We're not taking any chances."

"Great, I'm getting a second mother," said Abby, looking at her lover. Holtz bowed, gesturing with her hands. "Momma Holtzmann, at your service."

"You're not kicking me out."

"Abby..." began Holtzmann, making a face. "Not forever."

"Still no. I do my best thinking in here when we're working on something." Erin gestured to Holtzmann.

"Abby, Holtz may have a good point. It's probably not the best of ideas. We still don't have a full understanding of _everything_ we're dealing with."

Abby glared at Erin, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aaaaand on that note," said Erin quickly. "I think I'm going to head out." She laid a hand on Holtz's shoulder.

"I'll look for your body in the morning."

"Thaaaaaaanks Erin," said Holtzmann, saluting her friend. "Make sure my grave is flashy, kay?" Erin nodded and started out the room, swiftly avoiding Abby's hand that had reached out to nudge her in the side. Abby turned back towards Holtzmann sharply.

"Now honey, sweetie, baby?" said Holtz in a meek voice, backing up. Abby took a step forward. She had to admit, the apron covered in sparkly Ghostbusters symbols was pretty cute. She could understand over protection, but she wasn't about to vacate Holtz's lab for _months_.

"I won't stay in here all day," she said to Holtz with a strained sigh. "But I'm not going to just up and leave. This- everything we've been working with- you and I did this together before the others ever appeared or... reappeared." Abby looked put out. Holtz grinned and kissed Abby on the cheeks.

"And this is why I told Erin I needed to go with the over-over-protectiveness. Because I know you're willing to compromise more than if I just mentioned it to you." Abby gasped, her jaw dropping.

"Holtzmann!" she said, groaning. "I cannot believe you."

"Believe me, baby, it has worked before and it worked just now," said Holtz teasingly. She pulled Abby into her arms.

"I heard you coming up the stairs when I was showing Erin the lead aprons. She's really good at improv." Holtzmann kissed Abby's forehead, which made her close her eyes.

"Four hours and the apron."

"I'm not arguing with you right now," said Abby, still feeling irritated. "We just found out about the baby and you're already trying to limit what I can do."

"Just making adjustments," Holtzmann said.

"Next thing I know you'll be trying to tell me I can't go out on calls," huffed Abby.

"Well, it would be good," said Holtz, thinking as she scratched under her chin. "At least in the early stages. What if a ghost physically attacks you and it causes a miscarriage? It can happen so easily in the first trimester, and-"

"Holtzmann, you finish that sentence, and I will be sending you to Patty's for the night."

Holtz looked surprised and a little hurt at her lover. Abby sighed and sat down on one of the stools in the workplace, feeling frustrated. She pushed up her glasses and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"Call me crazy, but it feels like you're sending me away from you."

"No Abby, no," said Holtz, moving over to her. "Just need things to be safe. For you to be safer. So I can protect you." Her head went down to Abby's abdomen.

"And you, tiny little Peanut."

"Then we need to talk about these things together," said Abby, although the image of Holtzmann talking to the baby and calling it Peanut was one of the adorable things she had ever seen out of her wife. "Not just you making decisions on your own for us, or you making improv with Erin. I am quite capable of making sound decisions."

Holtzmann made a whining type noise, which Abby knew meant Holtz knew she was right, but she didn't want to admit it. Abby took her hand and placed it on top of the lead apron.

"I know it's scary," said Abby. "Because I'm really freaking out. But we're going to get through this."

"Six hours?" asked Holtzmann hopefully. Abby jabbed a finger into Holtz's chest.

"You forget, I have access to mood swings and I'm not afraid to use them."

"I have a feeling those will be well established by March," said Holtzmann, rubbing the spit where Abby had poked her.

"Oh god, I'm going to be in my third trimester in the middle of winter, aren't I?" Abby whimpered under her breath. Holtzmann took that opportunity to loosen the apron and took it off of her lover. She took Abby by the hand again and quietly led her upstairs.

"We can buy you good snow boots and you've already got a lot of thick jackets Abs," said Holtz as she gestured for Abby to sit down at the kitchen table.

"It's not the clothes I'm worried about, it's the walking everywhere while carrying the equivalent of an immovable basketball on my abdomen," said Abby sarcastically. "That apron is heavy by the way."

"It's lead, it's supposed to be," said Holtz, pulling stuff out of cabinets. "How many of those have you ever worn with experiments or going to the dentist?"

Abby couldn't even begin to think. She laid her head down on the table with a small thunk.

"I'm pregnant Jills."

"That has already been established. What's the next step?"

"To let them grow?"

"Observe and report, yes. And also tending to the project so it's happy and healthy, which is why I'm making dinner."

Abby looked up, amused at her wife.

"So you're turning me into your own little science experiment."

"Do you think if you drank blue Gatorade the whole entire time you're pregnant, the baby would come out blue?"

"Holtzmann..."

Holtz grinned and pulled out a large pot and started filling it with water from the sink. "I need to find a baby leather jacket. And goggles. Do they make plaid onesies?"

"What are you making?" asked Abby, slightly baffled that Holtzmann was using the stove top. "You hardly ever cook food that isn't pre-packaged."

"We need comfort food," she said. "I thought I'd make that crab and bacon mac and cheese that you love. You know, the Gouda and Gruyere... and I know we're all about the cream cheese base. I could eat the stuff by the truckload."

"That sounds heavenly right about now, actually."

"Good," said Holtzmann, relieved as she sat down the container of breadcrumbs. "I was worried it'd make you nauseous."

"I think I'd eat through the nausea anyways just for homemade mac and cheese," said Abby. "You do realize that if the baby likes this, you're going to making it a lot."

"I'm just hoping you don't get sick to Pringles."

Abby moved her hand down her abdomen. Ever since Holtzmann had mentioned that morning that she might be with child, she had been doing it all afternoon and evening. It was comforting.

"Imagine if the kid doesn't like them in the future."

"Blasphemy!" cried Holtz, brandishing a spoon. "No child of mine shall not like the deliciousness of a salty parabola."

"Your child huh?" said Abby.

"You and I are having a baby," said Holtzmann, coming up in front of Abby. "Do you know how _lucky_ we are? You got pregnant on the first try. There are couples who try for years and decades to have children." She crouched down and took Abby's hands in hers and kissed them.

"I know you would have rather seen me pregnant instead, but trust me Abs, this is going to be an adventure."

"One I'm sure you've already plotted and mapped a course for," Abby said with a sigh.

"I do have plans for my beautiful wife," said Holtz, kissing the skin between Abby's neck and shoulder.

Abby pulled her back up to her eye level. "Just as long as you're not trying to limit what I can and cannot do."

"Scout's Honor," said Holtzmann. Abby didn't feel convinced by her words and side eyed her.

"I need to get everything going," said Holtz breezily as she got up and headed back towards the stove. Abby smiled and watched her wife dance around the kitchen with a skillet and the package of bacon.


	9. Chapter 9

The pasta came back up at about 2:43 in the morning. Crab and cheese were not pleasant coming back up, thought Abby as she rested her face against the sink cabinet. The tile was cool to her forehead and she wanted to stay there. But instead, she turned on the sink and washed her face. Her mouth felt even grosser than her skin did, but sweat was coming off her forehead and trickling down into her eyes so she tended to that first. Abby tried to pick up her toothbrush, but the thought of the paste made her gag. She scanned the cabinet and picked up Holtz's, which was mild in flavor and not strong mint like hers. The fact that she could stand it in her mouth was a blessing as it helped with the ick factor.

The soft strands of "It Had to Be You" played from the kitchen as she stepped out of the bathroom. Holtzmann looked so sleepy sitting at the table as she handed Abby a cup of dark liquid. Holtz knew Abby loved the song, and it had made her smile as she entered the room.

"It's flat soda," she said as Abby took the glass from her. "It should help settle your stomach a little." She sipped on the beverage, trying not to make a face at how not appealing it was.

"Why did it pick today to make me nauseous?" Abby said to Holtz before looking down to her abdomen. "Could you have waited at least few more days?"

"I don't think our bodies have a timer for that sort of thing," said Holtzmann, smiling. "That isn't exactly the baby's fault." She put a hand over Abby's stomach.

"You aren't to blame, are you?" Abby took another sip.

"I wasn't throwing up before I was pregnant."

"Not unless there were shots involved."

"Oh geez," said Abby, grimacing. "I've drunk alcohol since we did the insemination, Holtz." She sat down in the kitchen chair next to her wife.

"Abby, it wasn't excessive," said Holtz. "I don't think it will hurt anything."

Abby looked sad and buried her head into Holtz's chest. The small sniff Holtzmann heard from her boobs made her rub the back of Abby's head and neck.

"This hasn't been the best of days to start this grand baby adventure, is it?"

"No," said Abby pitifully. Holtz chuckled softly. When Abby looked up with a glare, Holtzmann rubbed her face with her fingertips.

"I love when you lean on me like this."

Abby didn't say anything to that, just took comfort in Holtz's presence.

"You're still not feeling all that great, are you?" Abby shook her head at Holtz's question.

"I think I'm going back to bed," she said. "See if maybe I can sleep this off."

Holtzmann nodded and Abby got up and headed back to the bedroom. Holtz picked up her cell phone off the table and starting searching for morning sickness remedies.

* * *

When Abby woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised that she was still feeling nauseated. She was surprised however that it was after ten and Holtzmann was nowhere around. _Why had Holtzmann let her sleep that long?_ Abby turned over to get out of bed, but noticed a few extra things were sitting on her nightstand that wasn't there before. Saltine crackers, some Sprite, and... ginger lollipops.

"Oh Holtz," she said fondly. Her absolute dork of a wife had been busy. Abby then felt guilty that she probably hadn't slept since she was nowhere in sight.

Abby sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before putting on her glasses. She grimaced at her stomach churning a little. She had always heard saltines were great for morning sickness. She picked up the box and took out a pack. The salted cracker felt good going down. It was almost a relief to eat something. Then, so had the mac and cheese. But that was probably because she had been hungry for anything at all and touched that Holtz cooked something homemade for her.

"Please don't make me throw up this," she said, rubbing her abdomen. "Or it's going to be a long day." She picked up one of the Sprites and took a sip, happy that it didn't automatically make her want to puke. Abby carefully got up after about ten minutes of hoping that everything stayed down. She was thankful when she didn't feel overly queasy and headed to their small closet. She really wanted to shower.

Holtzmann was happy when she saw Abby come downstairs. A lollipop stick was stuck between her lips and she looked better than she had really early that morning. Abby waved from the doorway as she went down to the first floor. The blonde engineer picked up her plasma cutter to cut some copper she needed for a fitting with a smile.

Erin greeted Abby from her desk as she came down. Patty was over by Kevin. She had a large stack of papers and he was squinting his eyes in concentration. She figured that Patty had given him some copying to do and he was trying to focus on the details. Abby went over to Erin's desk.

"Candy already this morning?" she asked, gesturing to the lollipop.

"Ginger," said Abby. Recollection lit up in Erin's eyes and she nodded.

"Well, Holtzmann's interview yesterday was well received," she said. "I don't know if you've been online to see or not." Abby shook her head.

"I thought as much," said the red head. "She followed your notes well."

"I watched a little of it in the studio. It was good publicity," Abby said. "And they let us air our commercial for nothing." Erin grinned at that. They had let Patty be the star of it by herself, and it had gone viral. Everyone was talking about this beautiful and brash woman who sold the idea of the Ghostbusters being their insurance against ghosts, saving them from the past, the present, and in the future.

"You have any plans for the day?" asked Erin.

"Besides trying not to be sick to my stomach again?" Abby sighed.

"You've been throwing up already today?" Erin frowned. A nod was all she got in response.

"You want to write a third book together and keep your mind off things?" smirked Erin.

"Then who's going to keep an eye on Kevin?" asked Abby.

"We'll let Patty and Holtz do that."

"But then who's going to keep an eye on Holtzmann?" Erin laughed at that.

"She'll just have to keep an eye out for her own fires." She pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. "By the way, Mom said to tell you congratulations."

Abby closed her eyes and groaned. "Erin, please tell me you _didn't_."

"I may... have mentioned that you and Holtzmann were trying, and she asked about it last night when she called."

"Mine and Holtz's families don't even know yet!"

"I'm sorry!" said Erin with a whimper. "I didn't think." She picked up her cell. "I'll call her back and let her know not to say anything." She looked sheepish for a second, but then her shoulders seized up.

"She had her garden club meeting this morning. And you know how the old ladies love their gin and tonic at brunch..."

Abby groaned. "So all of Battle Creek will know before nightfall."

"Sort of like how they knew I was going to be getting married before I even knew I was going to be engaged?"

"I wasn't the one who told."

"Well, yes, Patty was to blame for that one when she and Holtz went to pick up the cupcakes and chocolate covered strawberries. But Patty wasn't the one who David told he was taking me back to Michigan to ask for my hand in marriage."

"I guess maybe us flying down ahead of you and David perhaps wasn't the best of plans."

"No... but it was nice."

"I'm turning off my cell phone and telling Holtz to do the same," said Abby, pulling it out of her jeans pocket. "Mom has your number, so it'd probably be best if you did too."

"Does she have the Ghostbusters main number?"

Abby flinched when the phone rang.

"Yes."

"That's not her," said Erin.

"What if your mom called my mom?"

"Then it could be her?" said Erin sheepishly, hiding behind her hands.

"Abby!" said Kevin. "Phone!"

"I'm not here!" said Abby loudly. "No really, I'm not here." Abby headed towards the stairs as fast as she could, much to Erin's amusement. Kevin jogged up to Erin's desk.

"Where is Abby going?" he asked. "Her mom's on the phone. She sounds like a sweet old lady."

"Abby is running away from her responsibilities," said Erin with a smile for their secretary. She got an idea and a slow grin appeared on her face. "Let me talk to her." Erin got up and followed Kevin back to the phone. She took it off of hold.

"Mrs. Yates? This is Erin. Hi. It has been a few months, yes. Abby's not in at the moment, and neither is Holtzmann. They're on a call. Oh, you talked to Mom? Yeah, I talked to her last night. Oh, she mentioned- she mentioned that Abby was pregnant? Yeah, it's been a rough couple of days. Mood swings, really bad nausea... the whole nine yards. Holtz's freaking out a little bit. She didn't realize she was still- oh yeah. Definite surprise. Total shock. ... Oh. Well, I apologize for that. I hadn't known that they weren't telling anyone yet. I'm sure they're taking it one day at a time. I think Abby has a confirmation appointment later this week. Okay, I'll let her know you called. And yes, I'll tell her that she shouldn't be out doing our... yes, dangerous job in her condition." Erin nearly started laughing when she heard Patty cackling from the conference table.

"I'll make sure she calls you. I hope you have a good afternoon too." Erin hung up the phone and immediately burst into very loud giggles.

"I can't believe you just did that," said Patty, holding her sides. "Lord, I haven't laughed like that in _days_." She grinned at Erin, who sat back down at her desk. "I wish Holtzy could have heard it."

"Oh, Holtzy _did_ hear it," said a voice. They looked up and saw Holtzmann standing behind Erin. She put her elbow on Erin's shoulder while brandishing a lit blowtorch.

"Did I just hear you imply that I _physically_ got Abby pregnant?"

"Well, technically you did," said Patty. Erin took the blow torch away from Holtz and put it far away from her after turning it off.

"Excellent," grinned Holtzmann. "This is going to make the family get-togethers so much more fun."

"Did Abby hear... ?" asked Erin, biting her lip.

"No, she went upstairs to grab something to drink."

"She's going to kill me when she finds out," said Erin.

"I'm already planning your funeral. There will be a spooktacular light show," Holtzmann teased. She took back the blowtorch and headed up to her lab.

"Well, it could be worse," said Erin to Patty, who was looking weirdly at Holtz's back. "At least Holtzmann would let me pass on. Knowing Abby, she'd figure out some way to keep me here as a ghost and call it payback."


	10. Chapter 10

After going and checking on Abby for lunch and finding her at dinner still running around nauseated, Holtzmann was getting concerned. She hadn't eaten a meal or snack since the day before yesterday that hadn't come back up. Abby wasn't saying much, but Holtz expected she would probably not want to be so well acquainted with the bathroom.

When Holtz reappeared with chicken noodle soup and telling her wife that she had gotten it for her, Abby looked amused over her well-worn copy of _Tobin's Spirit Guide_.

"I'm not sick Holtzmann."

"But you can't eat anything much. So, soup. Besides, you _like_ soup."

"I tried a couple more crackers?"

" _Abby_. That's not actual food. How many years did you make me eat actual meals?"

"Not the same thing. And I tried your Pringles by the way. That didn't work either."

"Have you managed to keep down any water?" Abby made a face at that. Holtz took that as meaning that it had come back up along with everything else.

"You do this one more day and I'm taking you to the doctor for dehydration," said Holtzmann pointedly. Abby sighed.

"Fine, hand over the chicken soup." Holtz handed her the takeout container and a spoon.

"The finest chicken noodle soup on the block, courtesy of Al's Diner."

"Hopefully Al was not too heavy handed with the fat and salt," grimaced Abby. She opened the plastic and styrofoam container and looked inside. "It has celery and carrot. And onion."

"Veggies are good, Abs."

"I'm just not used to seeing vegetables in my chicken noodle soup," she said lightly. "Not that there's anything wrong with them." When Abby didn't make a face, Holtz was relieved. And apparently, so was Abby.

"I would have never thought diner soup would be this delicious."

"It's called you are hungry," said Holtzmann. "Seriously Abby, _I've_ eaten more than you have."

"I want more of your mac and cheese," Abby whined, picking up a bite of the chicken.

"I'll make some more later when you can stomach it."

"Yes, but this doesn't help my craving now," said Abby. She seemed surprised at her words. "Oh geez, I want bacon and abhor it at the same time." Her nose was starting to wrinkle up.

"Don't think about it," said Holtz. "Eat."

"Why aren't you eating dinner?" said Abby, gesturing at Holtzmann.

"Well..." said Holtz, looking sheepish. "I was going to eat leftovers, but I didn't want to eat them in front of you."

"Go get your food, Holtz. You can join me on the couch."

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde.

"No, but I'd rather have your company," said Abby.

"You've got built in company right there," humored Holtz as she went into the kitchen.

"They don't even have fully formed and functional ears yet, Holtzmann. They're only about the size of a peppercorn."

"But you can talk to them," said Holtz. Abby heard the microwave start. "Erin came up to the lab and apologized to me about telling. I told her it wasn't necessary."

"She wasn't thinking. I think she forgot that it's still early and there is always the risk of miscarriage." Abby grimaced at that. "We're not exactly the ideal age for childbearing."

"Are you really worried about that Abby?" frowned Holtz.

"A little," she admitted. "I don't want to lose them, Jills." Holtz was quietly happy to see Abby already attached to their child, even if they were making her sick to her stomach constantly.

"Then eat some more," said Holtz. "We can't have you and the baby going hungry." She came and sat down on the couch, keeping her plate as far as she could away from her wife.

"What if it's an ectopic pregnancy?" said Abby suddenly. "And my fallopian tube bursts? We'd lose the baby... I'm 44, Holtz. Miscarriage rates go up with every passing year."

"You've been reading pregnancy articles online this evening, haven't you?"

Abby sighed. "Erin with her... phone call put the thought in my head again. My practitioner had already warned me of the risks, but when I told her we were determined, she didn't see any reason why we couldn't try." She paused, frowning. "I really didn't want anyone to know except for us till my second trimester. By then the rate of miscarriage goes way down."

"It can't be helped Abs," Holtz stated. "But I think it'll be good if we tell your mom and dad and brother now. And my dad is going to freak that I'm even remotely thinking about children, much less actually having one."

Abby sighed and leaned her head against Holtzmann's shoulder.

"Do I really have to tell my mom face to face even though Erin's already technically told her? Because you know what's going to happen."

"That a lovely 68 year old woman is going to gushing over the fact that her only daughter is having her a grandchild?"

"She's going to become insufferable," said Abby, muffled. She had buried her head in Holtz's red robe. Holtzmann laughed heartily.

"Just wait till we all get to see each other again. I think Erin put the thought in her head that I'm transgender this afternoon, which I might add, was an excellent joke. She dealt her hand well."

"Oh hell," said Abby, groaning. "Why did I want my former best friend back in my life again?"

"Because she jumped into a portal to another plane to save your ass?" said Holtz sassily, mimicking Patty jokingly. Abby laughed at the impression.

"I suppose she's worth keeping around," said Abby, rolling her eyes.

"Oh she is," said Holtzmann with a smirk. "I can't wait to see how this is going to work."

* * *

Holtzmann ended up on a call the day Abby had her confirmation appointment. The call itself had taken only about thirty minutes and had only required two of them. Holtz and Patty came back to find Erin talking to a tall woman with short brown hair, looking pleased. She shook her hand and turned to leave. She was surprised at Holtz and Patty's sudden appearance. She nodded to them and left after giving them a glance over at their uniforms.

"Who was that?" asked Holtzmann.

"One of our prospective employees," said Erin. "That was Beth. She seems really nice."

"I think we startled her," said Patty.

"I told her that we were the only ones here," said Erin. "Probably why." Holtz frowned.

"Abby's not back yet? We're supposed to leave for her doctor's appointment in about 15 minutes."

"Not yet," said Erin. "She needs to text me back though. The printer messed up the printing of our logo and now it's going to take another three weeks instead of two for the new pamphlets and business cards. I was wondering if she wanted to try another printing company instead."

"Trials and tribulations of owning your own business," said Patty. Erin nodded glumly.

"Something the matter?" asked Holtz. She had sat down in the chair across from Erin's desk, putting her feet up on the corner.

"Do you remember when things seemed less complicated? Like six years ago when we first started."

"Back in the days when we were completely broke and working for ourselves?"

"I'd almost take an apocalypse over real life," muttered Erin.

"Wouldn't we all," said Patty. She looked at Holtz.

"What? I'm in the beginning of my own personal apocalypse."

"I don't think your spouse being pregnant counts as the world being in danger, Holtzy."

"Have you met Abby, Patty?" Holtzmann didn't notice when Patty stepped off to the side a little and Erin looked up with a knowing smirk.

"I have, and I must say Holtzy, it was nice knowing you."

"Whaaaaaaat-?" said the blonde. She looked up and saw Abby standing behind her, looking straight down and glaring at her, arms crossed.

"Gaaahhhck!" said Holtz, rocking the chair as she scrambled up. It made a loud clacking noise as it hit the floor. Erin was laughing as Holtzmann finally stood up straight, glancing between Patty and Erin. She flailed her arms at the both of them.

"Couldn't either of you have given me any warning?"

"But what would have been the fun in that?" said Erin. "Hi Abby."

"Hello Erin," greeted Abby. "And I did get your text. I say keep the old one, but demand that they give us a refund on this order and a discount on our next one. If they don't, then we can shop around."

Erin nodded, grinning.

"You coming?" asked Abby to Holtz. Holtzmann looked down at her jumpsuit with a whine. She still had on her work clothes and boots.

"Can I change at least?"

Abby turned and started walking towards the front door, ponytail bouncing.

"Abby... Abbbbbbby... Abby!"

Both Erin and Patty hadn't stopped laughing as Holtz jogged after her.

* * *

Holtz did manage to change before going out, although she had a half of mind to stay in her work jumpsuit. Then everyone would step out of the way. But then, she'd need proton pack, which she was not carrying around any further than she had to. They were seated out in the waiting room at Abby's doctor, and her wife was trying not to be nervous beside her. Holtzmann took her hand.

"All they are going to do is take your vitals, draw blood, and confirm the last date of your period. You know this," said Holtz softly. "Your first prenatal appointment isn't for another couple of weeks."

"Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to dragging up every little detail about my medical history and sexual history and just ugh," said Abby. She looked disgusted.

"Details or nausea?" asked Holtz.

"Both," said Abby automatically. She sighed. "I just really want to go back home and go to sleep."

"You can if you want," said Holtzmann. "No one's stopping you."

"Work?" said Abby, making a face.

"Abby, Erin and Patty are not going to care if you're tired."

"God, I'm exhausted all the sudden," said the brunette. "And the only thing I've done this morning is showered and met with my editor for breakfast."

"Did you eat?" asked Holtz.

"Alright Mom..."

"Abby, seriously."

"One piece of toast with apple jelly and two forkfuls of scrambled eggs. And a cup of coffee I relished in."

"Good," said Holtzmann with a nod, looking relieved. "It's a start."

"I don't know, I'm the end of the world apparently. Your own personal apocalypse."

"Abby, you know I was just kidding." The paranormal investigator crossed her arms and glared more at her wife.

"If the situation was reversed, you'd be making the same joke," said Holtzmann pointedly.

"Yes, but I'd be making a better one," smirked Abby. Holtz grinned.

"That's my girl."

"Abigail Yates?" said a voice. Holtz looked up and saw a nurse holding a chart and looking around.

"That's your cue, Abby."

"Do I have to? My stomach was actually starting to settle down with the whole not moving."

"Do you want that nap?"

"More than I need air." They both got up and started walking behind the nurse. Holtzmann nudged her wife's shoulder playfully.

"Though hopefully not as much as you need me."

"The divorce papers are sitting in your lab," smirked Abby. Holtz laughed, clapping her hands.

"Good, I can always use more flammable objects to keep around for when I get bored."

Abby sighed dramatically, side-eyeing Holtz. "And why did I marry you again?"

"Because you're the only person who knows my deepest darkest secrets and I need for you not to be able to testify in court," said Holtz, squeezing her hand. "Come on." She gestured to where the nurse was standing by a set of scales.

* * *

Erin's cell phone lit up and she frowned as she looked at the name and number.

"Hey Holtz, what's up?"

She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"What are the statistics on committing murder and actually getting away with it? I need to know before Abby comes back out of the bathroom so she won't have to be a witness to her wife acting irrationally."

"I don't know the exact numbers, but I would imagine very low." The redhead frowned, sitting back in her chair.

"Something the matter?"

"No... not really. Abby's general practitioner had to make a sudden trip out of town to see an ailing family member, so one of her partners in the practice was doing her appointments. He ran the blood test, which was all well and fine, but after talking to Abby and my ghostly self, he got it in his head that the pregnancy is ectopic. I don't think he quite believed that Abby could be pregnant and something not be wrong. If I could call out a medical doctor on trying to shame their clientele in the name of _health_ , I so would. Ageism, lifestyle, and... you get the picture. So he sent us to a nearby hospital to have an early ultrasound done since they do not have that sort of equipment on site."

"And...?" said Erin, coaxing Holtzmann to continue the story.

"Nothing. Baby is firmly planted in Abby's uterus. Fully formed little hurricane in the making in there." She seemed to pause. "We have pictures."

"That's great Holtz," said Erin, smiling. "And now you know that everything is alright."

"Yeah, it is relieving," Holtz said over the phone. "But now I'm just annoyed that he freaked out Abby over nothing. Sending us to a hospital was the last place she needed to go considering the doctors have already explained before that she was considered high-risk because of her age and weight."

"Is she okay?"

Holtz sighed. 'You know Abby. She's trying to take it all in stride now. But earlier when we were waiting at the hospital, she was in tears. She already feared this."

Erin shifted the phone to her other ear. "As much as I'd like to bash him for being an idiot and you and I will definitely be doing that later, he was just doing his job. He had a worry, and he pursued it. If it had been an ectopic pregnancy, then he probably would have saved Abby a lot of pain from a possible rupture and surgery, not to mention a lot of grief for the both of you from losing the baby. That would be the worst part, I would think."

"There is that side to it, isn't there? The flip side of the coin."

"Go be joyful," said Erin. "And send me a picture of the ultrasound." Erin smiled a little when Holtz didn't say anything further. It wasn't but just a few seconds later she got a text from Holtzmann with a picture attached. It was a standard black and white ultrasound, but it was Abby and Holtzmann's baby. She couldn't stop grinning as she looked at it. And Holtz hadn't been kidding. It really did look like a fully formed eye in the middle of a hurricane. She was surprised however that Holtz hadn't sent a sound clip from the Scorpions with it. But then she figured the air guitar would come later once they got back and she had clarity of thought.

"Kevin! Patty!" she yelled.

"Yes Boss?" asked Kevin from his desk.

"Come here a minute," she said. Patty poked her head out from the stairwell.

"Something up?"

"Come see the baby," she said, grinning.

"It's a circle inside another circle," said Kevin, turning his head a little to look at Erin's iPhone.

"It's Abby's ultrasound," Erin explained. "The doctor was worried it might be ectopic. So he had an ultrasound ordered just to be safe."

"But it's not, right?" asked Patty.

"It isn't," said Erin. "Fully attached where it's supposed to be."

"So they can do ultrasounds that early?" said Patty. "I thought you didn't get your first one until like, 20 weeks."

"Maybe in special cases?" shrugged Erin.

"Well, any kid that is in anyway Holtzy's kid would be a special case," smirked Patty.

"How old is the baby?" asked Kevin.

"Five to six weeks?" said Erin. "I think."

"I didn't realize babies started out as little circles," said Kevin.

"No, it's not-" began Patty. "The baby is in a special sac, which is circular. It's inside there."

"Oh!" said Kevin. He looked at the picture again.

"Kind of cool to be able to see into the body and see something growing."

"It is," agreed Erin. The phone rang and Kevin ran off to answer it.

"You never told me what Cheyenne said about you two having kids now by the way," Erin said to Patty.

"As much as she'd love to physically have kids, I think we're going to adopt sometime in the future," said Patty. "Although, I don't know..."

"Be a foster parent," blurted out Erin. "You know, older kids. Show a kid that they can have a home."

"That's not a bad plan," said Patty, nodding. "Teenagers though..."

"They need a home too."

"Can we just shut down the containment unit and release all the ghosts instead?" said Patty hopefully. "That I could handle better."


	11. Chapter 11

"The sun, it burns ussss," hissed Holtzmann, coming out of the sun and back into the fire station. She and Erin had gone out on a call at a thrift store that was having trouble with a cursed object that had been donated. It wouldn't stop screaming. They had dealt with many of those in the past couple of years, but never so shrill. Erin's ears still hadn't stopped ringing.

"Now I know how you felt when the balloon popped in your ear," said Erin loudly to Holtz.

"Yell it down a couple of notches Erin!" Holtz yelled back.

"What?" Erin said back loudly.

"Okay you two," yelled Patty, walking up to the both of them. "How did it go?"

"Fine," said Erin, leaning her left ear to Patty. It was the less ringing one. "Can you put this in our cursed items inventory? It's clean." She gave Patty a stone figurine of a ballerina.

"This was screaming?" asked the municipal historian.

"Loudly," said Holtzmann. "And by clean, we don't know if there are any curses on it. But we could touch it at least."

"We should probably check it before we tag it and put it away," said Patty.

"You and Abby can look it over for us while our hearing comes back," said Erin, rubbing her ear and grimacing. "And Holtz needs to empty the trap."

"I'm letting you get your wife out of the lab," Patty said to Holtz. "She's been in there working."

"On what?" said Holtz. Patty shrugged.

"She's sketching, all I know."

"She must have thought of something," said Holtz. She really needed to get the noise out of her ears and brain. She headed up the stairs to her lab. Abby was sitting at one of the tables with her earbuds in. Patty had been right, she was designing something new. While Holtzmann did most of the creative work, Abby sometimes had ideas that they had been working on together to bring to fruition, usually with Erin's input once they had a roughed out concept. Although Holtzmann would rather her wife not be working in the lab, she was grateful to see she was wearing the apron and her radiation badges. She headed over to the containment unit, her ears still ringing, but less so. She stuck the trap in the machine and turned it on. She could barely hear the low roar, followed by the buzzing after a few minutes that let her know it was cleaned out.

Now that she was in the quiet of her lab and could only hear the low hum of her machines, she was starting to be able to hear somewhat normally again. She went over to Abby's side and found a drawing she couldn't quite understand at first. It was long and cylindrical, almost like the tall cans of soda and energy drinks they had started selling years ago. But there was a contraption inside of it that she was trying to follow. It was Abby's annotation at the end that made her excited. She tapped Abby on the shoulder, who paused her music.

"This goes into the proton pack?"

Abby took out her earbuds and nodded.

"It's risky, but I thought about it early this morning when I couldn't go back to sleep. Short bursts of energy, like my glove. It could take out a lot of PK energy in one sweep instead of a steady drain."

"This... I like this," grinned Holtzmann. "I'm so turned on right now by your handiwork Abigail."

Abby ignored Holtz's tone. "If you could get this to work, this would be helpful in the field."

"This is going to take a massive amount of energy though," said Holtzmann, following Abby's notes. "It would make the pack way, way too hot."

"It'd need venting constantly," said Abby. "It's workable... maybe?"

"Oh, it's workable alright," said Holtz. She kissed Abby on the lips quickly before going over to pick up an extra pack that she had built for experimentation. It was the first one that was going to get the upgrade. She looked back at her wife.

"But what shall we call it?"

"I was thinking it sort of works like a dart," said Abby. "Multiple darts hitting a target at once with the same intensity."

Holtzmann smirked. "So a Boson Dart?"

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes," said Abby.

"I like how you think," said Holtzmann, plopping the pack up on the table. She pushed down the goggles she had been wearing on top of her head.

"You up on your Slavic black magic?"

Abby thought about it for a moment. "Not since that brief stint in college."

"Patty could use your help on the cursed object we brought back. It's got some Russian text on the bottom. Erin-"

"Good," said Abby, not letting Holtzmann finish that thought. "I'm getting tired of this apron." She got up, grimacing at how it had bunched up her shirt. When she went to straighten it, Holtz noticed something as she pushed on the cloth around her abdomen. She knew every curve on Abby's body, and this was completely new.

"Whoa," she said softly. She put down the screwdriver and went over to Abby's side. She put a hand over Abby's, stopping her from moving.

"You're showing." Holtzmann rubbed a hand down Abby's middle. Her uterus was sticking up just enough to be noticeable just about at her navel, making a definite pooch that wasn't there before. Holtz had to admit, she hadn't expected to see anything for a few more weeks, so this was definitely a surprise.

"Been a day or two," said Abby. She made a face. "I thought I was just bloated at first."

"You need to gain weight," said Holtzmann. "25-35 pounds. You're still not eating enough."

"You can do it for me," said Abby, grimacing. "The eating and the gaining weight thing. I've already gained three pounds and I throw up practically everything I eat."

"Next time around," said Holtz. She laughed softly. "I can't believe you're showing." She smiled happily at Abby, rubbing a hand over her tiny baby bump.

"I'd better get to Patty," said Abby. Holtz looked up and realized Abby was blushing slightly.

"Abby?" she said. Her wife shook her head, smiling ruefully.

"It's nothing. Sometimes I forget how love can be so big sometimes."

Holtzmann grinned, but she made a mental note to ask Abby about it later. Right now she wanted to get to the pack design and she knew Abby would enjoy helping Patty find a reference to the cursed statue and why it had been screaming so loudly at them.

* * *

"Shoes," said Abby loudly towards the bathroom. Holtz came back towards their bedroom, toothbrush in hand, a little confused at her lover's comment.

"Shoes?"

Abby pointed down to her Chucks with a sigh. "They are too tight." Holtz grimaced.

"We'll get you another pair Abs. You can't help the ankle and feet swelling," said Holtzmann.

"Yeah, but they're like my security blanket," Abby said with a grimace. "I need them." Holtz had to stop herself from being annoyed at her wife. She was stalling, and Holtz couldn't blame her for that. Today was the first real appointment with the obstetrician and Abby really didn't want to go _at all_. It didn't help that she had already been nauseated and throwing up since she had been awake. Breakfast had been an adventure.

"We'll get you another pair of security blankets," said Holtzmann, trying to be sympathetic. Abby had her moments of frustration for the engineer, but pregnancy hormones were a very real and short-term personality altering thing. Normally her wife was independent, fierce, and took shit from nobody. But the constant assurances and the fearful tears she had before the ultrasound were something Holtz hadn't been expecting. It made her wonder what she really would have been like pregnant. She had quietly marveled at how Abby was holding together, even if she was being a little aggravating at the moment.

"I know," said Abby quietly.

"Converse should be paying you to wear them anyways," said Holtzmann, squeezing her hand and putting her toothbrush back in her mouth. "Seriously Abby, we need to look into product placement deals."

The idea made Abby laugh, which was a blessing to Holtzmann's ears.

"I see that going over with the city really well."

"We should be getting better contracts," said Holtz, waving her hand in the air. "I mean millions."

"And what would we do with millions?" Abby said, pulling a pair of brown boots out of their closet and going over to the bed and putting them on. Holtz gestured to her chest.

"You could buy me that cute pregnancy t-shirt I showed you online that read: 'She's carrying the baby, I'm carrying the beer.'"

"In where? Your proton pack?" Abby interjected, straightening her clothes.

"A pack that carries beer," said Holtzmann, looking starry-eyed. "That's genius!"

"Very warm, slightly nuclear beer," snorted Abby.

"The system needs more coolant anyways," said Holtzmann. "I've been thinking too, Abs. We need to make a trap compartment so we all can carry one."

"They could just strap on to the belts," said Abby. "Like you were doing with the grenades."

"And the PKE meters," said Holtz. "That's a good idea." She started back towards the bathroom to finish her teeth.

"We've got to go, Abs or we'll never catch the train."

"Go get Patty to call her friends at the MTA," said Abby. "Wait, I'll go downstairs and find her."

"Now I know you're stalling," said Holtz, groaning. She rinsed her toothbrush and mouth quickly and marched back over to the bedroom. "Abigail Leslie Yates, you-"

"Oooh, whole name. Someone's in trouble," said Erin, knocking on the open door. "Letting you know Patty and I are going on a call, then out to the cemetery that Patty wants to go look at that supposedly has some peculiar Gypsy graves. We'll see you later for our weekly dinner, okay?"

Holtzmann took that moment to wrangle her wife by the collar of her shirt or Abby would have tried to follow Erin and Patty out on the call just to get out of going to her appointment.

* * *

"I don't think my body can take much more blood loss," said Abby. "Just exactly how many tests are they running?"

"Enough," said Holtzmann, reading a text from Patty. "Was it just me, or did the doctor seem a little confused when the nurse introduced us as Doctor Yates AND Doctor Holtzmann?"

Abby laughed at that while Holtz responded to Patty. She heard Abby sigh after a minute. She was behind a curtain getting changed. A physical exam was part of the process, and it wasn't something Abby was looking forward to since it was slightly invasive.

Holtz had already made the joke earlier that morning that she could do that part and just tell the doctor, but they both knew that wouldn't work. Abby came around the screen, the lower half of her body wrapped in a sheet, which delighted Holtzmann because her lover seemed so unsettled. She rubbed Abby's arm, hopefully taking off some of the anxiety.

"At least the doctor is well qualified and is not judgemental."

"That doesn't make it much better Jills."

"It's necessary?"

"The whole thing's just uncomfortable," said the brunette, sitting back down on the exam table. She glared at the stirrups hanging down on the end.

"Again, it's necessary. He'll check to see to make sure nothing's going to hinder the baby's arrival, make sure there's room to grow, and see if your cervix is nice and tight."

"I know that, but does it help my nerves any?" said Abby.

"No, because a medical professional will be all up in your hoo-ha and it's not even slightly erotic."

"Yeah, the last guy who had his fingers up in there was trying to search for his heterosexuality and failed miserably," grimaced Abby. Holtz looked perplexed.

"Wait, you dated a gay man?"

"Not at the time, no. He has since become a karaoke king at all the gay bars in Michigan, apparently. I know I've mentioned Reyland before."

"I need to see this," said Holtz, looking intrigued.

"You live in New York and see other members of the LGBT community every day," said Abby, cocking her head sideways to look at Holtzmann. "New York Pride Parade next year, you can see _thousands_ if you want."

"Not the saaaaame," said Holtz. "You dated him."

So you _want_ to meet my exes now?" Abby said, shifting her legs so she could cross them at her ankles.

"Just curious to see in person those who came before me," said Holtz, smirking.

"It's a short, but varied list?"

"You know, I am still surprised Erin wasn't on it."

"I love her, but no."

"I know you've said it before, but still. Why not? You two were close."

"Erin... she's... Erin. We needed each other as friends. I think any further and the whole book thing would have been more explosive than it had been."

"She burned the only two copies of your book, Abby. I don't know how that could have gotten any more explosive. Or did it implode?"

"Both... really," said Abby, thinking. "She was scared, I was furious she up and disappeared without a word. I became the laughingstock of the campus and I'm sure most of Ann Arbor. I didn't care, obviously, but what hurt was that she didn't care at all. About any of it. Including me."

"Good thing it all changed," said Holtzmann.

"I don't know if it's better or worse," said Abby. She looked around the room. "Right now I'd say it's worse."

"That's only because you're about to be on your back and with your feet in those stirrups," Holtzmann commented as the door swung back open, letting the nurse and the doctor back into the room.

"This is why I generally avoid physicians," said Abby with a sigh in Holtz's ear as the nurse directed for her to do just what Holtzmann had said. The blonde couldn't help but grin as the nurse gushed over how cute they were holding hands.


	12. Chapter 12

"So everything is good?" said Erin to Holtzmann on the couch upstairs. David had gone out of town for a meeting and Erin hadn't wanted to be at home by herself, so she was spending the night at the firehouse after dinner. Patty had decided to stay too and they were all sitting around talking about the day's comings and goings, though most of the talk was about their appointment and not about the two calls they had taken that day.

"Baby and Momma are fine," said Holtz. "The nurse nearly freaked though when Abby mentioned that we worked around nuclear materials. I had to reassure her that everything was fine and up to suitable standards, but you should have seen the disapproving looks on their faces. And the doctor warned Abby just like we did to avoid physical trauma."

"She is not liking that at all," said Erin, grimacing. "I can't say that I blame her. She basically handicapped herself from doing our work."

"Just limiting for a short amount of time," said Holtzmann. "And not too loud, please Erin."

Erin smirked. "This still must be an issue she's holding onto."

"I think it's gotten better," said Holtz. "Being as there's actual viability and not just making her queasy."

"I'm sure," said Erin, trying not to grin.

"You should have heard the one doing the blood work for Abs when she said we worked with the paranormal. He asked if we had seen Elvis lately. I took all the strength I had to hold Abby still to keep her from saying anything. I don't think I can stand there through her thirty-minute speech again about how ghosts and other paranormal activity are hazardous to the general public."

"Like Elvis would be hanging around New York," said Erin, rolling her eyes. "But yes, ghosts and curses and everything else dangerous under the sun, that's us."

"Imagine if we could actually raise the dead," smirked Holtz.

Erin shook her head. "I still can't believe that Kevin took that call."

"It's Kevin," said Holtz. "He probably thinks we _could_ raise the dead."

"Well, there was some old texts found in one of the pyramids that theoretically _could_ have roused someone from the spirit realm," said Patty as she sat down in a chair across from them, sitting down the beers and sodas on the table in between. "Not that I'm suggesting you delve into bringing someone back from there. We already did that once and that was nearly disastrous."

"Aaaaannnnd pizzas are done, courtesy of Cheyenne," said Abby, coming to the couch with two pizza pans, her hands swathed in large welder's gloves. They had heated up two homemade pizzas from Patty's wife, who was not only a baker but a great cook. She often cooked meals for them when they were working late just so they weren't always eating takeout. The big freezer they had invested in for the group for when they all lived together there in the firehouse had recently been filled up again for that purpose.

"You should be glad you married her first," said Erin to Patty jokingly, moaning after taking a bite of the steak and cheese pizza. "She might have been taken by me."

"Sorry Erin, but she doesn't do skinny little bitches," grinned Patty as she teased Erin. "I'm sure she'll enjoy the compliment though."

"She needs to marry all of us," said Holtzmann. "This way we can all claim her for a romantic home cooked meal one on one."

Patty snorted at that, shaking her head.

"You all are going to fluff up her ego a little too much again, you know that right? I still have to live with her."

"I don't care, this pizza is delicious," said Erin. "Did she use a couple of different mushrooms on this one?"

"Portabella and porcini, I think."

"The caramelized onions are the best," Holtzmann said. "Abby?"

But Abby was not paying any attention to the conversation around her, but instead was staring off into space.

"Lost her to thought again," said Patty.

"Just tired," broke in Abby, smiling at that. "And yes, the pizza is insanely delicious." She took a bite of the chopped steak and popped it into her mouth.

"So..." began Erin. "I've spoken with our final list. Everyone is ready to go if they're called for the job."

"Excellent," said Holtzmann, leaning back on the couch and lazily crossing her legs. "I can't wait to have another engineer under the roof." Patty shook her head.

"Oh lord, I hope she's not a prankster like Abby and Holtzy."

"We'll have to make up some company policies," said Erin, smirking at her best friend, remembering cherry bombs they had planted in high school. She looked at the group.

"Did you ever think we'd need more of us?"

"New York is a big place, and we've been expanding our coverage a lot," said Abby. "You know, we could start opening up some more franchises in the near future, bring in some more money."

"But would you really want Ghostbusters Milwaukee?" said Holtzmann, gesturing with her pizza.

"It'd start looking like bad NCIS spinoffs, sure," said Erin. "New York isn't the only place with ghosts."

"And the paranormal," said added Patty. "It's all over the place, baby. And we're finally getting to a point that people are realizing that the supernatural can exist along with the science."

"It didn't help when people saw real ghosts on TV and social media for the first time during the whole Rowan incident," said Erin. "Evidence was right there in front of their faces live."

"So Angie, Beth, Jen, and Diana?" asked Abby. Erin nodded.

"The others are willing to work if someone drops out."

"So you are choosing Diana?" said Patty, perking up.

"I know we second guessed it at first," said Erin. "But she and Angie actually went out and had coffee after their second interview. They hit it off really well and we did some thinking. If they're going to be a team, chemistry is a must."

"You mean Diana was hitting on Angie," grinned Holtz, ribbing Erin. "I saw that look before they left."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone was getting flirted with in this place," said Patty. "You hit on _everything_ Holtz."

"Which is why I can point out a shameless flirt when I see one."

Patty shook her head. "Two of Holtz. That's a damn scary prospect."

"We're immune to Holtz's charms now so I think we can handle it," said Erin. "Well, except for Abby. That might be a problem."

"No!" said Holtz. "She can't have her." She attached herself to her wife. Abby was holding her pizza away from Holtzmann, trying to keep her from sneaking a bite off her slice.

"I don't think you have to worry," smiled Erin at the scene. "Your wife is very loyal."

"Mostly because she's exhausted from growing that baby," said Patty, chuckling lightly.

"Just imagine if you let the two of them go alone on the same call," smirked Abby. Holtz looked amused at that, her eyes widening slightly. She seemed to be relishing the idea as she stroked her chin.

"Oh no," said Patty, shaking her head rapidly. "Sexual harassment suits. We'd be hit with them."

"Well, we can pass those along to the city," said Erin. She picked up another piece of pizza. "I say we nominate Cheyenne to be the first new member."

"No. No," said Patty holding up a finger in panic as Abby and Holtz both heartily agreed to the idea.

"Here's to Cheyenne, newest member and personal chef to the Ghostbusters," cheered Holtz, holding up her pizza in salute. She put an arm around Abby, who laid her head on Holtz's shoulder with a chuckle at Patty's horrified face.

* * *

Another month had passed and Abby was now at 16 weeks. Although Abby's wardrobe left room for her to grow, her skinny jeans were no longer an option, much to Holtz's chagrin. She loved how the fabric just clung to Abby's thighs and calves in all the right ways. But at four months, the baby's ears were fully developed, which meant their child could hear them, which was a definite plus. Holtz had been taking that to her advantage and playing as much 80's and 90's pop as she could get in without Patty and Erin groaning at her.

Abby was taking it in stride. She wasn't as exhausted as she had been in her first trimester, and was happy to have energy back. Plus now that the baby was showing a little more, it was very encouraging to the both of them. Also, the risk of miscarriage was much lower, so she didn't feel so confined to simpler tasks out of fear. She finally let herself go on an easy call and hated to admit she had enjoyed the fawning over the client had done after hearing she was pregnant. The bad thing was that she was going to have to get some adjustments made to her work uniform already. Her jumpsuit was a lot more snug.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone of course, but the worry on her lover's face during the whole outing had delighted her a little bit. There was just something about Holtzmann wanting to take care of her and coddle her that she loved more than anything.

Which was why, standing there outside of her parents home in Battle Creek, Michigan Abby really, really hoped Holtz had a plan to see that she actually made it through this without losing it.

She took one look back at Holtz, who was looking pensive at the ceiling of the porch. The leaves were swirling around in the wind. It had been a blustery day and the fall air was clear, cool, and crisp. Someone was burning in the distance, adding a smoky feel to everything.

"I never thought I'd be coming back home to have this moment," said Abby. "I could still kick Erin. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"But It won't solve the problem at present," said Holtz, looking over her glasses. "Which is that you still haven't knocked on the door."

"I'm facing my teenage nightmares," said Abby with a sigh. Holtzmann looked at her questioningly.

"I'll explain later." She knocked on the door lightly.

"Abigail," said a voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw Abby's dad coming towards them. He was walking across the yard and chuckling, leaves crunching beneath his feet.

"You two need better hearing," he said in a tease. "I could have snuck up behind you and shanked you both."

"Dad," said Abby, coming down the steps and greeting him. He hugged her tightly. He gestured for Holtz to join the hug. She grinned and he wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Good to have you home," he said with a smile. "You too Holtzmann." She smiled happily at him. "Your mom's inside," said Abby's dad to his daughter. "She can't wait to see you two."

"I'm sure," said Abby. "Austin coming?"

"Your brother's at work until late this evening," said Mr. Yates. "So four months huh?"

"Daaaad... you made Mom tell you," huffed Abby loudly. Her father chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"We can't wait to meet our grand baby."

"Neither can we," said Holtzmann. "Already have a baby tool-belt for them."

"I can't wait to see that. Let's go on in," said Mr. Yates. He ran a hand through his still thick hair, though it had already gone salt and pepper. He opened the door and Abby started in first with Holtzmann following her in. Mr. Yates closed the door behind them. He took their jackets and was surprised when his daughter was wearing a fitted v-neck purple tunic under an open black cardigan. The fact that it all framed her protruding baby bump wasn't lost on him.

"No plaid?" he teased. He always loved ribbing her about when she borrow his plaid shirts for warmth when she would go out "hunting" in the woods. Over the years, he had noticed that they had become a part of her regular wardrobe.

"Doug?" said a voice coming from upstairs. Abby's mom appeared on the landing.

"Look who I found sweetheart," said Doug Yates. "Just appeared at the front door."

"Mom," said Abby. The dark and silver-haired woman came quickly down the stairs. Every time Holtzmann saw her, it was startling how much she and Abby favored each other.

"Abigail," she said. "Oh honey, look at you." She took Abby by both of her hands and before giving her a hug. Holtz was grinning over her shoulder at Abby, who was doing her best to hold in her sarcasm.

"There's nothing really to see," said Abby. "I'm only four months."

"Four months?" she said, gasping. "Has it been that long?" She put a hand over the spot poking out on Abby's torso. "Doug, the baby is growing like a weed."

"Well, he or she is half Yates, so I'd hope so," he chuckled, hanging coats on the coat rack.

"You really must tell us all about it," said Mrs. Yates. "Everything." She leveled a gaze at Holtzmann. "Jillian." Holtz was used to Abby's mother, so everything this woman did amused and delighted her. She nodded a greeting.

"Not much to tell," said Holtzmann with a shrug. "Abby was really nauseous for a couple of months, still is really."

"A good sign," said the older woman. "I was very sick with both Abigail and Austin."

"Was she ever," said Doug. "We had multiple trash cans around the house, Holtzmann." He gestured for everyone to come sit down in the living room. They followed him in and the group sat down on the soft dark blue couches with white trim. This room was his place, as it had a nautical theme. He had been a sailor for commercial ships and had been in the Navy. "I was beginning to wonder if she was going to eat anything at all."

"Sounds familiar," said Holtz. She wouldn't even look at Abby. The blonde could just feel the glare boring into the side of her head. "Abby's on a Sprite and cracker regiment in the mornings."

"No ginger or peppermint tea?" frowned her mom. Abby made a face at that, shaking her head.

"Ginger ended up making me sick about three weeks after I found out I was pregnant. Haven't tried it again."

"Felt any movement?" asked Abby's dad. She shook her head.

"Still a little early."

"Have you decided on names yet?" asked Abby's mom. "It's never too early for that."

Holtzmann and Abby both looked at each other. They really hadn't given much thought together. They were still mostly in reactive mode to the pregnancy.

"Cynthia would be a lovely name," said Doug. Holtz almost laughed, but knew that she'd better not. Patty would kick the both of them since that was also her sister's name as well as Abby's mom's name. Patty and her sister had different values and aside from familial things, did not talk much, if at all.

"So Mom, how's work?" asked Abby, trying to change the subject. He mother had retired from her job as a biochemist in the cereal industry and started teaching chemistry at a local college.

"Good," said Cynthia Yates. "The kids are getting dumber and smarter each semester. It's astounding and idiotic at the same time."

"She's been complaining since Week 1," said Doug.

"She always does," said Abby with a smile. Some things never changed. She let herself relax a little as she felt Holtz's arm go around her lower back. Her mother was going on about the stupidity of a particular student and their inability to use a dictionary or spell check.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner, Abby and Holtz headed upstairs to Abby's old room after grabbing their suitcases from their rental car. Her parents had redecorated the two bedrooms of their children, but Holtz could imagine the X-Files posters and 80-90's era tacked up pictures all the same. The full bed was still the same at least. The first time they had come back for one of the holidays, Abby had shown her the spot on the lower part of the headboard where she and Erin had carved their names in it. The "BFF" after it had been a sore point at the time, but Abby had never scratched it out.

Now it had sentimentality.

Abby laid down on the bed after taking off her sweater and throwing it over her old desk chair. "I shouldn't have eaten," she said with a sigh. Holtz laid down beside her.

"You needed to. You hadn't eaten all day Abby and our little avocado needs food."

"The flight had me really queasy," she complained.

"Did you know that technically you're an egg?" said Holtzmann, trying to distract her wife. "You're the hard outer membrane." She slid down Abby's body to her small baby bump and kissed it. "Your uterus is the inner membrane. The amniotic sac is the albumen and yolk is the placenta."

"I don't think I'm a chicken," stated Abby, trying not to laugh. She grimaced. "But now I can't eat any hard boiled eggs anytime soon, thanks." She made a face.

Holtzmann frowned.

"You okay Abs?"

"No, it's just her and feeling like I'm being judged on everything I do," sighed Abby. She rubbed her hand across her belly. "And this house. It wasn't really a home for me. We moved when I was 16. I left for college when I was 18. It doesn't hold that many memories for me, aside from Erin."

"But your dad is here and your brother lives nearby," said Holtz. "Doesn't that makeup for it?"

"Well, the other place in Michigan was never really comfortable for me either," said Abby. "Neither have any of my apartments, come to think of it."

A thought was dawning on Holtzmann.

"But the firehouse is," she said knowingly. Abby simply nodded.

"That's only because we're there," said Holtzmann. She placed her yellow tinted glasses on the side table.

"We all finally found a home where we felt comfortable. It's the people and not the building."

"Holtz," Abby said softly.

"We're a family," the engineer grinned. "Egbert and all."

"Egbert?" asked Abby.

Holtz smiled and rubbed Abby's small baby bump.

"Our little avocado egg."

Abby laughed softly. She moved to where she could lean against the headboard, adjusting a pillow to her back. She knew her body was in flux as things shifted to accommodate her growing uterus, but she could do without the backaches. Or maybe six years they had spent wearing the proton packs so far were doing her in and had finally compacted her spinal column. She hated to think about what it was going to be like later in her pregnancy. She leaned up and kissed Holtzmann on top of her head.

"I still can't believe that Mom told Dad. That was the whole entire reason we were coming."

"Not really," said Holtz. She was still hovering over and kissing the baby bump. Abby looked confused at her words.

"You needed to come home," said Holtzmann. "Family needs to see family."

"I can't wait to tell your Dad next," said Abby. Holtz grinned.

"I can't wait for when someone here finally snaps and asks if I'm really a biologically a boy."

Abby groaned. "Erin..."

"I should call them," said Holtzmann. "And check in. Erin wanted to make sure you survived dinner at the Gilmore's."

"Tell her she is the Sookie to my Lorelai," Abby muttered.

Holtzmann dialed Erin's number, not understanding the reference, but ran with it anyway as she nodded.

"Holtz?" said Erin on the other end. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," she said, scooting up and laying her head on Abby's shoulder. "Just chillin' in Michigan. You?"

Erin groaned as she pulled off her boots. She and Patty had not long stepped out of the Ecto-1. She wiggled her toes, grimacing as she felt slime in her socks. "Wanting a shower," she said.

"Call?" asked Holtz.

"What else? Tell Abby it was a Class V, full torso, very malevolent. Hadn't seen one of those in a while. Ectoplasm everywhere. Patty got a face full."

Holtzmann mouthed "Mal Class Five" to Abby, who perked up at that.

"So how is Abby?" asked Erin. "Happy to be home?"

"More like interested in your call," said Holtz, trying to keep the phone from her wife.

"How is she really?" Erin said. She handed Patty a towel.

"Moody, grumpy, nauseated, feeling nostalgic, having disassociation..."

"Alright Freud," groused Abby, loud enough for Erin to hear. She gave up on trying to get the phone from Holtzmann, who put their friend on speaker phone to appease her wife.

"Abby said to tell you that you were the Sookie to her Lorelai."

"Only if I can have Sookie's cooking skills. I could become a chef for my third career and open a bake shop with Cheyenne," Erin said, unzipping her jumpsuit in amusement. "Hey Patty, can you talk to Holtzmann and Abby a moment while I get undressed?"

"Erin, I didn't know you and Patty were seeing each other on the side," said Holtz. "That's so sweet you're showering together."

Erin rolled her eyes and heard Abby's loud snort and cackling in the background. Patty took the phone from Erin.

"Holtzy, why the hell are you doing bothering us at this hour?"

"Patty baby," said Holtz. "I'm not bothering you. Erin said to call and check in."

"How was the flight?"

"Fine," Holtzmann said. "I think we survived. Abby's annoyed at her mom for telling her dad before we got here."

"Aww, tell Abby that's what moms are for. I'm sure you two will probably do something like that in the future to your kid."

"Probably," grinned Holtz. She caught Abby absently stroking her baby bump and rubbed it too.

"So entity?" asked Abby.

"Nasty guy," said Patty. "Put up a hellacious fight, we had to go full out max on the packs. Don't worry Holtzy, they're fine."

"He was stationary," said Erin into the phone as she jumped out of the leg of her jumpsuit. "The homeless in the building said the ghost had been there for quite some time, but usually wasn't a problem. Probably an old resident who didn't like the change in the people coming in and out of the place. Younger and younger crowd these days."

"What was the building's purpose?" asked Abby.

"It was an old abandoned apartment building from the 80's. Lots of homeless use it to stay out of inclement weather. The owner is M.I.A. and the city hasn't done anything about it."

Abby nodded and didn't add anything more. Holtz could tell she was still feeling nauseated.

"I think I'd better go," said Holtz. "Egbert is making my beautiful wife cranky and she's probably going to be throwing up her dinner in about three minutes."

"Got it timed down do you?" said Abby, burping lightly and grimacing.

"Go take care of Abby," said Erin. "Tell her to call me tomorrow."

"Egbert?" asked Patty.

"Our avocado egg," said Holtz into the phone. "It's name is Egbert."

"I'm not even going to ask," said Patty, handing Erin back the cell phone. She hung it up with a smirk. Holtz made Abby sit up on the side of the bed.

"Go be sick," she said softly. Abby made a noncommittal noise. "Your body is trying to tell you something," Holtzmann said, rubbing her back.

"That I'm never going to be able to enjoy food ever again?" said the brunette, sounding a little exasperated.

"That you're pregnant and your stomach is being squashed by your uterus moving your organs around?"

Abby had already gotten up and gone to the bathroom before Holtz finished her statement. Holtzmann sat back on her feet and sighed. She hated that Abby was still having nausea in her second trimester. It cleared up for most women by this point, but not for her wife it seemed. When she came back out of the bathroom, Holtzmann handed her a water she had grabbed earlier from the fridge after dinner.

"Squishing," said Holtz. Abby made a face and laid down on the bed after taking a long drink of the cold liquid. Holtz did the same and pulled her close.

"Relax," said Holtz, running her fingers through Abby's bun. "It'll subside."

"My mother or the nausea?" asked Abby. She held a hand over her mouth.

"The nausea." She jutted her knees against Abby's and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I can't do anything about your mother, I'm afraid." Abby leaned her head back and laid it on Holtz's shoulder.

"I want fried eggs and toast with guacamole now, by the way. Even with the queasy."

Holtzmann smiled and kissed her wife's temple gently.

* * *

The next morning, Holtz woke up earlier than she had expected. Abby was still sleeping, looking beautiful and relaxed in the morning light. She wasn't going to bother her, as her wife needed all the rest she could get. Holtzmann got up and worked for a little while on some projects she had brought with her, trying to keep occupied. She then showered quickly, slipping out of the bedroom as quiet as she could without disturbing anyone who might still be asleep. Holtz was hoping for a quick run around the neighborhood before breakfast just to get rid of some of her built up energy, but Abby's dad called out to her from the kitchen. She sat down her MP3 player on the table and pulled up one of the chairs. He slid a glass of orange juice to her after getting up and getting another cup from the cabinet.

"No vodka?" she teased. "I could use some."

"It's seven in the morning," he said with a chuckle. She took a sip, enjoying the fresh flavor.

"You still working on that old motorcycle?"

"Not since you fixed it," he said, shaking his head. "Got it all shined up and sold it. New owner loved that it sounded like they had just driven it out of a lot instead of someone's garage."

"I thought you were going to keep it."

"Cynthia wouldn't let me. She said I'd get myself killed."

"Bummer," said Holtzmann, grimacing.

"No kidding," he said. "Wives huh?"

"I can't say anything," said Holtzmann, sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs at the knee. "My wife lets me jump into danger, even encourages it."

"Only because Georgina is doing the same thing," said Doug. "I know she loves all this finding ghosts stuff." He shook his head. "Never thought she'd be able to prove they exist."

"We were all bound and determined," said Holtz.

"Smart women," said Doug. "And all of you are doctors. You'd think though that between the four of you that there'd be at least one brain cell to remind my daughter than she's supposed to tell her parents first about you two were going to have a child."

Holtz looked sheepish. "In all due fairness, Erin wasn't supposed to be saying anything to anyone since we had just found out ourselves only about two days before."

"Two days?" repeated Mr. Yates.

"Mmhmm," added Holtz. He looked confused by this new information. He finally shrugged and smiled.

"I suppose that does make things a little better."

"If it helps, Abby spent most of that time nauseated and throwing up and the thought of telling anyone hadn't even occurred to us."

"As you two were saying yesterday," said the older man. "It was a bit of a shock for my wife to be talking to Meredith Gilbert of all people that our baby girl was having a baby. I have to admit, I'm surprised Abby even agreed. She never really wanted a family growing up."

"We both didn't," said Holtzmann. "My babies are my work, and will always be probably. But... work isn't everything. And Abby was supportive of the idea to have a family. I guess you can say we didn't give much thought to being parents until one day we did."

"I'm happy for you both," said Abby's dad. "So what do you two have planned for the day?"

Holtz smirked. "I think we're going to go hunt some ghosts. Abby said something about an old inn in Marshall?"

"You might want to warn Abby that your day will be hijacked after breakfast," said Doug Yates. "Cynthia wants to take her daughter shopping. She has a full day planned."

Holtzmann winced. He chuckled at that as he picked up his glass.

"You don't have to say anything. I know."

* * *

Abby woke up and felt something tickling the back of her neck. She thought it was her hair, but her hand came in contact with a face as soft, tender kisses were placed on the skin. She rubbed Holtz's cheek and felt the tiny laugh that came from the back of her throat.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Your Mom and Dad are making us breakfast," said Holtzmann. "Please come save me from having to make small talk, I beg you."

"I'm up, I'm up," said Abby, moving to sit up against the headboard. She noticed Holtz's bag of tools was open and the three devices she had brought with her to work on were laying on her old desk on top of some newspaper. She was still amazed that Holtz had gotten them on the plane. But being an engineer by trade had its perks with mechanical equipment and tools in checked baggage. It helped to keep her distracted during the holidays over the years.

"Jesus, Holtz. How long have you been up?"

"The sun was just starting to peek through the windows."

"At least you attempted to sleep."

"I did more than attempt," scoffed Holtzmann. "I slept adequately. I'm not the one gestating a child to full term so it can survive in the world and needs more than seven hours."

"Yes, please do remind me of why it's getting awkward trying to bend in the middle to pick up the laundry and why I cannot get out of bed in the morning without soda and crackers."

"Speaking of which," said Holtz, pulling a bottle of her pocket. Abby grabbed a hold of her shirt and kissed her on the lips. Holtzmann moaned as Abby forced her down on the bed.

"Abby, Abby..." said Holtzmann, surprised by her wife. She normally would have succumbed to Abby's advances (she couldn't resist her lover's touch), but the bedroom door wasn't locked.

"Later," she chided. Abby gave her a mock pout. Holtz kissed her nose.

"Your brother's on his way."

"Have I ever said how much I love you?"

"Every day," humored Holtz. She switched their positions and got up off the bed.

"Get dressed so we can eat and get this show on the road." Holtzmann grinned cheekily. She was going to let Abby discover the disaster ahead of her on her own. She was going to sit back and watch the fireworks.


	14. Chapter 14

Austin was already downstairs when Abby came down.

"There's my big sister," he said. Abby hugged her brother happily. It had been a few months since she had seen him last. He was over 6'2 and looked like a smaller, slightly thinner version of The Hulk. It was the reason why he went to college on a full scholarship for football down South. But he had also gotten a degree in chemical engineering, which had delighted their mother.

"Austin," she said. "Good to see you."

"I see New York is still treating you well," he grinned.

"Better than the ghosts," said Abby. Holtzmann laughed from in front of the TV.

"I hope she is too," said Austin, running a hand through his brown hair and pointing to her wife.

"I do my best," said Holtzmann with a wink to Abby.

"Too good," muttered Abby. "She's been way too overprotective."

"I think that's a spouse prerogative," said Austin. "But she can't protect you from the tickle monster!"

"Austin, Austin no!" said Abby. But her brother dug his hands into her sides, making her laugh. Holtzmann was cackling at her wife getting tickled by her younger brother even though they were in their 30's and 40's. But then, they all tickled Erin when they got a chance. She had a cute squirm and curled up into a little ball to keep from being tickled, even though they all knew she enjoyed it by the sound of her giggles.

"Okay, Austin stop!" demanded Abby, her voice cracking and squeaking. He laughed and obliged. He started to swat at her torso like they did to each other when they were kids. Abby grabbed his arm tightly before he did, stopping his movement.

"Ow, geez Abby," he winced. Abby looked up and saw Holtz's concerned face coming up next to them.

"Sorry. No roughhousing it today," said Abby, taking a deep breath and holding a hand over her abdomen and rubbing it. "I'm pregnant Austin."

"Whoa," he said, his eyes widening. "That explains Holtzmann's marathon leap off the couch. Damn. Sorry, Abby."

"You didn't know?" said Abby. "I'm surprised Mom hadn't told you."

"Not a word," he said. "But hey, congrats! A family. You'll love it." He hugged Abby and Holtz both.

"We definitely will," said Holtzmann, wrapping her arms around Abby protectively. Austin laughed at the sight.

"And where are my nieces and nephews?" asked Abby. "I wanted to see them."

"At their other grandmother's house," said Austin. "Ariel's dropping them off. She should be here in a few minutes." He paused, thinking.

"Well, that explains Ariel's plans for the day."

"What plans?" asked Abby.

Holtzmann started singing _Material Girl_ , still hanging onto her wife and giving her an evil grin.

* * *

Holtz was texting Patty when Abby found out from her mother that she and her sister in law were taking them out shopping for the little one. Ariel, whose red hair lived up to the animated movie counterpart, was absolutely cackling beside Holtz at Abby struggling not to say anything. The blonde had to admit, she liked her sister in law even if she got along fabulously with Abby's mom. But then, Ariel had given her son Austin five kids. They had grandchildren for _days_.

The nuclear engineer couldn't even imagine the glee Abby's mom was secretly having that her daughter was giving her another grandchild. Although she knew Abby was not exactly the most thrilled with this predicament (Abby would have been perfectly happy with adoption), the engineer could see the pleased feeling in Abby's face at her parents' joy. It made Holtz miss her mom, but happy that she could see Abby's mom's joy and knew her own mom would have been the same. Just families being all normal and happy.

Well, as normal as anything came with Abby. Her lover was sitting there after breakfast and rubbing her face in utter dread. Austin and Doug were discussing an upcoming football game in the living room, and Holtzmann had been speaking with Ariel before turning back to her wife. Abby's mom had gone upstairs to change clothes before they went out.

"We need things," she said, kissing the tip of Abby's right ear. Abby turned and looked right into her eyes, her own narrowing.

"Your mom's excited," she said softly. "You're her only daughter and you're having a baby."

Abby's eyes softened a little, and Holtzmann knew that was all that she needed. While Abby at times butted heads with her mother, she still had her heart. And the hormones didn't help much either. It was easier to pull the soft and mushy card when there was a lot more estrogen running through her veins.

"You'll get through this," said Holtz. "Give her one afternoon to be a doting grandmother. The next time she might see her grandchild is after he or she is born."

"You're going to enjoy the hell out of this, aren't you?" sighed Abby.

The wink that came from Holtzmann was the only answer she needed. She moved away quickly and pushed Ariel over to Abby just to keep her from making a cynical remark.

* * *

 _We need *details* Holtzy. - Patty_

Holtz grinned at the text before she stopped and watched Abby standing with her mother in the middle of a store. The two were arguing quietly about something she couldn't hear. Her wife had a hand on the back of her neck and rubbing it.

Holtzmann started to answer her friend back, but noticed Ariel was standing beside her.

"Wanna blow this popsicle stand and make our own fun?" she said, pretending to flirt.

"You have no idea," Ariel said, smiling a little. "I need for you to take me to all the LGBT clubs in New York and let me just get hit on again. I miss those college days of dating without a care. I want to get all the free drinks and help baby lesbians get their wings."

Holtzmann couldn't help but think of Abby and Erin at Higgins for a brief second with mental amusement before responding.

"I'm sure that can be arranged if you come visit," she said with a smirk.

"Can I offer you a piece of advice?" asked Ariel, looking serious.

"Shoot," said Holtz as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She stuck it in her pocket to avoid looking at it.

"Go hold your wife's hand." Holtzmann stopped and turned to look at Ariel questioningly.

"I know what you're doing," said the redhead. "And I think it's great that you're trying to let Abby and her mom have a bonding moment, however frustrated I know she is feeling. But I think- no, I know- that she could use you. Not only is Cynthia still scary at 68, but the whole pregnancy thing is daunting." Ariel paused. "I know you know that. I can't even imagine what you two go through on a regular basis. You do and see things that would scare most people shitless."

"It should have been me," said Holtzmann softly, grimacing slightly. "Abby was hesitant about the whole thing and I pushed her into trying. I wanted to do this. I-"

"Seriously Holtzmann, do you really think you could force Abby into doing something she doesn't want to do?"

"No, I know that. But-"

"Abby is four months pregnant because she wants to be for _you both_ ," said Ariel. "And you'll never be able to tell me any different." She smirked.

"So go hold your wife's hand and help her get through this Holtzmann."

Holtz appraised Ariel for a moment, sending the other woman into giggles. She pushed on Holtz's shoulder. The engineer was not that great interacting with people, but she was grateful that Ariel had been so easy going every time they met up. So she saddled up beside Abby, taking her left hand into her right. Abby's surprised, but warm smile was exactly what she had needed and wanted always. Holtzmann had been so happy that she had found her partner in life while doing the work she loved, even if things had turned so crazy with CERN and then Higgins.

"Hi," she said, leaning against her partner. "I'm surprised your mother doesn't have Ariel loaded down with bags yet."

"I'm sure that's coming," said Abby. "It's Mom." They both looked over at the woman in question speaking to a sales assistant.

"I gathered that's why she brought her along."

"And you," Abby said. "I warned you."

"I think I can hold a few baby things," said Holtzmann. "We're going to be this kid's parents. I want to be here."

"Just save me later," said Abby. "Please Jills. Mom wants to take me to this maternity boutique downtown. I'm not ready for the mom wear."

Holtzmann chuckled, wrapping her arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Unfortunately Abby," she said, scrunching up her nose. "It's been four months since that little bean took over your body. Everything you wear is mom wear."

Abby sighed, giving Holtzmann a small pout. "I want to go back to New York."

"As soon as we get through here and go see my dad."

"You're a mom now too, you know," said Abby. "And you _will_ be pregnant in the future, so you could go shopping for some cute maternity things."

"Yes, but I will never wear mom wear," scoffed Holtz. Abby rolled her eyes at her wife. She then turned and looked around the space at all the baby clothes. It did tug at her heart that they would soon be dressing a child in similar things soon enough.

"We really do need to start buying what we need," Abby said. Holtzmann nodded.

"About six more months till Egbert will be here."

"Egbert needs a better name."

"Erin Abigail Jillian Patricia, Jr.?"

"After all of us? Sorry, I love Erin and Patty, but I'm not naming my child after them, best friends or not."

"Jillian Abigail would be a beautiful name then."

"You would Holtzmann, you would." Holtz grinned at her wife's small smile.

"Shall we go rescue the poor sales lady before she gets too flustered?"

"If we must," muttered Abby. Holtz smirked at Abby's tone, but was happy to see her wife looking at the clothes and things in earnest. She would trade working on her babies any day for the quick glance she caught Abby making at a little white newborn dress covered in soft embroidered red roses. She snagged it quietly and handed it to Ariel behind her.

* * *

Abby's bedroom in high school had never been that big, but now it felt even smaller. There were shopping bags all over the bedroom.

And boxes. There were _lots_ of boxes.

"How are we going to get this back home?" Abby said to Ariel, who was helping bring in the last few bags.

"Breathe Abby," said Ariel, rubbing her shoulder. "Austin and I can ship it all to New York. It won't be a problem." She sat down the bags. "I hate that I've already given everything away from the kids or donated what we didn't want to keep."

"We can buy things," said Abby, shrugging. "But a car seat? It's New York and we don't have a personal car."

"You have to have one to bring the baby home," said Ariel. "It's the law, even in New York. Believe me, your mom's been doing her research."

"Of course," said Abby. Ariel frowned when she noticed Abby looked overwhelmed.

"Mood swing?"

"I don't know. It's just...there are days when I don't think Holtz and I are cut out for this," said Abby. "We're the worst when it comes to self-care. We'd work for hours on end if it wasn't for Patty and Erin, although most of the time it's Patty keeping watch. Holtz is the worst at remembering appointments if she doesn't put them on her phone. We've both worked through colds and the flu. How are we supposed to take care of a kid? We're science people. We make the things that make other people's lives easier so they can raise kids. Holtz has nineteen patents alone on things she's created."

"Well, then she should be better at putting together a crib than Austin was," stated Ariel. When Abby didn't say anything, she continued. "You two will put the same effort into the baby that you do with your work. And they're going to turn out pretty awesome, mostly because they'll have the best Aunt Ariel in the world."

"I just don't know," said Abby. She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Some days are worse instead of better, you know?"

"I've had five of them, I'm aware."

"I don't see how you and Austin do it," said Abby.

"Well, the kids help," said Ariel. "They look out for each other."

"One of these days, our kid will have to look after Holtz," said Abby, shaking her head.

"I feel like that sometimes with Austin," said Ariel with a snort under her breath. "They come tell me things he doesn't want me to find out."

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," said Abby. "We're not even remotely prepared."

"Okay, the downswing is strong in this one," said Ariel. "Come on, up." She gestured to Abby.

"What, why?"

"Because you and I are going for nacho fries," said Ariel, pushing her red hair back over her shoulders. "We need junk food and I think you need to be away from baby things for a while."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Definitely the NSFW chapter.

* * *

Holtzmann was relieved when Abby came back from her trip with Ariel with her cheeks still pink from laughing. She hadn't seemed that light-hearted since they had been in New York. She kissed Holtz softly on the lips as she came towards the couch.

"Feeling better?" asked Holtzmann.

"I have the best sister in law," she said. "And yes."

"Good," nodded Holtz. "Missed you."

"I missed you too," said Abby. She kissed her again.

"Ugh. You two, get a room," said Austin, disgusted. Ariel, who had come in after Abby, hit him hard on the shoulder. Holtzmann took Abby's hand.

"Your brother's room still about the same upstairs? Same bed?"

"Same bed," echoed Abby.

"Excellent," said Holtz. "Come on Abs."

"You know, that joke never gets old," said Austin sarcastically. Holtzmann pulled Abby onto the couch beside her.

"You make this too easy Austin," said Abby, pinching her brother on the arm.

"You're still my sister," he said. "I prefer not to think about when you actually started dating after college."

Holtzmann made a noise in her nasal cavity that made both Ariel and Abby laugh.

"What?" he said. Ariel patted his knee.

"You keep thinking that, sweetheart."

"Did I miss something?"

Ariel and Holtzmann both looked at Abby.

"I've tried. He doesn't listen."

"Your sister first dated someone in high school," said Ariel. "She was seeing an exchange student named Sarah. She also had a boyfriend named Sam somewhere in between there and the end of college. And someone named Reyland? Then there was Jessica. She was a sweetheart and made the best snickerdoodle cookies, oh my god. I hate I never got the recipe before you two broke up. I think I may be forgetting someone. Abby?"

"Like I said, I don't want to know," Austin said, covering his ears. Holtz was laughing.

"I'm sure he'd probably hate to know then-"

"Let him keep his pure thoughts," said Abby, breaking in over her wife. "His head might explode otherwise." She reached over and nudged her brother's side.

* * *

Baltimore was an eclectic town in Abby's opinion. She had only been there a few times since Holtz's dad loved coming to New York, but there was always something quirky going on whenever they visited. Which suited how Holtz worked, she supposed. She rubbed Holtzmann's knee in the cab as they headed towards their hotel. Holtz's Dad's place was only a one bedroom, so they usually got a place to stay nearby.

"You haven't seen your dad in a while."

"He's happy we're coming for a couple of days," said Holtz. "I haven't told him yet." She rubbed a hand across Abby's before moving up to her abdomen.

"You are still carrying them so high."

"I think my uterus is having to contend with the extra weight around my middle," said Abby. "Might make it hard to squeeze in."

"I love your middle," said Holtzmann. "Not hard, not soft. Just body." She leaned down and kissed the baby bump.

"Dad's going to love you."

"Just as long as he loves nacho fries," said Abby. Holtzmann sighed.

"My sister in law..."

"Five pregnancies Jills. She knows what is delicious."

"I'd better call Erin and tell her to start shopping for steak fries, nacho cheese, the stuff for pico de gallo, and some thinly sliced ribeye and put them in our fridge."

"Pickled jalapeños, black beans, and limes," added Abby. "And sour cream."

"Pregnancy cravings are the strangest things," Holtzmann responded.

"I'd be curious to see what you would crave," said Abby.

"Probably everything healthy, like kale and sweet potatoes," said Holtz. "Because our child would torture me like that."

"Maybe it'd make us all have better eating habits. We're still bad about that," said Abby, grimacing.

"Why are you worried about that right now? You get to eat whatever you want for the next 23 weeks because you keep throwing up," said Holtzmann. "I mean, seriously Abby."

"I hate being queasy," said Abby, frowning.

"Only six more months," Holtz said with a shrug.

" _Only six_ ," said Abby sarcastically.

"You know, the black alpine salamanders that live in the Central and Eastern Alps have pregnancies that can last from two to three years," smirked Holtz. "And they usually give birth to two at a time."

"Thank God we're not amphibians," said Abby. "Three years? With _two_? Geez."

"I'd take care of you," cooed Holtz. "And we'd have twins."

"Who would make sure you were still alive though?" smirked Abby.

"Patty and Erin."

"I can't even imagine being pregnant for three years," Abby said, shaking her head. Holtzmann smirked at Abby staring out the window.

"You're secretly enjoying the attention. You can't fool me, Abigail."

"Your attention, sure," said Abby, turning back to Holtz. "Everybody else doesn't matter."

"Liar," said Holtzmann with a small smirk.

"Shut up," said Abby, rolling her eyes. Holtzmann chuckled delightedly. She kissed Abby softly on the lips. Ever since they left Michigan, Abby had been decidedly more playful. Usually, PDA was not something she did often in public, but they had kissed several times since leaving for the airport. And Holtz wasn't going to complain. In fact, she was looking forward to checking into their hotel. Abby had a hand on Holtz's tie and was toying with it between her fingers. Holtzmann was certain at this point all the feeling in her body had rushed downwards and she wanted those fingers to be doing other things.

* * *

It wasn't much longer till they were dropped off in front of the hotel. Checking in had been a breeze since they had already done everything online. Holtzmann loved the age of the Internet. They both had collapsed on the bed, lamenting the hardness of the airplane seats. Abby was laying on her side and eyeing Holtz's clothes. When she started rubbing her fingers slightly across the buttons of the vest and unfastening them, Holtzmann spoke.

"We've got a couple of hours," she said, echoing what she hoped Abby was thinking. The sound of her belt being unfastened made her smile.

"I think we can make use of them," said Abby. Holtz found her lips being covered by Abby's and she took them happily. Her vest was soon completely undone and Abby's hand was down in her pants. She leaned over to kiss down Holtz's jaw and her neck. Holtzmann let out a tiny whimper and started pulling off her vest and belt. Sometimes she had to wonder why she wore so many clothes and accessories. She was just glad she wasn't still wearing gloves as she unfastened Abby's shirt. Holtz's hands went automatically for her boobs. She pulled her lips away from Abby's.

"Mmm... honey, I am loving the new breast size. I think they have gotten bigger again."

Abby groaned as she reached for her suitcase beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Don't say that. I just had to buy new bras."

"I would say that would be a yes," said Holtzmann as she pushed up Abby's bra. She squinted.

"Maybe another cup size." Holtz reached for Abby's waist and pulled her closer. The brunette moaned in Holtz's ear as her lover's hands were groping her chest. "And sensitive." She teased a nipple and felt Abby's hand go back down her pants.

"Let's see who's what," smirked Abby as she rubbed Holtz's clit, her fingers slick with the lubricant.

"That's playing dirty," said Holtzmann. "Oh geez, Abby." Her hips were bucking off the bed.

"I needed an advantage," smirked Abby. She pushed down Holtzmann's pants and concentrated on rubbing her clit more. "Because I'm going to get this in as much as possible before dinner." She unbuttoned Holtz's shirt and pushed up her sports bra. She kissed her way down Holtzmann's body and towards her sex. Holtz felt her wife's warm breath on her labia and she was pretty much just along for the ride. When she felt Abby's tongue inside her and her thumb pressing on her clit, Holtzmann knew she was headed for heaven. Abby, when she was pleasuring her, was unrelenting. She held onto Holtz's hips and pushed her lover's growing pleasure and orgasm to the brink. Holtzmann was still breathing hard and enjoying the small waves still coming over her body after hitting the high note. Holtz started tugging off her remaining clothes quickly after that. She wanted to be naked when she pleasured her lover. The only thing she still had on after five seconds was her necklace which she plopped down on the side table with a flick of her wrist. She kissed Abby hungrily, who was still on her knees on the bed.

"God, I want to feel you," said Abby, breaking the kiss. Holtzmann took off Abby's glasses off of the top of her head and tossed them carefully onto the side table. She leaned her forehead against her wife's and laid gentle kisses on her cheeks and temples as they both worked to take off Abby's button down and bra. They both situated themselves down on the mattress with a laugh.

"I think we're both incredibly horny," said Abby.

"No, you were and you made me this way," mumbled Holtzmann from Abby's cleavage. "Yep, definitely some growth. It took two extra kisses to get to your nipple."

"The fact that you have the number of kisses down to a science shouldn't really surprise me, but it does," said Abby. "Holtz-"

"Would you rather me tell you the number of kisses it takes to get to your clit or would you rather I demonstrated?" Holtzmann grinned and started kissing a line on Abby's black slacks while she reached for the bottle of lube lying next to the pillows. She started tugging them down with every little kiss.

"It's always better to have visual evidence and actual results."

"Visual evidence? Kinkkkky Abigail. I would have never picked you for being a secret film type of girl after all these years." Holtz took that moment rub a circle around Abby's labia with her fingers.

"Just start working your magic down there Holtzmann before this kid is born."

"Mag-ic," said Holtz, grinning, still rubbing a circle. "Mag-ic." Abby's whimper was priceless. She stuck two fingers inside her. Holtz felt Abby's hips tense immediately, bucking upwards. She chuckled, leaning up to kiss her wife on the lips before moving back down between her legs.

"You needed that huh?" Holtz said, stroking deeper. She kissed the tip of Abby's sex before flicking her tongue inside. She could feel Abby tense up a bit more in anticipation. Holtz was enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by her lover as Abby's legs had slid up, bending at the knee. She rubbed them gently as she playing with Abby's clit with her tongue. Her fingers stroked deeper and lovingly while listening to her wife's quickening breaths. She knew when she was doing the right thing by Abby's moan. When it started getting higher pitched, she knew she needed to go harder and faster. Holtz teased her clit even more, circling it with her tongue. Abby's ragged gasp as her strokes went even deeper meant she was coming hard and fast. Holtz held her close as an orgasm washed over her lover. She loved the wet feeling she always had after pleasuring Abby. A woman's cum was a beautiful thing. She moved her fingers to continue to stroke Abby's swollen clit as she brought their bodies almost even to one another. Holtz left little kisses on her lips and neck while waiting for Abby to come down from her orgasm.

"I think you did need that," said Holtzmann, smoothing Abby's hair with her unoccupied hand.

"You're going to make me come again," said Abby, breathing deeply. She leaned her head back against the pillows.

"You know you want it," Holtzmann said into her ear. The engineer almost gasped out loud when she felt Abby's index finger running up and down her sex.

"I think you might want to try that sentence again." Holtz moaned when Abby's fingers went inside her. She went deep, pushing a third finger inside. Holtz forced her legs open more and they both rode each other to orgasm once more. Holtzmann flopped down on her side, still leaving an arm and a leg wrapped around Abby. The brunette turned over on her side and left quick but wet kisses on Holtz's neck. The engineer smiled happily at her lover. She rubbed her thumb across Abby's lips.

"So we did the sex thing, so now the shower thing?"

"Nap?" suggested Abby, yawning.

"A quick one," said Holtzmann. "I can set my alarm." She looked and realized it was still in her pants pocket. They were now too far away, laying in a heap on the floor.

"We can do without the alarm," she said, laying her head on a pillow and snuggling into Abby's chest.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Running a little late with this one. Sorry! Added a couple of things that made me feel better about this chapter.

* * *

Holtzmann's dad had invited them over for dinner after he got off of work.

The smells were delicious as they entered the small four room bungalow with Holtz's key in a neighborhood near downtown Baltimore. When her dad stuck his head out the kitchen door, Holtzmann squealed and ran up and hugged him. Abby smiled and watched the happy scene. Dean Holtzmann was a kind and gentle man with a sharp mind for fabrics and textiles. He loved patterns and textures and did a lot of work for clothing and furniture companies alike. He was well received for his work around the world.

Which was probably the reason he had allowed his daughter to run amok with science. He did his own experimentation with colors and design, so why couldn't she with metal and electricity?

"You finally got here I see," he grinned.

"This place gets smaller and smaller," said Holtz, looking around at all the rolls of fabric sitting everywhere and pattern designs tacked up on the walls.

"It's all the junk I keep bringing in. I should have never moved out of our other house I think," he said, smiling. "Abby, good to see you." He gestured for her to come give him a hug. Holtz tugged on Abby's arm, getting her to stay.

"Dad, I've got someone you need to meet first. "Holtzmann the III, I want to introduce you to Holtzmann the I. This is your other grandpa." Abby held back a laugh as Holtz rubbed the small bump on her abdomen. She put a hand over Holtz's, smiling at her.

"You– you two are having a baby?" said Dean, looking surprised. "Jillian…"

"We came to surprise you," she said with a grin. "Now I know what you're thinking Dad. We're too young to be having kids, but we decided now would be the right time…"

"I'm going to be Granddad," he said, stunned. He came over and wrapped his arms around Abby first, then Holtzmann. He held her at arm's length, smiling as he looked at her.

"Your mom would be so happy right about now."

"I'm sure Mom's around here somewhere," Holtz said, gesturing towards the ceiling. "But yeah, little munchkin will be here soon enough."

"Not soon enough for Abby, I'm sure," said Dean. "How far along–?"

"17 weeks," said Abby.

"You've got a good chunk to go then," he said. "Has she been treating you like a queen Abby? Because she'd better be."

"My wife will not want for anything," said Holtzmann.

"She's next," said Abby. "If we decide to have more." Holtzmann mouthed "NO" to her father and pointed to Abby with both hands. When Dean laughed, Abby turned and looked at Holtz, who pretended to stand still and look innocent.

"I will never understand you two and your antics," said Dean. "But that's probably for the best as long as you do. Come on in to the kitchen and let's sit down. Dinner will be done in about five minutes. I made pot roast."

"I love you," said Holtzmann, hugging her dad. "And your pot roast." She wandered into the kitchen and started pulling out plates.

"Does Holtz have your email?" asked Abby to Dean. "We won't be getting another sonogram for about three weeks, but I can send it to you."

"I'd love that," he said. "And she does." Abby nodded.

"I'm happy you decided to do this," he said. "I can't wait to see my grandchild with you two as parents."

"Just a bit scary," said Abby. "Lots of things to worry about."

"Don't even think about it," said Dean. "It'll work itself out in due time."

"I hope so," said Abby with a sigh. She laid a hand on her abdomen.

"I know it will," he said, patting Abby on the shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Holtzmann flopped happily down on her dad's couch. He had invited them back over for breakfast when they told him that they didn't have plans. But the frittata was still baking, and he hadn't finished the fruit salad when they arrived. Abby volunteered to help with the latter so Dean could show Holtz something before they ate.

"So… after you and Abby left last night, I got to thinking. I still had a box of your baby things, so I thought I'd pull them out to see if there is anything you might want for keepsakes or for the baby." He gestured to the box on the coffee table. "I added a couple of things over the years after… but it's mostly stuff your mom wanted to keep as memories." Holtz picked up the plastic bin, feeling odd. She remembered going through the things when she was little with her mother. There had been some sort of kindergarten project about where they had come from, and her mother had shown her the baby book she and her dad had done for her. But other than that, she didn't remember much about what was inside. She hesitated for a moment. That meant that there would be reminders of her mother all in this book. It had been a while since she had come upon the ghost of Malinda Holtzmann.

"Jillian?" asked Dean, frowning. "You alright?"

"Fine, dandy. Right as rain," she said, smiling back. Dean knew that look. Jillian was hiding behind her mask. He rubbed the back of her hand, smiling sadly.

"I miss her too," he said softly. The wince that came across her face was enough of an answer. He patted her shoulder. "Why don't I go relieve Abby and send her your way? I'm sure she would love to see your baby things. Have you ever shown her?" Holtz shook her head no.

"All the more reason then," he said, getting up and going into the kitchen. Holtz was putting her hands on the box when her wife came into the room.

"Baby stuff, huh?" said Abby.

"Yeah, just the boring stuff that I had," said Holtzmann. "Nothing special." Abby sat down and kissed Holtz on the cheek.

"Of course it is special. It was yours."

"Yeah well…" said Holtz, trailing off. She took a deep breath and blew it out comedically before taking off the lid. Something on top automatically caught her attention. "Pudding!" she exclaimed, amazed. She picked up the small chocolate colored bear.

"I thought I had lost you…" She looked over to the kitchen and held up the bear. "Dad?" He came out of the room, grinning.

"I found him a couple of years ago when I was donating some clothes. He was in the pocket of an old jacket of mine. You know, that green–"

"I was playing hide and seek," stated Holtz, suddenly remembering.

"With the teddy bear?" asked Abby.

"He was a good hider," nodded Holtz. She laughed, looking at the bear. "All these years and you were still hiding." Dean chuckled at that. Abby had her suspicions that Holtz's dad had done a little fixing up overnight. The bowtie looked newer than it should and the plastic eyes looked refreshed and bright. But she'd never tell Holtzmann that. She laughed when Holtz placed the teddy bear next to her baby bump.

"You want Pudding to come with us, don't you?"

"I'm sure they do," said Abby, smiling. "It's a cute bear."

"Of course, he was mine," sniffed Holtz. She hugged the bear close. Abby took a picture with her cellphone of Holtzmann with her eyes closed behind her glasses and cuddling with the teddy bear.

"That's going in the baby book," she teased. Holtzmann pulled out a small baby outfit in a plastic Ziploc bag. It was pink. Holtz wrinkled her nose. It wasn't even a very light, barely there pink. It would put Pepto Bismol to shame. And it had _glitter_. Abby had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at her poor wife.

"It's very… cute." Holtz rolled her eyes and groaned.

"This is not going home." She grabbed Abby's phone before she could take a picture of it. "And you are not taking a picture and sending it to Erin and Patty." Abby pouted and picked up the bag.

"That's sweet that it was your coming home outfit," she teased. She wrapped her arms around Holtzmann. "I'm sure you were quite adorable in this."

"You can see," said Holtz. She put a baby book in Abby's lap. "I was a little cupcake." This time Abby did laugh at little Holtzmann asleep in the arms of her mother who was sitting in a wheelchair right next to a nurses' station. She really did look like a little pink frosted cupcake in the outfit.

"That's going to be you soon enough," cooed Holtz. "With our baby."

"As long as things go alright," said Abby. She sat up and started flipping through the baby book. Seeing all the little details Holtz's mom and dad had made gave her ideas for theirs. The matching hospital bracelets were definitely something she wanted to do since they were going to have three.

"It will," said Holtz softly. She rubbed a hand across Abby's baby bump. Abby closed the book and reached for a small box inside the plastic bin. Holtz looked curious too when she opened it. Wrapped in tissue paper was a patchwork blanket of different fabrics, just big enough for a newborn. Holtzmann laughed and ran her hand across it. She smiled and automatically knew who had made that. She laid her head on Abby's shoulder.

"Dad does such good work."

"And in such good condition," said Abby. She held it up, wondering what baby Holtz would have been like. Holtzmann pulled it closer to her. She closed her eyes and breathed it in.

"It smells like mom." She gently took it from Abby, practically curling up into it, just breathing in. "I can't believe I still remember how she smelled." Abby looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway, watching his daughter. There were tears starting to form in her eyes. He smiled sadly and headed into the kitchen. Abby rubbed her wife's back.

"I think we found the baby's first blanket." The automatic smile she got from Holtz was enough to brighten up the tears. Holtz wiped her face, laughing a little at her emotions. She teased Abby by spreading the blanket across her abdomen, which broke the atmosphere of nostalgia. They chatted for a moment about a couple of things in the box, but the only thing that had captured Holtz's attention the most was the teddy bear and blanket. Holtzmann wasn't worried too much about the rest. School records and certificates for science fairs weren't something she really needed to have. And she knew her father would enjoy them more. She had everything she wanted. 

* * *

Abby was stealthily working on a second cup of coffee while Holtzmann and her dad were talking about his brother and family. She had to admit, she was halfway tuning them out. They lived in Ottawa and Abby had only met them once. Holtz had admitted they didn't often meet up because her Uncle James worked a lot. She had only gotten to see him herself about four or five times over her life. Six if she counted their wedding, but they didn't have much time to mingle with their guests, and Holtz had only managed to get in a hug from her uncle that day.

She did, however, hear Dean mention to Holtzmann that her old elementary school had been shut down for safety concerns and she watched the blonde's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Abs…"

"Yeah?"

Holtz's grin went even wider as she grabbed her hand.

"We're going hunting."


	17. Chapter 17

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Abby, putting a hand on her hip. "The Shadow People, really? And you've never thought about mentioning this before?"

"Not kidding Abs," Holtzmann said, picking up the PKE meter from off the bed and placing it carefully in a bag along with the other things she was packing in an old shoulder bag from her dad. If there was one thing Abby was never without, it was any of her ghost hunting equipment. And it had somehow all ended up in the bag with Holtz's tools.

"I never got to explore the possibility, but I do remember being a kid in that school and hearing the older kids talk about ghostly shapes on the walls. Sort of like Peter Pan and his shadow. They would move constantly throughout the school, like they were looking for something or someone."

"And you never saw them while you were there?" asked Abby.

"Too busy," shrugged Holtzmann. "I was going to be the first kid with a motorized skateboard. I had plans everywhere, Abs."

Abby looked at her wife like she was about to say something, but she refrained.

"Your skepticism is noted, but I really- I really never saw them," said Holtz with a shrug. "Maybe something out of the corner of my eye... but I could never verify that with a school of elementary aged kids running amok around me. And I never thought about breaking in." She picked up the bag and put it on across her shoulder.

"Well, you were tiny and breaking back into your daily prison probably wasn't high on your list," said Abby. Holtz nodded.

"But I've always been curious," said Holtzmann. "And I've never been to an elementary school after dark." She wrapped her arm around Abby's waist. "You don't worry about a thing. I've got it all covered."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Abby, crossing her arms.

"You just take care of the little one and stay behind me."

"I'm pregnant, not helpless Holtz," huffed Abby.

"And it's my possible ghost hunting mission and you're only going to look pretty on my arm."

"Your arm candy huh?" said Abby, smiling a little. Holtzmann leaned in and kissed the side of Abby's neck.

"You're always beautiful." She patted the side of the bag. "Now let's go catch a cab and see if we can break in before nightfall."

Holtz and Abby had gotten downstairs to the hotel lobby when Abby had to go to the restroom again. It was while waiting that Holtzmann had noticed a familiar figure standing outside the hotel, dialing his cell phone. She headed for him.

"I know we're missing dinner, but you didn't have to-"

"I'm not," Dean Holtzmann said, putting away his phone. "No carryout containers. I didn't even turn on the stove." He gestured to the small bag on his back. "I'm going with you."

Holtzmann was very surprised by that. "Dad-"

"No arguments," he said pointedly. "You're going to a semi-abandoned property where there could be not only the paranormal activity you want to see, but the potential for looters and god knows what else."

"This isn't our first rodeo. You do realize how many decrepit old buildings we go to in New York?"

"I am aware Jillian, but I'm still going. But I'm going to let you tell Abby I'm going in her stead."

Now Holtz was seeing where this was going. It was cute, really. Her dad was being protective of his grandchild. She couldn't see this going real well with her wife though. Holtz adjusted her glasses and put a hand on her dad's shoulder. "Dad, seriously. It would be better if Abby went instead of you." Dean grimaced, his frown lines creasing across his face.

"I don't think it would be in the best interests of all of us if you take Abby with you. She's four months pregnant with your child Jillian. Those buildings are not that safe."

"Abby knows what to do in the case of a paranormal entity. She makes it her _joie de vivre_ to punch ghosts back into the ghost realm."

"Yes, but you don't have your equipment and you don't have backup. At least, most of your equipment. Who knows what you might find in there?"

"A few dust bunnies to add to my collection. They're so precious."

"Or copper thieves."

Holtz sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Dad..."

"And I do have one thing in my favor," said Dean. He gestured to the keys in his hand. "Now you won't have to call for a ride." Holtzmann grimaced at that. He did have a point...

"Fine, but Abby is still going, just in case. I might need her."

Dean Holtzmann sighed.

"I guess it's good that there will be two Holtzmann's going then, eh?" Holtz just sighed and lowered her head. This was going to be a long night.

Abby had been more than a little suspicious when Dean had shown up at the hotel, even more so when Holtz said he was driving them to the school. She was fairly certain she knew what the both of them was thinking, and sort of felt pity for her wife who now had three people to worry about.

Well, two and one third. She rubbed her baby bump and listened to Holtz and her dad talking about things. She was quite amused at the story Dean was telling her about how Malinda had tried to sneak Jillian into a dress for the 1st grade class picture, but she had managed to slip out the house without them knowing early that morning with not only her backpack, but a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips, and a juice box. She had taken the picture with wild everywhere hair, mismatched shoes and socks, jean shorts, and her favorite yellow t-shirt. Holtz laughed and said the favorite thing about the outfit was the rainbow suspenders that had matched the shirt. Abby could just imagine little Holtzmann with skinned knees and band-aids on her fingers hopping off the stool after the picture and asking the photographer if she could take apart his camera to see how it worked.

It was dusk when they pulled into the old neighborhood where they had used to live. Holtz pointed out where their house had been again. It had been torn down a couple of years after her dad had sold it to downsize. It had hurt Holtzmann a little to see it go, but she had the beginnings of a promising career at CERN, and had no reason to reside in Baltimore.

Funny how things changed over time, although she still had no reason to want to return permanently to her hometown. New York was her home.

Two blocks over, they came upon the elementary school. It had been a nice place at one time, but age was beginning to show. Holtzmann grimaced as she noticed the broken windows after they had parked across the street.

"You may be right about the looting, Dad."

"I'm almost certain they've probably been busy getting all the 'good' they can get out of the place," he said with a grimace as he held open the door for Abby. "It's just sitting here empty."

"It does have a bit of a creepy vibe," said Abby, leaning on the door. "Holtz?"

"PKE is registering off towards the deep end, and we are definitely picking up some unstable electromagnetic fields," she said with a grin. She pumped her arms up in the air. "Whoo! Let's go." She knocked her fist on the hood of the car. Abby was right behind her as she started to walk away from the car.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing?" asked Dean, looking a little concerned.

"No, that is an excellent thing," said Holtzmann, turning around to look at him and gesturing. "Come on Dad, we're hunting ghosts tonight."

It turned out that breaking into her old elementary school was not as hard as she thought it would be considering all Holtz had to do was go up and push on the front gate. There was not even a security system on any of the buildings, nor any lock and key. The chains and locks were all laying on the ground, rusted to the point of being unrecognizable.

"No wonder someone said all you had to do was walk in," said Dean. He grimaced as he saw the condition of the floor in the main building. The tile was starting to come up in some places, and it looked like it was intentionally broken in others. Holtz was walking not that far from them, checking the Geiger counter. Abby walked over and took the PKE meter from her. She wanted to get a reading from inside the building once they had entered. She blinked for a moment. She could have sworn she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"You feeling that?" asked Holtz.

"Temperature drop, yes," said Abby. "Although it is fall and there are broken windows."

"Mmhmm," said Holtz absently.

Abby frowned. She felt uneasy, but couldn't form what was bothering her into words. She rubbed her wrists. One symptom she was definitely not enjoying in her pregnancy was the fluid retention that was causing her to have carpal tunnel issues. It was making everything in the lower arms just ache at random times. She rubbed up and down her forearm some more.

"There's definitely something here," said Abby. "Was it always like this?" Dean Holtzmann shook his head. "It was a bright, friendly elementary school. At least, when Jillian was here."

"Spook factor is not being helped by the oncoming evening," gestured Holtz to one of the windows in the hallway.

"Should there be mist in here?" asked Dean, walking towards what would have been the secretary's office, greeting people as they came in. "Oh wait, it disappeared."

"Manifestation," grinned Holtz. "I think we may see something tonight Dad."

"Hopefully we'll be seeing some fried chicken at a diner later," said Abby.

"Already?" asked Holtz. Abby nodded. Holtz wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"We'll make sure to feed the kid later."

"And blueberry waffles."

"I think those are more of an Abby thing than a baby thing," Holtz said, looking around for a moment before pulling out a flashlight. She hissed under her breath.

"Holtz?" asked Abby.

"I think I saw one Abs," said Holtzmann. "Flitted away fast."

"Distinct form?" Abby asked. "Or-"

"Shadow," said Holtz. "Always a shadow." She grimaced. "Why didn't I ever ask more questions?"

"Like from an adult?" asked Abby, looking around. Holtz shrugged as they walked around. Her dad was going into one of the classrooms with his own flashlight.

"There had to be some sort of local myth or legend."

"The kids probably knew more than the adults did," said Abby. "Did you ever know how many-?"

Holtzmann shook her head, but then she stopped.

"Six."

Abby looked at her as Holtz flitted her flashlight to the ceiling. "You remembered something."

"Possibly," she said. "I don't know where the thought came from though, which disturbs me." She frowned and looked around.

"I didn't even think about that there could be mold from a leaky roof or old lead paint. You probably shouldn't have come here, Abby."

"Like I would have just stayed at the hotel while you were out hunting ghosts," said Abby, pulling out her phone and using it as a flashlight. It was getting dark enough that she couldn't see much with just their one light.

"Yes, but you should have."

Abby ignored her wife and started veering off from Holtz. Inside the building was very rough. There was a lot of damage on the inside to the paint and wood paneling on the walls. Teenage vandals probably, judging by the spray painted messages on any sort of large surface they could find. A large set of rusted lockers lay on one end of a long hallway. When she saw something out of the corner of her eye again, she flinched.

"Yo Abs!"

Abby turned around and looked to where Holtz had gestured to the ceiling. A familiar green substance was dripping down onto the wall in front of her.

"Oh yeah, your Shadow People are definitely here," said Abby. Holtz nodded and almost reached out to keep Abby from touching the substance, but refrained. She knew she'd need to pick her battles this evening. And it wasn't like they didn't deal with the stuff nearly every week.

"What is... that?" they heard from behind them. Dean was standing there, using his flashlight to get a better look at the slime.

"Ectoplasm," said Holtzmann. "Leftover residue from ghostly and other paranormal appearances."

"Oh, that stuff you always tell me your co-worker gets doused in." Abby laughed softly. Poor Erin did get more than her fair share of it, and it was always a pain to clean up. Dean moved closer to get a better look.

"Interesting stuff."

"I should show you some of our samples at the lab," said Holtzmann. "You'd hate to see the black slime. If you ever thought I was terrible on clothes, that stuff practically eats them for breakfast. We have to keep changing out its container because it eats through them."

"Not to mention eroding your soul," said Abby, moving towards what she thought was an empty classroom. The PKE meter was giving her a reading that something was there as she entered the space. She wanted to tell Holtz later that maybe they needed flashlights in them so they could see in front of them while still taking readings. There had been a light breeze in the classroom when Abby had entered, but she had chalked it up to a couple of broken windows she noticed off to the side. But when the wind picked up, it sent old schoolwork and pieces of the old ceiling tiles flying all around the room, really capturing her attention to the sheer force of it. She had to cover her face with her arm and duck down to keep them from hitting her.

"Holtz!" The wind picked up even more, and it was all Abby could do to keep from completely hitting the floor to avoid being hit. These ghosts were definitely putting on a show.

"Abby!" said Holtzmann, coming running into the room. The wind automatically stopped, sending everything back crashing to the floor.

"Okay... that was weird." Holtz helped Abby back up to her feet. "Why did the wind stop when you came into the room?" She ran the PKE meter over Holtz, who gently pushed it away.

"I'm not carrying any spooks or ghouls if that's what you're wondering." She paused, looking worried. "You ok?"

"Fine," said Abby, dusting off her knees. "I-"

A yell got their attention and they both rushed back out into the hallway. There was a fine mist settling over everything. It had an unearthly glow to it, which made the color of it discernable.

"All hail the mighty glow cloud," joked Holtz. She frowned when she looked over to Abby and noticed she looked troubled.

"Abs, you okay?" Abby gestured to the walls. They all had ectoplasm dripping down them in sheets. Dean Holtzmann was standing in the middle of the mist, trying to stay away from the walls.

"I'm assuming this is not a good sign?" he gestured.

"I'm starting to think the entities are really not happy with our presence here," Abby said, looking at Holtz. "They may not be as benign as you were hoping they would be."

"And here I was hoping we could just spend the evening making out at my old elementary school," drawled out Holtz, smirking. Abby pushed on her shoulder.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm thinking about those waffles," sighed Holtzmann. She rubbed a hand across her face, grimacing.

"Dad, maybe-"

Both Holtz and Abby looked over to where Dean was standing. He was absolutely still, barely even moving. There was something surrounding him when they shined their light on him.

Shadows. They stood out against the glow of the mist.

"Oh boy," Abby said under her breath.

"Dad, stay still," said Holtz, panicking a little. She pulled out something she had hoped not to use. She had made her dad his own personal proton handgun much like her own, just in case of an emergency a few years ago. There hadn't been any apocalypses in Baltimore recently, so he really hadn't been much of a need for it. She had to unbury the shielded box it was in from under 17 rolls of fabric.

"Keep a beam of light on them!" yelled Abby.

"You think?" said Holtz, listening to the gun as it purred a little as she turned it on.

"No, but it gives him a little something to concentrate on," she said softly as they began to inch closer. The shadows seemed frozen in place in the light of their flashlights. Abby took several readings, fascinated. There was something going on there, and she couldn't figure out what.

That was until Holtzmann got close enough that she nearly stepped on one. With a quick yelp from Holtz, the shadows surrounded her, covering her entire body in darkness. Abby made a quick grab for the flashlight and gun in Holtz's hands. They quickly dispersed at Abby's touch, much to her surprise. The brunette was disgusted as she tried to wipe off the sleeves of her sweater on her jeans. They were covered in ectoplasm. But the shadows were gone from their vicinity. She looked over to Holtz's dad, who was still trying to gain his composure.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine-fine." She handed the handgun and flashlight to him. He shined it on his daughter.

"Jills?" said Abby softly, pulling her close and stroking her hair.

"That was... not a field test I wanted to experience," said Holtz. "Being surrounded by ghosts is not a party trick I'd like to do again."

"Worse than being squashed by a big white balloon?" Abby said, trying not to smirk.

"At least I can hear," said Holtzmann, pulling out of her wife's grasp. She shook all over, as if to sling off the creepy feelings.

"Glad you're alright Jillian," said Dean.

"You too Dad," said Holtz. She looked over to Abby, who was in contemplation.

"Did they touch you?"

Holtz shook her head.

"Just... surrounded you?" asked Abby, leaning her head to the side.

"Yup," said Holtz. "Just a large swatch of blackness for me." She grimaced when she noticed Abby's sleeves still had ectoplasm clinging to the fibers.

"But apparently they did you."

"I touched you," said Abby. "I was worried you might get possessed and-"

"Say no more," said the blonde. They both gave each other a pained look. Possession was not one of their favorite subjects.

"So you put your hand through my protective barrier of ghosts and they didn't do anything to you?"

Abby snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Dean, who had taken to shining his flashlight around the hallway to keep an eye out for the shadows. Holtz took back the gun and other flashlight from him.

"Protective," said Abby. "That's why they didn't touch you. They were protecting _you_ , Holtz."

The blonde looked perplexed. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"The Shadow People," said Abby. "I don't know this for sure, but you were a student here. Even though you're an adult, they may have still recognized you. They didn't- they're not evil, I think. They wanted to protect the children who came to the school. And I think they're still trying to, which is probably why the teenagers can still get away with the vandalism." She pointed at all the graffiti in the space. "It's all speculation, but I'd imagine they've been restless since the place closed down."

"That's kind of-" began Dean.

"Sad," finished Holtzmann. She twirled a loose curl. "They're anchored here and everyone is gone."

"Right," said Abby with a nod.

"So you think these ghosts were watching over the children for years?" asked Dean.

"We'd have to get into the school's history to even make a guess, but I'd imagine you'd find some sort of story about someone dying on these grounds. Perhaps a natural disaster of sorts?"

"The school burned down two years after it was built," said Dean. "I do remember hearing about that."

"That could be the reason why they're here," Holtz said. "They died saving the children, and they're still trying to."

"Hence why Holtz was unaffected by the ghosts," said Abby. "They were making sure she was alright." Abby gave her a small smirk. "Even if she is all grown up."

"Pffft, please. Like I'd ever be a real adult."

"You'd better sweetheart, or Abby's going to have two children to look after," mused Dean. The statement made Abby laugh a little and wipe one of her sleeves off on Holtz's shoulder, who looked disgusted at the green slime.

"They haven't reappeared yet," stated Holtz, looking around. She took the PKE meter back from Abby.

"The mist is gone too," said Dean. "Do you really think they were trying to protect you?" Holtz shrugged.

"I-"

" _We were. We remember Jillian_ ," said a voice. Holtzmann turned around quickly when she realized the voice was coming from an all too familiar source.

"No no no Abby..." said Holtz, running up to Abby frantically. Her face was blank, as what usually happened when she was taken over by a ghost. But with the baby and...

" _We will not hurt them_ ," said the voice. Abby seemed to grimace.

" _Your beloved is yelling at us_."

"With good reason," said Holtzmann. "Give them back to me, please."

" _You have in your possession something we need_."

"What?" asked Holtz quickly.

" _Your weapon_ ," said Abby, pointing at the gun in Holtz's hand.

"You want to leave this place," Holtzmann guessed.

" _Yes_ ," said the voice, a little deeper this time. " _We are tired. And there are no more children here_."

"They abandoned you, didn't they?" frowned Dean.

" _No one believes anymore_ ," stated the voice. Which was true in Holtz's opinion. People just didn't want to see what was in front of their faces sometimes.

" _You were a happy child_ ," said the voice, lighter this time. The fact that Abby's face wasn't changing with any of the statements was making Holtzmann antsy. She also knew her dad was growing anxious behind her. She needed to keep him calm too.

"Was I?" said Holtz. "I don't remember you."

" _We protected you_ ," said the voice of not Abby. " _The older boys did not like you and tried to hit you_."

Now that, Holtz did remember. She had tried to ignore them, but...

" _We kept them away_ ," said the voice again. " _When you would cry in the bathroom at their words_."

"Jillian?" said Dean. He sounded surprised.

"It... it was part of life," said Holtz. She didn't really want to bring back the past right now. She needed to think about the present, in which a group of ghosts had control of her wife and child. She needed to get them free. She stepped forward.

"What do I need to do?"

" _Outside_ ," said the voice. " _Away from the school. We need to break free_."

"Alright, let's go," said Holtzmann, gesturing. "Field trip!"

Holtzmann and Dean followed Abby slowly outside. Once out near the streetlamps on the school grounds, five shadows suddenly surrounded the three humans on the asphalt of what would have probably been the teachers' parking lot. They sprang up out of the ground, still only appearing as shadowed figures, but now they seemed more real.

As real as you could be floating above the ground.

" _We only have a little time_ ," said Abby. " _We can not_ -"

"Be too far away from your manifestation point," said Holtzmann. "You will want to return."

" _Yes_ ," said the voice of not Abby. " _Shoot us with this weapon and we can move on_."

"But-" began Holtz with a grimace. "It will-"

" _We know_ ," said one of the ghosts through her wife. " _We are ready_."

"Well, never say I'm not up to shooting a ghost," said Holtzmann, looking at her dad. She pulled the trigger and the blast from the proton handgun let out a stream of red energy, which hit each and every one of the shadows in the chest, their forms exploding in pure white light in rapid succession.

" _Thank you_ ," said the voice. " _We will be able to move on_." A ghostly shadow popped out of Abby, making her pitch forward. Dean grabbed Abby around the shoulders and helped her stay upright, despite her going weak in the knees. Holtz quickly shot the last ghost before turning back to her lover. She was relieved to see Abby looking a lot more normal.

"Abs, we've got to quit doing this."

"How-how did we get outside?" said Abby. She was rubbing her head with a wince. Holtz came over and poked her on the shoulder.

"I should have really left you in the hotel room if I had known you'd get possessed by not one ghost, but six."

"S-six?" gulped Abby. She grimaced. "We'd better not tell Erin."

"I am definitely not mentioning this to Erin or she will yell at me again," said Holtz. She looked at Abby, worry written all across her features. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm not sure," said Abby. "Kind of woozy, but that's obvious. My brain feels like mush."

"We should take her to see a doctor perhaps?" stated Dean. Holtz powered down the gun and handed it back to her dad, who put it back in his bag, along with the flashlight he had been using. Abby leaned into Holtzmann. The nuclear engineer was very glad to be able to pull her wife close.

"I'm fine," said Abby. "At least, I will be once my head feels like it's screwed back on correctly." She frowned, rubbing her hand across her baby bump.

"Are they okay?" asked Holtz.

"I don't think there's anything wrong. I haven't felt... I haven't felt anything," she said. "If there was something wrong, I would think I would know."

"That is reassuring since they did promise me not to hurt you," said Holtz.

Abby looked dubious at that. "They promised you?"

"That they did," said Dean. "Do ghosts do that?"

"Not normally no," said Holtz. "They normally just like to screech at us and throw us around like water balloons."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I always knew the work you did was dangerous, but seeing it first hand is another thing." He started to pull out his keys. "Where to now?"

"We can figure out what we want to do on the way back. But for now, we're going to get that fried chicken. I'm starving after sending six ghosts to the afterlife." She looked at the state of their clothes and frowned. "Maybe after we freshen up."

Later that night, Holtz heard her phone go off softly. Abby was asleep beside her, but she was up nibbling on a drumstick left over from their late supper. Holtzmann had been scrolling through some articles about her old elementary school but answered the call.

"You're a go for Holtzmann's House of Leisure."

"You running a house of ill repute is a scary thought Holtzy."

"You know it," grinned Holtz. She always loved hearing from Patty. "Talk to me."

"Your dad was right about the school's history," said Patty. "It did burn down not long after it was built. It was an accident having to do with a coal stove. 18 people died. But get this, six bodies were never identified. They weren't teachers or even parents. It was speculated that they have been immigrants passing through who stopped to help." Holtz shifted the phone to her other ear when she felt Abby move beside her.

"Damn, I definitely would have thought they'd be teachers."

"You definitely need to come back and document everything. It'll be interesting to see your point of view. And get your dad to do it too."

"Will do," said Holtz. She threw the leftover bones back into the styrofoam container and got quietly out of bed. She went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"And the other?"

"From what I can find," said Patty. "Womb hauntings usually have to do with a ghost taking over before a child is conceived. I read a few stories about where a deceased loved one takes over a woman's womb in order to stay with them, but other than demon spawn, there's really not much out there. Paranormal events are still hard to collect." She paused for a moment.

"Abby is fine Holtzy."

"I know. I just worry," said Holtz. "I think we've been lucky so far. I remember reading in one of the paranormal groups that pregnant women are more receptive to the paranormal." Holtzmann sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "Considering out of all of us, she's always been the truest believer... I'd hate to see that even more heightened. I'd never get her away from work."

"And now you're overthinking things," said Patty. "But you're right about the fact that Abby would enjoy the ability to sense a ghost without equipment."

Holtz groaned at that.

"Maybe you're right, I am putting too much thought in this," she said. "They kept their promise."

"I'm sure the whole thing was scary," agreed Patty. She was sitting on her bed at home, looking at her computer screen. She was wearing a pair of mint green pajamas with hearts on them. The lights of the city were bright through her large bedroom windows, which were the delight of the apartment. She stared at them for a few moments before looking down at Cheyenne, who was asleep beside her. Patty caressed Cheyenne's cheek.

"I can't even imagine Cheyenne having to deal with that."

Holtz didn't say anything for a moment. She glanced at the back of the bathroom door where their clothes still hung from the night's adventures.

"I think I'm going to go stuff myself with some more waffles and get some sleep."

"Good plan," said Patty. "Good night Holtzy. Go hold your wife."

"You too," grinned Holtzmann as she hung up the phone. Patty chuckled and did the same.

"Oh, I plan to." She sat the computer on the bedside table and turned over, pulling Cheyenne into her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome home!" chirped Kevin as Abby and Holtz entered the fire house. They both greeted the secretary, setting down their bags from the trip. Abby was rubbing her side and wincing a little. The doctor had told her that in her second trimester that she would start to have round ligament pain from where the ligaments that helped support the uterus would stretch and tighten. He described it like a rubber band snapping in her pelvic area and Abby thought it was pretty accurate. She hadn't believed it would be that bad till she had gotten up out of a chair quickly to go relieve her stomach of her lunch the week before. Between it and the lightheaded feeling that had happened when she stood up way too fast, Abby had been glad that Austin had been walking by and steadied her.

"Go sit down," said Holtzmann in a chiding tone.

"I'm fine," said Abby, pushing on Holtz's shoulder. "I just got out of the cab weird." She looked around at the space on the first floor. There were boxes. Lots and lots of _boxes_. She groaned when she saw the mess. Holtzmann realized what she was looking at and took off Abby's glasses and put her hand over her eyes. Now that everything was there in the building, it looked even worse than her old bedroom had. It had been practically full and spilling out into the hallway.

"Don't look. Don't even think about looking. I will take care of them," said Holtz quickly.

"How are you going to get them all upstairs?" said Abby, exasperated. She had almost forgotten about them after their trip to Baltimore.

"You're back!" said Erin as she came downstairs from Patty's library. She came up and hugged them both. Abby took that time to grab her glasses back from Holtz and put them back on.

"What is all of this stuff?" asked Erin. "They're all from Austin and Ariel."

"My family," said Abby, going over to one of the boxes and picking it up. "Going overboard as usual." Erin laughed at Abby's unintentional reference to her father's careers. She grinned at Holtzmann, who had caught it too. Abby hadn't noticed, as she was too busy looking over the sea of beige cardboard.

"So this is all baby stuff?" said Kevin. Holtz nodded. "Should be light to lift then."

"Whichever one has the car seat, it won't be," said Abby. "That thing is heavy."

"Do you think I could build an elevator in here?" asked Holtzmann, looking at the ceiling.

"As long as it's baby proof and isn't glass," Erin said. She turned and took Abby's arm.

"Come on, you've got to tell me everything about your trip."

* * *

Holtz woke up to the sound of giggling. It wasn't a sound she heard often first thing in the morning. These days it was usually the noise of Abby going swiftly to the bathroom. Nausea still followed her through the day and night, though it was not as bad as it had been during her first trimester. She shook herself awake and unburied herself from the blankets. She then remembered today was the day of Abby's 20th week prenatal visit. That didn't explain the giggling, however.

She got up, blinking wearily, and shuffled her feet to walk into the living room area. She then turned and found the source of the noise. She smiled at the scene as she stood in the doorway of the nursery. Abby and Erin were standing in the room, seemingly talking about something that very much amused them. She had sent Erin and Abby to dinner to catch up after their trip and had moved everything upstairs and to the makeshift nursery with Kevin's help. Most of it was still all piled up in the middle. The room was very much a work in progress. The whole 3rd floor had a beautiful hardwood floor that the renovators had cleaned up and ran with so they didn't have to worry about that. The walls, however, did need a coat of paint and Holtz & Abby needed to decide on a theme for decoration. She suspected Abby was waiting to see the gender. Holtzmann was sort of wishing their kid would not quite bare all today and leave them guessing for a little while longer. She thought it'd be more fun that way.

She watched as Erin sneakily wrapped her arms around Abby's baby bump and stuck her head on her shoulder as her best friend held up some paint color samples on the were times Holtzmann wished she could break the laws of time and go into the past and give them their friendship back during all those missing years. That instead of running scared, Erin had developed the fierceness that they all knew she had and she and Abby had become the Lewis and Clark of the paranormal world, discovering the proof that ghosts truly did exist. But if they had done that, would she had ever met Abby?

She didn't want to think about that as she watched her wife reach back and poked Erin in her ribs, making their friend squirm and giggle as she tried to get away from Abby's hands. Holtz laughed softly at that before speaking.

"Hey ladies, as much as I am enjoying watching this girl on girl action; Abs, your appointment is soon."

"Uh-oh, Mom's awake," said Erin in a whisper, looking back at the doorway. Abby laughed.

"Maybe if we stay quiet and don't say anything, she'll go away." Abby squealed as Erin spun her around.

"Since when am I the adult in this family?" huffed Holtzmann, crossing her arms. "I'm going back to bed and start over. Maybe I'll wake up in the right dimension."

"Holtz!" laughed Erin, disentangling herself from Abby. "You've got to go to this appointment too you know."

"She's just grumpy," said Abby. "Feed her a Poptart and some juice and she'll be right as rain."

"Orange Tangerine please," muttered Holtz. "But yeah, I'm going to shower." Abby nodded and Holtz headed off.

"Something the matter?" asked Erin.

"No, she's just had a lot of nervous energy over the past few weeks and sometimes it backfires," shrugged Abby. "It happens. And I think after telling her dad he was going to be a grandpa helped make things all the more real in her head. Not that this," she said as she gestured down to her bump. "Hasn't been much of an indicator that in about five more months, she really has to be a responsible adult instead of pretending."

"She's going to be a good parent," said Erin. "You'll see."

"Our kid is going to be so spoiled," Abby said. "They'll have everything Holtzmann can dream up."

"But first, we need to get paint on the walls," said Erin. "You two need to decide, Abby."

"I'm not one for neutral colors," said the paranormal investigator with a sigh. "I'd paint this room midnight blue and use white on the trim and furniture and be done with it."

"Why not?" said Erin. "That sounds nice. It'd work well for an astronomy theme with stars."

Abby stopped for a moment, scratching the back of her neck near her hair.

"You really think so?"

"Abby, you love space and everything that goes with it," said Erin. "I mean, you got your second degree in astronomy at Michigan and Yale. I know you still have a thing for it."

"I like the idea," said Abby. "Do you think Holtz will-?"

"I think she'll be happy you picked something," said Erin, looking at her best friend. She started pointing around the room.

"We could do the constellations on this wall... there could be stars hanging down and star accent pillows. Oh! Maybe a constellation light fixture. You know they sell those large moons now that you can hang in the corner and it glows..."

"We-?"

"Well, you, Holtz, me, Patty. And Kevin. We can all pitch in. But you can't paint. Or put together furniture. Holtzmann has already said she's doing that part."

"I just don't know about doing blue," said Abby. "It sort of feels like I'm being biased towards gender."

"Girls can do blue too."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I know that."

"Then don't worry about it," said Erin. "You have a possible theme." Erin squealed.

"I have ideas! I'm going to go talk to Patty!"

Abby just shook her head and headed back into her and Holtz's bedroom. She stood in front of the closet for a moment. She eyed a t-shirt hanging in Holtzmann's clothes. She headed towards the bathroom, opening the door.

"Hey, Holtz?"

"Yeah?" she yelled back from the shower.

"What do you think of a space theme?"

"Are we talking about for a party? Because I could get behind that."

"For the nursery."

Abby heard the shower turn off and the door open.

"You're serious?" Holtzmann said, coming into the living room in only in a towel half wrapped around her body. Holtz's normally piled up hair wet around her shoulders.

"It'd be something different. We could do blue and stars and-"

"It's perfect," said Holtzmann. "No, seriously. Abby, don't give me that look. We both love space. You know I wanted to build rocket ships when I was younger."

"Well, maybe our kid can someday."

"Probably when they're like three," said Holtzmann, heading towards the bedroom. She took off the towel and started to throw it in the hamper after Abby closed the door behind them. She noticed her wife looking away, biting her lip. Holtz cocked an eyebrow. She was enjoying Abby's increased libido. It had a lot of perks.

"I have a cure for that, you know."

Abby's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That sounds so much better than this appointment."

Holtzmann inclined her head towards the bathroom and Abby sighed, shoulders dropping. The mock pout on her lips was cute to her wife as she passed by Holtz to get to the dresser. The blonde couldn't resist a tease.

"Just don't pee. You need a full bladder." The mock pout turned into a real one.

* * *

"You know, I could build us an ultrasound machine," said Holtz thoughtfully as they waited in one of the patient rooms. She had been eyeing the machine, which was sitting blank at the moment. "We could see the baby every day if we wished."

"That might be a bit of overkill," said Abby. "Next thing I know you'd be making wireless adapters so it could be observed all the time on your phone."

"24/7 coverage of the Yates-Holtzmann gestation," said Holtzmann like a sports announcer into an air microphone. "Coming to you live from the newly renovated old New York fire station house #8 in Tribeca neighborhood of Manhattan, New York, New York."

"You will not be broadcasting our child's... anything over the Internet," huffed Abby. She sat back against the exam table padded seat, which had been raised up to provide comfort. She grimaced, feeling awkward in the moment. She really needed to go to the bathroom, but she also had to wait till the ultrasound was over. Not to mention, there was probably a urine sample cup waiting for her.

"You mean we can't do any live broadcasts of labor?"

"Do you want to live to see your child's 1st birthday?" said Abby, exasperated.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Holtzman, grinning widely. She hummed to herself, checking her phone and ignoring Abby's irksome sigh.

"I really need to pee, Jills."

"They'll be here soon."

Abby readjusted the sheet and tried to get comfortable. She pulled out her own phone from her shirt pocket to text Erin. She took a picture of her socked feet in amusement and expressed her discomfort. Erin sent back a face with the tongue sticking out and a heart emoji along with the little ghost one. It had become their thing, ending their texts with it just to watch it dance. The door finally opened and the ultrasound technician came in and greeted her. She started to explain that it'd take about thirty minutes to get a full set of ultrasound scans for the doctor to see.

"Just as long as you don't press too hard," said Abby. She chuckled at that.

"I'll try to keep the deep probing to a minimum," said the woman. She indicated for Abby to scoot a little closer towards the edge of the exam table, which she did with a deep breath. Abby had to admit, she was a little nervous that something might be the matter with their child. There had already been a little bit of testing and it had been negative so far, but with her age and weight, she worried a bit. She felt a hand slip into hers and Holtzmann squeezed her fingers.

"This your wife Abby?" asked the technician. Holtzmann scoffed.

"I'm her barkeep. She's one of my regular clients. She woke up this morning on the table where she had passed out and offered me 150 bucks for a ride."

"Ignore her," said Abby, shaking her head. "And yes."

The technician grinned and asked Abby to move just a little bit more as she applied the gel. It was very cold.

"Sorry," she said, wincing. "I know that smarts." She picked up the transducer from off the side of the machine and made a couple of general sweeps. Their baby's heartbeat soon played over the speakers of the machine.

"I'd say that is very strong," said the technician. She turned one of the screens on the machine to where they could see and pulled up a stool.

"It's going to be a few minutes while I get these scans. Everybody get comfortable."

"So says the woman not covered in gel," said Abby sarcastically. The tech laughed.

"I'm not the one who's pregnant either."

"Pretend it's ectoplasm," said Holtzmann with a smirk at her wife.

"I'd rather not, thanks," said Abby with a shudder.

"Ecto-plasm?" said the ultrasound technician with a frown.

"It's a substance we deal with with a lot," said Holtzmann. "We work together."

"Wow, that must be... you spend a lot of time together, huh?"

"More than enough, especially when she gets overprotective," said Abby, rolling her eyes.

"Partners tend to do that," said the technician with a nod. "You should see some of our male transgender patients and their spouses. Their partners turn into growly bears when their husbands are pregnant."

"She's getting close," said Abby. Holtz turned and gave her wife an appraising look. Abby squirmed a little bit. The transducer tickled as it rubbed across her bare skin. They could now see her uterus onscreen. Their little hurricane has grown, and they could see the form of a little baby on the screen. There was a well formed little head and face, and a perfect little spine. Its limbs were all stretched out as if it were moving around. Holtz felt her heart speed up just staring at the images. This was their _kid_. She knew Abby was feeling the same by how her grip on her hand had gotten stronger. Holtz smiled at her lover, who gestured towards the computer screen.

"Sort of looks like you when you first wake up in the morning," said Abby to Holtzmann.

"I do tend to flail," agreed Holtz. She leaned against the table and crossed her legs, trying to look casual. She brought Abby's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"They're beautiful."

"They're moving quite a bit," said the technician. "You feeling that?"

Abby shook her head. "I haven't felt them move yet."

"You've got time," said the technician. "And I'd imagine by how active they are now, there's going to be a lot of movement to feel the next few months."

The minutes seemed to tick by too fast for Holtzmann as the technician finished up. She wanted to keep looking at their child, but it wasn't long till the tech was printing off copies of the ultrasound and handing them to her to keep. She helped Abby clean up, and Holtzmann was chuckling as her wife went straight to the bathroom after getting up off the exam table.

"The doctor will be in just as soon as he looks over the scans," said the technician. Holtz nodded and the tech left the room. She turned her phone sideways and took a picture of one of the ultrasound. She sent it to Erin and Patty, along with the accompanying text.

 _Baby Yates-Holtzmann. No longer the eye of a hurricane._

She put her phone away after emailing the pic to her dad so Abby wouldn't have to remember later. Her wife came back out, looking relieved. Holtz held out a hand for Abby to hold onto as she got back up on the exam table.

"Better?"

"Much," said Abby. "I'm glad to be dressed and empty."

"I sent the picture to my dad, Erin, and Patty," said Holtzmann. "I'll let you send it to your Mom and Dad and Ariel and Austin."

"I'm sure Mom's going to be excited," said Abby, grimacing. She held the back of her hand over her mouth, a general indication that she was going to be sick to her stomach.

"Oh Abby," said Holtzmann. "Come back down, just in case."

"I'm going to try to be fine," she said, taking deep breaths. "The eating of several small meals is not helping."

"We can talk to the doctor about it," said Holtz. "I think I stuck a bottle of water in your messenger bag if you want it."

Abby shook her head.

"Let's just hope they hurry up so we get out of here before I lose my non-existent lunch."


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, that was a bust," grimaced Abby as she and Erin got out of the Ecto-1 and headed out of the garage. They had been the only ones there when someone had called about a cold spot in a hospital floating around and it was freezing the doctors and nurses. More than likely it was a recently deceased patient that hadn't moved on. But when they had shown up, it had all but disappeared, except for a cool breeze on the cancer ward.

"Literally a bust on a bust," said Erin, smirking. "But at least we did get some good readings."

"I could do without the backache I've got from all that walking," said Abby after she had hung up her pack. She rubbed her lower back through the jumpsuit. At 22 weeks, there was a nice roundness showing on her abdomen, and she knew it wouldn't be long till she couldn't fit into her second suit. It was already getting quite snug. She had wanted to punch the administrator that had asked if they were there for the childbirth class. She would have thought the logos and proton packs would have given him an inkling that these were the people he was looking for to investigate the supposed ghost.

Besides, she really, really didn't want to think about a childbirth class. That would mean she would have to think about labor. It was a subject she wasn't ready for.

"I have just the thing for that," said Erin. She had already changed out of her suit and was holding her tennis shoes. She went over to the stairwell.

"Hey, Patty?"

"Yo!"

"Come down here a minute," said Erin. They heard the sound of feet and Abby pulled on the brown loafers she had been wearing before they had gone out after changing. As much as she had fussed about Kevin wearing them around and making fun of Erin for doing the same, she had taken to wearing them too. It was better than putting on boots or her tennis shoes some days with her ankles and feet swelling.

"Abby, Patty gives the best back rubs," said Erin. "Seriously, I've given up going to the chiropractor."

"Really?" said Abby.

"She has magic fingers," nodded Erin. They both laughed, remembering an in-joke from _The X-Files_.

"I'm in," said Abby. "Patty, would you mind?"

"As long as I can get one in return one day."

"Deal," said Abby.

"Lose the sweater and lean over the table out here," said Patty. She instructed Abby to grip the edge of the worktable. Abby nearly melted when Patty put her hands on her lower back. It didn't take but about three minutes or so rubbing before Patty had gone up her spine and Abby was arching her back into the movement.

"You carry a lot of tension in your lower back," said Patty, working her thumbs into the muscles.

"It's the pack," said Abby. "I-"

She stopped when she felt the swoosh. It had been light at first. Abby put a hand on the top of her baby bump. She felt again, a little harder that time around. Her hand automatically went to the spot the kick had been closest to as she straightened up.

"No no no, little one do it again," said Abby, feeling of her baby bump a little harder. But they had stopped.

"Abby?" asked Erin, concerned.

"I felt them. I finally felt the baby move," she said, meeting her friend's eyes. "That- that was a definite move," she said with a soft laugh, mostly at how she was repeating her words. Erin came over and put a hand on top of Abby's.

"Guess Aunt Patty did her job, huh?"

"Now that is a compliment," said Patty. "Baby Holtzmann approves."

"Aunt Patty needs to do more though," said Abby. "I need a full back rub." Patty moved to comply, chuckling. Abby couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"Okay, this is not fair," said Holtzmann to Abby's baby bump later that evening. "You're supposed to move for me, not Patty. We had a deal. You move for your other momma and me."

Abby was trying her best not to laugh at her wife. Holtz was standing beside the couch where she was resting. After Patty's backrub, all she had wanted to do was relax. And one of the best things about living so close to work was that no one minded if you spent the rest of the day on the couch upstairs. It was a great perk of being pregnant and working with her best friends.

"Honey, Patty didn't get to feel them. I was the only one."

Holtzmann crossed her arms.

"I'm still having a talk with our child."

"I felt the baby," said Abby. "Let's just be happy for a little bit."

"I want to feel them," Holtz said, pouting a little.

"You will," said Abby, rubbing Holtzmann's arm. She scoffed, shaking her head. "And on top of that, Patty called them Baby Holtzmann. Shouldn't that be Baby Yates? I am the one carrying it for nine months."

"It is ours, together. And always will be," said Holtz. She settled down on the couch between Abby's legs and positioned her body against the back of the couch so she fit between it and Abby. She laid her head on Abby's shoulder and put a hand on her abdomen.

"Baby Yates-Holtzmann can be YH for short."

"So our child will be Yttrium Hydride?"

"I'm starting to think Baby Holtzy sounds better," grinned Holtz.

"They really do need a name," said Abby, making a face.

"Mmhmm," said Holtzmann. "Abby, don't kill me."

Abby looked at her wife. "What did you do?"

"I signed us up for a childbirth class in Union Square for eight days in December. Two nights a week."

"Oh, Jills..."

"Yes, Abs, you are going."

"Can we talk about this?" said Abby.

"Nope. You will be in labor and I need to know how to keep you calm."

"I thought I'd be in labor and Erin and Patty would be the ones keeping you calm."

Holtz gave her a look like she was going to call Abby out on that, but she shut her mouth quickly.

"Considering I froze when you got taken through the portal, I suppose that is a valid observation."

"Holtz," said Abby, putting a hand on her wife's face. "Honey, no. You know that's not what I meant."

"Then you'll do this for me."

Abby sighed. "You are too good at guilt trips."

"That was low and dirty I know, and yes."

"Is there a baby's name that means guilt?" said Abby, eyeing Holtzmann.

"I'm thinking Delshad," said Holtz, kissing just below Abby's belly button. "It means 'happy heart' in Persian."

"Does being considered a high risk pregnancy worry you like it does me?" Abby said. "I know I'm older than I should be and..."

"No," said Holtzmann. "Because we're doing everything right. We've followed the doctor's orders. We've done the testing they suggested. Our baby is a healthy, growing fetus." She took Abby's hand and played with her fingers.

"It's only because we're not young. I'm only four years younger than you, and they'd consider me high risk as well. It's a messed up system."

"I can't believe I'll be 45 next year," grumbled Abby.

"All the more reason we got incredibly lucky that you're still very fertile," grinned Holtzmann.

"What are we going to name our child Holtz?"

"Do you like unusual names?"

"I wouldn't be adverse, as long as it's better than Yttrium Hydride."

"Eliana, if it's a girl."

"That's... really pretty. Where did you find it?"

"It means 'daughter of the sun' in Greek."

Abby looked surprised. "You've been thinking about this."

Holtzmann rubbed a hand down Abby's cheek. "You are my sun, Abby. I need you to revolve around or I would go spinning off into space." Her eyes softened at Holtz's words and Abby leaned into her touch.

"Any others?" asked Abby, her cheeks growing warm.

"Tarika means 'little star' in Hindi."

"I like that too," said Abby. "But what about boys? There is a 50/50 chance there might be a boy in here since someone curled up and decided not to reveal themselves on the ultrasound."

"That would explain why the baby hasn't moved much till now. He's lazy."

"Be thinking of boy's names," said Abby, rolling her eyes.

"Can't. We're having a girl," Holtzmann said. Abby soon found her wife taking down her ponytail. She gave Holtz a look.

"Your hair is so pretty right now. I don't know why you keep putting it up in a bun."

"Because it's practical?" said Abby. "We have things to do you know."

"Sit up, I wanna braid your hair," said Holtz. Abby moved from her comfortable position, grumbling as she put her back to Holtzmann. But she had to admit, it felt nice, especially since Holtz was massaging her scalp.

"It's so fluffy," said Holtz. "I wish mine was like this."

"Yours is naturally fluffy Holtz. You don't need raging hormones to get it."

Holtzmann grinned and wrapped her arms around Abby's chest, rubbing her hands back and forth across her breasts.

"Scratch that, you do have raging hormones. Never mind."

"Just a different type of raging," said Holtz, her breath hot and heavy in Abby's ear.

"Maybe not on the couch," said Abby, trying not to think about sex like Holtzmann was obviously hoping she would, but was failing fast. "I think we need to talk about that, actually."

"Hmm?" asked Holtzmann, going back to braiding Abby's hair.

"Since we're bringing in a new team I got to thinking," said Abby. "They are literally strangers to us. This upstairs, the third floor... it's our home. It's one thing if Patty and Erin want to come up and run all over the place, but-"

"They're not Erin and Patty."

Abby nodded.

"So you want to do a door?"

"Yes. A locking one, preferably. Not to mention a locking gate around the fire pole. We're going to have a little one who can roam around soon enough."

"Nah, they're still growing," said Holtz. "Aaaaand done." She sat back and admired Abby's braid.

"So do you think it's a good idea?"

"Second floor needs some better doors in the future too. It would probably be best to not have certain materials in the hands of little people who shouldn't have them."

"And Patty probably would rest easier knowing her books are taken care of."

"It feels like we don't trust the new recruits," commented Holtz. "We're inviting them in to work here and then locking things up." Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"To work here yes, but not into our home. And it's mainly for the safety of children, not the adults that we're going to do the second floor."

"We'll just have to make sure to give upstairs keys to Patty and Erin," said Holtzmann.

"Of course," said Abby. "Though I'm sure Erin would demand one anyway under the pretext that she'll want to come check on me come March."

"Abby, _everyone_ will be checking on you come March. Even Kevin."

"That's a scary... thought."

Holtz beamed. "He's going to be such a cute uncle."

Abby side-eyed Holtzmann. "Have you told Kevin this?"

"Of course."

"This would explain why he keeps looking down at my stomach and grinning."

"We're going to need to do some sort of snack station downstairs," said Holtzmann, changing the direction of the conversation. "For the newbs. Mini fridge, microwave, water cooler, coffee. There's already a bathroom at least."

"Good point," said Abby. "Anything else?"

"Secondary keys to the Ecto-1 and their own car, which will be forthcoming."

"We have some spares made up already in my desk downstairs." Abby starting feeling of her hair. The braid was smooth.

"The insurance."

"Oh, yeah. That's a big one," said Abby, making sure to make a mental note to talk to Erin. Holtz was rubbing her chin and thinking.

"We'll need to go ahead and do the door before they start working."

The paranormal investigator sighed. "Can I go ahead and retire?"

Holtz looked very surprised at her lover. "Abby, _seriously_?"

"Too much to do," Abby whined.

"Do you want to just focus on the baby and let us do the rest?" asked Holtzmann, feeling concerned at this topic of conversation.

"No," said Abby with a sigh. "I'm tired and being hormonal." She rubbed her neck. "This is all our life's work. I need to pitch in too."

"You can help me order the parts of another set of PKE meters."

"I can do that," nodded Abby.

"You can also be helpful by telling me what you want to do for dinner."

"We can do baked lemon pepper chicken and a salad. It doesn't have to be much. I just need something other than crackers. It feels like all I'm doing is eating flour and salt." Abby got up off the couch and started towards the kitchen. Holtzmann had been the one to ask, but she could cook. She laid out the chicken from the freezer and started looking for the lemon juice and olive oil when she felt something in her abdomen. This time, it really did feel like popcorn popping. Just a lot of fluttering.

"What _are_ you doing in there?" she asked, laughing as she laid a hand on her belly. Three more times she felt movement. Holtz had gotten up quickly off the couch and came to the kitchen.

"You're feeling them?" she said, putting a hand there as well. Abby nodded, smiling.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to that."

The nuclear engineer sighed. "Our baby is moving. Just not for me."

"Maybe now it won't be long till you can Holtz."

"We've got plenty of time to play, don't we Peanut?" said Holtzmann to Abby's growing belly. The paranormal investigator started doing a little math in her head.

"So I'm going to be about 28 weeks at Christmas."

"And?" asked Holtzmann. Abby started oiling the skillet.

"Are we going to travel?"

Holtz started pulling stuff out of the fridge for the salad and shook her head.

"Dad's coming here for Christmas. Um..." Holtzmann looked sheepish. "I've sort of been planning this already with your dad. They're coming up too."

Abby gave Holtz an "I can't believe you" look.

"He called and asked," she explained, wrinkling her nose up.

"My father is asking my spouse instead of his own daughter."

"Just make the chicken Abby and don't worry about it. We'll have Christmas with everyone."

"I'm asking Cheyenne to cater. At twice her normal rate."

Holtz nodded. "She'd enjoy that if things aren't too busy at the hotel. Patty said that they've been thinking about taking a vacation soon. That'd probably pay for half their trip."


	20. Chapter 20

"You know Erin, they make paint so that pregnant women can use them safely," said Abby to her best friend. "I don't have to _not_ help paint upstairs. I don't know what Holtz is thinking."

"Cheyenne, David, and Zack have all agreed to come help us paint," said Erin. She handed over a stack of paperwork for Abby to sign. Abby took it and picked up a pen as her best friend continued talking. "Besides, it would be nice to have the baby's room finished for Christmas, don't you think? For the grandparents' visit."

Abby sighed loudly and put down the pen, propping her head against her fist.

"I can't believe Holtzmann was planning that without _my_ knowledge."

"I'm sure she would have told you."

"I'd hope so, but there's planning and there's... planning," said Abby. "We'll have to get them hotel rooms, cook... You know Mom's not going to want to do takeout."

"Why not let them stay here? There's room."

"What? Where? In yours and Patty's rooms?"

"Abby, it's not like there's anything that terribly personal there if that's what you're worried about. And besides, Patty and I have been talking about completely moving out sometime in the near future. You and Holtz are going to need the space."

She looked at Abby and saw she was struggling with her thoughts.

"Abby, no."

"But-"

"We know that we can always stay," said Erin. "But it's time. We have homes."

Abby looked away.

"This place was a home for all of us when we needed it," said Erin, squeezing her shoulder. "And it still is. Patty and I just have a place to sleep elsewhere."

Abby sighed. "I know that, but there's just so much change lately. And someone all the sudden has decided to take a tumbling class while I'm trying to arrange my thoughts to say them."

Erin squeaked when she realized that Abby meant the baby.

"What is it like?" the redhead asked, looking interested. "Feeling something moving around inside of you."

"It's a little different each time so far," said Abby, looking down. "The first time it was like a swoosh, like moving underwater. The second time it felt like little kicks maybe. The third was almost like popcorn popping. This morning I thought they might be rolling around. And this time it sort of like they were tumbling in a circle."

"That's awfully descriptive," commented Erin.

"It's what I felt," Abby said. "It's sort of oddly comforting, you know? They're in there and moving about."

Erin nodded. "As they should be. 22 weeks, yes?"

"That would be how far along I am, yes."

"Baby should definitely be moving," said Erin. She laid a hand on Abby's baby bump.

"You could move for your Aunt Erin you know."

"I think the first time they're felt outside of me had better be by Holtz or our child will be grounded for the first 15 years of its life."

"I need something to gloat to Holtzmann about," Erin said, smirking. "Getting to feel her kid move first is something I can hold over her head for eternity." Abby sighed and shook her head.

"You two, I swear..." Erin grinned at that, poking Abby on the shoulder.

"Let's just finish this paperwork so we can get it submitted."

* * *

Baby is fine, I'm fine. And I do have to take the second glucose test," said Abby to Holtz.

"Sorry I had that interview. It ran way too much longer than I expected," said Holtzmann. She had not long walked in and kicked off her boots. Abby was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over something. She had gone to a doctor's appointment that afternoon and Holtz hadn't been able to make it back in time to go.

"You don't have to be at all of them, Jills. I think I'm the only one required to go."

"You and Peanut," she said, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"The baby has grown a little bit you know," said Abby. "About the size of an iPad Pro."

"Are you hinting again?" said Holtz, popping her elbows as she stretched her arms over her head. "I know it's getting near Christmas."

"Yes, and only because I'm filling this thing out and I have an irrational need to make you feel guilty," said Abby.

"What are you doing?" asked Holtz, coming over to the table.

"Birth plan," Abby responded, grimacing. "I was talking to the doctor about it today and I think he would rather I be at a hospital. He didn't say it, but he was rather implying. What-"

"It's your choice Abs."

"Yes I know, but I was about to ask your opinion."

"As long as you and the baby are safe, I'm fine with whatever you decide. I know the miracle of modern technology yields an extra feeling of safety, but there's really nothing wrong with letting a woman labor on their own without it if you'd really want to try a birth center. It's what our bodies are meant to do. They're beautiful birthing machines."

There was a knock on their new door.

"Come in!" yelled Holtzmann. Kevin stuck his head inside.

"Holtzmann, you have a package."

"Finally! I need my new toys," she said. Kevin opened the door more and handed her the box as Holtz came over to him.

"What have you ordered now?" asked Abby, looking amused over her shoulder after walking up.

"Boss," nodded Kevin. It was the only way he greeted Abby and Erin at the firehouse. "Not to pry, but you guys picked out a name yet? Everyone's so serious downstairs, I never get to ask the fun stuff."

"I like Zora," said Holtz, breaking out her large pocketknife. "It's Serbian for dawn."

"It's nice," said Kevin, nodding. "Perfect for the start of a new family."

"That's sweet Kev," said Holtzmann, smiling. She noticed Abby rubbing her abdomen.

"Somebody must like the sound of your voice this afternoon Kevin. They're kicking," said Abby, softly smiling. He looked excited.

"May I?" Abby sighed and nodded. Since the baby had started moving, everyone in the firehouse had started trying to feel for their little one's movements on a regular basis. No one had any luck just yet, not even her wife, who had all but physically attached herself to Abby's abdomen.

"Nonononono," said Holtz, coming between Kevin and Abby. She laid a hand on both of them. One on Kevin's chest, the other on Abby's baby bump. "No one gets to-" Holtzmann stopped moving when she felt something under her hand. She groped Kevin's chest a second before she realized it was her other hand. Her eyes widened and she turned quickly to Abby, rubbing the spot where she had just felt a kick as she got down on her knees.

"No, don't stop," she said with a whine. She rubbed the spot and Abby was laughing at her wife's tone. Holtzmann felt another kick under her fingers. She let out a squeal and rubbed it again.

"Baby," she cooed. "You finally kicked for me." She looked up to Abby's face with an ecstatic grin. Kevin had taken that moment to leave with a wave and Abby waved back as he headed down the stairs. Holtzmann got up and kissed Abby, surprising her as she wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and pulled her closer. Abby didn't complain, enjoying the kiss for a few seconds before Holtz pulled back. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear.

"I got to feel them Abs. Finally..."

Abby rubbed Holtzmann's other hand, which was still on her abdomen.

"Yes, and now you can no longer complain."

"But I can complain about the lack of good lesbian movies, the need for more greenery in the city, or how I am still saddened that Erin _really_ was allergic to my chinchillas..."

"Yes, those you can complain about," said Abby. She sighed.

"Can I complain about having to do the birth plan?"

"Complain yes, but you still need to fill it out so I know what you want. And the nurses. Since we all know that the nurses are the ones who really do all the work."

"I had an idea a few minutes ago," said Abby, motioning Holtzmann back to the table. She picked up a small booklet. "Mount Sinai West has a birthing center right there in the hospital."

"Really?" said the engineer. "That's... handy." She pulled down the glasses she had on top of her head and started reading it through the yellow tinted lenses.

"They do water births too," said Abby. "I thought it could be something we could look into after Thanksgiving." Holtz nodded.

"By the way, Patty said we needed to be there by two. Cheyenne's already cooking. She also said not to worry about bringing anything. They had it covered."

"Hopefully I won't be having to run to the bathroom," grimaced Abby.

"It's Thanksgiving. Maybe the baby will give you a reprieve."

"Here's to hoping," said Abby. Holtz tugged on her wife, bringing her closer and into her arms.

"Go finish your birth plan," she said. Abby sighed loudly.

* * *

"I am stuffed," moaned Erin from the comfort of the couch in the living room of Patty and Cheyenne's apartment. She was rubbing her stomach and whining.

"You ate too much," said Holtz, who Erin was lying on. Holtzmann couldn't say anything though. She had stuffed herself much like Erin had and was in a semi- comatose state. She didn't even protest or make a snarky comment when the redhead had laid her head on her lap.

"Do you wish your kid had let us know their gender? They weren't very forthcoming," said Erin.

"Nah," said Holtzmann, waving a hand. "I'm fine with not knowing. It'll be a surprise."

"Did Abby finish her birth plan?"

"Don't ask," sighed Holtzmann.

"I'll take that as a no," said Erin. "She'll make us make decisions, or she'll make decisions regarding the business, but she can't make her own personal decisions."

"It is contradictory," agreed Holtz. "And we should be glad she's helping Patty in the kitchen instead of hearing us right now."

"Cheyenne needed that break," said Erin. "She's been going in every direction trying to make things perfect all day."

"I also think Patty wanted to try to get in some playtime after food," said Erin. "She wants to be next in feeling the kicks."

Holtz grinned, happy that their baby was doing so well and that he or she was attracting attention with their movements. At least Abby could put up with their little family's attention. She hadn't had too many strangers approach her yet with unsolicited advice or whatnot, but they all knew it was coming. Holtzmann wanted Abby to record it on her phone so they all could make fun of it later.

"Am I giving birth to a food baby?" moaned Erin. "Because I feel like it."

"Not on my leather couch you're not," said Patty, coming into the room, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "I do not want to hear anything about there being a birth of _any_ babies in _my_ living room. Human, food, or chinchillas."

"That was _one time_ ," scoffed Holtz.

"I should have never agreed to babysit for you."

"I hope that doesn't extend to the future Patty," said Cheyenne, ducking her head into the room. "Because there will be babysitting."

Holtz gave Cheyenne a salute, which made her chuckle and go back out.

"Where did you say David was again?" asked Patty to Erin.

"Ice fishing," she said. "I know how it sounds, but it's something their dad had always wanted to do. And since their mom... well, he and his brothers decided to take their dad to do something he'd enjoy to get him out of the house for a while."

"That was nice of them."

"Yeah, none of us wanted to cook either," chuckled Erin weakly. "We had all agreed to make it a potluck, but no one wanted to do the turkey and stuffing, not even Josh's husband Mark, who loves to cook."

"Well, I am stuffed with stuffing," said Patty, rubbing her stomach and shaking her head. "So I don't know how no one wanted it."

They all heard a crash and a small yelp, followed by what sounded like someone falling against the cabinets. Erin almost couldn't get up fast enough before Holtz scrambled to her feet. But before she could move past Patty, Cheyenne was guiding Abby into the living room.

"Make her sit down," said Cheyenne. "She got a little dizzy."

"Abby," said Holtzmann. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, waving her off. "I was just standing there too long in one spot washing dishes." She sighed when Holtz nudged her towards the couch and made her sit down. She started shaking her head and breathing deeply as she did so.

"I also made myself nauseous moving to catch myself."

Holtz calmly got down on her knees in front of Abby.

"Breathe honey. In and out." The hand that got put in Holtzmann's face made all of them chuckle. "Can't take you anywhere," cooed Holtz after kissing Abby's hand several times. Abby scoffed.

"I'd be fine if people wouldn't worry so much."

"Uh-huh, and where would you have been if Cheyenne hadn't come back into the kitchen?" said Erin, leaning into Abby.

"Jabbing herself on the sharp edges of the cabinets before hitting her knees probably," said Cheyenne.

Abby sighed. "Okay, so I'm a menace to myself at six months. Everyone can go back to what they were doing."

"Can't. Holtz moved," said Erin. "I was going to take a nap on her lap."

"And no one thought to take pictures?" said Abby, looking at Patty.

"Erin was enjoying it too much as she wallowed in her self-pity at having gorged herself."

"You know it's almost not fair Patty that my friends run away after dinner, but yours stick around," teased Cheyenne.

"I'm waiting on the second round of dinner," said Holtz, rubbing her stomach. "I need more of those sweet potatoes." She looked appalled. "I can't believe I just said that." Patty chuckled and hit Holtz on the shoulder before turning to her wife.

"Half of yours went to go get ready for Black Friday and the other half went to get drinks," said Patty. "Which didn't sound like a half bad idea."

"We should take Patty and Cheyenne out for drinks since they were such gracious hosts to our antics," said Holtz. "Erin, what do you think?"

"I say that would be a nice way of showing our appreciation for dinner. And also, alcohol. Abby?"

"Just as long as we go somewhere where we're not having to deal with tons of people celebrating the holidays, I'm game."

"Let me finish putting the food in the fridge and I'm up for a beer or two," said Cheyenne, nodding her head. Erin got up and followed Cheyenne to the kitchen to help.

"Drinks it is," said Holtz with a wide grin. She gestured to the door. "Come on Patty, I need some Cuba Libres and maybe some Guinness."


	21. Chapter 21

When Holtz woke up the next morning, she groaned.

"I got way too drunk, didn't I?"

"Yep," said Abby. Holtz felt a cold bottle of water pressed against her forehead. A bottle of pain reliever she suspected was lovingly being placed next to her chest.

"Bless you," said Holtzmann, whimpering.

"I had to call Kevin to come get you upstairs after we got Patty and Cheyenne a cab," said Abby. "You wouldn't listen to me or Erin, but you couldn't complain when you were being picked up and carried. Although you did bang on him a few times with your fists. I think it amused him."

Holtz whimpered again and popped two of the pain reliever into her mouth and took a sip of the water before turning on her back.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything that warranted my picture being placed on the wall behind the bar or the police being called."

"Not this time. You were quite happy up until the point that Patty had to pull you away from fussing out a woman when you were way past tipsy."

"What about?" frowned Holtzmann.

Abby sighed. "You overheard her say something about how disgusting it was that I was there at the bar drinking when clearly all I had was a glass of water."

"She deserved it then," shrugged Holtz. "You can't just sit at home."

"Not when someone's got to drag you back home after you started singing Pink's anthology at the top of your lungs at the table. You were putting on quite a show."

"AGAIN?"

Abby nodded.

"You even got Cheyenne and Erin to join you this time. They made good backup seat dancers."

"... At least I wasn't alone."

Abby laughed to herself and patted Holtz on the shoulder. Holtzmann took that moment to put down the water and medicine on the bedside table beside her. She went frigid when she heard Abby cough loudly with what sounded like an irritated throat. She reached up and felt of her wife's forehead, ignoring the flinch Abby made as she did so. She was very warm, and her skin was flushed.

"You're sick."

The brunette sighed, which made her cough again. "It's just a cold Holtz. I probably picked it up last night."

"Probably from the lady that was fussing about a pregnant woman being in a bar. I'm going to call the doctor and see-"

"It's just a cold."

"You have a fever, Abby. You remember the conversation we had with the nurse a couple of months ago about immune systems being suppressed when you're pregnant?"

"Ugh, I hate when you're being overprotective," said Abby, getting back under the covers. Holtz snorted at that, pulling the comforter and sheet over her own head and got forehead to forehead with her wife. It was then she noticed that Abby was completely dressed and had taken the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it.

And was still _shivering_. Holtzmann sighed, shaking her head.

"You've got chills, Abs. I'm _really_ calling the doctor." Holtz got out of bed. "You should have gotten me up sooner, even with the hangover."

"Then you'd turn into a worrywart, which is what you're doing now. You need to rest too."

"Yes, but there's a reason. You're actually not well," Holtzmann said, going into the bathroom. She came back with the digital thermometer from their first aid and sick supplies. Holtz pulled down the covers and handed it to her wife. Abby pulled the covers back up and the blonde heard the beep of it being turned on. She grabbed a quick shower and got dressed, putting her hair up quickly. She came back out and found that Abby had poked her head outside the comforter. Holtzmann looked at her wife, gesturing to the thermometer on the bedside table.

"102.3." Holtz went to the other side of the bed and started to hand her the Tylenol bottle. Abby shook her head. "I've already taken them," she said. "I'm not a complete idiot. Just one that's really tired of physicians."

Holtz nodded, feeling slightly sympathetic. But only a _little_.

"Can you go wake Erin up?" asked Abby. "She fell asleep on the couch after Kevin got you upstairs. Didn't want to get near her again since I could possibly still be contagious."

"It's a little too late for all of us if it's the flu," said Holtzmann. She decided to be a little mean to her wife. "You do realize honey that the flu can cause premature labor, don't you? Shall I start packing?"

"I'm burning every single one of your mix tapes," said Abby. "So help me Jills."

Holtz grinned and skipped once or twice out of the room. Erin was still asleep on the couch, snoring a little. Holtzmann went over and shook her shoulder.

"Go home, Gilbert."

"Ugh," said Erin, wincing as she woke up. "Why-" Holtz shook the Tylenol bottle still in her hand.

"Want one?"

"Five," she mumbled, moving some hair that had gotten stuck to the side of her face. Holtz handed her two and sat down the bottle.

"Might want to get your sick supplies ready," said Holtz. "Abby's picked up something. I think it's probably the flu. She's got a fever and she's shivering."

"Wasn't that last client of ours sick too?" Erin said. "The one who kept seeing a floating cat."

"Yeah, she was probably hallucinating the cat part. But that floating vapor she was not," said Holtzmann. "And that's probably where the flu was picked up from." Holtz looked at Erin when she heard her laugh.

Erin pointed down to the coffee table in front of her. "I think someone was already ahead of you." Holtz looked down and saw two pills on a napkin, a bottle of water, and a small pack of pretzels.

"That's not fair, I didn't get any pretzels," pouted Holtz.

"That's because I'm her best friend and you're just her wife," said Erin with a small smirk. She stuck the two pills back in the Tylenol bottle and opened the water. She took the other two and picked up the snacks. Holtz gestured to the pretzels.

"I could fix breakfast if you'd rather have some eggs and bacon than stale salty bread."

"I'm good," said Erin. "I don't think I can stand bright lights at the moment, but I'm good. You two going to need anything?"

"The ability to kick whoever gave Abby the flu despite the fact that she got a flu shot?"

"Not all flu strains are covered, you know that."

"I do remember college biology, thanks."

"Go make some tea, make sure she's comfortable," said Erin.

"I've got to call and get an appointment," Holtz said automatically. She noticed her cell sitting on the coffee table. She went to grab it when Erin put a hand over hers.

"Let Abby make it. She already feels helpless as it is these days."

Holtz hesitated, knowing the logistics of such. That would mean Abby wouldn't call and-

"Stop thinking," said Erin.

"That's like telling me to turn off my life."

"She'll do it if she feels it's necessary," Erin said. "And don't turn off your life. You two are cute together."

"Not planning on it honey bear," winked Holtz. "I have a family to take care of. Someone got to look after you and Patty."

Erin scoffed at that. "You mean someone's got to look after you and Patty. Which is what _I_ do."

"I think out of all of that, Patty's the one looking out for _all_ of us," said Abby, walking into the room. She had wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She coughed a little to clear her throat of congestion.

"Morning Erin."

"You _are_ sick," said the redhead. "Come sit Abby."

"I thought I'd come relax on the couch a while," sighed the brunette. "Anyone want to watch a movie?"

"That'd be better than going out in all the people shopping like crazy," said Erin. "Thanks for the pretzels."

"I'll make some popcorn," said Holtz.

"Not in the lab please," said Erin.

"We do have this little thing in the kitchen called a microwave Erin," said Holtz. "I'm not sure if you're familiar with it, but..."

Erin stuck her tongue out at Holtzmann, who grinned and went off to the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" Erin asked Abby gently. "I could make us some."

"I'll do it," said Holtz. She started filling up the kettle and putting it on the stove.

"I was going to say that'd be nice, but my wife beat me to the punch," said Abby. The popcorn was already popping and it was starting to smell good, what little she could actually smell through the stuffiness in her nose.

"You need to be resting," said Erin. "You're just starting the onset of symptoms."

"I am sitting down, so I am resting," said Abby. "I just want to think about sickness and babies as little as possible over the next couple of hours." Erin nodded and picked up the remote for the TV off the coffee table.

"Pick us a good one at least," Abby said, getting comfortable.

* * *

They ended up watching _Gravity_ , which had turned into a discussion after the movie about the science and whether it was plausible with all the new advancements in the field of aeronautics. It ended up starting a debate between Erin and Holtz which left Abby smiling at her wife and best friend's banter. Her head was on a pillow in Holtz's lap, and it didn't take long for her to drift off, all wrapped up in a couple of blankets. It was only when they heard a slight wheezing sound did they realize that Abby had fallen asleep.

"Took her long enough," said Holtz softly, looking fondly at her wife. She tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear.

"I think she was enjoying the movie and the discussion," said Erin. "She likes Sandra Bullock."

"Pffffsh," said Holtz. "You didn't see us watching _The Heat_. She liked Melissa McCarthy more."

"I'm sure," said Erin, amused. She looked at Holtz. "At least with the new laws about maternity leave fully in place now, you two are going to get 12 weeks of paid time off from the city for the baby after it's born. It'll help get some more movies in."

"You going to tell Abby to take maternity leave?" said Holtz. "Because I'm not. It was bad enough getting her to limit her time around our equipment and the lab."

"You both need to," said Erin. "To spend time bonding with your child."

"Is it bad of me to want to run when I think about us and childcare? I mean, a _kid_ , Erin. Changing really stinky diapers. Learning to make really crappy mac and cheese. Wait, I like really crappy mac and cheese. Uhh... Feedings every two to three hours. Never sleeping again. Actually trick-or-treating on Halloween instead of buying candy at half-off the next day."

"Mmhmm," said Erin. "A beautiful child with really cute dimples and curly brown hair all dressed up in a lab coat telling everyone they're a scientist."

"Of course. Each year, a new female scientist," said Holtz. "That's obvious Erin."

They both sat still when Abby went into a coughing fit in her sleep. But once it was over, she settled back down. Holtz rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm going to have to start investing in mini lab coats."

"Honestly Holtz... are you _really_ going to try to have a kid yourself after this? Like, really soon after?"

"Well, that wasn't personal at all, Gilbert."

"Sorry. Abby told me that since you two really didn't think you had time with fertility and such. But don't you think you need to devote a little time to raise this one for a little while?"

"The thought has occurred to me, yes."

"And?"

"Everything's still up in the air," shrugged Holtz. "This one's still cooking. Anything could happen in the future. I could get pregnant. I could not get pregnant. There could be a miscarriage. Maybe Abby has the second one. Or Patty could win the Nobel Peace Prize. Or you two do for the Yates-Gilbert Equation. Maybe I lose a leg in the lab. Maybe Patty loses a leg in the lab. Poor Patty. Or-"

"I get the point, Holtz."

"Good," yawned Holtzmann. "Ms. Nosey."

Erin gestured in the air. "I'm not trying to. I honestly just need to know these things for the business. Personally, you and Abby could have 15 more kids and I wouldn't care."

Holtz flailed and pretended to put a hand over Abby's ear that was facing up.

"Not in front of the pregnant woman."

Erin leaned her head to the side, realizing something. "You really... you don't want to get pregnant, do you? You like Abby being pregnant."

Holtz looked sheepish. 'I did... in the beginning. But I have discovered I have enjoyed watching the experiment grow from the outside. I'm not violently opposed to the idea by any means, and I'm pretty sure Abby is intent on me getting pregnant just to get back at me for the fact that she did get pregnant. So yes to your observation. Both of them."

"Revenge... children."

"No, revenge gestation. There's a difference."

"I swear you two are like children yourselves," said Erin, shaking her head. Holtz pushed a piece of hair back behind Abby's ear.

"Which is why we'll be the best or the worst parents ever."

"I'm seeing family Halloween costumes," smirked the redhead. Holtzmann shrugged.

"You know, you should really talk to David about you two having a kid. Then everyone could grow up together. Abby really likes the idea of our kids being friends."

Erin shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"You- you don't want kids?" asked Holtz. Erin leaned forward and looked to see if Abby was still asleep. She leaned back, relieved.

"David and I talked about it. Honest talk, I didn't just agree with him. And neither one of us are really kid people. We like the idea of taking a vacation when we want. No school plays, no constant sickness, no babysitters. Lots of wine bottles in the fridge. We like the quiet."

Holtz looked skeptical over her glasses.

"But no drawings on the fridge, juice boxes, and homework. No gold stars for achievement and you teaching them physics at a young age. Science fairs that you know they'd _win_ just out of the sheer awesomeness of their mom."

Erin looked wistful for a moment at Holtz's words.

"I know when you're lying Erin."

She sighed. "You sound like Abby."

"It's because we're thinking the same thing." Holtz paused. "I'm probably the worst person for this, but talk to him. Really, really honestly Erin. You want to do this."

Erin looked down at her best friend, who was still in deep sleep. Even all covered up, she could tell Abby's left arm was wrapped around her abdomen, holding her child like she should be. She sighed.

"I'll try."

"Good," said Holtz. "You said they were going to be gone all weekend?"

"David won't be home till Sunday night."

"Want to watch another movie? I'm kind of stuck here for a little while."

"Sure," said Erin, smiling. "You are comfortable."

"Napping on Abby is way better," said Holtz. "But it's my turn to be the pillow."


	22. Chapter 22

When Abby woke up again, it was dark in the living room. She blinked, slowly at first. Holtz and Erin were both gone, but she could smell something cooking. She looked over and saw Erin standing in front of the stove, stirring a steaming pot. Abby shivered a little after unwrapping herself from the blankets and sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"You're awake," said Erin, turning around. "It's 6:32."

"Geez, I slept that long?" groaned Abby. She felt of her forehead, grimacing. "I should have called for an appointment."

"Well, Holtz did," said Erin. "Once you kept sleeping. Turns out, both your doctors' offices were closed for the holidays. So you would have to go to one of the 24 hour care clinics or to the hospital. Bad weekend to be sick on."

Abby rubbed her temples and nodded. She had a little bit of a headache, more than likely from sleeping so long on the couch and not having eaten. The wiggling going on in her abdomen she figured was from the latter as well.

"Yes, I know. No one has paid attention to you or fed you all day," she said, softly chuckling. She rubbed a hand across her abdomen. It delighted her when she felt a kick at her hand. She rubbed another spot and felt another kick.

"Hey Erin, come here," said Abby. She didn't look up but felt her best friend flop lightly down on the couch. Abby took Erin's hand and rubbed a spot. Erin gasped softly when she felt what she thought was either a little hand or a foot touch back.

"There they are," she breathed. "Hi baby." She rubbed another spot and was absolutely delighted when she felt another kick and moved to another spot.

"Okay little one, I think that was my kidney, not your Aunt Erin's hand," said Abby, grimacing. Erin laughed.

"Perhaps perfect coordination is not in their future."

"With three nerds as its parents, I wouldn't be surprised," said Abby.

"What is it like now that they're moving more?" asked Erin, knowing she was just repeating herself, but she didn't care. "I know Patty brought a whole stack of pregnancy and fetal development books, but-"

"Reassuring," said Abby. "That they're alive and growing in there." She rubbed a spot, hoping she could get another kick or punch for Erin, but someone had quieted down. "And maybe a little annoying because they'll move and kick at the oddest times. The other night they were moving from side to side when I was trying to sleep. If Holtz hadn't been asleep next to me, I would have thought she was trying to get the baby to have a dance party with her."

"I'd imagine that will happen sometime in the near future," smiled Erin.

"And I'll be the one with the bruises," said Abby. She changed positions on the couch and pulled a blanket up over her lap.

"What are you doing cooking? And where is Holtzmann?"

"Downstairs," said Erin. "She wanted to be up and moving around for a little bit."

Abby nodded at that before sneezing into her elbow.

"I hate being sick Erin."

"I know," she said, handing Abby a box of tissues. "You'll just have to power your way through it. Unless that fever stays up, then you'll have to go to the doctor."

Abby went on a sneezing fit and Erin got back up off the couch.

"I need to check on dinner." She headed over to the kitchen area. Abby blew her nose, feeling way too congested for her liking.

"I can't believe Holtz has got you cooking."

"She didn't. I volunteered after we watched a second movie. I'd be sitting at home basically doing nothing, so I thought I'd stay."

"Thank you," said Abby. "You didn't have to."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have any of my special soup." She brought Abby a bowl.

"I want you to try it before you say a word."

"Well, it looks delicious," said Abby. Erin handed her a spoon. Abby tried to get a bite of everything.

"It's like a really good pasta dish."

"It is a jar of marinara mixed with vegetable stock, a three cheese tortellini, smoked sausage, and kale. I was trying to follow a recipe once and I didn't have any crushed tomatoes, so I improvised."

"Didn't we used to say that kale belongs in the garbage?" asked Abby, picking up a tortellini with a spoon.

"I don't know why. They make really good baked chips, and it's got a lot of nutrition. Which is what your body needs right now."

"Still green."

"Yes, it even ended up in our book, if I remember correctly," said Erin, shaking her head. Abby laughed.

"It's delicious, really Erin."

"We all needed something hearty, and this will do it."

"You two haven't eaten?" frowned Abby. "After being here all afternoon?"

"Two bad hangovers," said Erin. "We're getting old Abby. These things last longer than they used to."

"I wouldn't know, it's been a while," said Abby. She rubbed her abdomen. "I think it's a good trade off."

* * *

Holtz came back upstairs and found Abby wrapped up in the blankets on the couch, an empty bowl sitting beside her. Erin was nibbling on a tortellini and the two of them were talking about something and there were books and notebooks spread out across the coffee table, along with a few pens and sticky notes. She could tell her wife was really tired by the look in her eyes. Erin had noticed it too as she glanced at Holtz, nodding.

"I made you a present babe," said Holtzmann. She patted the object in her hands.

"It's not going to explode, is it?" asked Erin, looking dubious at it.

Holtz rolled her eyes at Erin. "It's a humidifier," said Holtz. "I'm gonna go set it up in the bedroom and get it going. It should help you breathe better." She headed off in the direction of her and Abby's bedroom.

"I probably should be getting home," said Erin. "I could use a shower and some quiet time." She gestured to the books. "We'll come back to this later."

"You're welcome to stay," said Abby.

"No, I think I'll let Holtz have the honor of getting you through this for a day or so," smirked Erin. "You need to rest Abby."

"I'd rather discuss theory," she pouted.

"Soon," Erin promised. "Tell Holtz I'm gone." She started downstairs. Abby took a couple of deep breaths, hating how congested she felt. And it had consistently felt worse as the evening wore on. She really could tell she was sick by how her body was not protesting to the amount of time she was spending on the couch. Holtzmann came back out of the bedroom.

"Erin left?" Abby nodded. Holtz went over to the couch and started unwrapping the blankets around her wife.

"Bed," she said at Abby's questioning glance. "You are really tired Abs."

"I feel it," she said with a sigh. Holtzmann helped her up and Abby leaned into her as they walked. The blonde rubbed her shoulder and nudged Abby forward to the bedroom. Once in, Holtz went back out and came back with the extra blankets and pillows off the couch and piled them on the bed. Abby got comfortable under the covers and pulled the body pillow closer that she had been sleeping with the last couple of weeks. It had been a lifesaver some nights with trying to get comfortable. She spied the thermometer sitting on the side table. She took her temperature, grimacing as it was still elevated more than she would like.

"You want anything?" asked Holtzmann.

"I think you've got it about covered," said Abby, looking at the side table which was now loaded with tissues, her phone, tablet, water bottles, a pack of Dayquil/Nyquil pills, and cough drops. With a box of crackers and a few small bottles of Sprite still sitting there, it was a mess.

"Have you and Erin been busy while I was asleep?"

"Someone's got to be when you're running a fever and feeling sick," humored Holtz.

"And cold and tired," said Abby. She looked up at Holtzmann. "I'm sorry."

Holtz looked surprised as she turned around from their closet.

"What for?"

"Being selfish earlier."

"I think you're allowed once in awhile Abs," said Holtz. She threw a set of pajamas at her wife, hitting Abby in the face. A second pair soon followed. Holtz grinned and leaned against the door frame of the closet.

"I thought you might want to get comfortable." Holtzmann was hit with the second pair, which happened to be her boxer shorts and a tank top.

"The lady doth protest," said Holtz, coming over to the bed and laying her clothes on it.

"Just yours," said Abby. Holtz climbed into bed and slid her arms around her wife. She nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Now there's the way of getting ALL the germs, Holtz."

"If I had to choose between the flu and not kissing you, I'd choose the flu every day."

"That's sweet, but please don't let the both of us be sick at once."

"Nah, I have to incubate first."

"Isn't that what we're doing already?" smirked Abby.

"Yes, you are incubating Egbert." Holtzmann paused.

"Has Erin ever wanted kids?"

Abby thought for a moment.

"We didn't talk about it much in high school. I think we were having too much fun being dorky idiots and having fun. I think in college perhaps she might have mentioned it a time or two when she started having a serious boyfriend. If you can call your philosophy professor a serious boyfriend. I don't think it's ever been a real big priority. Why?"

"Just girl talk," said Holtz. "You know, while we did each other's nails."

Abby picked up Holtz's hand and looked at the short nails, eyeing her wife.

"Alright, we just chatted. Revenge gestation and Nobel Prize wins. You have to share yours with Erin, I'm afraid."

"I'm not surprised if it has anything to do with our research. And what the heck is a revenge ges- never mind."

Holtz grinned at that while Abby grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it. A wastebasket had been pulled close to the bed and she threw the tissue into it.

"Do you think Erin wants or doesn't want kids?" asked Abby, sitting up on the bed.

"You know I'm the last person to really ask on that subject Abs. I think she thinks one thing and wants another."

"That has always been sort of an Erin problem," sighed Abby. "She still needs approval. I think being around us has helped her a lot. But..."

"Say no more," said Holtz. "I know the song and dance."

"Good, because I'm not up for the choreography." Abby rubbed Holtzmann's cheek, making her lover smile. She kissed Abby's temple.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat and start working on some baby furniture. I need to get my hands on something."

"Go have fun," said Abby, standing up and changing into her bed clothes. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"You should," said Holtz. "Not much you can do right now really. You don't need to be up doing too much with that fever." She got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen as Abby nodded and closed her eyes after settling back down into the bed. She took off her glasses after a moment and laid them on the side table. Holtz turned off the light as she left the room.

* * *

Abby woke up again somewhere around two. She got up, really wanting a cup of tea. She made her way to the kitchen and turned on the light. Knowing her English ancestors would probably disown her, she stuck the water in the microwave anyways, not wanting to have to use the kettle for just one cup. She rubbed her arms, still feeling a little cold after getting up. She added honey and some lemon juice for her throat, enjoying the first sip of the tea and the warmth coming from the mug. She wrapped her hands around it, letting the feeling wash over her. She headed towards where the only main light in the living quarters was on - the baby's room. She rested a hand on her abdomen as she approached. Holtz was on the floor with one of her toolkits and part of what Abby thought was the changing table, music playing softly. She took a drink of her tea, smiling at the scene. Their little one was up and about too. She had felt them stretching their limbs and rolling a little while she had been sleeping. But then they had settled down a little bit, probably lulled to sleep. And now that she was up, they were moving about. She poked at a foot, which made her laugh when she got a double kick back. Holtz looked up at the noise.

"Abby," she said, turning off the radio beside her. "Something the matter?"

"No, I'm just awake," she said, feeling the congestion coming back after the tea had seemingly made her nose feel clear. She cleared her throat.

"And so is someone else." Holtzmann smiled at Abby's baby bump.

"Guess they heard Mommy banging around in their room."

"Must have," smiled Abby. "With auditory and optical functions now, they could probably see you too if they could."

"Then they'd just see the mess their bedroom is in," said Holtz. "Not much of a space to put them."

"There's time," Abby said. "14 more weeks." She looked around at all the boxes and bags they still had to go through. It seemed like a small task, but very daunting at the same time. They'd be bringing home a kid to use all this with. Having a kid was definitely harder than writing a book, she had to admit. And they didn't even have the kid home with them yet.

Holtz adjusted her goggles before picking up a hammer. "Three more months of holidays with family, childbirth classes, meeting with the Mayor, finding ghosts, and training newbies."

"It's going to be busy," agreed Abby. She walked over to Holtz, who automatically stood up and felt of Abby's forehead.

"You should be in bed." Abby gestured to her warm cup of tea.

"May I enjoy this at least before I and the kid have to return to my cell?"

"You have free roaming privileges at least," said Holtz, putting a hand on Abby's abdomen. "This one is stuck in utero."

"And there he or she should stay. They're only about as big as a head of broccoli," said Abby. "We don't need them coming anytime soon." Holtz nodded.

"Yes, they don't get free roaming till they can crawl."

"I would have thought absolute free roaming privileges didn't kick in till 18."

"25 if they want to rent a car."

"There's that," smiled Abby. She sighed. "We're going to have a 25 year old kid someday, Holtz."

"That can rent cars," Holtzmann smirked, pushing up her glasses with a wrench.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a miserable weekend for Abby, who spent most of it in bed under a pile of blankets and the humidifier running pretty much non-stop. By Sunday, she no longer had a fever, but it felt like an army had set up camp in her head and they were continuously marching. She was glad she was no longer going from hot and cold at least. It would hopefully stop Holtz from blasting that one Katy Perry song just to annoy her.

It was Abby's loud coughing fit that Erin heard when she came upstairs on Monday. She had texted with Abby the day before. Holtz said on Saturday that all she had done was pull the covers up to only her hairline was visible and slept most of the day. She knocked on the door of the bedroom and peeked her head in.

"Morning," she said. Erin saw Abby lift her head up and acknowledged her.

"You look like hell," she said, bouncing down on the end of the bed.

"Thanks," said Abby, sounding very stuffy as she sat up. "Love you too Erin."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than what I was," sniffed Abby. "Not the worst flu I've ever had, but definitely the squirmy-est."

"Squirm-" began Erin, but when she realized Abby was referring to the baby, she grinned, biting her lip. "Someone keeps moving huh?"

"They do not like for me to cough or sneeze."

"I'd imagine it'd be like earthquakes in there," chuckled Erin. "Are they moving now? I heard you coughing when I came in."

"No, thankfully I think they are asleep and not kicking me during the aftershocks," said Abby, her voice a little rough.

"It still amazes me that you can tell that," said Erin.

"It's the absence of movement," Abby said. Erin loved how whenever they started talking about the baby, Abby's hand automatically rubbed her abdomen. She was always instinctively protective. "Now that I can actually feel them, it's almost non-stop. Do you want to know the weirdest thing? Hiccups."

"Do they kick you during them or something?" asked Erin.

"No, they're having them," said Abby, smiling down. "It's like a twitching for a few seconds. I read it helps stimulate lung development."

"Aww, baby hiccups," said Erin. "Is this a regular thing?"

"Almost daily I can feel them."

"Bit busy down there," laughed Erin.

"No kidding," said Abby with a sigh. "I knew there was movement, but the average is ten times an hour I think when they're not sleeping and someone sometimes can be quite above average."

Erin didn't realize it was that much. She shrugged at her friend.

"Better than forty."

"Don't say that, they might hear you," said Abby as she reached over to get a tissue from the box and held it to her nose to blow it.

"I'm surprised Holtz isn't hovering," Erin said.

"I sent her to work," said Abby. "I needed her out of my hair for a while." She paused. "Did David make it home?"

"He's made it back fine," said Erin. "Still thawing. He said the wind coming across the lake was like knives on his skin even though he was wearing four layers. They took a lot of pictures. I think they had fun fishing."

"Good," said Abby. "I'm sure his dad appreciated spending time with his kids."

There was a knock on the door, and Patty peeked her head in.

"Really? Congregating with the unwell person Erin? You trying to make us all sick?"

"I'm checking in on Abby," said Erin. "You just get here?"

"Yeah, and Kevin hit me up just as soon as I came in the door," said Patty. "Apparently there are some extra penguins at the Central Park Zoo and they don't want the new additions to scare off the guests."

"Bring me back a cute penguin ghost to study!" yelled Abby as Erin jumped up and started to follow Patty out the door. They both waved goodbye. Abby sighed.

"Not only am I pregnant and not going on all the calls to avoid too much radiation exposure, I am sick and can't go on _any_ of them." She got up quietly, carrying one of their thicker blankets into the living room. She started to sit down when Holtz ran up the stairs and through the door. She kissed Abby quickly on the cheek.

"I came to see if you were awake. Gotta go."

"Be careful," said Abby.

"Bed or couch," Holtz said before planting a kiss on Abby's lips. "Nowhere else. You're still sick."

"I'm going to go hunt down that ghost librarian in the New York City Public Library," yawned Abby. "All by myself."

"As long as you're back by lunch," said Holtz breezily. "I'm bringing back ooey, gooey grease in your veins forever cheeseburgers."

"Mint Oreos."

"Okay, seriously. _Again_?"

"Mmhmm," nodded Abby.

"Seriously waste of a good cookie," grumbled Holtz, heading for the stairs. Holtzmann hated anything mint and would make faces when Abby would eat mint anything and try to kiss her.

"Don't tell your other mother that those are for me, not you," chuckled Abby. "I need something to annoy her with while I get better." She put a hand on her abdomen with a sigh.

"At least you'll come out with some decent antibodies to this strain of flu." She coughed and grabbed for some tissues off the coffee table. Abby got comfortable on her side, flipping on the TV to see if she could catch any of the morning news. She shivered a little, feeling cold. The next thing she saw made her sigh and go get her phone out of the bedroom, dialing Erin as she watched some of the breaking news piece.

"Abby?" said Erin on the phone. Abby could hear the sound of the siren and realized she had been put on speakerphone. "Something the matter?"

"Not for me, no," she said, looking at the TV screen. "But uh... as much I know you all would like to go play with the ghost penguins, I think you have bigger fish to fry."

"Bigger fish?" repeated Erin.

"There is a ghost in Grand Central creating a little havoc there that should look rather familiar." Abby grimaced as she looked over the prisoner ghost on the screen, scaring people out of the station. "You remember that prisoner ghost we first saw in Seward Station?" Abby could hear Patty groaning in the front seat as she watched two more ghosts go across the TV screen. "And it looks like he's got some friends to help him out." Abby could hear the tires squeal as Holtz made some sort of turnabout. She really hoped they were in a parking lot and not out on the street.

"Tell Kevin if the Mayor's office calls, we're on our way," said Erin. She hung up the phone. Abby sighed. One good thing was that Kevin was at least proficient with his cell phone. She texted him the message, preferring not to go downstairs at the moment.

"Hope you gals have a plan," she said to the air. Although she'd rather be with them, being sick and pregnant was a bonus as to not having to having to leave the firehouse on a cold day like today. But she was never going to tell _them_ that. Erin and Patty would never let her live it down. So instead of being out chasing ghosts, she was going to take a nap. She bundled up on the couch, putting one arm under one of their fluffy couch throw pillows and closed her eyes. Maybe their little one wouldn't be too fussy while she tried to sleep.

* * *

Abby woke up to a kiss being planted on her forehead.

"We came, we saw, we kicked their asses," teased Holtzmann once she saw Abby open her eyes. "And I brought back that late lunch."

Abby was wide awake as she sat up. She had slept well, better than she thought she would have for the couch. Erin and Patty were gathered around their kitchen table and munching on a mountain of fries. Holtz was pulling out the ketchup from the fridge and plopping down a bunch on her plate before she had even sat down.

"You'll have to forgive us, we're starving," said Erin.

"Ghost penguins are damn hard to catch," muttered Patty.

"We needed more traps," said Erin. "I thought we were going to have to call Kevin to bring a few more, but we managed."

"So many damn penguins," Patty said.

"Sounds like you've had a busy morning," said Abby. Holtz groaned at that.

"I didn't think we were going to get that prisoner ghost," said Patty. "He might not have been ionized like before, but he was not benign by any means. And neither was his buddies."

"They slammed Erin into the wall," grinned Holtz. "It was awesome."

"Don't worry, we had her checked out before we went to the zoo," said Patty. "No concussions or broken bones."

"Good. We don't need any of you injured before we start training the others," Abby said, stealing a fry off Holtzmann's plate and dipping it in ketchup. "You need anything?"

"Is it too early for alcohol?" asked Patty.

"Think you might want to wait for after hours," said Abby. "It's only..." She looked at the clock on the microwave. "Jesus, two already?"

"You slept a little too well, sweetheart," said Holtz. She handed Abby a burger. "Come sit. We want to tell you about ghost penguins."

"Did you get all the ghosts at Grand Central?" asked Abby.

"All three yes," said Erin. Patty and Holtz didn't say anything.

"So penguins?" asked Abby. Apparently, no one wanted to talk about the scary stuff just yet.

"They were so cute Abby. I hate you missed it," said Patty. "And all they were doing was playing with the other penguins. They even were trying to eat the fish."

"Except that the fish went straight through and they were glowing green, you could hardly tell the difference between them and the real penguins," Erin added. "But Patty was right, there was a lot of them." She gestured to the amount of fries in Holtz's hand.

"About that many."

Abby took a fry out of Holtz's hand.

"Don't eat Francisco!" cried Holtz, trying to get back her french fry. "He was so tiny."

"So there were baby penguins?" asked Abby, nibbling on Francisco the fry.

"We talked to one of the handlers," said Erin. "They seem to think the ghosts may have been from when a virus strain killed a bunch of the penguins in the 80's. They recently have been renovating old parts of the exhibit area and we think they may have disturbed something."

"Probably the penguins' resting place," said Abby, opening her cheeseburger. For some reason, the smell of grilled onions made her want to sneeze and she grabbed a takeout napkin off the table.

"We thought so too," said Erin, nodding. "We took samples of everything we could. You don't usually see animal apparitions, so this could be worth documentation and further study."

"Almost thought Holtz was going to jump in one of the tanks," said Patty.

"I could have waddled them out of there quietly," Holtz said, holding a hand over her head. "I would have been their Penguin Queen, and I would have led them to the promised land."

"Wet and probably having hypothermia," said Abby. "You do not need to get sick Holtz."

"I know, we've got the meeting with the Mayor," frowned Holtzmann. "Like you need me anyways."

"And dinner with the new recruits," said Erin. "We definitely need you for that next week."

"Like we could have used Abby today," said Patty.

"If the penguins were so benign, why not leave them?" Abby asked, thinking. Erin grimaced.

"Zoo didn't want them around." Holtz shrugged when Abby looked at her.

"It's what they wanted." She started working on her second cheeseburger. "Oh, that reminds me," she said, smirking. She took a card out of her pocket and handed it to Abby.

"We all now have lifetime passes. Their gift for dealing with the problem."

Abby looked at it before laying it on the table. "Which basically means they'll want us back at some point and this will be easier than having to give us clearance each time."

"Yup," said Holtz, biting into her burger. "Can I let the penguins out and let them waddle around? They won't cause trouble."

"Don't look at me. I'm too sick and pregnant for that question," said Abby when Erin glanced at her. "Right now those blue eyes could ask anything and I'd probably say yes."

"Ooh, I need to start asking for things," said Holtz. She fished a notepad out of her back pocket. "I must make out a list." Erin groaned and got up to throw away her trash.

"Do we really need to leave her with Abby?" asked Patty, wiping her hands on a napkin. "This could be trouble."

"Oh, I don't know. I'd actually like to see what all Holtz comes out with," grinned Erin. "I'm thinking ball pit."

"Good one," answered Holtz, pointing at Erin before writing it down. "A swimming pool. And a library. Oh! A swimming pool in the library." Holtzmann ducked from the fry that came flying in her direction from Patty.

"There will be no books going anywhere near water, I mean it Holtzy."

"Patty, when she finishes her lunch, take her and her list downstairs to the lab and away from me?" said Abby. Patty started laughing but nodded.

"Erin would you mind staying?" asked Abby, looking at her best friend. "We need to discuss the new recruits dinner."

"Sure," said Erin, sitting back down at the table. "I could use a break."


	24. Chapter 24

Abby had watched curiously as Kevin took a couple of packages up to Holtzmann in her lab. She had four or five delivered already the last couple of days, mostly small things, which meant that they weren't equipment or her weekly shipment of fire extinguishers. She almost didn't want to know, so instead of getting up and going to find out what her wife had been ordering, she reviewed the notes from the previous day's bust in an old warehouse. She was glad her sniffles and coughs were now down to a minimum, and no one else had started showing any symptoms of the flu. It looked like she was going to be the only unlucky one.

"Finally!" she heard from the stairwell. There was a small whoop of joy. Both Erin and Patty looked at Abby. They both were sitting at the conference table with her. She shrugged. She had no idea what Holtz was up to.

And probably didn't want to know, if she was being honest. They all heard some sort of noise like ripping paper, followed by boots coming down the stairs. In Holtz's hands, she carried two white gift boxes, medium sized, one on top of the other. She put them down in front of Abby.

"Nothing is going to jump out at me, is it?" said Abby, giving her wife a look. Holtz put a hand on her hip.

"I did make you a pinky promise if you remember. No practical jokes until after the baby is born."

Abby looked skeptical.

"Just open them," scoffed Holtz.

Abby took the lid off the first box.

"Oh my goodness," laughed Erin. "It looks just like you Abby."

Inside the box was a newborn outfit that was almost like looking in a mirror. There was a tiny red and gray plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, a pair of baby black Converse, and a black sweater.

"It's baby's first outfit," Holtz said, beaming. "I thought that it'd be perfect for when we take him or her home from the hospital."

"So this is what you've been getting packages of recently," Abby said, a little amused. She had to admit, little versions of the things she wore were sort of cute. Only Holtzmann...

"Wait till you open the other," said Holtz, grinning.

"I think I have an idea," said Patty, laughing.

"So do I," said Erin, trying not to do the same. Abby opened the second box and wasn't surprised. Inside, in a slightly bigger size, lay an outfit that fit with what they had been teasing Holtzmann about since Abby had gotten pregnant: that their child would be a mad scientist. She had apparently run with it. Abby mentally calculated in her head.

"So this is for Halloween, isn't it?"

Holtz nodded, leaning against the table. She crossed her arms and looked pleased.

"Only you Holtzy, only you," said Patty, shaking her head. The outfit consisted of black combat boots with striped socks tucked into them, a pair of purple paint-splattered coveralls (Abby suspected she had done the splattering herself), a green long sleeved Henley (thankfully not in a crop top like Holtz's own), brown leather fingerless gloves, and a blonde curly wig already pinned up like Holtz's usual style. A green jacket and yellow goggles completed the outfit.

Holtzmann pointed to the goggles. "Now they can look like their other momma on Halloween. We can be a matching pair. That's two of the most important days of the year covered. I figure for Christmas, they'll have some sort of red or green velvet monstrosity supplied by the grandparents."

"Probably your dad," giggled Abby. Holtz rolled her eyes but nodded. "It's all very cute honey."

"No reactions from the peanut gallery?" asked Holtzmann.

"Sleeping," said Abby. "Thank goodness. I think they were leaning against my stomach earlier. I had a lot of indigestion right after breakfast."

"Sorry sweetheart," said Holtz, planting a kiss on the top of Abby's head.

"These are way cute," said Erin, who had grabbed the baby box of Abby's and was playing with the black baby Converse. Patty was holding up the baby goggles out of Holtzmann's box.

"I can't wait for them to get here," said Erin. "Baby shoes!"

"Oh dear," said Abby. "Erin's found a fixation point."

"Seriously though, no idea on the gender?" asked Patty. "I could buy them some really cute newborn Nike booties at the place down the street from my apartment."

"No, and I think we should be thankful that someone hiding their genitals from the sonogram is the only thing that's happened."

"The baby is mine and you're fine Abby," said Holtzmann, rubbing her shoulder.

"Mine?" said Erin, trying not to smirk. "I don't realize this paternity of the baby was in question." She glanced at Abby, who had snorted into her hand.

Holtz slapped her forehead when she realized what she said. "Fine!"

"So you really are the father of this baby," said Patty, snickering. "Do tell us about this, Holtzy."

"Well, you see, Patty," said Holtzmann, going over and leaning on her fellow Ghostbuster. "When two humans love each other very much..."

"She's not _really_ about to explain the birds and the bees to me, is she?" asked Patty, glancing at Erin and Abby. Holtz held up a finger.

"No, but I can tell you a story about prenatal vitamins, doctor's visits, cervical mucus checks, basal thermometers, frozen sperm..."

Abby pointed at her wife and looking at Patty. "You should have seen Holtz's face the first time she realized labor was more than 4 hours. She didn't think she could concentrate for that long."

"It's normally between 16-18 hours on average, isn't it?" asked Erin. Abby nodded, rubbing her abdomen with a small wince. She started to stand up to change positions, taking a deep breath.

"Abby?" asked Patty, leaning her head to the side and looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Abby, laughing softly. "Speaking of labor... I think the Braxton-Hicks for me is going to be a little on the awkward side. My whole-" she gestured to her baby bump. "Just gets very hard for a minute and feels very tense."

"Wait, you're getting Braxton-Hicks already?" asked Erin. "But you're only in your second trimester."

"They can happen anytime after 20 weeks," said Holtz. "Abby's started last week."

"It's all coming down to the wire then," Patty said.

"The wire had better be three more months," said Abby sighed, looking up. "Nothing is ready."

* * *

"I'm surprised that Holtzy is letting it fly about the containment unit being moved down to the basement," said Patty. She and Erin were waiting on Holtzmann to come out of the bathroom. She had noticed her hair was falling down a little in the back and wanted to fix her up-do. Abby was wandering the hallway not that far from them.

"She technically doesn't know it yet," stated the brunette.

"What?!" exclaimed Patty.

Erin nodded. "We've got to make room for another workbench area in her lab. And there are sacrifices that are going to have to be made, like the room we needed for the decontamination shower and an actual eyewash station. And a place for fire blankets and more radiation badge storage. More people, more need for safety."

"Not to mention adding more fire extinguishers & first aid kits to the ones we already go through on a regular basis..." added Abby, coming up beside Erin.

"So does this mean Holtzy is going to be less reckless?"

"When we're introducing a new engineer to the equation? Probably not," stated Abby.

"Oh lord," said Patty. "I'm still not sure I can handle two of them."

Holtz came running up to the group, wrapping her arms around Patty.

"Wait, you're too tall," she said. She moved over to Abby.

"Hmm... you're too short."

Abby scoffed. "Thanks a lot." Holtz grinned and wrapped her arms around Erin, who rolled her eyes at the action.

"Mmm... just right." She clung to the redhead's waist, who was trying not to grumble at her friend wrinkling her nice clothes.

"You do realize I'm only about an inch taller than you and your wife, Holtz."

"Let's just run away together, Erin. Coconuts, palm trees, the sand in our flip flops burning the hell out of our feet..."

"Just because _you_ want to get out of this meeting doesn't mean _we_ can run away on a romantic vacation."

"Abby won't mind."

"Clearly," said Abby, watching Holtz snuggle into Erin's shoulder, her arms crossed.

"Holtz-" began Erin, but the Mayor's assistant Jennifer interrupted them as she walked up to them.

"Ladies, the Mayor is ready to see you now. I-um, wow. I didn't realize we were going to be having extra company."

"Extra-" began Erin, looking a little confused. Holtz pointed a gloved hand at Abby.

"Oh! Right," said Erin. "Ghostbuster in the making."

"Congratulations," said Jennifer to Abby. "How do you, I mean..."

"How do I what?" Abby asked plainly, already knowing where this was going, but pretending to be perplexed at Ms. Lynch's words.

"Basically she's askin' if you can do your job while pregnant," asked Patty, trying not to roll her eyes.

"All that equipment and the radiation and-" said Holtz, trying not to smirk, remembering every little argument from when they first figured out Abby was pregnant.

"Erin and I run things just fine, thanks," said Abby. "And we have taken precautions."

Jennifer seemed oddly relieved by that. "Come on in," she said. "He's waiting to see you."

Mayor Bradley was standing by a conference table when they entered. None of them were surprised to see Homeland Security there as well. They always seemed to be a constant around their activities. Abby was a little confused when she felt Holtzmann take her arm. Holtz made a show of helping her to sit down before taking the seat next to her. To his credit, the Mayor didn't even bat an eyelash.

"So ladies..." he began. "Good to see you. So what is this I hear about you starting a new team?"

Abby and Erin looked at each other, surprised.

"The-the state didn't tell you?" asked Erin, her brow furrowing.

"Tell me what?" asked the Mayor.

"The Governor's office called us," said Abby. "They are interested in having a Ghostbusters team for the state. So we've been interviewing members for a couple of months now. We have a team ready to start at the beginning of the year. Did they not... talk to you?"

"No, Walter hasn't said a damn word," sighed Mayor Bradley. "But that explains a lot."

"If we were going to hire a new team for the city, we would have let you know," said Erin. "I would have thought that would have been obvious."

"So this new team will be stationed here?"

"For now," said Abby. "They will need to be trained on our equipment and classifications and how to continue our research."

"And the funding?" asked the Mayor.

"Already taken care of," said Erin.

"Could you give us a rundown of everything?" asked Ms. Lynch. "Because the state has not let us know a thing."

"Su-sure," said Erin. "Holtz, did you bring the flash-?" Holtzmann tossed her the flash drive from her pocket.

"Patty, you wanna do the honors and explain our new recruits?"

"Be glad to," said Patty, taking the flash drive from Erin. She stood up. "Excuse me Mayor, butI'mma gonna need your seat." She gestured to his laptop.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," said Holtzmann. "So basically we got dressed up to see the Mayor only because he got word we were starting a new team. How much you want to bet he was going to yell at us and cut funding?"

"And watch Patty get to be a badass just for the hell of it," Abby said. Holtz grinned at that and nodded. They were sitting on a bench while waiting on the train just to have a little privacy away from the crowd. "You're right though. They were probably going to start jumping to conclusions once we sat down in front of them." She rubbed her side. "I thought I was going to have to get up and leave. Someone was kicking my bladder and doing one of your dances."

"Probably because Mommy was too busy being bored so they did it for me," cooed Holtz to Abby's baby bump. "God, that was tedious Abs."

"We can make up for it later," said Abby. "By the way, you're just going to have to tell me what you want for Christmas. I have no idea what to even think about getting you this year. My brain has long passed fried."

"I don't think I'm allowed to ask," said Holtz. "You're going on seven months into my present." She looked up at Abby with a grin. "I'll wrap you and put you under the tree."

"Very funny."

"Truly. I am the world's greatest comedian."

"There's nothing you would like?"

"I could always use some new equipment with which to help me build and maintain things in the lab, but that doesn't count as personal gifts. Um... I've been thinking about a drawing tablet just so we can do markups of design on the computer instead of having to scan them in. I was going to buy it myself, but..."

"Brand?"

"Wacom Cintiq. I'll show you the model when we get home."

"You just want a new toy to play with," mused Abby.

"A new toy would be a flamethrower."

"You could build one for cheaper than I could buy one."

"Fair enough. You got me there."

"I'll work on the tablet," said Abby.

"You have Mommy brain," teased Holtz. "You have forgotten a lot more things lately."

"This is what I was hoping to avoid," sighed Abby. "I don't want to forget things." Holtzmann squeezed her hand.

"We'll probably be having it together when we're trying to feed the kid at all hours and sleep deprived."

"Patty and Erin won't know what to do with us not only being sleep deprived, and with me having to feed every two to three hours for a little while."

"We can have bottles downstairs, I don't think they will mind."

"I think they might mind a boob or two."

"Wait... you are going to breastfeed? said Holtz, leaning her head sideways and staring at Abby, surprised. "I thought-"

"I've been reading while you've been asleep the past couple of nights," Abby said. "It would give our child the best quality of life starting out, and it's free. You can't beat that."

"I have to admit, I'm kind of excited at this prospect," said Holtz, gesturing. "I've always said there needed to be more naked boobs in the workplace."

"I'm not so sure Erin could deal with that on a regular basis."

"That's what she gets for being so plainly heteronormative."

"We also have to remember, we're going to have new people in the building. It'd be one thing if it was just Patty or Erin, but for a while, it's not going to be."

"I would say I would share the view, but I'm getting more possessive in my old age Abs."

"Is that why you made that big gesture of helping me to sit down? I can still bend fairly easily."

"So says the person who can barely get off the couch downstairs."

"That couch is _low_. You try getting up with an unyielding round thing around your middle pushing everything around."

"Hmm... I would need a lot of duct tape to hold it in place. Or just get Kevin help me up and down."

Abby shut her eyes for a second with a wince. "Kevin. I haven't even thought about him. That's another one where it'd be a little awkward if I'm working downstairs with the baby and trying to feed."

"We can look into options," shrugged Holtz.

The train pulled up at that time, and they both waited for everyone to pile in. Abby had taken Holtzmann's hand as they boarded. It was a little crowded, so they stood at the end of the car where there were fewer people. Abby fanned herself before unzipping her jacket because of the surprising amount of heat in the subway car. Holtz leaned her head against Abby's shoulder, who rubbed her back lovingly.

"Shouldn't that be the opposite?" said a teenage girl, slightly smushed in a seat on the end, holding her backpack in her lap. "She's the one pregnant."

Holtz and Abby both laughed.

"She's just a big baby," said Abby. "She had to be an adult this afternoon and sit through a meeting with other adults. It takes a lot out of her to pretend." The girl giggled when Holtz stuck her tongue out at Abby.

"I'll take care of her later," said Holtz. "It's my turn to cook and do laundry." She rubbed the back of Abby's head and kissed her cheek.

"You two are cute," smiled the girl, clutching her bag to her. "Are you married?"

"Nearly six years," said Holtz. "You?"

"I don't think I can get married yet," the girl laughed. "Maybe someday."

"Maybe someday you can have a beautiful wife like me," Holtz responded. "They're nice to have."

"Maybe," said the teenager, looking down and smiling. "I'd like that."

"Don't give up," said Holtzmann. The girl nodded and nothing more was said. Holtz leaned into Abby, who moved a curl out of her eyes.

"You'd make a cute mentor," she said softly. The corners of Holtzmann's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"Maybe I should." Abby nodded.

"Share that big brain of yours."

"Like you have room to talk Dr. Yates. You should go back to teaching. You were wonderful at it. So much better than I ever was."

"Hah, when? Between feedings and hunting for ghosts..."

"I'm going to have to find the top half to that lead apron," commented Holtzmann, pretending to be thinking, tapping a finger against her cheekbone. Abby gave her a glare.

"Not even kidding Abs. Starting tomorrow and for six months at least after the baby is born. More if you feed for a year."

"I'm going to stock up on mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"You do that," smirked Holtz. "You don't even like mint chocolate chip." Abby glared at her.

"I could learn."

"It's just for Egbert's safety. No radiation in breast milk."

"Mmmhmm," said Abby, humoring her wife. "Rub my right side, would you?" Holtz nodded and put her hand under Abby's jacket and rubbed the side of her abdomen. It was very stiff and oddly shaped beneath her fingers.

"Braxton-Hicks really like you," she commented.

"Only if I don't move around," Abby responded. "Stand too long, sit too long, move around too much..."

"So basically you're saying is that it's just annoying all around," teased Holtz.

They both watched as the train stopped and let people off, including the teenager who had spoken to them. Abby and Holtzmann saw her wave as she got to the door, a red ponytail bobbing as she stepped onto the platform and headed towards the stairs.

"We'll have a kid like that someday," said Abby. "That age, traveling the subway from school to home. How are we going to deal with that Holtz?"

"Besides RFID trackers on their shoes, backpacks, and cell phones? They'll also have GPS on their phones for guidance, and I will definitely be teaching any child of ours how to read a map..."


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay," said Erin, looking at Patty, Holtz, and Cheyenne. They were all in older clothes and their hair tied up. Both Holtz and Cheyenne had theirs up in bandannas. They were standing in the baby's room on the third floor of the firehouse.

"David, Zack, and Kevin are in the guest rooms painting, and we're going to help each other in between coats. We're painting the nursery. Paint cloths are down to protect the floors. Please be careful as to not move them as this is a beautiful reclaimed hardwood from the old firehouse days. We're going to try to get two coats up today so they can dry and Holtz can work on the murals later tonight. This is a fast drying paint, so two coats shouldn't take more than six hours. Then the boys are going to help bring back in furniture, but we don't have to help them with any of that. Holtz and Abby are going to take care of the arranging. We just have to get everything out of the various storage spots around the firehouse and back upstairs. We've got masks and gloves if anyone wants them, and we've got fans up for ventilation and to help with the drying."

"We definitely need to get the baby diapers and bottles out of the client conference area," said Patty. "I don't think all that stuff will help inspire trust in our work come Monday."

"You should be glad we only came down with all that stuff Friday night," winked Holtzmann. "Because all the baby things are piling up here and we might have to start stockpiling downstairs."

"Abby and I were already talking about making a donation box once everything is settled and in place," said Erin.

"Not me?" scoffed Holtzmann. "I feel wronged! Wronged, I tell you." She gestured wildly with her hands, pretending to be dramatic for whatever reason suited her.

"Best friends always come before spouses," said Erin, sticking her tongue out at Holtz, who tried to look offended, but failed. Cheyenne laughed into Patty's shoulder.

"We're still getting free pizza and beer right?"

"And all the doughnuts and coffee your little heart desires Patty," said Holtzmann. "I might even splurge for dinner."

"As long as it's somethin' good," said Patty with a small smile.

"There is that great Greek place down the way," said Erin. "I vote for that."

"Where is Abby?" asked Cheyenne.

"Downstairs, tucked safely away from all paint and fumes," said Holtz. "She's going to make all our food runs so I can get her out of here."

"Overprotective," said Patty to Cheyenne. "As always."

"I still don't know how Abby puts up with her sometimes," said Erin. "I mean, really Holtzmann."

"I could say the same thing about you Gil-" said Holtz, but cut herself off when she saw Abby coming up the stairs. She ran over to the doorway.

"Nope," said Holtzmann. "Downstairs honey. The boys are already working."

"Sorry Holtz, but this can't wait," said Abby grimacing. She marched over to Erin.

"The Mayor's Assistant is here, and she's brought a couple of members of the Public Safety Commission. They're waiting to have a look around."

"On today of all days," said Patty, rolling her eyes.

"No, we can do this," said Erin. "Abby, you and I will take care of them. We've got this."

"Because there's no fun like a surprise inspection," said Holtz sarcastically.

"We'll get rid of them," said Abby. "It's not like we haven't been preparing for this. Everything is in order."

"You hope," said Patty. Abby nodded and grabbed Erin by the hand and they both headed downstairs.

"Don't let them in my lab!" yelled Holtz.

"That's probably the first place they will look Holtzy," said Patty. "They know you're probably hiding another large nuke somewhere."

"It's in plain sight," grinned Holtz. "They won't _ever_ find it."

"You mean the thing on top of the car?" asked Cheyenne.

"Nope, Abby's earrings. Put them together and drop it at just the right height..." Patty rolled her eyes while Holtz demonstrated a large explosion. She grinned and wrapped her arm around her friend, which made Patty laugh. Holtz gestured upwards.

"I'll take the long roller brush and paint the ceiling while you two paint the walls. We'll let Erin go around the doorways and such when she gets back. She's a stickler for details."

"You're painting the ceiling?" frowned Patty.

"I'm going to paint the constellations up there later on tonight," Holtzmann said. "Once the blue is dry."

"I can't wait to see this," said Cheyenne, looking interested.

"I might have to borrow your wife," winked Holtzmann. "She's the only thing tall enough around here for me to stand on."

"I don't think so Holtzy," said Patty. "I ain't your step-ladder."

* * *

"Well, that was complicated," said Abby as she sat down on the couch downstairs. Erin sat down beside her and leaned her head on her best friend.

"Are we sure we want to add another team?"

Abby laughed. "Little late for that now, isn't it?"

"It's a good thing we _were_ prepared," said Erin. "Or they really would have gotten a hold of us."

"Did you notice how Ms. Lynch kept looking at me?" asked Abby. "I'm starting to wonder whose safety she was really worried about."

"Abby, you are nearly seven months pregnant. If you haven't noticed, people do sort of pay attention to that sort of thing. You have a very cute round bump."

"I can't wait to be un-pregnant," said Abby, not even bothering to be correct. "It feels like I can't do much."

"You can and you will," smiled Erin. "Someone's got to teach the new recruits the different classification of ghosts."

"So basically anything that doesn't involve any actual field work we do."

"Yep."

"Ugh," said Abby, laying her head back against the couch. "I shouldn't complain. I'm the reason I'm in this mess."

"Yes," Erin grinned. "You couldn't say no to those blue eyes." Abby rolled her own.

"You should go get back to them," she said. "Tell them it's all clear." Abby picked up Erin's arm and looked at the time on her watch.

"I'm sure it won't be long till they want lunch, especially since the coffee and doughnuts were lacking because of the surprise inspection. You know how men are. If you don't feed them every two seconds, they get cranky."

"Do I have to?" whined Erin.

"You volunteered for this," Abby responded. She winced and rubbed her side.

"And someone's telling you that their room needs to be painted."

"I can stay down here and keep you company."

"I'd rather you go up there and get things done and I can sleep peacefully in my bed tonight knowing that it's finished."

"Umm..." said Erin, wincing. "You won't be sleeping upstairs."

"WHAT?!"

Erin looked sheepish. "You're staying at my place tonight. Holtzmann insisted. I think she's already packed you a bag too."

"I'm going to kill her. She is getting way, way too overprotective." Abby tried to get up off the couch but failed. Erin laughed, but bit down on her index finger knuckle to keep from doing so again. She watched as Abby slowed down and used the arm of the couch as support.

"I'm thinking for the next couple of months you need to avoid this couch." Abby ignored her and headed for the stairs. When she saw Holtz coming down, she glared at her wife. Holtz looked at Erin.

"You told her didn't you?"

Erin shrugged, trying not to smile at Holtz's mild discomfort.

"Abby... I have a plan. I'm going to be painting all night. I thought you might enjoy spending some... some fun time with Erin." She started backing up at her wife's fast approach. After nearly falling, she yelled for Patty to save her and ran up the stairs all the while flailing her arms. Abby sighed and turned and looked at Erin.

"Put the fear in her for me, would you?" Erin saluted like Holtz with a smirk and headed upstairs. Abby groaned. Her lover sometimes. Half the time if she didn't just absolutely love and adore Jillian Holtzmann, she probably would be very annoyed by her.

* * *

"I am so glad to be home," said Erin after putting some of the leftovers that had been sent home with everyone from the day's events in the fridge. She kicked off her shoes and laid her head in her husband's lap. David chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"What time is Abby coming over?"

"Whenever she gets through chewing out Holtz and spitting her out."

"So an hour or two then?"

"Five."

David laughed and shook his head.

"I can't blame Holtzmann though. She is just looking out for them in all the ways she can."

"As she should be," said Erin. "David..."

"I know Erin," he said softly. "I saw how you kept stealing glances at Abby during dinner. I know you'd love to raise a little one with your best friend."

"I don't think Holtz would go for the partner swap though."

"You know what I mean. Your kids growing up together, being best friends..."

"Is it wrong?" frowned Erin.

"No..." sighed David. "It isn't."

"What do you think?" asked Erin, sitting up. "About-"

David went quiet for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Fair... fair enough," responded Erin. "I don't want to push you into anything David. I-"

He smiled sadly and kissed her. Erin closed her eyes and kissed back. She loved being in the comfort of her husband, especially since he always seemed to worry about how she was doing.

"We can talk about it later," he said. She hugged him, knowing what that answer meant in her heart. She pulled back.

"At least today is done."

"I feel like I'm covered in paint," said David. "Patty is more devious than I gave her credit for."

"At least you don't look like Holtzmann. She was quite determined to make sure that blonde hair turned blue."

"Or Kevin."

"That was Kevin's own fault. He shouldn't have tried to sneak up behind Cheyenne. We told him there would be consequences. He should have never let Patty corner him."

"Everyone I think is going to need showers," chuckled David.

Erin smiled. "I'm glad we got Abby to take that group picture."

"I don't think she was too pleased with the one Kevin's husband took of Kevin rubbing her belly."

"Kevin promised her a back rub in compensate. At least he's been paying attention."

David rubbed his black hair. "I think I'm going to go get a shower, then head to bed. Tell Abby I said good night."

Erin nodded and he kissed her on the cheek as he got up and headed towards their bedroom. She propped her feet up on the couch and got comfortable. She knew it would take Abby a few minutes to stop arguing with Holtz and finally give up. All of them knew Holtz was being _way_ overprotective. As long as the place was well ventilated, Abby would have been fine helping. She had _wanted_ to help. But once Holtz got an idea in her head, it was stuck. And she was really stuck on this one. But Erin had a feeling that this day wasn't so much about the paint, but about Holtz's work this evening and how she wanted to surprise Abby with it.

At least they had all the basics done. All the rooms were painted and the furniture and things were moved back upstairs.

The doorbell rang and Erin got up to answer it. Abby was standing there with an overnight bag and a body pillow.

"I didn't win."

"Uh-huh," said the redhead. "Didn't expect you to." She gestured for Abby to come in and closed the door behind her. "Holtzmann is a force of nature."

"Tell me about it," said Abby, taking off her jacket once she had sat her things down on a chair. "I'm scared to see what she's going to be like when I'm actually in labor." She headed over to the couch and sat down gingerly, rubbing her back.

"I think by that point, you're not going to care, Abby," mused Erin. "You're just going to want the baby out of you."

"I want the baby out of me now," huffed Abby. "But 27 weeks is a little early."

"Aim for 40 weeks," said Erin. "It's a good goal."

Abby made a face. Erin chuckled and sat down. "I can't wait to see you with an even bigger and round bump." She patted her best friend's shoulder while she made a face.

"Neither can Kevin," said Abby. "I think Zack was amused by how Kevin kept wanting to feel the baby during dinner."

"Think they are getting baby fever?" asked Erin.

"Who isn't these days?"

"David," said Erin with a sigh.

"He'll come around," said Abby. "Heaven knows I had to give it a lot of thought."

"Maybe," said Erin, a little soft and uneasy. "I've been thinking about adopting on my own."

"Really?" Abby said, surprised. "You're going to go through with it even if he doesn't want to?"

Erin put a hand on Abby's baby bump. "I want us to have kids together Abby." She smiled at her friend. "We always wanted to do everything at the same time, and we almost did."

Abby laughed. "I was not expecting this, however. Really should have been reversed."

"Oh, I don't know," said Erin, grinning. "You being pregnant is my favorite thing." Abby elbowed Erin.

"I want to see you with swollen feet."

"I can't wait to see you and Holtzmann holding your baby."

"I just want to go back to work full-time," sighed Abby. "We need a new... mystery."

"You and Patty."

"She has the right idea," said Abby. She paused for a moment. "I'm glad the safety people are now taken care of, even if we had to run through the place and hide all the baby stuff."

Erin nodded. "It's something off our minds at least. Now we can get the new kids up and running." She looked at Abby.

"Is Holtz still planning a ghost hunt with the penguins for them?"

"If she is, she hadn't told me," said Abby. She shook her head. "Really, Holtz?"

"Probably was going to try to keep that a secret for as long as possible," chuckled Erin. "Are you and Holtzmann going to need help decorating?"

"I think we can do that," said Abby. "I need to do something."

"I think you're just going to have to accept the fact that your wife thinks because you're carrying the baby, you get off scot-free from everything."

"I know," Abby said, picking up her pillow and folded it, putting it at her back. "Maybe I need to talk to David."

"Abby, no."

"What? On your behalf..."

"So you _want_ to argue with a law professor?"

"Well, I could mention that there was a recent study that said women over 35 getting pregnant are mentally much sharper later in life."

"Yes, because I'm sure David is worried about my intelligence level."

"You never know."

"Now I know you went batty sitting downstairs while we were painting," Erin huffed.

Abby smirked. "I think I lost all sensibilities some time ago while waiting for you to come back around."

"You ready to get some sleep?" asked Erin, ignoring the barb.

"Might as well, said Abby. "Guest room?"

"Should be ready. I can get an extra blanket out of the closet if you think you'll need one."

"Erin..."

"Don't say it, I know."

Abby sighed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Erin nodded and hopped up off the couch. Abby wished she could get up that quickly as she carefully stood to follow her best friend.


	26. Chapter 26

Abby decided to make Holtz squirm and wait for her to get home. She went for a walk around Erin's neighborhood. It was a very quiet place with lots of trees and sitting areas. Erin had joined her for a few minutes, pointing out where they were going to put up a new playground before going back in and checking on the lunch she had started making. Abby sat down at one of the outside tables in a small picnic area, enjoying the deep breaths of cold, crisp December air. Sometimes it didn't feel like there was a large city surrounding them with millions of people going about and living their lives. It was a beautiful day, even if it was chilly. She texted Holtz and asked her if she wanted to go out and grab something to eat. Her wife texted an affirmative, but only if she came home first. She sent a small picture of a yellow and white star on a blue background. She could only imagine what Holtz had been up to.

"Your room is getting closer to completion," she said to her abdomen, rubbing it. She was certain the baby was asleep, as she had only felt a few little movements here and there. He or she had kicked up a storm during the night. Abby had assumed that was because Holtzmann wasn't there to play games right before bed. She had to admit, Holtz's arm draped across her waist during the night was something she missed herself. It had been a while since she had slept completely alone without Holtz. Not that she was completely alone when their child was doing pirouettes at three in the morning.

"I guess we'd better head back home kid," Abby said, stretching as she stood.

"Mom, look! It's one of the Ghostbusters ladies," said a voice. Abby looked around and noticed a little blond haired boy running up to her with wide blue eyes. He couldn't have been any more than four or five. A young woman came scrambling up behind him, carrying a baby girl who couldn't have been any more than four months, all wrapped up in a cute Sesame Street blanket.

"Jake, don't take off running like that!" huffed the woman, holding onto her son's shoulder. "I apologize. He really, really likes the Ghostbusters."

"You do huh?" said Abby, bending down to see him. "I like them too. They're all my closest friends."

"Really?" said Jake. "I want to be able to shoot ghosts. My mom said one day I could."

"Maybe," said his mom, patting his shoulder. "If they let you on the team."

"It's always possible," said Abby, smiling. "Tell you what. If you can next week, get your mom to bring you by our headquarters during the day. You can come meet the others." Abby could have sworn she had never seen a kid's face light up so fast.

"You're not just kidding him...?" said the younger woman, adjusting her daughter in her arms.

"No, I really do work with the Ghostbusters," said Abby, sitting down. She couldn't stay bent over like that for long. That took a lot of breath. "One of our team lives in this neighborhood and I was here for a visit."

"I-uh, wow," said the woman. "I never actually thought he'd get to meet one of you," she said sheepishly. "Thank you."

"We like fans," said Abby. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Jake. "I'm Abby, and this is our address. Just get your mom to ask for me."

"You're a doctor?" said Jake, looking confused.

"Not like the doctor you see when you're sick," smiled Jake's mom. "She went to school a lot and got very smart."

"Like me?" said Jake. "I started school this year."

"Just like you," chuckled Abby. "But you've got a lot to catch up."

"Okay!" he said happily. "I want to be a Ghostbuster, so I'll go to school."

Abby was amused when his mom mouthed "Thank you."

"Are you having a baby like my mom did?" asked Jake.

"Jake!" said his mom, aghast. Now Abby was very amused.

"I am," she said. "They have about three more months to grow." Abby put a hand on the table behind her and helped herself get up. She smiled at Jake. "Maybe I'll have a little boy like you."

"I'm so sorry," the younger woman said apologetically. "I thought I had taught him better than to pelt strangers with such personal questions."

"He's no trouble," said Abby. "But I actually need to get going. I'm meeting my wife for lunch."

"Thank you for your time," said Jake's mom. "I'm sorry we bothered you." Abby nodded in return and started walking off.

"You mean you can be _married_ and be a Ghostbuster too?" Abby heard in a quiet voice. She shook her head and laughed to herself. Jake was cute, and she couldn't help but see Holtzmann in him. She hadn't really given much thought to the gender of their child lately. She and Holtz would be happy with either. But seeing Jake made her start thinking about a son. Her brother had two boys and three girls. If she had a boy, then the grandkids would be even. And she was certain that Holtz's dad would be plenty happy with a boy.

Maybe they would have a son. At least it was only one baby. She didn't know what she would do with two boys. Although Holtz would probably love having twins just so she could have double the pranksters. Abby mused on that thought all the way back to the firehouse after grabbing her stuff from Erin's and getting a cab. It was a bit of a ride, but when she walked in the door of the firehouse, she was happy to be home.

No matter what she had thought or hadn't thought in the beginning of the whole thing with the baby, this was home. This was her and Holtzmann's home.

And pretty soon it would be the home to the Yates-Holtzmann family.

"Holtz?" she yelled loudly.

There was a loud stomping upstairs before the sound of someone sliding down the fire pole brought her wife into view. If Holtz's overalls had been paint covered before, they were now double and triple covered. Holtzmann gestured wildly.

"You're back!" She came over and wrapped her arms around her wife. Abby kissed her happily and pulled back, looking at her overalls again.

"You look like you've been busy."

"A true artiste never sleeps," said the engineer. "Which you know, means I'm probably going to crash during work tomorrow."

"Of course," responded Abby. Holtzmann pulled on her hand.

"Come on, I want to show you before lunch. Although don't touch anything. It's still drying."

Abby followed Holtz upstairs, setting down her bag and pillow on the couch before heading to the baby's room.

"I think you're going to love it Abs. It's brighter than I thought it was going to be."

"I'm sure-" Abby started to say, but the minute Holtz opened the door, she was literally speechless. It did not look like the dark blue room she had gotten a quick peek of yesterday. Holtz had said she wanted to paint on the ceiling, but she had done more than that. There were murals on all four walls AND the ceiling.

"Oh Jills..." said Abby, putting a hand on her baby bump and looking around the room. On the lower half of one wall, Holtzmann had painted a half Earth showing off part of the continents. Up a little higher she had put the moon with all its craters, plus a couple of satellites and the International Space Station. There was even a rocket ship headed for it. Up on the other walls were the planets and dwarf planets, along with their moons. She had even depicted the asteroid belt, and in one large section complete with solar flares, a very large orange and red sun flourished. Up on the ceiling where many of the constellations that could be seen from Earth. And in between the planets and their moons in the background were depictions of more stars and galaxies.

"It's beautiful," Abby said breathlessly. "And so colorful."

"The blue let a lot of the color shine through," said Holtz. "There's still some detail work, but-" Holtzmann didn't get to finish her thought as Abby grabbed her and pulled her close for a kiss. The brunette still had tears on her face and Holtz could taste the saltiness. She pulled back and put her hands on Abby's shoulders.

"You like it?" Abby nodded.

"God, I'm a mess," she said sniffing, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I can't even look at the furniture without crying."

"We did get some kick-ass baby furniture." Abby laughed, still wiping her eyes.

"You could have let me help."

"Nope. I wanted to do this." Holtzmann grinned. "And we've still got to move things and decorate."

"It's gorgeous Holtz. I want to take pictures."

"We can after everything is done. Did you have fun with Erin and David?"

"It was nice," said Abby. "Short. David was grading."

"I do not miss those days," said Holtz. She clapped her hands. "Lunch. I'm starving, then I need a nap. And baby time."

"I'm going to second you on that nap," said Abby. "Someone was performing a five hour ballet performance last night."

"It's because I wasn't there, wasn't it?" Holtz said to the baby. "I didn't get a chance to wear you out before bedtime."

"Yes, but you can definitely wear me out later," said Abby.

"Now there's a fun suggestion I will take any time of day," Holtz said with a wink. "Let me get my coat and we'll get food. Then we can work on that."

"Have I ever said I love you?" said Abby, still looking around the room.

"Just once or twice," said Holtz as she reappeared, flipping up the collar of her leather jacket with a grin.

* * *

"If this is one of those touchy-feely classes where we have to express our emotions about our pregnancy or do any sort of uterus craft work..." began Abby as they walked towards the building where the childbirth classes were.

"Do you think _I_ would sit through that?" said Holtzmann, glancing at her wife with a disgusted look on her face. "Seriously Abs."

"Just for the sole purpose of torturing me, you would."

"While the idea is novel, I am not a crafty type, unless it involves metalworking and nuclear material."

Abby was relieved at that as she started to open the door to the place.

"I do love your craft work."

"I'm sure you'll love me more when I learn their counter pressure and massage techniques to use while you're in labor."

"So that's the reason we're going."

"The Internet, while one of mankind's greatest inventions next to me, is not a very hands-on tool. I thought it would be something useful."

They had made their way over to an elevator and headed for the fifth floor. The elevator was playing an old 80's hair band song and Holtzmann started pretending to rock out, even throwing horns over her hand and pretending to play air guitar.

"I am still bummed I never got to crowd surf that day," said Holtzmann.

"Yes, but then you would have been the one with the ghost demon on your shoulders and you were the one with the trap. That would not have worked."

"But it would have been _awesome_." Abby patted Holtz on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, if there are any other jobs at a rock concert, you get to exclusively crowd surf. You can deal with all those pointy rings all you want."

"Yes!" exclaimed Holtz, pumping both fists in the air. The elevator dinged and opened the doors. Holtzmann grabbed Abby's arm and started leading her out, much to her confusion.

"I will take that offer, but for now, I need to hear all your pointy and sarcastic barbs while we sit through birthing videos. First class is stages of labor." She clapped her hands together. "Whoo!" Holtz stopped Abby from doing an about face beside her.

"You can do this."

"I'm going to be experiencing this. I do not want to watch it."

"This is why you need to watch it."

"Really?"

"No," said Holtz. "But it's good Abs. You can learn something. It's only a couple of hours." She guided her wife over to the doorway of what looked like a large classroom with one side full of tables and chairs. The other side had all manner of birthing balls, bean bag chairs, soft cushiony cubes to sit on. There were more than a few bins of yoga mats and pillows. A large flat screen TV and a whiteboard were on the classroom side while instructional charts were on the other. A few people were already at the tables and chairs.

"I don't want to watch someone in labor Holtz."

"Little too late now, I've already paid for the classes," said Holtz, guiding her inside. They both sat down in the back of the classroom, Holtz propping her feet up on the desk.

"Hello ladies," she said, nodding to a young lesbian couple nearest them. The little wink at the end made one of the women blush as she nodded in return. Her partner eyed Holtzmann, who eyed back before flashing her wedding ring.

"No worries love. I didn't come here for pregnancy speed dating."

Abby closed her eyes and shook her head, which made the woman who had blushed laugh.

"Is she always like this?"

"Never turns off," responded Abby. Holtzmann nodded in agreement to the statement. She hooked an arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Dr. Jillian Holtzmann and Dr. Abby Yates at your service."

"Caroline Schaffer. And this is my partner Stephanie Drake. Neither of us are doctors."

Stephanie eyed the two of them. "If you are doctors, why are you taking a childbirth class?"

"Not that type of doctor," said Holtzmann. She pointed to both her and Abby. "Physicist and nuclear engineer. We don't exactly have the best of bedside manners."

"And they'd kick her out of the hospital if she started practicing," said Abby, holding a hand to the side of her mouth in a joking manner before smirking at her wife. Caroline laughed.

"So you have a combined I.Q. of everyone in the room. Probably more."

"Maybe," teased Holtzmann. "You can never tell." They all watched as more couples appeared.

"How far along are you two?" asked Stephanie.

"28 weeks," said Holtz proudly. "My wife is a trooper."

But before there was any response, the class teachers walked into the room. Holtz did a double take, taking her feet off the desk. One of the ladies who had come in looked almost exactly like Jennifer Lynch, the Mayor's assistant.

"Is that-?" began Holtzmann. Abby's mouth was down a little, looking surprised herself. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. But she looks like her. A _lot_."

"Must be a relative," shrugged Holtz.

"Must be close," said Abby. The other lady introduced herself and started everyone going around the room and introducing themselves.

"This should be fun, Peanut," said Holtzmann to Abby's abdomen. "Your moms are going to meet other parents and watch how you're going to be born."

"You're going to owe me so much for this," grumbled her wife. Holtz smirked at Abby's grumpy face and kissed her hand, holding it.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Patty!" yelled Erin. "Can you bring down the folders?"

"They're sitting right beside you!"

"Oh," said Erin. She hadn't even noticed them. "Thank you!"

Abby was taking off her jacket and watching Erin be flustered as she put together the introduction packets for the new Ghostbusters team. The dinner was just in a couple of days, and they needed to be ready. She sat down in a chair, rubbing her back. Erin finally looked up and greeted her best friend.

"How was the appointment?"

"Ugh. I have to start going in every two weeks instead of once a month."

"Third trimester," said Erin, sliding a stack of paper into one of the folders. "It's all a very short journey from here."

"As my mother likes to keep reminding me," said Abby. "Please tell me there has been a call today."

"No emergencies," said Erin. "But you can help me decide what age I want to adopt."

"Erin..."

"I was thinking a 2-3 year old," said the redhead. "Since by the time everything gets in order, your little one will be about the same age."

"And David..."

"He doesn't know yet."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Abby. "Guess you can be Sandra Bullock if you want." Erin grinned at that and put another stack of papers in a folder. Patty came downstairs about that time and looked over Erin's work.

"You do realize you're not even matching them up. You're just sticking stacks into the folders."

Erin squeaked and started opening them all as Patty laughed at her. Abby just shook her head. Patty's arm slipped around Abby's shoulders.

"How are you doing today baby?"

"We're both fine," said Abby. "Growth is good, heart rate is good. I gave more blood to the ever hungry vampires they keep in the back."

"Think you could come help me?" asked Patty. "I've got about five pages of notes from Holtzy and I can't read a bit of it."

"Sure," said Abby. She glanced up at Patty's eyes and knew this wasn't about Holtz's notes at all. She followed Patty upstairs to her office and library.

"What is she doing?" asked Patty. "She's going to _secretly_ adopt a kid and not tell David?"

"Apparently she's going to try," said Abby, gesturing with a hand as she ran a hand down the spines of one of the books on the shelf. It was one of her favorite volumes on the ancient practices of the Mesopotamians. It had a lot of theory on their mathematics and astronomy.

"She's going to cause us all heartburn by the time this is over," sighed Patty. "And herself a lot of _heartache._ "

"David will come around," said Abby. "He knew how much this means to Erin."

"But will they both be happy with the decisions?"

"I wish I knew," Abby shrugged. "Erin won't let me talk to David."

"Well, as much as I'd hate to say this, you're probably the last person who needs to speak to him," said Patty, gesturing to the baby still forming in her body. "I know you're her oldest and closest friend, but-"

"I know," sighed Abby. "Holtz and I are the reason she wants to do this."

"Uh-huh," nodded Patty. "Not that any of us are any better, really."

"Yeah, when did we all become so family obsessed?" asked Abby, crossing her arms.

"I think it happened when we all started planning for the next generation of the Ghostbusters," said Patty with a shrug. "It sort of started all of us thinking about the future. Although I'm one to talk. I can't commit to anything about the subject."

"You and Cheyenne would be amazing parents," said Abby.

Patty eyed Abby. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You take care of all of us."

"That's true," chuckled Patty. "I'm starting to think Erin was right. Maybe fostering kids would be a good start. We could see what age of a child would be good for us before we commit to adopting one of them."

"You going to trust Erin on this?" said Abby, rubbing her left side with a wince. She sat down in a chair in front of Patty's desk, taking a deep breath.

"I know I don't want to do that," said Patty, gesturing to Abby's abdomen.

"Holtz should be glad I love her," Abby said, leaning back and laying her head on the chair. "When they start kicking my ribs, it gets a little uncomfortable. And annoying."

"They're annoying for a reason. They're kids."

"God, I hope I remember all of this," said Abby. "I've read after birth you can lose recollection of the pregnancy and labor, sort of like how we feel drowsy after sex. It's your body's manipulation into having more children."

"I promise you, Abby, if you _even_ get that thought in your head again, I will remind you of Holtzy's overprotectiveness and Kevin trying to rub your belly to feel the baby whenever he can get a chance."

"Thank you," said the physicist. "I might need it." Patty chuckled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey Abby!" yelled Kevin from the stairwell. "You have a visitor!"

"I wonder who it could be," frowned Abby. "I wasn't expecting anyone today."

"Let's go see," said Patty. They headed downstairs. Abby recognized the little blond haired boy standing next to Kevin's desk. He started waving frantically.

"I made it!"

"You did," laughed Abby. "And you brought your mom and sister too."

"I can't go anywhere without them," he said, looking shy. Abby noticed he was looking up at Patty in a sort of awe but was hiding behind his mom's leg. She grinned at Patty.

"Patty, this is Jake. I met him the other day in Erin's neighborhood. He loves the Ghostbusters."

"Hi," said Jake, peeking out just a little. "I see you on TV all the time in the commercials."

"Hi," said Patty, leaning down to be closer to him. "You want to go see our car?" Jake nodded eagerly and Patty extended a hand out to him. He took it happily and Patty looked at Jake's mom, who nodded.

"He won't run off. He's too happy to be here. If he ever runs away from home, I know exactly where he'd go because he'd be here." Abby and Patty both laughed at that. The pair went off towards the garage.

"Would you like to sit till they come back?" asked Abby. "Then we can go for a tour."

"Sure," said Jake's mom, looking a little relieved. "Been a walk with this one. She slept on the subway, but now she's wide awake."

"She's beautiful," said Abby. "What's her name?"

"Caitlin."

"Hi Caitlin," said Abby, smiling at the little girl, who smiled back and kicked her feet. Abby saw Erin coming out of the bathroom out of the corner of her eye.

"Erin, come on over. We have a guest." Erin walked up and smiled at the pair. Jake's mother looked surprised.

"You live in my neighborhood," she said as she shook Erin's hand. "I've seen you and your husband out walking on the bike trail during the summer."

"Yes, we do," said Erin, looking surprised. "All the time after dinner when we can. And you are-"

"Samantha Watersmith," said Samantha. "My son, Jake... he loves your team. Abby invited us to come meet you all."

"Abby!" said a voice. She turned and saw Holtzmann coming towards her, holding up a bag with a grin. "Got it." She skidded to a stop once she realized they had guests.

"And now Jake can meet all of us while he's here," said Abby to Jake's mom. Patty and Jake were walking back towards them. "Erin, I have some things for Jake before he leaves, don't let me forget it." Erin and Holtz shared a grin when Jake walked over all bubbly to Abby about the Ecto-1. Holtz stood back for a moment, enjoying the scene. It wouldn't be all that long till this would be her life. The thought of their child being that bubbly and bright and excited just made her _happy_. She took out her phone and took a picture of Abby introducing Jake to Erin, who was shaking her hand happily with both of his.

* * *

"We've officially been dumped," said Holtzmann to Abby, hitting the end call button on her phone. She was sitting on the couch and halfway watching an old Batman rerun from the 1960's. The Penguin was waddling away from after tying Batman and Robin up and leaving them to freeze to death in a large ice chamber.

"Cheyenne?" said Abby from the bathroom, slightly muffled.

"She did get her vacation days from the hotel," said Holtz with a pout. "Guess we'll just have to go shopping and cook for everyone."

"We shouldn't begrudge Patty an actual vacation," said Abby, looking exhausted as she came out of the bathroom. She had been fine till Holtz had suggested some popcorn while they watched a movie together. It had annoyed her stomach for some reason and she had ended up throwing up the popcorn and soda they were snacking on.

"Oh Abby, come here," said Holtzmann. Abby sat down on the couch gently and leaned back into her wife, laying her head on her shoulder. Holtzmann laughed.

"Wanting to be coddled, huh?"

"Mmhmm," said Abby. "Not even ashamed."

"It's a good thing we're cuddlers. Our kid will be so loved."

"Can you do me a favor?" said Abby, closing her eyes and sitting up with a grimace. "Lower back." Holtz obliged. Abby's appreciative little rumbling noises amused Holtzmann.

"I have a feeling once the baby drops, this is going to become a daily thing."

"That's not for another two months, let's not go there."

"Only 12 more weeks till baby," teased Holtz. "All those contractions, sweaty skin, stirrups..."

"Keep your sexual fantasies out of my massage."

"Nice one Abby," grinned Holtz. "I shall take my painful barb in delight and with the knowledge that we'll probably be doing the same thing in just a few weeks when the real time comes. I can't wait to see what you come up with. I think I need to make a swear jar."

"For me or for you?"

"Together we'll have a good start to our child's college savings plan by the time they're born just from the time they're being born."

Abby laughed softly, shaking her head. It didn't seem real that they were all that close, but it had been 28 weeks already. Christmas was just that next week. She rubbed an arm across her chest and groaned.

"Holtzmann, you're doing _too_ good of a job."

"I didn't know there was such a thing," she responded.

"What is it and things starting to happen with back rubs?" Abby said, turning around and showing Holtz her shirt with a sigh. Holtz's eyes lit up in amusement at the small wet stains on Abby's light blue t-shirt.

"At least you know your breasts are proving fully functional."

"Yes, because leaking _is_ the only sign. Not that the areola getting darker and the changes in bras sizes haven't been an indication. Or my really sensitive nipples."

"It is all for feeding purposes," said Holtzmann, rubbing Abby's shoulder. "I know it sucks Abs, but it's part of the process. That's why you bought those nursing pads."

"I know," Abby said. "And this is what I wanted, to be able to feed our child. It just reminds me that every day this is getting closer to the end."

"By March we'll have a little one to look after," Holtzmann said. "Which is really going to eat into our invention time."

"I think we'll manage," said Abby. She pulled Holtz closer, nuzzling her hair. "I love you and your cuddles."

"Love you too Abs."

* * *

"Did we forget anything?" asked Abby to Erin as they were standing in front of the drinks. They had taken out the new team for dinner to congratulate them on joining the Ghostbusters. But instead of opting for dessert, they had a "Welcome to the Team!" cake made up with their logo and green ectoplasm like icing dripping off the sides with lots of ice cream waiting for them back at the firehouse.

"We've dined them, treated them to champagne and sparkling juice plus ice cream and cake, showed them their new uniforms, and gave them their new identification badges and welcome packets. Holtz is still tweaking their packs, so there's a small delay in that. They got the grand tour of all accessible areas, except for... the basement." Erin gave Abby a side grin at the last part, who shook her head.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a disaster?"

"Oh, because it will be," said Patty, walking up. "Erin and I are going to get the packs." They all three watched in amusement as Holtzmann invited them all to the basement to see the new upgraded containment unit. Since they had to move everything dealing with it to the basement, they had let Holtz make a few changes, which she had been happy for the distraction and getting to make it new and shiny again. Abby was really wishing for another distraction of her own. She knew focusing on her body and the baby was really going to become the center point in her life soon enough, but she wanted something to do to distract her in the meantime. Her brain was sadly like Swiss cheese these days, and she couldn't think of anything they could be doing at the present since the book was still in the hands of the editors. She wondered if this was what her mother had meant by being "settled" into her life years ago. If it was, she didn't like it. She didn't even bother to argue when Holtz breezed by and handed her the lead apron along with her fetal badge as she handed out regular radiation badges to everyone else. At least with the change of where the containment unit was held, the lab upstairs was a lot safer and she could spend more time in there with her wife. Until it was no longer just Holtz's lab. But that was a short-term change until the state had a facility ready for the new team to take over and make their own.

Abby followed the group down to the basement past all the boxes of unused and broken equipment, watching and nodding as Holtz explained how the inside walls were lined with eight inches of steel, and the containment room itself had double sealing locks on the doors and an alarm system in case of an emergency. She knew Erin and Patty were upstairs getting dressed and grabbing their proton packs and was trying not to start laughing early. This little initiation was going to be fun to watch. Holtz was giving an explanation of how the alarm system worked when Abby saw her hit a button on the small remote she knew was in her pocket. The alarm started blaring and Holtz yelled for them to follow her out. She got to the door and shut it quickly behind her, leaving the new team locked inside. Abby made a show of being surprised and yelled for Holtz. The blonde gave her secretive grin as she pulled out a small notebook from her pocket and wrote on a piece of paper she put to the window.

"I told them I'm working on it and that it was a false alarm," she said as Abby looked at her wife. Holtz went over to a console and pretended to be pressing on some buttons. Instead, she hit another button on her remote, making the lights go dark in the space.

"Now no one can read our lips," she said quietly.

"The ghost ready?" asked Abby.

"Boy is she ever," said Holtz cackling maniacally. They heard Patty and Erin come down the steps and wait there out of sight. They were in uniform and had the packs charged up.

"You guys ready?" asked Abby. She held her side with a wince as the baby now had all the sugar from the cake and juice in their bloodstream too and was being very active.

"Oh yeah," said Patty. They were watching the new team, who looked a little worried. Holtz tapped on the remote in her pocket and a containment unit breach alarm went off, sending red lights flashing. The ghost suddenly appeared, scaring the newbies. What the new team didn't know was the ghost was actually in a mini-containment unit for viewing and research purposes. It could not hurt them or bother them, but the ghost could see them and generally be ghost like without interaction.

"You don't know how long it took her to realize she couldn't interact with me when I was testing it," babbled Holtz excitedly. "The sheer amount of ectoplasm she exuded before tiring out was enough to douse Erin like 20 times." Erin rolled her eyes and pointed the proton wand in the blonde's direction, who grinned cheekily.

"Alright, now's your cue," said Abby, watching as the ghost tried to swipe at Diana, who hid behind Beth, who was the tallest of the group. Holtz opened the doors and Erin and Patty ran in. Holtzmann was doing her best not to laugh as Patty and Erin put on an act. She wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders.

"They are so cute."

"Just wait till Erin tells them you did that all for show," mused Abby.

"Erin would never betray me like such," Holtz scoffed.

"How else is she going to explain to them how quickly a situation can turn dangerous?" Abby said with a smirk. "This is a simulation, but it's still an initiation." She paused. "Even though it will be informative for them, they're probably still going to want to throttle you for locking them up and scaring the crap out of them." Holtz thought about this a moment.

"Perhaps a hasty retreat?"

Abby arched an eyebrow. "Stand still and take your hits soldier."

"Yes ma'am, sir," Holtz said with a fake salute to Abby.

"Besides, I think they're all still wary of you. Except for Jen. I think she's got you figured out already."

"Of course, I would expect no less," sniffed Holtz. Patty was grinning as she came out of the containment room and stood beside Abby.

"Erin's still explaining about the containment unit. Everyone seems to think it was a great demonstration Holtzy." Holtzmann grinned.

"Of course. It was a brilliant idea." Patty noticed Abby rubbing her baby bump under the apron.

"Someone's being very active," Abby said when she saw Patty looking at her. She took a deep breath. "I think they're trying to kick my lungs."

"Someone wants in on all the excitement," smiled Patty.

"Little too soon for that," said Abby. Patty nodded and it wasn't but about 10 seconds later Erin came out, leading the others. Abby grinned at her best friend, who grinned back with a thumbs up. The others looked contemplative as they mingled with each other and Patty, Erin, and Abby. Holtz casually strolled into the unit and started turning things off, like nothing had happened. While a containment unit failure was one of Abby's worst fears, the idea of Holtz being locked inside when it blew was something she didn't even want to think about. She frowned at the sealing doors before turning when Angie spoke to her.


	28. Chapter 28

Holtz was happily rubbing her wife's back in childbirth class. They were sorting through which positions were good for labor and which ones were not. And at the moment, one of the teachers was showing them how to sit in a chair backward with a pillow against their abdomen to help take pressure off their backs between and during contractions. Holtzmann liked this position herself since she could help Abby rock a little against the pillow. She had read some stuff online that rocking helped move the baby along. Not to mention she liked making Abby thrust her hips.

"You are going to really enjoy my labor, aren't you?" huffed Abby at Holtzmann's enthusiasm. Holtz started rubbing a spot on the lower part of her spine that she knew Abby would appreciate.

"Coming out of it with a baby and getting to sing the _Circle of Life_ is two life goals I'm going to accomplish with this one event. Plus I'm going to make Erin get up on the rooftop of the hospital to proclaim our progeny the prince or princess of New York. So 10 points life bonus."

Stephanie and Caroline, who were both beside them, starting laughing to themselves. Holtz had utterly charmed the couple and they had stayed talking to them for about an hour after class the one before. They were a rather young lesbian couple who really wanted a family, and Abby had decided that they liked hearing stories about how they had toughed out being married all these years. Abby and Holtz had hated the thought of telling them that they really hadn't been married all that long themselves since they hadn't met till they were older. Abby often had worried that she was robbing Holtz of thoughts of young love early on, even though she was only four years older than her. But Holtz had pointed out jokingly that over 50% of gay and lesbian marriages ended before five years, so they were already ahead of the curve as far as timing in their relationship. Neither Holtz nor Abby could imagine life without the other. Abby loved Holtz's mind and they could spend hours talking about literally nothing and everything at the same time. Although she wouldn't admit it, Holtz had enjoyed having someone to go toe to toe with for once. Usually, everyone was afraid of her brain or her eccentricities and left her alone. Abby had challenged her to be more. And in turn, Holtzmann had challenged Abby to be better. They had both strived to do things they wanted to do together.

Which right now, Holtz knew her main goal was to keep her wife happy. They both were listening as the teacher talked about which positions were best for focusing on their partner's breathing before switching to which ones were best for letting gravity do its job. She kept hitting the one spot on Abby's spine that would loosen the muscles before rubbing out the soreness in her hips. She was going to turn her fellow Ghostbuster into a limp noodle before the end of class. When the instructor told them to try something to see if it was going to be comfortable for them, Holtz grabbed for Abby's hand to help her up from the chair. Abby spoke to her softly as they stood.

"Elijah Dean and Eliana Danielle."

Holtzmann stilled for a moment, realizing what Abby had just said. They had been talking about names lately and had gotten down to a list of twenty they really liked.

"You want to name our possible son after Dad? And take my middle name?"

"Mmhmm," said Abby with a nod. "You should be glad I didn't choose Eldandil."

"They will always be friends to the elves," scoffed Holtz as she helped Abby down to a sitting position on the floor. "And we need to get you away from naming stuff after things from Tolkien. The wifi upstairs is already named Lothlórien."

* * *

Holtzmann was running around like a mad woman. Abby's parents and her dad were on their way to New York for Christmas. Abby was a little tired after doing most of the cleaning that hadn't been done and helping with the decorating so Holtz had sent her to the couch to relax. At least one good thing was that they didn't have to clean downstairs. That was taken care of by their professional cleaning service who came in twice a month. And it helped that the Ghostbusters had shut down for the holidays. Hopefully, there would be no Christmas ghosts popping up in the near future, but Abby was keeping an ear out for the answering machine. With Patty gone on vacation with Cheyenne, Erin visiting her parents briefly before going to David's dad for Christmas, there was only one Ghostbuster free and able-bodied. And she was flailing about trying to locate the extra blankets and pillows not in use. Abby laughed but found herself being hit by one of the extra pillows for doing so while her wife was muttering about there being much that still needed to be done before their parents' arrival for the holidays.

"At least we got the Christmas tree up first!" she said muffled before throwing the pillow back to the blonde.

"And all the cleaning and decorations," sighed Holtzmann. "But it's everything else that is worrying me."

"It has been a while since our parents have been in the same space," agreed Abby. "But they'll get along. They have a shared vested interest in their children and future grandchild. They'll be fine."

"You are calm about this."

Abby waved a hand. "I'm too tired to care one way or another. Eliana or Elijah is jabbing me with their feet."

"At least it's not both," smirked Holtz.

"No, I think it is both feet," said Abby. "Oh, you meant- yeah, I would have killed you."

"You would have been cute with twins," teased Holtzmann.

"You can be cute with twins," said Abby pointedly. "I want to see that, actually."

"I'll generate you a mock up," Holtz said, gesturing lazily with her hand.

"Then come play with the non-twin and help wear them out for a couple of hours so I can help you more," Abby said, motioning Holtz to the couch.

"You know if it was twins, they'd probably be here already."

"Don't even go there Holtzmann," Abby said warningly. Holtz went and put down the blankets and pillows in the bedrooms and came over to the couch, laying down next to her lover on the sofa.

"You're kicking Momma huh?" she said to the baby, rubbing Abby's side. Abby turned over on her back so Holtz could have better access to her whole abdomen.

"Play away," said Abby. "They won't be here for a couple more hours."

A knock came on the door downstairs through the security system. Abby groaned. Holtz kissed her on the lips.

"I'll play with _you_ later." Holtz started to get up, but Abby pulled her close for another kiss.

"I'm holding you to that," she said. Holtzmann arched an eyebrow before getting up. She checked the video system and saw that it was her Dad at the door. She whooped loudly and went down the fire pole. Holtz opened the door wide, happy to see her father.

"Please tell me you're here to save us from cooking," said Holtzmann, pulling her dad into a hug.

"Happy to see you too kid." Holtzmann took Dean's shoulder bag while he grabbed his bigger suitcase. After three flights of stairs and showing him to his room, Abby was already up and fixing Holtz's dad a cup of coffee.

"You are a caffeine angel," he murmured as Abby handed him the still steaming cup over the counter bar. Holtz pointed back to the couch.

"I just got you sitting down." Abby sighed. Dean Holtzmann chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, running a hand through his thick blond hair. He took a few steps into the kitchen and sat down his cup, surprised as he looked at Abby's baby bump.

"Let her be just a minute Jillian. The pictures she sends just don't do you justice Abby. Someone's growing so quickly."

"I hope so," said Abby, rubbing her baby bump. "The kicks are definitely getting harder."

"Karate champ," said Holtz. "Lots of kicks and punches."

"I'm sure," chuckled Dean. "Since Jillian's got you on couch arrest, why don't we all go sit down in the living room?"

"She's just being overprotective," said Abby, rolling her eyes.

"And who has been in overdrive since last night trying to get everything ready?" said Holtzmann, giving her wife a look after lowering her yellow tinted glasses.

"So have you," scoffed Abby.

"Children, play nice," mused Dean. "At some point you're going to have to pretend to be adults."

Holtzmann sighed. "Fine... truce?"

"I suppose," said Abby, rolling her eyes. They pretended to shake hands, but then Holtz licked Abby's hand instead. Dean Holtzmann chuckled.

"Now that's more like my daughter."

"How was your trip?" asked Abby to Holtz's dad, shaking her hand as if in disgust.

"It was good," he said. "Thankfully short on the train. And the view was nice with all the new snow."

"Yeah, mom and dad's flight should be landing soon. Hopefully, it won't be delayed because of it," said Abby, rubbing her back as she sat down next to Holtzmann on the couch.

"Is your brother coming with his wife and kids?" asked Dean.

"No, they're going to have their own Christmas. And I think Ariel's parents are driving back from Indiana after visiting Ariel's sister." Holtz gestured to the door.

"While we're waiting, why don't I take you down to the lab and show you some of the stuff I'm working on?" said Holtz. "You know you want to."

"I do," laughed Dean. "Not sure if I'll be able to understand any of it, but I always love seeing what you're working on." He gestured to his coffee cup. "Can I finish this and thaw first?"

* * *

"I think they were impressed," said Holtz from the glider rocker. She and Abby were in the baby's room, and she was tired. She should have known the minute Abby's parents got there that she would be running around like a maniac for her wife. Abby's mom was tutting her about getting things for Abby and not making her wife get up. She was the one carrying a child and should be resting. Abby had been cackling behind her hands or into Dean Holtzmann's shoulder. Even Abby's dad was doing his best not to laugh and even teased Holtz a little (just a little) about taking care of things. She really should have known. Holtzmann was getting a dose of her medicine, she realized.

But at least now she could relax in the rocker. They had found the perfect chair for rocking the baby to sleep. It looked like a large squashy armchair, but it was on a glider system and came with a nice little square ottoman with the same level of squishiness. They had even thought about how it was going to be great to use during labor.

"A lot of work went into this room," said Abby after putting away one of their baby's future blankets in a white wicker basket in the closet. "And mostly by you, honey." Abby came over and kissed Holtz on the lips and patted her knee.

"It's all good," said Holtz, yawning as she looked around the room. The crib, chest of drawers, toy box, changing table, and a bookshelf with built in desk and chair were already set up and ready to go for their future child and their growing up. A rug had been put down and an old nightstand had been repainted and turned into a small side table for the rocker. All the space decorations were in place and Holtz had to admit, she wished her bedroom had looked this good as a kid. A white wicker clothes hamper and a small silver trashcan sat beside her on the other side. She had decided between spit up and diaper changes those would be the most used pieces in the room. A co-sleeper and a rocking bouncy seat were in the top of the closet, along with the car seat, just waiting to be used. A highchair and stroller were just out of sight inside. Two diaper bags already hung on the closet door.

"Three more months."

Abby sighed and tried to fix the hair falling out of her bun.

"I'm not ready for this."

"You've got 90 more days. You'll be fine. We're in this together." Holtzmann yawned. "Although I think I may have to forgo the promise tonight. I'm tired." Abby gave her wife a sad smile.

"You have been awfully busy today. I can't believe Mom was going to make you cook by yourself."

"It's Cynthia Yates. She was going to make sure you were being babied."

"Ha, it was just old fashioned-"

"Abs, seriously. You might not have been paying attention, but your mother was fawning over your every movement. She knew every time the baby was kicking because she was watching your hands go to the spot where they were."

"Someone was definitely putting on a show. I'm probably going to have some very purple bruises in the morning."

Holtz rubbed Abby's baby bump. "They were just saying hi to their family." Abby squeezed Holtzmann's hand before kissing it.

"There are days I wonder how I made it through life without you." Holtz stood and took off Abby's glasses and rubbed her temples.

"We're going to make it through this. Even the holidays."

Abby laughed under her breath, which made Holtzmann chuckle and smile.

"Come on, let's go to bed while they're still asleep."

* * *

About four hours later, Holtzmann was warm and comfortable lying next to her wife. She didn't know why she had woken up, but she had for some reason. She thought she had heard a whimper, but chalked it up to someone stubbing their toes on the living room furniture trying to make their way to the bathroom. She had closed her eyes when she heard the whimper again, followed by a soft cry. Her eyes snapped back open, realizing the noise had come from Abby. She leaned up and saw Abby was in the throes of a bad dream, as she was restless in her sleep. Her lover had the bad experience of nightmares after everything with Rowan and Holtz more than a few times had to hold Abby close till she either woke up or moved past the dream. She hadn't been immune from them herself and had woken up more than a few times to Abby having her in an absolute bear hug. It hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences at first because not only was Abby her salvation, but she had been the face of her terror. If she ever got to see Rowan in the afterlife, she was going to kick his ass for doing that to her and her wife, provided Erin didn't get to him first. When she had found out what Rowan had done to her best friend, she had been livid beyond imagination. Holtzmann had decided she was going to sell tickets to that fight in the Great Beyond. It would be one hell of a show. She frowned when she heard Abby whimper again. Holtz knew weird and vivid dreams were common in pregnancy, as Abby had more than a few already. The one where they had blown up Higgins was her favorite because as grateful as they were to the place that had kept them afloat for a few years, they both wouldn't mind seeing it burn to blazes.

Another soft cry came from Abby and Holtz knew this had to be a really bad dream. She moved the pillow Abby had placed at her back and pulled closer to her wife.

"Shhh... it's okay," she said softly, rubbing her wife's shoulder before dragging it all the way down to her hip and repeating the action. She kissed Abby's left temple. The action seemed to make Abby stir and her eyes snapped open, much to Holtz's relief. She wasn't surprised when Abby turned over quickly and pressed herself into Holtz's arms.

"That bad?" She felt Abby nod and grimaced. Holtzmann could feel the wet spots starting to form on her tank top.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," said Abby. "Felt very real." Holtz rubbed Abby's scalp and kissed the top of her head. She sighed deeply, calming her breathing.

"A T5 very much Rowan-like had slipped in through the barrier. We fought and we fought and there was nothing left we could do. One by one you all were gone and I was alone. Like the whole entire planet was gone alone. Then the baby started coming and there was something wrong and-"

"Hey," said Holtzmann, peppering kisses in Abby's hair. "It was just a dream. This is what you get for working in a business where you get scared shitless on an almost daily basis."

Abby shook her head for a moment but laughed softly.

"I think it was the chili cheese burritos you got us for lunch."

"That too," said Holtz. "And your fear of being left alone again."

"There is that," Abby sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is Patty or Erin." Abby smiled a little at that, putting her hand on Holtz's.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?"

"Because I'm the wind beneath your wings?" humored Holtz.

"Alright Bette," said Abby. Holtzmann grinned.

"Go back to sleep Abs." There was silence for a moment, and Holtz had almost closed her eyes.

"Since we're both awake," drawled out Abby, curling her fingers into Holtz's hair. She knew she had the nuclear engineer's attention. "I'm thinking about that promise from earlier." Holtzmann looked at the clock and cocked a half smirk.

"I'm glad I locked the door." She grinned wolfishly before yelping as Abby kissed her hard, pushing her down into the mattress.


	29. Chapter 29

After breakfast, Abby's parents excused themselves from the group to do a little extra Christmas shopping. When Holtz's dad got up and got his jacket, Holtzmann got really confused.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Mmhmm," said Dean. "And so are you."

Holtz's face scrunched up in thought. "But I didn't plan anything?"

"I did," he said, smiling. "Come on." Holtz went and got her jacket and headed into the bathroom where Abby was getting out of the shower. She had said she needed to relax in the hot water after breakfast. Holtz kissed her on the lips before leaning down and kissing her growing abdomen. Abby rubbed her cheek.

"Go have fun with your dad sweetie."

"How did you-?"

"A wild guess," said Abby, smiling. She had been that way most of the morning so far. Holtz wanted to stay in and enjoy more of that smile, but New York and her dad were calling.

"Don't touch the presents!" she yelled back after slipping on her jacket and heading out of the bedroom. She heard a small huff that made her cackle before following her dad down the stairs.

* * *

Holtz was ready to start munching on a cheese steak (extra caramelized onions and lots of provolone) after her and her dad got seated at the restaurant with a couple of beers and an order of bacon cheese fries to tide them over until their food arrived. They had been out in the city for most of the morning, doing some last minute shopping for Dean's friends back home and sightseeing a little. Holtz had enjoyed showing him all the intricate store windows and the Christmas trees around the city.

"I miss my car," laughed Dean. "It's been a good while since I've had to walk this much."

"At least it's not a really cold day," said Holtz as she looked around the place. She nodded to Ted behind the bar, who waved in return. "No ice on the sidewalks."

"And you don't have to go take care of any ghosts," said Holtz's dad. Holtzmann nodded.

"I hope we don't get any emergency calls over the next few days. Abby and I are the only ones here in the city."

"Things will go smooth enough," said Dean. He cleared his throat. "Getting scared, excited?"

"Frankly? Terrified," Holtz admitted. "There's a new little life that's going to be dependent on me to teach it how to use a pencil and a toilet."

Dean chuckled. "I know the feeling. Your mom did all the hard work for me, I suppose."

"Nah, you taught me how to use a screwdriver. And a crock pot."

"Do you even use one?"

"The screwdriver? All the time."

"Smart ass," grinned Dean. Holtz laughed.

"Babies are hard," the older man said. "You don't know if they're hungry, thirsty, or just tired. And sometimes they don't know."

"At least with food I can hand them off to Abby for a while."

"Abby is going to breastfeed?" asked Dean.

"She thinks it'll be better for them in the long run. She wants to give them a high quality of life in the beginning. At some point in the future, they'll be living on a diet of Chinese, coffee, Pringles, and gummy bears. Also large quantities of mac and cheese, along with many bowls of Trix."

Dean nodded. "The old classic stand-bys."

Holtzmann started picking at the bacon cheese fries with a slight grimace. "Did you enjoy being a parent to me? I know..."

"I would trade nothing in the world for it," said Dean, breaking in. "You and your mother were the most important things in my life. You were so tiny Jillian. I was almost afraid to hold you at first. I thought I was going to drop you."

"Did you? Because I wouldn't be surprised if you did. It would explain some things."

"No," laughed Dean. "But there were times when you got older that you were just... exasperating and we might have felt like it. Especially to your mom when you kept wearing my shirts to school and they'd have grease and grass stains on them by the time you got home. I never did care about that part. They were clothes and you loved them. But she felt like we were setting a bad example that way." He looked at his daughter's clothing choices with a smile.

"I think we did okay."

"You did perfectly. There will never be another one of me."

"I think the Earth will be all the more glad of it," chuckled Dean Holtzmann in a teasing tone. Their lunch arrived and they both dug into their sandwiches, enjoying the hot beef and melting provolone.

"I see why you like this place."

"Yeah, it's one of Patty's finds. I think it just amuses her the place is called Shorty's." Holtzmann leaned back in her chair.

"You doing anything new at work dad?"

Dean wiped his mouth on a napkin after putting down his sandwich.

"I'm working with a tech company that's working with one of the fabric companies I consult for. They're wanting to develop an app that would allow a customer to choose the fabric they want based on some predetermined patterns and colors. But they can edit it to their liking, which is nice."

"Sounds like you're going to be busy."

"If you're asking if I'm going to be too busy to come back down to see my grandchild, that would be a no. Only the snow and ice could keep me away."

"We can always come back for more sandwiches," said Holtz, stacking some of the fries in her sandwich. Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"Alright, but I'm buying next time," he took a sip of his beer. "I want a real pastrami sandwich piled high with lots of pickles." He paused. "I'm not going to get any younger."

"Nah, you're just getting started," said Holtz, waving her hand dismissively. Dean grabbed her hand across the table, shaking his head.

"I wanted to tell you, Jillian. I met with a lawyer and went ahead and drew up my will in October. You- well, you know all the details. We've discussed this before. It's in the safe in my bedroom, along with all the other important paperwork."

"Dad-" began Holtzmann, grimacing.

"All my wishes are in there," said Dean. "I know it's something you don't want to hear right now, but I need you to know this for in the future. And I'm planning on keeping it in the future. The FAR future, okay? I'd like to see my grandchild graduate with their Ph.D.'s in... whatever and start building the first spaceship to carry people outside of the Milky Way or solve world hunger."

"Abby's hoping for first alien contact."

"That's the spirit," said Dean, picking up his sandwich.

"You'd better eat before you lose that to me."

Holtzmann laughed. "Just like old times."

"I gained a lot of your sandwiches that way."

"Nah, I stole them back when you weren't looking."

Dean smiled to himself, knowing that he had looked away on purpose. He took a sip of his beer.

* * *

Cynthia Yates came back to the firehouse a little early, leaving her husband to wander the streets of Tribeca a little while longer. Abby had given them her key that morning to the firehouse so they could come and go as they wished for the day. She had wondered what Abby was going to do, but her daughter hadn't let her in on her plans. Cynthia had barely closed the door when she noticed Abby sitting at the long conference table in the space downstairs. She had stacks of paper surrounding her. They looked mostly like notes. Abby was writing furiously in a moleskin notebook and grimacing. An old boom box sat nearby, lightly playing soft Christmas tunes.

"Abby," she said, trying to get her daughter's attention as she walked up to the table.

"Mom," she said after a moment, blinking as she looked up. "Sorry I was-"

"You were busy," said Cynthia, sitting down. "I assume this is all for a new book?"

Abby shook her head. "Erin and I have been talking about trying to redo the ghost classification system. It needs updating. Since we have the containment unit and the ability to study each specimen, we've compiled a lot of a data over the past few years." She gestured to the piles. "We think we can do it. The only thing is how everyone else is going to receive it." Cynthia skimmed over the notes that she could see and crossed her arms, sitting back in the chair.

"I think the scientific community will take it very well. They like order. The paranormal groups, probably not so much."

"They haven't taken to liking us very much no," said Abby, rubbing her face. "They don't like the publicity we receive. It's not like we actively go out and seek it."

"I still say that they should have given you and Erin all the accolades for the stuff you have theorized and tested," said Cynthia. "You have proven there is such a thing as a ghost particle. You have been to another plane of existence and back again, proving it with theory and physical evidence. I keep expecting to get a phone call from you one day in the near future asking me if I'm ready to believe that magic is real."

"Still working on that," said Abby, a small smile on her lips. Things went silent for a few minutes, Christmas tunes taking over the in-between. Cynthia Yates had always been one for science. Having been a chemist, she liked knowing things were concrete in front of her. Otherwise, you had disastrous results. She had never been able to understand her daughter growing up. She had been way too much into the fantastical. Her husband had encouraged it, even helped buy her books and such for her to learn more. But the more Cynthia had tried to steer her away from it, the more she wanted it. It had taken a fight with her husband to finally let go.

And once she had, she realized her daughter thought much like her. She believed in science and facts and loved her math and science classes. She had even wanted her mother to teach her more about everything in the evenings. The only difference was that Abby still believed in the paranormal and the existence of other things in this world besides humans and the animals that had been seen. Cynthia had never been able to bring herself to believe in what her daughter did, and had been slightly disgusted when Abby and her best friend Erin had set out to write a book about ghosts the summer after they had graduated college. She felt guilty now that she had even sold her copy of their book back to the bookstore. Her husband had kept his at least.

Abby's mom picked up one of the stacks of papers. She couldn't understand anything that was going on, but she really didn't have to. This was Abby's life's work. She herself had been a whistleblower and knew the need for concrete results. It made her proud that her daughter and her friends were a whole damn marching band on the subject of the paranormal.

And wife. That had been startling at first. Especially since her daughter's wife was a nuclear engineer whose mind was so brilliant that she was surprised even with the incident at CERN that someone didn't have her on their salary. The things she could invent would make them millions upon millions in revenue and would change the world.

But instead, Jillian had settled for being her daughter's assistant and eventual girlfriend. Although she had never told the woman, she had been grateful that Jillian had come into Abby's life. Erin's departure had hit her hard and the hits just kept on coming after that. It had been a rough few years for Abby and her determination to explore the paranormal.

Cynthia Yates admired her daughter's strength and always would. Especially right now. She couldn't imagine being pregnant at 44. It had been hard enough in her 20's. She had noticed that Abby had kept touching her baby bump as to reassure herself the other evening. She had done the same thing with Austin, but he had been a difficult pregnancy. Even the slightest movement had made her feel better. She wondered if it was the same for Abby.

"Mom, do you need something?" asked Abby, getting her attention away from her thoughts. "Coffee, a snack?"

"Coffee would be great," said Cynthia casually. "Is there a pot down here?"

"Over there at that station behind Kevin's desk," said Abby. Her mom nodded and headed over that way. "You're going to have your grandchild kicking me by the way. I think they respond to the way the smell makes me feel and they get excited."

"Must be the caffeine rush," said Cynthia, looking for the scoop for the coffee. "They might need it as much as we do."

"Yates family tradition huh?"

"I drank way too much of it when I was working. Probably why you and Austin both guzzle it."

"Like Dad didn't help at all," laughed Abby.

"Abby," said Cynthia. "How are you, really? You haven't really said much, not even to your father."

Abby eyed her mother with uncertainty. "It's kind of hard to talk to Dad about swollen feet and aching hips."

"I know he's not going to be able to much of a help, but... you could talk to your father Abigail. We've both been concerned about genetics. How is the baby?"

Abby's arm went across her stomach. "Fine. Good, actually. No problems. The doctor ordered extra tests and everything's been okay. And we're keeping an eye on my blood pressure and blood sugar and nothing's been bad so far. I worried a lot about a miscarriage in the early days. You can ask Holtz. 50% of women over the age of 42 on average have miscarriages in the first trimester. I... worried a lot. Although I don't know how I fit it in between bouts of nausea."

"And you're still having those, aren't you?"

The smell of coffee wafted through the room, making Abby want a cup. But she had already had one with breakfast, and she was limiting herself to only one till after the baby was on solid foods. She nodded.

"Not as often, but they've pretty much been a constant on this whole... journey."

"I feel like I've missed out on so much being in Michigan." She came over and surprised Abby when she put a hand on the side of her abdomen. "I could be here for you."

"You've done a lot Mom," said Abby.

"I don't feel like I've done enough," said Cynthia. "I feel like I've done more for Ariel and you're my actual daughter."

Abby shook her head. "Mom, Ariel had five with Austin. We're only having one."

"Is that all?"

"For the moment, yes," said Abby. She pushed her mother's hand a little bit towards her right side, where their little one she was pretty sure was trying to burrow itself in her organs. She had a feeling in the future their child would probably be making a nest of blankets on their bed and never coming out. Her mother laughed softly.

"Moving quite a bit."

"Tell me about it," grimaced Abby. She looked up and saw her dad enter the space with a couple of bags, just like Abby's mom had. He smiled when he saw his wife and daughter together.

"Coffee?" said Abby.

"Always," said Doug. Cynthia went to pour them a couple of cups. Abby was grateful for the distraction. Maybe her dad could keep her mom occupied till time for their lunch reservations.

* * *

Abby was yawning by the time Holtzmann came back into the living room. It was Christmas Eve, not too long before midnight. They had hoped to get a few minutes to themselves before Christmas morning and exchanging gifts with their family. Everything was piling up under the tree, and it was going to be fun getting everything unwedged from each other in the morning.

"Merry Christmas," said the blonde cheekily as she dangled the mistletoe above her head. Abby scoffed.

"And you think you can get a kiss because of that?"

"Oh, I know I can," said Holtz, kissing Abby deep. The moan that left Abby's mouth made Holtzmann grin when they pulled apart more than a few seconds later.

"Because I am the Casanova of the ladies. They all will bend to my will." Abby waved her off.

"Just as long as they're not bending tonight. You and I are going to bed and not moving for seven to eight hours and I'm going to hold you all night."

"Ah... Abby Yates, eternal cuddler is making an appearance." Holtz pulled closer to Abby, rubbing her fingers through her pulled back hair as she curled into her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Mom's feeling guilty so she's trying to make me feel guilty. It's not my fault New York is like a magnet for the supernatural." Holtz thought for a second.

"So she's wishing she has spent more time with you while you've been pregnant."

"Apparently," sighed Abby.

"Makes sense," shrugged Holtz. "It is a mother-daughter bonding experience, I guess. You are sharing bearing a child. Maybe she feels like you should be coming to her more for advice?"

"Oh no," said Abby. "That would be the end of everything. Then she'd want to dictate me on this and that, what to be doing, what to not to be doing..."

"Dad told me some good stories today," said Holtz, cutting in to distract Abby. "About Mom being pregnant with me. He said I was very lazy. Doc thought something was the matter with me till I gave him a good kick while he was trying to see how much I had grown."

"That does sound like something you would have done," smiled Abby. "Surprised you didn't kick him again when you were born."

"Oh Dad said I screamed right in his ear when he was trying to check my breathing," grinned Holtz.

"Of course," said Abby, playfully rolling her eyes. Holtzmann rubbed Abby's belly.

"And this little one is probably going to smile at all the nurses and charm them with all the Holtzmann suave they can muster even though they have no Holtzmann in them."

"Someone's got to," said Abby. "I kind of doubt I'm going to be very much on the friendly side."

"I wouldn't be either if I was mostly naked, in pain, and pushing seven to ten pounds out of my body," shrugged Holtz.

"Ugh," said Abby, burying her head into Holtzmann. "Do we have to do that part?"

"I don't think you can skip it Abs. It's kind of a requirement."

"Isn't there an alternative assignment? A makeup exam?"

"Abby, did you EVER give a kid a makeup exam unless they were deathly ill?"

"I don't want to do labor Jills."

"You're going to be fine," said Holtzmann. "I'll be there and there will be more than a few nurses to help out. I still can't believe you let the doctor talk you out of the birth center."

"It's still on the table," Abby said. "Depending on how my labor is going."

"You might want to tell him that," said Holtz. "He probably thinks you're going to go to labor and delivery."

"I think he's worried about my blood pressure shooting up really high or developing pre-eclampsia and gestational diabetes. They can happen late in pregnancy."

"Doctors are such worrywarts," scoffed Holtz, nuzzling her wife. Though she worried about the same things too, she wasn't going to tell Abby that. That would really put her wife over the edge and she really didn't want to have a stressed out and paranoid Abby on her hands.

"You want to open our main gifts?" said Abby. She looked at the time. "It is after midnight." She smiled softly at her wife nuzzling her chest.

"I'd love to Abs, but I'm quite comfortable," winked Holtz.

"I bought you a black leather case to match your jacket," smirked Abby. "It has zippers." Holtzmann perked up at that.

She gestured to the tree. "Yours is flannel. It came with a U-Haul."

"A lesbian joke. Quaint."

"I know, it's the end of the year and I'm running out of material before my New Year's reset." Holtz reluctantly got up off the couch, skipping as she went over to the tree and picked up the stack of presents tied up with a ribbon.

"One for me..." She looked under the tree and picked up a big box. "And one for you." She handed Abby the big box while she sat down beside her with the stack. "You already know what it is. Not like you haven't been hinting for months."

"You get a new toy and I get a new toy," said Abby delightedly. She started unwrapping the box.

"Yes!" cried out Holtzmann beside her as she opened the first gift. "It has spikes!"


	30. Chapter 30

Holtz and Abby had thankfully gotten their parents sent off back to Michigan and Maryland with well wishes and more than a few gifts. The biggest one for them was that now they could have a few moments of peace and quiet to just themselves. The Ghostbusters headquarters was still closed with Patty and her wife on vacation. Erin and David decided at the last minute to take a mini-vacation to go skiing after Christmas. When Holtzmann questioned Abby about taking a trip, she shook her head.

"Between the speaking engagements, lectures, book meetings, and such, I think I've seen too many hotels. I'd just like to stay home for the holiday."

So for New Years, the team decided to celebrate the new year together at the firehouse with lots of fresh buttery popcorn and sparkling juice. Cheyenne had even made them chocolate truffles with different flavorings before she had to be back at work. Holtzmann had found herself fond of the cinnamon ones as Patty was telling her all about their trip to Hawaii. Erin had already been texting with Abby about being a little upset and would be running a little late, but she hadn't explained why. After coming in with the traditional champagne for midnight, she sat down beside her best friend and curled up.

"He wouldn't let me tell them."

Abby sighed. She had been afraid of this. She liked David, but...

"Did he give a reason why?" she asked, handing Erin one of the truffles.

"He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," she said. "Just in case we changed our minds." Erin closed her eyes, enjoying the chocolate. "I am beginning to think that he believes that come April when you are in the throes of motherhood and you and Holtz are dealing with a fussy newborn that I will get disinterested and will want to concentrate on the work."

Abby knew David had a point there, but she wasn't about to say that to Erin. Work really was all that Erin had to keep her sane for so many years, up until she had found a family again with them. She had even met David on a mission when they had to clean a couple of ghosts out of the small college's bell tower where he had taught at the time.

"What do you think?"

Erin frowned slightly. "I don't... I don't know?" she said. "Maybe?" She grimaced. "I know that sounds bad."

"It doesn't," said Abby, shaking her head. "Everyone has doubts."

"I want to have a child... maybe even a baby," said Erin softly. "I wanted to tell my parents and his family that we were adopting."

"We?" questioned Abby. "So David was on board with adopting?" The look on her best friend's face was all she needed to know. She had a feeling what was coming. She closed her eyes.

"Erin, you two are getting a divorce, aren't you? That's why you took the extra vacation."

"Sep- Separated," said Erin. "He wants some time... alone. To think. I think he's actually scared of fatherhood."

"I'm going to have to give him a piece of my mind," said Abby, her teeth clenched. She started to stand and go find her cell phone.

"Okay," said Erin, grabbing a hold of Abby's arm and patting it. "Reel it back in Abby. There's no need."

"Someone needs to-"

"I can fight my own battles," smiled Erin sadly. "But thank you. For trying."

"So, adoption?"

"Still going through with it."

"I tried to convince Holtz, and see where it got me," smirked Abby. Erin laughed softly.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't get to see your cute baby bump," said the redhead. She rubbed a hand across it. She leaned into her best friend, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Can I cry now?"

"Always," said Abby, rubbing Erin's head, wishing there was something she could do to help her.

"And why am I missing out on this cuddle party?" asked Holtz. "This is preposterous, a travesty even!"

"Come on Holtz," said Erin. She felt the blonde curl into her back. She laughed when Patty sat down on one of the squashy cubes that Abby and Holtz had for extra seating and blanket storage and wrapped her arms around them all.

"It's a group hug of the best sorts," said Abby.

"I've had dreams like this," said Holtz sexily.

"Don't even go there Holtzy. You'll make this weird."

"Too late Patty," grinned Holtzmann. "Thought's out there."

"Urrrgghh," said Patty. Abby patted her cheek in sympathy.

"At least you get to go home. I have to put up with her."

"We're going to miss the ball dropping," said Erin. Tears were already beginning to go down her cheeks.

"Doesn't matter," said Abby. "We can start a new tradition of couch cuddles for the new year. Though we're going to need a bigger couch for next time."

"I second that," Holtz said, picking up Erin's hand and kissing it before doing the same to Patty. Abby pulled Erin tighter when she felt her begin to sob.

It definitely was going to be an interesting new year. She looked at Holtz, who grimaced when she realized that something was actually wrong with their friend. Patty was rubbing the back of Erin's neck and shoulders. All three of them shared a grim look as Erin curled into a smaller ball and cried.

* * *

"Erin's asleep," said Abby to Holtzmann as she closed the door to her and Holtz's bedroom. "Completely conked out after I got her to lay down."

"And you look about as exhausted as she did," said Holtz. She gestured for Abby to join her in bed. The brunette curled up on her left side and laid her head on Holtzmann's chest.

"I thought I was going to have to tell Erin to move and let me check the nursing pads in my bra. I felt wet, but I guess it was from all her crying."

"She was definitely distressed," said Holtz. "Patty's already planning for us to go jump David at work."

"It would probably be better if you didn't do that," said Abby. "I don't think Erin wants us to fight her battles for her."

"She told you that, but said nothing about us," Holtzmann said with a grin.

"You don't need to Holtz," said Abby, running her fingers up and down Holtz's stomach. "Patty maybe."

"What's the matter with me?"

"Because you're having a baby already with the reason Erin's thinking of children in the first place."

"Good thinkin' Abs, but it still doesn't help that we'd like to get beat his ass for hurting Erin like that."

"Believe me, I quite understand," Abby said as she moved around a little. "You're quite comfy Holtzmann." She rubbed Holtz's hip and knee. The engineer looked at her wife in amusement.

"So you want to have New Year's sex?"

Abby gave her a look. "Can't I just touch my wife who's pretty?"

"If by touching, you mean pulling down her boxers and getting her off, then yes please."

"Now who's wanting New Years sex, honey?" said Abby, pulling down Holtzmann's sleepwear. The blonde let out a soft sigh when Abby stroked her labia.

"I just have a need and want for my beautiful partner," said Holtz, making a face as her hips twitched at the movement. "I had to opt for taking a picture of Erin all curled up on you instead of our normal New Year's routine of kisses. It'll be good blackmail later, but I didn't want to share."

Abby instantly knew what Holtz meant. Since Erin was having issues with David, she would be there with them more. Erin was her best friend after all. The first couple of months after everything had settled from the near Rowan induced apocalypse had been a little testing of Erin and Holtz's friendship because Erin and Abby had been making up for lost time. But Holtzmann tried to be a good sport about it all since they hadn't seen each other in 16 years. Not that Abby could really blame Holtz. She had been missing the alone time they had together as well. Higgins had been crappy, but at least it had been just them in their own small lab.

And in about three more months, their little one would be there too. Not a lot of time to be together. She could understand Holtzmann's bout of jealousy.

"You'll always come first," said Abby, rubbing Holtzmann's clit, which made the blonde moan. "Well, after Eliana or Elijah."

"Of course," said Holtz, letting out a pleasured sigh. She stripped off her sports bra. "I have already accepted that taking care and feeding a newborn every two hours will come first." She gave Abby a smirk.

"Oh no," said Abby. "I maybe food, but you are involved in playtime and diapers. And after a couple of months, we will be working on them taking bottles from you." She kissed Holtz, still stroking her sex. Holtz pulled out of the kiss, eyeing her wife with a sneaky look.

"I've changed my mind. Getting you off sounds way better right now." Abby squeaked when Holtz started pushing on her pants. Holtzmann was definitely feeling playful. Not that Abby minded in the least.

* * *

"Okay!" said Erin, looking at her friends. "New Year." They were all gathered around the large conference table in the firehouse. They had all come in for part of a day to get back in the swing of things. Holtz was sitting back in her chair with her feet up on the tabletop. Patty was texting with Diana about their meet up time next week. Abby had her head down on the table.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Patty to Holtzmann.

"Abby and breakfast this morning were not a good match," said Holtz, stretching. "Apparently the kid was not fond of apple cinnamon pancakes."

"We shouldn't have gone out for breakfast," Abby said with a grimace. Holtz pushed a bottle of Sprite closer to Abby, who glared at it from where she had her chin perched on the top of her arms.

"I wish I knew how to quit you." She took the bottle and opened it. Patty shook her head.

"Now there's an old ass reference. Brokeback came out in what, like 2005?"

"Abby and Sprite are my OTP," grinned Holtz, running her fingers through her curls.

"OTP?" repeated Erin, confused.

"One True Pairing," said Patty. "It's a thing the kids used to say when they talk about their favorite couple on TV or movies... Like I dunno, you two liked Mulder and Scully right?"

"Mulder and Scully were some of the first shipping wars on the internet," said Erin, laughing. "God, those are some memories."

"You thinking about all the Usenet group posts?" said Abby, a slight grin. "There were some doozies."

"Remember when you started that idea that Mulder was really an incubus?" said Erin.

"Oh god, I spent way too much time in the supernatural and paranormal sub-boards back then," said Abby. "We helped that one fanfic author, remember? They had posted about wanting some science help." She paused. "Didn't that story get very popular?"

"Yup," said Erin. "Even made it into one of the fanzines. She didn't even thank us."

"Did we just step into something we shouldn't have?" asked Patty to Holtz.

"You're watching history," said Holtzmann. "That is the starting days of shippers on the internet." She stole Abby's soda and took a drink of it. "One of these days our grandchildren will marvel that we used to post on message boards with just text." Patty rolled her eyes.

"Okay, away from memory lane," said Erin, holding onto the back of the chair she was standing behind. She glanced at Abby, who was trying not to laugh.

"Are we all ready equipment wise for boot camp next week?" Holtz gave her a salute.

"Great," said Erin. "That's one thing we don't have to worry about. Uhh..."

"Patty and Holtzmann have already taken care of that one call we had over the holidays about an owner's dead bulldog's ghost floating in their downstairs den and drooling massive amounts of ectoplasm all over the carpet. Erin, you and I have that speaking engagement in New Orleans in a couple of weeks we need to work on, and Holtz you have that other interview-?" Abby gestured to Holtz, frowning as she couldn't remember.

"Scientific American."

"Right," said Abby. "And-"

"Oh and Abby, the cutoff date for flying is 36 weeks," added Patty.

"Great," said Erin. "We're going to beat it by a whole month." When Holtz made a face, they all knew what was coming. Erin and Patty's eyes met each other and Erin looked at her watch.

"What?" said Holtzmann. "I'm not saying anything. Abby and I have already discussed this."

"Loudly," added Patty. She watched as Abby took the soda back from Holtz and was sipping on it before holding the back of her hand over her mouth. Abby grimaced before speaking.

"Well today is not the day that I am going to discuss not flying down for the conference. I am exhausted and we have a very large, looming deadline."

"And Patty and I have got to meet with our accountant later," sighed Erin. "The edits may have to come this evening."

"Just as long as they come. We are presenting this in two weeks," said Abby. "I don't think we need to be going over this at the last minute the morning of at a Starbucks."

"We'll be fine," Erin said quickly. "Kevin coming in today?"

"Still in Australia for a couple more days," said Holtz. "He texted Abby that his uncle wasn't doing very well after a stroke, and his mother wanted him to stay on just in case."

"Poor Kevin," said Patty, frowning. "Should we text him back and tell him to stay as long as he needs?"

"I did," said Holtz. "Abby's already hired a temp from...?"

"First Source," she responded. "Her name is Susan and she'll be here tomorrow."

"Great," said Erin. "I guess that's everything unless someone wants to talk to the Safety Commission for me? And order Holtzmann's monthly supply of fire extinguishers?"

"I'll let you do that on your own," said Patty, standing up and rubbing Erin on the shoulder. "I got a cursed book I want to look over before we head out."

"I've got to set up a few more things in the basement," said Holtz. "So I am going to need those fire extinguishers." She winked at Erin in passing. The redhead looked at Abby.

"So... anything back from the editor over the holidays?"

"No, still in limbo," said Abby. "The book is only 280 pages long. I mean, what can they be editing over there? The length of the actual pages the words printed on? With like, itty bitty sewing kit scissors that only a small breed of goblin can operate."

Erin tried not to laugh, but the huffy look on Abby's face made her shake her head and chuckle.

"Patience," said Erin. "It'll be worth the wait."

"I hope," said Abby.

"You doing anything?"

"Just research. And maybe a nap. Definite on the nap."

"Exhaustion is really settling back in, isn't it?"

Abby made a face.

"Go take a nap and rest," said Erin.

"I feel like I should be doing something," sighed Abby.

"You are. You're carrying a baby to full term and the both of you need to get lots of rest before March."

"You're sounding worse than Holtz," Abby said, shaking her head.

"Your wife has a point," said Erin. She rubbed Abby's back. "Rest."

"Tell your niece or nephew to stop kicking me in my sleep."

"I don't think there's anything I can do about that," said Erin. She grinned and hugged Abby's shoulders. "You're the one who wanted to get pregnant."

"You can stop saying that at any time," scoffed Abby, burying herself in Erin's hug.

"My paperwork came in." Abby took a sharp intake of breath. She didn't even have to ask what paperwork.

"Filled it out?"

"All I have to do is mail it back in."

"And Da-"

"Still haven't heard from him except for a couple of texts."

Abby pulled Erin into a hug this time.


	31. Chapter 31

"Pregnancy brain."

"Shut up," huffed Holtz, although she wasn't really mad. More like frustrated. "I have a very pregnant spouse who is driving me up the wall a bit." Patty looked sympathetic as Holtz was frantically looking all over for a lost object, and it was making her grumpier by the second.

"And it's wearing off on you. I can't believe you lost the keys to the Ecto-3 already."

"Urgh," said Holtz, making a face as she blew her hair out of her face. She and Patty had turned the place upside down looking for the keys. "I just got it waxed!" she whined. "Tell me this is not happening Patty."

"Holtzmann, you've been busy as hell. I think it's okay if you forget a couple of things."

"I am a master craftsman. They should not be happening to me."

"Losing your keys has nothing to do with your design or execution baby."

Holtzmann huffed. "I'm losing my damn mind. And I'm going to be completely gone by March."

"Okay!" said Patty, her eyes going wide. She got off the stool she was sitting down on. "Search is over. You and I are getting out of here for a for a little bit. You need a break Holtzy." She grabbed Holtzmann's jacket. "And you and I both need a drink."

"I need keys," said Holtz, rummaging through a random container of screwdrivers. Patty rolled her eyes and took Holtzmann by the arm, much to her protest.

"You need to relax," said Patty. "Keys can wait till you've cleared your mind."

Holtzmann let herself be led down the stairs and out the door. Patty waved to Erin, who nodded over a book. Abby was at the back of the room, talking to the new team about the basics of being a Ghostbuster in front of a whiteboard with notes. She figured they wouldn't be missed much for a couple of hours. Patty knew she needed to get Holtz to relax a little. She had been around the engineer enough to know when she was stressed that she would curl up in a ball and not respond to anyone. None of them really needed her to get to that point since they were starting to train the new team. Patty let go of Holtz once they were out the door and they walked side by side down the street. She, however, did grab Holtzmann's arm and guide her right instead of left.

"We're going to the Tavern instead?" asked Holtz.

"Yep," said Patty. "You can be social at least."

"Awwhright," said Holtz, leaning into Patty, who smiled.

"That's better." They walked a couple more blocks before they got to the spot. Patty opened the door and let Holtz go find a comfortable spot for her. She ordered a couple of hot dogs with two large baskets of waffle fries and two beers to wash it down with. She took Holtz's cell phone away from her when she started to pull it out and play with it.

"Nope, you're talking to me," said Patty. "You're in a mood today."

"It's been one of those mornings," said Holtz. "Nothing personal against anybody."

"Uh-huh," said Patty. "You are aware that I do know Abby Yates personally. And you were the one who said she was driving you up the wall."

Holtz scratched behind her ear and put her feet up on the extra empty chair at their table. "It's just that she's starting to plan these things and not just their trip. She wants to go out and do all this stuff when she should be slowing down. I know she's really bored not working full time, I get that. That's sort of why we all agreed to let her lead the training."

"Right," nodded Patty.

"But I know she's also tired and pushing herself. Even the doctor said that the third trimester was the one where those who are pregnant tend to spend more time at home and resting before birth. Not my wife, apparently. She wants to do all these stuff. Classes, visiting places in the city..."

"Well," said Patty. "It's tough. I know your little overprotective nerd self, but I think you need to see Abby's side partially too. For the next few months, you two are going to be busy taking care of a little one, especially her. Someone will need to be fed every few hours. That doesn't leave a lot of room for getting out much. I told you way back when that you two ought to think about taking a vacation while the baby was still rather early in gestation."

"I know," said Holtzmann. "Everything's been really busy, plus with all the other trips..."

"Mmhmm," nodded Patty. She was happy when their drinks came. She was glad to have the cold beer in her hand, even though their walk had been cold. She relaxed for a few seconds after the first sip. It was nice to work in a place where you could have a beer in the middle of the day and no one would say anything. She had thought about it a time or two while she had been at the MTA. There had been more than a few instances where she really could have used a drink after dealing with stupid idiots, but she couldn't put people's lives on the line in case there was trouble. At least she had time between busts to let the alcohol work its way out of her system, plus right now they were just training.

"Must be when you're telling me to shut up."

"Sorry," said Holtz, grimacing. "I apologize for that."

"No need baby. You've been stressed."

Holtz grimaced and crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to be fun loving and carefree one in our group."

"Holtzy, you have been busy upgrading and moving the equipment to go downstairs, moving things around with Kevin, building more equipment for the new team, taking care of the car and the new car... Out of all of us, you've made the biggest changes, all the while still doing interviews and lectures." She paused for a moment when the large baskets of fries were being put on the table, then their hot dogs. Both Holtz and Patty said thank you to the server. Holtz broke out the ketchup while Patty put salt and pepper on her fries before she continued.

"Not to mention doing everything upstairs to get ready for the baby. You built furniture, painted, put up with your pregnant wife..."

"Abby's not that bad," said Holtzmann.

"Do I need to remind you of the flu and refusing to go to the doctor?"

Holtz shook her head as she munched on a fry. Patty picked up her hot dog.

"The point I'm trying to make is... don't let yourself get too stressed Holtzy. You need to relax too."

"I do," she said. "Abby takes care of me. Like last night, she gave me a back rub and made me a nice stack of grilled cheese sandwiches after I fell asleep on the couch."

"You and cheese," said Patty, shaking her head. Holtz grinned happily.

"You would have liked it. They had five kinds of cheese."

"You go to town all you want to on that and leave me out of it."

Holtz laughed at that, knowing Patty while a big lover of pizza, could only stand cheese in moderation.

"You have never lived Patty, you have never lived."

"Order me a couple of tequila sunrises and I'll show you living."

"Tequila!" said Holtz suddenly. Patty looked at her strange.

"Abby's green jacket. That's where the keys are. I had worn it out to pick up the car."

"How did you go from tequila to Abby's jacket?"

"... Limes."

"Your mind works in strange ways Holtzy."

"You've seen nothing Patty baby," grinned Holtz. She took a big bite of her hot dog.

* * *

"God, why did we decide we wanted to change the rules and speak about it again?" said Abby, feeling out of breath as she walked beside Erin in the airport after going through security.

"Because over the past few years, we've completely changed the rules when it comes to the ghosts and the standards need to be revised?" responded Erin, trying not to smile. While her life was in a bit of a turmoil at the moment, this was something she knew she was going to enjoy. Being able to hobnob with their peers in a city known for parties was definitely something she was looking forward to. She was almost a single woman after all. David hadn't spoken to her in a couple of weeks now. She hated it and she had texted him more than a few times about missing him... But he was wasn't responsive in the least. Maybe things would be officially over soon.

"There is that," said Abby.

"And we're going where it's warm," said Erin. "Last time I checked, it's going to be 75 when we land."

"It was what, 16 today?"

"Patty's already jealous even though she was just in freakin' Hawaii without us," snorted Erin, lightly shaking her head.

"We'll send her next year," said Abby. She sat down her bag and show the ticket lady her ticket, as did Erin. When she looked expectantly at Abby, who huffed and handed her a folder.

"You too?"

"Mmhmm," said the ticket lady, glancing quickly at the paperwork inside before handing it back. "Standard policy for all our pregnant passengers." She smiled at Abby's baby bump.

"Congratulations though. Must not be long now for those twins, right?"

"Two more months," broke in Erin, trying to avoid the sarcastic and ill-tempered answer she knew Abby would give the ticket person for that. She smiled back at the lady. "We're excited and hoping for a boy and a girl to add to our growing family." She rubbed her best friend on the shoulder and they steered her towards the plane.

"You didn't have to do that," said Abby. "She-"

"We've got to get on board," said Erin quickly. "I don't need you exploding." Abby went to say something, but shrugged, defeated by Erin's logic.

"Should I call and check on Holtz and Patty?" asked the redhead as they walked.

"They can't have killed the new recruits already. We've only been gone for three hours." Abby paused. They both shared a look. "Maybe you'd better. She said something about testing out some new grenades."

"No one needs to lose a limb already," murmured Erin, taking out her phone. She dialed Patty's number while Abby lead them onto the plan. Patty assured her that yes, Holtz hadn't killed anyone yet and they all had their limbs still. Erin told Patty that she'd text her when they landed and hung up quickly. She frowned when Abby didn't stop in coach and headed up towards the business class. Erin realized after a moment that she hadn't booked these tickets and looked down at hers. She sat down in the seat next to Abby, slightly stunned.

"You got us business class?"

"Well, this is a business trip," smirked Abby. "I figured we could splurge just a little." She settled back in the seat with a sigh. "And I wanted the extra room for once."

"Not every day you are 32 weeks," smirked Erin. "You are starting to poke out there."

"Tell me about it," said Abby. "And we're the main event speakers. How is that going to look?"

"Like you're starting a family?" said Erin. She stowed away her carry on in the space provided before buckling her seat belt. She watched as her best friend put a pillow to her back. "You don't have anything to worry about, Abby. No one is going to care." Erin laughed softly. "Except maybe to tell you how cute my niece or nephew is in their little round spot." She reached over the armrest and storage between the two seats and placed a hand on Abby's abdomen. The gray t-shirt material maternity tunic with a cowl neck and large pearl buttons down one side looked great on her. It clung to her body and baby bump. Abby pushed up on the sleeves and looked over at Erin.

"Just wait till I tell Holtzmann you tried to claim me as yours to the ticket lady."

"I'm sure it'll amuse her to no end. Then on Tuesday, I'm going to find some sort of intricate prank in my desk that will cause me bodily injury."

"I'll make Kevin un-booby trap your desk," said Abby, waving her hand.

"He's coming back next week?"

"The funeral for his uncle is over with, and I think he wants to get back to work."

"It'll be good for him."

Abby nodded, relieved to be sitting down. She wanted to put her feet up in the reclining seat, but they had told everyone to leave everything as is till after takeoff. She texted Holtz, letting her know she and Erin were on the plane and that she was fine. She stuck her phone in her pocket.

"I also went ahead and preordered lunch for us. You can choose a wine if you'd like."

* * *

After landing and taking the car provided for them, Erin and Abby made it to their hotel. The sun had been bright in the city, and a warm gulf breeze met them with a whiff of spice in the air. There had been no need for their thick New York jackets in New Orleans. The humidity was enough that Erin thought she was going to sweat out of her tweed.

"People live like this?" she whined as she sat down her suitcase in the hotel room and took off her suit jacket. "That is relentless."

"And this is winter," said Abby as she turned down the temperature on the thermostat. "Imagine if it was summer." She sat down her suitcase on the other bed.

"I would melt into a puddle," whimpered Erin. She heard Abby's phone go off with Holtz's ringtone. Abby fumbled for the device in her pocket.

"Yeah, Holtz? Please don't tell me- As long as everyone is okay, it'll be fine." She started to walk away from Erin as she continued speaking to her wife. Erin crossed her arms and waited for Abby to get off the phone.

"Everyone is fine," she said, shaking her head as she approached Erin. "Apparently Angie and Holtz are going to get along fabulously after all. They started throwing paper towel fireballs at each other during lunch there at the firehouse. One of them-"

"I get the picture," said Erin, rolling her eyes. "Maybe we should have brought Holtzmann with us instead of leaving her with Patty and the others."

"Oh no," said Abby, holding up a finger. "She is only going to get even more protective over the next couple of months. I'm going to enjoy this trip."


	32. Chapter 32

After checking in and attending a couple of the early panels that afternoon, Erin was surprised when she saw a former colleague of hers from Columbia walking around and even more surprised when they stopped and spoke to her. They spent a few minutes chatting and Erin was blown away as she found out that they had been following her work as a Ghostbuster. The conversation had ended up with her being introduced to one of the panelists she had just seen and her getting their contact information. They were always looking for more resources across the country. The individual had seemed to have quite extensive knowledge when it came to Native American lore and their supernatural stories. Erin knew Patty would love to talk to him at length about his work.

She was feeling pleased and was about to take the guy's offer for drinks and conversation when she realized she didn't see her best friend anywhere. Erin frowned, wondering where Abby was. They had made plans to go eat at one of the popular oyster houses in the city for dinner. Erin walked out a bit further and found out where she had gotten off to. There was a very large display of their panel information, along with a photo of them. Erin almost laughed out loud at how very dorky they looked in their dark turtlenecks in the updated photo for the second book. She had not expected to see herself and Abby like that in a very much larger than life picture. She was however very surprised when she saw copies of their books on a table and someone selling them. Their publicist hadn't mentioned anything about selling their book at the conference, but maybe it had been a given since they were the main guest speakers. And to top it all off, Abby was standing in the middle of a group of people who had apparently noticed her best friend nearby and couldn't resist talking to one of the conference's big names. She apologized to the panelist, who had come with her to find Abby and asked for a raincheck. She needed to go save her best friend from herself. She walked quickly towards the group, cutting in between a couple of people.

"Excuse me!" she said breezily. "Important meeting in just a few minutes. Need my best friend." She pulled Abby free of the group. They both were laughing as they entered one of the main hallways of the convention center.

"Oh God, I owe you," said Abby. "I was just about to text for help." She was holding her abdomen, trying not to laugh more. "I shouldn't have been curious about the display. I was talking to one of the conference staff and next thing I know people were stopping."

"This is why you don't stop at a display with your picture on it."

Abby shook her head, still trying not to laugh and failing. Erin couldn't help but smile at the image of her best friend holding onto her baby bump in the middle of the everything before speaking.

"I got to talk to the guy from the Native American panel. He asked me out for drinks, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with. But when I found you, I told him that I'd have to take a rain check."

"You could have gone," shrugged Abby.

"We've got time," Erin said, waving her hand. "It's not like any of us are going anywhere for the weekend."

"Just out for alcohol and junk food," said Abby.

"Conferences aren't much of a step-up from conventions, aren't they?" asked Erin, remembering the couple of science fiction conventions she and Abby had gone to in college.

"The only difference is that you can write these off of as a business expense," Abby said with a sigh.

"You still want to have that dinner? I need to sit down for a while. Someone is kicking something fierce and it is only making the Braxton-Hicks worse."

* * *

Erin wasn't surprised when Patty called her after their presentation the next evening. Abby had already turned her phone on silent and had planned on just going back to the hotel for the night. Everything had gone great and they had gotten a lot of good questions afterward. Even some of the science magazines had been there to cover their suggested changes to the way ghosts were categorized. If it was accepted by the scientific community, it could lead to more and more paranormal studies. Erin knew her fellow Ghostbuster had been so happy about everything, but she had also been exhausted afterward and just wanted to relax. She, however, had volunteered to sign a few books since Abby had already inadvertently done so the night before even though it hadn't been on the schedule. Erin was close to being tired herself when she answered her friend.

"Hey Patty, please tell me no one has been injured or maimed." Patty laughed.

"It's Saturday night, so Holtzy can't do too much damage. The new recruits have already gone home. And right now she's sitting here spinning on her stool, trying to see if she can make herself nauseous after eating a large pizza."

"Tell Holtz that the conclusion to that hypothesis is yes. She ate a large pizza by _herself_?"

"Which was another hypothesis."

Erin sighed. "And she's going to be entrusted with a baby."

Patty laughed. "Not if she doesn't talk to her wife. Are you anywhere around Abby?"

"No, she went back to the hotel after our panel. I think Abby just wanted to take a shower and relax. I stayed and signed a few books. I'm about to head back though. It has been a bit of a day."

"Tell Abby to call Holtzy. She just wanted to check in."

"Tell her Abby's fine. Relieved to be done, tired, and probably looking forward to having fun tomorrow if it doesn't rain again." Erin shifted her cell to her other ear as she headed towards the elevator. She was grateful that their hotel was connected to the convention center where the conference was being held. All she had to go upstairs to the walkway and head on over.

"Have there been any calls?"

"Nothing we can't take care of," said Patty. "You two having fun?"

"If you call getting hit on by fanboys fun, sure," said Erin. She grinned at that as the elevator doors opened and she headed for the walkway.

"Get it, Erin, get it," laughed Patty. "Found anyone?"

"No," she said with a sigh, looking out at the rainy streets of New Orleans and watching the cars pass beneath her in the glass bridge. A light melancholy rolled over her. "I'm not really sure I want to either."

"David is a big part of your life."

"Don't you mean _was_?"

"No baby. You know better than that."

"I know," said Erin quietly, focusing on the red brake lights blurred by the streaks of rain. "I miss him."

"We know you do. You two will work it out."

The redheaded physicist nodded to two people passing and headed into the hotel. She and Patty chatted for a moment about the new recruits and taking to the equipment. Holtzmann had taught them well on the use of her babies. Even Patty had been a little impressed at how well it went. Erin was relieved to hear that as she had hoped things would go smoothly. And they had, other than fireballs at lunch and the quick thinking of Beth to use a fire extinguisher on the both of them. Erin and Abby hoped someone had gotten pictures at Holtz and Angie covered in the white foam.

After going up another elevator and walking down the short hallway, she used the key card in the door. She frowned upon entering and didn't see Abby. But the bathroom light was on. Erin told Patty she'd call her back.

"Abby?" said Erin.

"Oh Erin," said Abby from the bathroom. "Can you do me a favor and hand me the pack of nursing pads? They're in the bag on the bed. I forgot to grab a pair."

"Sure," said Erin. There was one slight problem when she looked. Abby had three bags on the bed. Her big suitcase and two smaller bags. She figured the smallest was her toiletries bag and opened the second one. After a brief second of confusion, she was amused. Erin went and knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"You brought your hospital bag, really Abby?"

"What are you doing now, snooping?" said her best friend, coming out of the bathroom with her mouthwash in hand and eyeing Erin.

"Checking for ghosts," said Erin, looking innocent.

"With everything that goes on in the firehouse, I wouldn't be surprised," said Abby. She realized her mistake as she looked at her bed. She pulled out a small bag from her big suitcase.

"Thought I had laid everything on the couch," she muttered, going back into the bathroom and shutting the door. Erin decided to do a little more innocent snooping and went back over to Abby's things. She pulled out something she had noticed in the hospital bag: a baby book. It looked like Abby and Holtzmann had already started filling out details from Abby's pregnancy. She smiled at a couple of pictures from the day they had painted the nursery. Holtz had even included pictures from when she had painted the murals. Erin had briefly wondered why Abby had it packed until she came to the page where you could put in the baby's handprints and footprints. She smiled at the thought of a little baby Yates-Holtzmann screaming their lungs out while a nurse tried to ink them up. The thought made Erin want a baby more than anything, but she couldn't help but think of the older children who would end up in the foster system, never really having a place to call home. Patty and Cheyenne were already looking for teenagers, or even those as young as ten. Erin wasn't sure she wanted one that old. She wanted to start them young into being excited about science and learning. Erin closed the book and sat it back in Abby's bag.

"It was just in case," Abby said, defending herself as she came out of the bathroom moments later.

"Not judging," smiled Erin. "Anything is possible. Although I'd rather Holtzmann be the one getting you through labor and delivery. Not that I don't love you Abby, but-"

Abby pushed Erin on the shoulder as she started re-packing stuff into her biggest bag to sit it down on the floor instead of the bed. Erin got comfortable and laid down.

"Love you too Erin," Abby said as she sat down beside her. "So what do you think? Chinese?"

"How about Thai?" Erin asked.

"Too spicy," said Abby, making a face. "Greek?"

"Mexican?" offered Erin.

"Pizza?"

"Thin or thick?"

"Chicago," said Abby.

"Eating Chicago pizza in New Orleans," laughed Erin. She pulled out her phone. "Holtz wants you to call her. You know she won't sleep till you do."

"Did she call you?"

"Patty did. Apparently, Holtz polished off a large pizza by herself and was sitting on her stool and spinning around to see if she could make herself queasy." Abby just rolled her eyes and went for her cell phone. Erin grinned and found a pizzeria on her own phone that was not too far away that made deep dish and delivered. She was glad they had online ordering and put in for a large and a couple of their Greek salads with feta and kalamata olives that sounded good. She stretched out on the bed, thinking while waiting on their dinner and for Abby to get off the phone. She spoke when Abby sat down beside her.

"You know, Patty's kid, if they do end up adopting one of their foster children, will probably be at least 8 years older than ours."

"Maybe they'll be old enough to babysit," said Abby. "Hope they don't mind a little kick boxer." She grimaced and held a hand to her abdomen with a wince. "I'll be so glad when they're not kicking me internally."

"Won't be long," said Erin. "Just two more months." Abby put Erin's hand to her baby bump. She squealed when she felt a really big movement, sitting up.

"No wonder Holtz says sometimes she can feel the baby's individual arms and legs."

"There are some days I'd rather deal with a spirit or demon or anything rather than have my intestines bruised," said Abby. "I sort of dread the day they settle into my pelvis and their head is rubbing and just-"

"Ow," winced Erin. She patted Abby's knee sympathetically.

"At least maybe it won't be too long after that they'll be born?" When Abby made a face, Erin leaned into her, trying not to laugh.

"Blame it all on Holtzmann. She's expecting it anyways."


	33. Chapter 33

Holtzmann slid quickly down the fire pole when she heard the sound of her wife's and Erin's voices downstairs. They had not long gotten back from their trip, having stopped by Erin's place long enough to drop off her things. Holtz ran up and hugged and kissed her wife.

"Yes, I brought back beignets," said Abby, straightening her glasses from here Holtzmann had knocked them askew.

"You are the best lover ever," said Holtz happily as she clung tightly to Abby. "Hi Peanut," she said, leaning down and kissing her wife's baby bump. "Missed you too."

"Where's Kevin?" asked Erin, looking around.

"His and Zack's flight got delayed," said Patty. "They'll get in around five."

"Aww, we brought him a sandwich," said Erin.

"You brought back food from New Orleans?" Patty asked, surprised.

"Didn't think we could come back empty-handed," said Abby. "So lunch it is, although it's probably not all that warm by this point." Erin put down a large soft sided lunch box on the conference table. Holtz and Patty looked amazed as they sat down.

"What all did you bring back?"

"Oh, just a bit of this and that," said Abby. She opened the bag. "A little bit of chicken and boudin gumbo and some crawfish etouffe. We hid them under the sandwiches and the TSA worker didn't look much, so we got lucky." She placed two Styrofoam containers on the table. "And just for Patty, a real New Orleans muffuletta sandwich." She slid the container to Patty, along with a hardback book.

"Also, one copy of the biography of Marie Laveau, complete with the picture Erin took of the restored grave inside."

"Yes!" she said. "You know how to treat a woman right girl." Abby grinned and Erin noticed Holtz's waiting eyes. She handed her a large foil wrapped sandwich.

"A shrimp Po'boy just for you. And Abby's got your souvenirs."

"Excellent," grinned Holtzmann. "I always knew I liked you better." She blew a kiss to Erin.

"Now all we need is plates and bowls," said Patty. "And some drinks."

"I'll go get them," said Holtz, getting up. She kissed her wife on the cheek. "Sit down."

"Yes mom," said Abby, rolling her eyes. Erin chuckled.

"And like Abby said, we also brought back beignets and a couple of slices of King Cake since it is close to Mardi Gras."

"What is King Cake?" said Holtz as she sat down plates and bowls. She disappeared again and came back with silverware, napkins, and a six pack of vitamin infused water.

"It's a Mardi Gras tradition," said Patty. "It's a coffee cake type of cake decorated with green, purple, and gold icing representing the three wise men. Each cake has a tiny plastic baby in it, representing, you know, Christ. And whoever finds the baby is labeled King for the rest of the day and has to buy the next King Cake." Erin started pulling out the sweets and showed Holtz the cake in its plastic container.

"Looks... interesting," stated Holtzmann, looking unsure at it.

"You'd better make sure your piece doesn't have the baby in it," teased Erin. "There are a few places that the superstition is that whoever finds the baby is also the next to have one."

"Don't worry Holtzy," said Patty. "The piece with the kid is probably still in New Orleans." She laughed when Holtz pushed both pieces of cake towards Abby.

"I think not," said the paranormal researcher, setting them back down in front of Patty and Holtz. "Besides Erin and I already had our pieces this morning with breakfast, no babies found."

"By the way, confiscate your wife's luggage," said Erin to Holtzmann. "I think she brought back four cans of an extra dark roast coffee with chicory they were selling in the cafe we ate at. It was very strong." Abby nudged Erin hard, who squeaked and tried to get away from her best friend, even if they were standing next to one another.

"Not my coffee," said Abby said to Holtzmann. "I need it."

"Steal coffee out of Abby's bags, got it," said Holtz.

"I hate you both," sighed Abby, stealing away from Erin Kevin's sandwich and putting it back in the bag. "He can eat it tomorrow." Erin pouted at that, hoping to get to eat it instead. Abby slid the container of beignets to her wife, who had been spooning some of the gumbo into her bowl. When the blonde smiled and took one of the treats, Abby was reminded of how she had fallen in love with Holtz in the first place, which was Holtzmann just being herself and not the act she put on. She couldn't wait to fall asleep next to her wife that night and actually sleep. It had been a long trip and she didn't want to admit to Erin that she hadn't actually gotten much rest.

* * *

Abby made Holtz promise for them to go back sometime in the future to Louisiana and visit Manchac Swamp and a few other places that evening before bed. Holtzmann was already wearing the t-shirt Abby had gotten her and playing with the voodoo doll Erin had bought her as a joke. Holtz had already dressed it in a bit of tweed and a tiny bow-tie and was holding a container of straight pins Abby wasn't even sure where she had gotten them from. The tweed either. Abby was almost afraid it had come from one of Erin's suits.

"I'm glad you and Patty had fun with the new recruits," she said, getting under the covers.

"They're going to be a good team," said Holtz. "They mesh well and took quickly to the equipment. Both Beth and Jen have great aim."

"Good," said Abby, yawning. She pulled Holtzmann into her arms. Holtz put down the doll and pins and snuggled into Abby's chest.

"You'd think we don't do this multiple times a year," said Abby. "Both of us taking trips."

"It is always nice coming home to you," purred Holtz. "Especially these puppies." She laid a kiss on each breast.

"So we're good from now on through April?" asked Abby. "No plans?"

"Not for us anyway," nodded Holtz. "Unless something unexpected comes up." She rubbed a hand across Abby's abdomen.

"You can concentrate on the baby, I can concentrate on you, and Patty and Erin can make sure we don't kill each other in the process." Abby laughed at that and ran a hand through Holtz's hair, pulling it loose from the up-do.

"We may have to help calm their nerves afterward," she said. "Since they're both going through with the adoption and fostering."

"I wish Erin didn't have to do it alone," Holtz said softly. "I know she's hurting." Abby rubbed Holtz's shoulder.

"Erin will do what she has to do," she replied. "She always has."

"And what are we doing?" humored Holtz.

"Sleeping," said Abby. "God, I'm exhausted." She turned over on her side from her back and Holtzmann moved so she could cuddle into Abby instead of on top of her.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Two weeks passed and there was not much left to teach the new team except for actual field work. The team had sent in their reports to the state that the newbies were ready. Erin and Patty had discussed that they were privately grateful that they had the new team there in the firehouse for now. It let them catch up on a lot of paperwork and the flood of interviews coming in about the proposal Abby and Erin had made about changing the class system of how ghosts were categorized. It seemed like there was a good response. Even Maureen Kemp had reached out to them, wanting to get a look at their research and visit their facilities. This had sent both Abby and Erin in a mini dance party because of how much they had leaned on her work in their early days of writing their first book. But now they were in a whole new territory. The scientific community was having to acknowledge that the paranormal existed. The melding of the two worlds was really beginning, and the whole team was just happy that people recognized what they had been doing and were doing and that they weren't crazy.

Mostly Erin, but that was a given.

When her editor finally got back to her to let her know that the final editing had been approved and being sent to the printers, Abby was happy. She couldn't wait to show it to Erin when it was finally tangible. She hoped it would go over well. She hadn't exactly discussed it with her best friend, and she knew Erin was dying of curiosity of what she had written.

Well, helped write. But Erin didn't know that yet.

But right now, she was dying of boredom. She was sitting at the conference table, rubbing her abdomen, smiling a little as she felt their baby squirming around. Abby knew it had to be getting tight in there and not easy to turn about. Erin and Patty had collaborated on a paper about ley lines and how they affected history. It had been interesting watching them do the research needed. So they had been getting Abby and Holtz's opinion on their work, even passing it out for the new Ghostbusters to read. Angie and Jen had seemed the most excited by it. Patty had been pleased to learn that Jen had a secret passion for history and had even given her thoughts on more events to look into. The whole reading had lapsed into Jen and Angie having a conversation about whether mystical forces might have had something to do with the Tunguska Explosion and everyone looking on in amusement.

"All hands on deck!" yelled Kevin from his desk before ringing the firehouse bell. Abby watched as the new recruits automatically stood up and started going towards the new set of lockers. Erin offered a hand up to Abby before they went over to their receptionist.

"What's going on-?" began Erin. Kevin gestured to the phone.

"Police called. There was a gas explosion at the Federal Prison out near Long Island," said Kevin. He still had the phone in his hand from where he had taken the call. "Big one. Shook the whole area and shook out a few ghosts apparently. They're hindering the cleanup. The prisoners are on lock down, but the ghosts are getting in and-"

"We get the picture," said Patty. "Okay, I'm calling shotgun Holtzy." She turned around and saw the blonde with a grimace on her face.

"Holtz, you're just going to have to let it go this time," said Erin gently. "Like Kevin said, ALL hands on deck. We can send Abby to deal with the administration so we don't have to."

"And she can keep us coordinated," said Patty. "We've got more than a couple of us now." Abby tried not to laugh at everyone jumping to her defense. She rubbed her nose and looked at her wife.

"It's not like I can even be in uniform anyway, and the pack straps are a little tight. Not to mention I don't need a second thing pressing on my spinal column right now."

Holtz let out a noise through her nose that sounded vaguely like an annoyed elephant and headed toward the lockers.

"Although Holtz is right," said Erin, touching Abby's shoulder. "Don't do anything to put yourself in danger."

"Yeah, the last place we want to visit is a hospital with you in premature labor after this," said Patty, following Erin towards their lockers. "I'd like to see my bed tonight Abby."

* * *

The place was an absolute mess when both Ghostbusters vehicles drove into the parking lot of the prison. Flames were still coming out of a side building and people were moving about quickly. There was still a lot of debris on the ground and hanging off the buildings.

A prison official was there by the side of the vehicle by the time Holtz had stopped the car.

"Thank god you're here," said the man, looking harried. "Ghosts!"

"We are aware sir," said Erin, closing the car door behind her. "Do you know approximately how many?"

"No, no idea," babbled the man. "We think they're all in the cell blocks now, frightening the prisoners. They seemed to like having... someone incapacitated to torture."

"Great," said Patty. "Not like we don't have enough problems..."

"We can do this," said Diana, coming up beside her.

"Yeah, we've been training for this sort of thing," said Jen. She hefted her proton wand into her hands. "Let me at 'em."

Erin grimaced at that. "This isn't a walk in the park. We're talking multiple class-"

"We know," said Angie, coming up beside Erin. "We'll be your backup. Just sort us into teams and we'll follow your lead."

Abby grinned, impressed that Angie had made Erin stop talking. "She's right," she responded with a nod. "They can do this." She started gesturing to the group. "Angie, you and Diana go with Erin. Patty, you've got Beth and Jen. Holtz, you-"

"I'll go scouting," she said, adjusting the belt of grenades across her chest. "Gotcha."

"Not alone," said Abby, giving her wife a hard glare. She looked over to the prison official. "We need some of your guards. I don't want our teams going alone in the cell blocks."

"They're at your disposal," said the man. "Just name a number."

"Eight at least." The man nodded.

"Everyone got their traps, walkies?" asked Erin.

"And pack cameras on," Abby added. "We can always use more footage for research." Holtz nodded to the man, who gestured for them to follow.

* * *

Anybody seeing anything?" asked Abby. She had set up shop in the central command of the prison, where all the cameras were. A few had been knocked offline, but there were guards stationed everywhere, so she hoped she wouldn't have to worry about the places she couldn't see. And all of them were wearing particle accelerators on their back, so if there was trouble... well, it wouldn't be trouble for long.

But trouble had been a lot of trouble so far. They had captured at least three ghosts. Patty had found out on the way there that there had been a big prison break back in 1893 and the prisoners had killed at least 10 guards, if not more. The rumor was that the ones killed had been the ones torturing prisoners with anything they could lay their hands on. It fit with the profile of the ghosts.

"Abby... I'm thinking the barrier must be thin here," said Erin over the radios they used for communication. "I'm seeing a lot of activity."

"Same here," said Beth. "PKE readings even out here on the grounds where the ghosts are not is still very high."

"Well, keep an eye on your six," said Abby. "We don't need any surprises."

"I can't keep an eye on my ass, Abby," said Holtz, trying not to sound amused over the radio. "It's behind me."

"That's Abby's job usually," said Patty, laughing. Erin groaned.

"Let's stick to the ghosts please?"

"Parents," said Diana with a sigh. "Our moms always fight."

"MOMS seriously?" exclaimed Patty. "We're all educated, kick ass women. Don't all of you have your doctorates too?"

"Well-" said Angie over the radio in a tiny voice.

"Really?" said Holtzmann, sounding surprised. "Huh. Hadn't realized that."

"I sort of dropped out of school to start my company," said Angie. "Then I traveled for a bit and just... never got back to it."

"You should have never told Patty that, Angie," said Abby over the radio.

"Uh-huh," said Patty. "Now your ass is going to back to school, am I right ladies?"

Angie sounded sheepish. "Maybe I can buy an honorary doctorate?"

"Nope," said Holtzmann. "Because Patty will know. You do not want to piss off Patty."

The sounds of a skirmish got their attention and Abby could see Patty, Jen, and Beth dealing with a couple of ghosts outside.

"Seeing anything Holtz?"

"If you mean seeing more and more rows of cement blocks, then yeah, _plenty_." Abby could hear cries of help and more squeals of fear in the distance on Holtz's radio.

"There is something definitely ahead of you."

When Holtz didn't say anything, she knew her wife was thinking the same thing. Abby really didn't like Holtzmann going off by herself, even if she did have prison guards with her. When she heard more fighting noises coming from the radios of Angie, Diana, and Erin, she knew they had found something as well. She checked the monitors showing the teams and all she could see was blurred streams. Abby paced back and forth, feeling like a worried mother hen. It was one thing when it was their lives on the line, but with the new team, the thought of having to call someone's family and tell them that they had gotten injured or worse while in the field...

"Damn, that second one put up a fight," said Jen with a cough over the radio. Abby was relieved to see Beth holding up a smoking trap.

"We're not liable for property damage, right?" asked Diana.

"No, those go to the city," smirked Abby as she spoke into the radio. The prison manager didn't look too happy, but the place was already damaged by the gas explosion, so what was the big deal with adding a few more drops to already overflowing bucket?

"Good, because I think-" began Holtzmann, but there was a noise and what sounded like a loud crash, followed by what sounded like a skirmish.

"Holtz!" said Abby. She tried finding anything on the cameras, but Holtzmann was in a dead zone where some of the cameras were down.

"We're headed that way!" said Erin on the radio.

"We got her Abby," said Patty. "Don't worry.""I've got to get down there," said Abby. She started towards the door, but the prison manager shook his head.

"I've got to get down there," said Abby. She started towards the door, but the prison manager shook his head.

"Doctor Yates, I can't let you go down there. It's not safe right now for someone in your condition, especially alone."

"But that is my wi-" Abby started to argue, but she got interrupted.

"Holtz is fine Abby," said Erin quickly over the radio channel. "Angie and Diana are helping her up now."

"I got the ghost!" said Holtzmann happily.

"And she's killing our shoulders," groaned Diana.

"I can't put my weight on my ankle Abs."

"The manager is saying to take her up to the infirmary," said Abby into the radio. "They'll look her over." She sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

"Abby, I'm fine, you can stop fussing," said Holtz. She huffed and looked at the ice pack on her foot.

"You've got a sprained ankle and a concussion from where you hit the floor and wall from sliding in ectoplasm, you're not fine," snapped back Abby.

"That was the best!" said the blonde with a teasing grin. "We will have to try that again. I would have never thought of an ectoplasm slip and slide."

"How can you even sprain your ankle in those stiff boots?" said Abby, shaking her head with a huff.

"I am just that talented," responded Holtzmann. "How are the others?"

"Rounding up another ghost from what I can hear through the earpiece," said the brunette. "You just relax. You're not doing anything else except going back to the firehouse and hitting the couch."

"And I shall hit it so hard." When Abby gave her a look, the engineer realized how worried Abby looked. She leaned forward and kissed her wife on the forehead.

"I'm fine, Abs. You can quit panicking."

"I'm going to have to wrap the both of you in bubble wrap and protect you from the world." Holtz rubbed the side of Abby's face.

"A future project," promised Holtz. "You should go back and help coordinate the others."

"I'm staying here," said Abby. "They can go on without me. And apparently, the prison manager thinks I'm a liability to have around anyway. He didn't want me in the central command office because I think he thought I'd somehow figure out how to help the prisoners escape. I had to _gently_ remind him that we were there at his request and I had to coordinate my teams."

"Not to mention being very pregnant and around a recent gas leak and explosion," said Holtz, touching her wife's round belly. "Carbon monoxide is probably not the best thing to be exposed to."

"I'm fine, you know that."

"But I'm also a scientist and can calculate exposure rate in my head. However, they cannot, especially when they have enough to worry about." Holtz winced as she moved around. "I need to put my boot back on if I'm going to walk out of here in any fashion." Abby helped her slide her foot gently in it, loosening it up enough to slide in the ice pack.

"We should also mention the carbon monoxide poisoning symptoms to the new kids and tell them if they start developing any symptoms to get to the hospital." She yawned. "I sort of felt bad for Angie and Diana. I was having balance problems on top of my normally graceful self. I couldn't walk upright."

"It was the concussion," said Abby, frowning. "Having any sensitivity to light or headaches?"

"Yes," muttered Holtz, gesturing to the large overhead lights. "But not much we can do about it in these settings." Abby patted her knee.

"By the way, you're not driving back," said Abby. She made a gesture to Holtz to hand over the keys.

"My baby," whimpered Holtzmann as she gave them up. She pouted at Abby, who chuckled and kissed her wife.

"You'll survive." The blonde grumbled at that.

* * *

Kevin helped carry Holtz upstairs on his back once they got back to the firehouse, which led to her to start singing the lyric: _Save a horse, ride a cowboy!_ really loudly as they started climbing. Kevin started making neighing sounds halfway up, which made everyone start laughing. Erin tugged on Abby's sleeve before she started up after them. Abby thought her best friend looked tired, but her red hair stood out against the Ghostbusters uniform in a commanding way. Her head was tilted sideways as she looked at her best friend expectantly.

"You know what I'm about to say, right? And you know I'm only saying this from the business perspective."

Abby hadn't even realized how thick the air was in the prison until she was breathing in the cold air from outside as Beth was parking the Ecto-3 in the garage. She took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air.

"That this is was a one time thing for the next few weeks and no more going on trips into the field?" said Abby, crossing her arms. "Holtz has already got you covered by the way."

"You're too far along," said Erin, putting a hand on Abby's forearm and gently squeezing it.

"Oh, believe me, my achy and swollen feet could tell you that," winced Abby. "I'm going to go sit down and check to make sure Holtz has got that ankle propped up on the couch with ice." She paused. "Feel free to come check up on us _invalids_ in a little while if you'd like."

"I'll bring up the Chinese," said Erin, rolling her eyes.

"Keep an eye on them and make sure they're okay," said Abby. "We don't need for them to have to-" She took another deep breath and let it out. "To deal with some of the things we did so quickly."

Erin was confused for a moment until she realized what Abby meant.

"No hitchhikers, gotcha." She frowned. "Do you think we didn't get all the ghosts?"

"If Patty's story rings true which, she is always stellar at figuring out these things, then the exact number was never given. We don't know if we did or if we didn't." Erin nodded.

"If they even all broke through the barrier."

"There is always that," nodded Abby.

"Go sit down and relax," Erin said. "We can take care of everything."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Abby, shaking her head.

"Wouldn't do this without you," Erin said. "I mean that Abby."

Erin didn't even have to look at her best friend to know she was smiling as she headed up the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

"Bottles, storage bags, storage trays..." said Holtzmann as she looked at the plastic box in which they had put all the breastfeeding supplies in while they were trying to finish getting organized. "Lanolin cream, nursing pads, breast pump... did this thing really cost _that_ much?"

"Yes," said Abby with a slight mutter. "They're not cheap." She ran an arm across her chest. Holtz looked amused at her wife, but didn't say anything. She went back to the bin.

"Gel pads?"

"For when my nipples are sore. They can chafe and even crack if I'm not careful."

"Do you think we have enough of everything to start off?" asked Holtz. "How much do you think you'll need to pump?"

Abby shrugged. "Probably depends on how full I feel and how much they are eating." She sat down beside Holtzmann. "And if something comes up, how long we'll be gone, and that sort of thing." She looked at the coffee table, still feeling perplexed about the whole thing even with everything she had learned over the past few months. She looked at her wife.

"Do you think we'll need a babysitter right away?"

"Maybe?" said Holtz, unsure. She frowned. "There are going to be times when there is a bust that's going to need all of us."

"You think?"

"Might I remind you of two weeks ago? My ankle still smarts."

"That's because you didn't rest it enough. I told you."

Holtzmann rolled her eyes. "I had to get away from you fussing over me."

Abby gave her wife a sideways look. "Who then proceeded to get a cold and stayed in the lab-"

"Only because you kept making me rest..."

"You could let me take care of you," huffed the paranormal researcher.

"You've used up your time. Now you have to wait for the next sickness or injury. But I am still on the clock."

"I don't think I can take another year of you _smothering_ me," scoffed Abby.

"As long as you are feeding and providing care for our child-"

"So until they are 35 then," smirked Abby, knowing where this joke was heading.

"Exactly," grinned Holtzmann. She kissed Abby on the cheek. "You're getting it."

"Idiot," said Abby, pushing on Holtzmann's shoulder as the blonde smiled. She sighed.

"So babysitter?"

"We _could_ look into professional babysitting services," shrugged Holtz. "And there is always daycare."

"I don't like the idea of leaving our kid with strangers when they're so young," Abby said with a frown.

"I'm not sure we'll have much choice if there is a real emergency in the city, Abs."

"I know. You're right," sighed Abby. She ran a hand through the back of her hair. Holtzmann took that moment to rub Abby's baby bump. At 34 weeks, she didn't think her wife could look any more beautiful. She leaned in and kissed Abby on the lips, much to her surprise. Holtz closed her eyes, content just to kiss her lover and not think about anything else for a few moments. Abby pulled back briefly and rubbed Holtz's face lovingly.

"So supplies?" Holtz said after opening her eyes.

"I think we've got everything we're going to need," Abby said. "I've got a thing for covering up downstairs if I need to. We have a breastfeeding pillow in the baby's room. I think we're all ready to go, at least, that's all I can think of. When I can think."

"Pregnancy brain is a bitch," nodded Holtz.

"And I think mine has gotten even worse," grimaced Abby as she rubbed her side from a contraction. "I can't even think about focusing on writing up my answers to this written interview for some science magazine that I can't even recollect the name of."

"Let Erin handle it," said Holtzmann.

"I need to do my part," Abby protested. "It wouldn't be fair to Erin. We're going to need a quick call babysitter in the future."

"I have blackmail," said Holtz casually as she twirled her fingers in her hair. "She'll babysit."

* * *

"Angie said everything went smoothly," said Patty to Erin. "No surprises. They're already on their way back here."

"Great," said Erin, nodding as she handed off some files to Kevin to put away. "Glad these low impact solo cases are going well."

"Me too," said Patty. "They need to get that training in."

"They'll need it working for the state," agreed Erin. "We'll be taking care of the city at least. It won't be much of a headache for them."

"What are we going to do? I know we've talked about it before, but never really came up with a plan," said Patty. She gestured around the room. "It's great that the Ghostbusters are expanding, but what's going to happen when we get older? There's only so many times we can keep taking hits before-"

"We'll hire replacements when the time comes," Erin stated. She sighed, looking out a nearby window. "I haven't wanted to think about that just yet."

"It is hard to think about the fact that we are getting older," agreed Patty. "We're not all crypt keeper yet, but we're not exactly spring chickens."

"Sometimes when I'm out with you all I still feel like I'm in my 20's," said Erin. "But then when I get up in the morning, I feel like I'm 90 by how everything wants to crack or stiffen up."

"Man I feel ya," Patty nodded. "My joints in the morning sound like a bowl of Rice Crispies."

"Not to mention, if we all have families..." said Erin, trailing off. "We're going to want to take time for our kids. There's graduation, recitals, games..."

"I'm glad I never did the family thing when I was dating in my 20's," said Patty. "I can't even think about some of the dudes AND dudettes I went with trying to raise a kid."

"I was focusing on schooling and the work," said Erin. "Dating and family weren't the first things I thought of." She went quiet for a moment.

"Which was probably a good thing. I can't imagine having a family without you all in their lives. Our children will be well taken care of by their aunts."

"They'd better. And someone's got to make sure Holtzy doesn't kill her own kid. I guess it's a good thing that one's coming first."

"Mine will probably be the last," said Erin. "2-7 years. Two if I'm lucky." They both stopped and watched as the new GB team had come in from the garage. Jen went downstairs with a couple of smoking traps and Diana came over to Patty and was happily telling her about what had happened. Beth just sat down on the couch with her hands over her face and Angie was already digging through her locker for her clothes, ectoplasm dripping off her jumpsuit.

"They're Ghostbusters already," grinned Patty.

"That they are," said Erin proudly, looking over the new team. It was an accomplishment she was quite proud of. At least the future of the state of New York was looking bright.

* * *

Holtzmann was happily kicking her feet against the chair not too far from Abby in the doctor's office. She was now at 36 weeks and the nurse who had taken Abby's weight and blood pressure said offhandedly that the baby could be born now without too many problems. While Holtz knew Abby wasn't too happy at the thought (Holtzmann couldn't blame her), she was absolutely delighted. She wanted to hold and love their child as much as she could.

But right now, the baby was still in Abby's body, who was sitting on the exam table looking uncomfortable. They were needing to check the baby's position and see if she was starting to dilate any and her wife was not all about the exam. And it didn't help that from here on out, this was going to be a weekly thing till she gave birth.

"Should I set something on fire to make you feel better?"

"That would make this place feel a little bit more homey," said Abby. "The smell of smoke and singed hair." Holtz snickered at the memory.

"That was your fault, not mine."

"And _who_ set the lab on fire?" scoffed Abby.

"Technicalities," sniffed Holtz. The door opened about that time, and the doctor and a nurse came back in. Holtzmann watched as the doctor determined that their baby was facing sideways and definitely was not head down. He asked if Abby had felt them move around a lot and he laughed when they both answered in the affirmative. He then explained that the position was not an issue at the present and that their little one would probably move a lot before and during labor. One internal exam and a testing swab later and they were done. Holtz had loved getting to hear the baby's heartbeat, but Abby had really looked uncomfortable during the exam.

"You okay?" asked Holtz as they had left to let Abby get dressed.

"Yeah, it's just... his hand is so far up in there," she said, stepping back into her pants. "If that's how far the kid has to come..."

"Then they'll make their way down through the birth canal and be born like every other human on this planet."

"You make it sound so easy," sighed Abby as she pulled the curtain open.

"You're just thinking too much," said Holtzmann, standing nose to nose with her wife. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Yes," nodded Abby. "Please. I want to go see that new movie with Aziz Ansari you promised. Comedy will be a welcome distraction."

* * *

Abby was surprised when her phone rang on Valentine's Day. She hadn't been expecting anyone to call her on a holiday. Her temper automatically flared to stellar proportions when she saw who it was. She practically smashed the accept button into oblivion as she took a deep breath before speaking in as shrill a tone as she could muster without anyone noticing.

"You have a lot of _nerve_ to call me after all of this with Erin. You've got about two seconds before your ears start bleeding."

David sighed on the other end of the line. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but let me say something before you hang up?"

"I'm listening," said Abby tensely, maneuvering away from anyone's ear range.

"I'm having something sent to Erin at the firehouse. Make sure she opens it? I know you're the only one she'll listen to."

Abby sighed. "Please tell me it's not related to this holiday." When David didn't answer, Abby knew it was.

"It'd better be something _good_."

"It's something she wants," said David. "If- if she agrees, open the door for me?"

"Open the-?" Abby threw up a hand in the air, exasperated. "Fine, I will let you know." She hung up the phone.

When a knock came on the door of the firehouse, Abby knew what it was. She somewhat calmly went over to the door. When a courier appeared, she glanced around them and noticed David standing on the street corner. The physicist almost wanted to flip him off, but instead, she focused on the person in front of her with a nod in greeting.

"Does Erin Gilbert Vickers work here?"

"Yes, she does," said Abby. "I can take whatever..."

"She needs to sign for it."

"Of course she does," muttered Abby. She went and got Erin up from the conference table where she had been conversing with Beth. Erin looked confused at the courier.

"You Erin?"

"Yes?" said Erin, looking confused. He handed her a confirmation slip to sign. When she did, he handed her a brown envelope and two dozen roses.

"These are for you."

"Thank you," she said, now really confused. He tipped his hat, and Abby shut the door behind him, still feeling irritated.

"Are those from-?"

"David," said Erin. She went quiet for a moment. "He remembered."

"Remembered?" asked Abby, frowning.

"He promised me flowers," she said, smiling a little. "When we went skiing last year. There was this guy- his girlfriend had torn her ACL when they were up on the slopes. She was sitting in the lobby, looking upset about how things had turned out. David and I were talking to her, trying to take her mind off things. He had told her he was going up on the slopes again before they headed back home. But instead, he had gone to town and brought back roses. I don't know how he got them or even where he got them, but it was so sweet. We were talking to them and I jokingly said something about never getting any red roses before for Valentine's Day. He said he would make sure this year I would get them." She looked wistful before shaking her head.

"I should throw the damn things away. And the envelope."

"Why don't you open it and see what it says at least," shrugged Abby. She couldn't believe she was doing this for the guy who hadn't spoken to Erin for _weeks_ with barely any contact between them except for a few texts. They were _married_ , for goodness sake.

"I guess I should," said Erin. She grimaced.

"I really hope it's not divorce papers."

"If it is, you'd better hold tight onto the front door unless you want to see your best friend commit murder," muttered Abby under her breath.

"Hmm?" said Erin.

"Nothing," said Abby, trying to look innocent as she watched Erin slide a finger under the edge of the envelope, opening the tape. She took out a few sheets of paper, frowning.

"It's an application..." she said, her eyes lighting up slightly. "For adoption." She looked up at Abby. "A ma- married couple adoption?" She flipped the papers and read through quickly.

"Our home study is in April? Our home study is in April!" She looked shocked but was smiling from ear to ear. "But wait... our?" She was frowning again. "Does this mean David wants to...?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Abby. She opened the door to the firehouse and yelled quite loudly.

"David Jemison Vickers! Get your ass in here!" Abby moved well out of the way as he cautiously walked in the door. Abby's loud voice had gotten the attention of Patty and Holtzmann, who came up when they saw David, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Abby went and stood with them as Erin rushed towards him, kissing him. But then she pulled back and slapped him hard. All three of her closest friends cheered while the others looked on in confusion.

"I know I deserved that," he said, rubbing his cheek with a grimace.

"You did," said Holtz. "And it made for excellent footage." She grinned as she put away her cell. "Come on ladies, let's give them some privacy." Holtzmann and Patty both turned around to leave, but Holtz had to grab ahold of the belt loops on Abby's jeans and make her walk away backward, her arms still crossed and glaring at David.

"Erin..." he began rather timidly, nervously fixing his hair. "I know I was an idiot. I didn't speak to you for some time. I- I fucked up." He sighed. "I was scared. And you know that. I don't want for us to not be us. I love you." Erin was frowning as she looked at him.

"Then why the hell did you never come back to the apartment? David... I didn't know where you were! You could have been dead for all I knew! The only way I even knew you were alive was the charges you were making to the bank account and that you were still teaching your classes."

David swallowed hard. "I know." Erin glared hard at him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Even though I have taken on lots of battles in the courtroom and the classroom, I could never do that with you. And yes, I thought I really didn't want to have children. It still scares me to the core. But... I had a long time to think about what I want. And what I want is for you to be happy. So I might have had a friend who pulled some strings."

"David..."

"I know I shouldn't have, but this way I cannot get cold feet. You and I- we'll raise a kid. _Together_. With all the insanity that comes with it. I want this."

"Are you sure?" asked Erin. "Because if you're doing this just to satisfy me..."

"No," he said quietly. "I thought my legacy was always going to be just teaching... but maybe it isn't." Erin happily squealed at that and kissed David softly.

"You still have a lot to make up for," she said sternly.

"I know," he said. "And I was also halfway afraid your friends would attack me on the street if I tried to come home to the apartment."

"Oh, I might just let them still," said Erin. She glanced at them, amused that they were trying to pretend to be looking the other way. "I'm pretty sure Patty and Holtzmann still have plans for you." She grinned when David shuddered, shaking his head.


	35. Chapter 35

"The baby's head is down and they have descended," said Holtz eagerly to Patty. They were upstairs talking in Holtz and Abby's living room about the latest doctor's appointment. "The doctor confirmed it when he checked the positioning, but I sort of noticed it the other morning when Abby said the movements felt much lower and it was like bolts of lightning were coming from her pelvis. I figured it was the baby moving around, trying to get into place."

"And those are all good signs?" asked Patty incredulously. "Because that sounds really painful."

"Good for the baby to be born, maybe not so much for Abby's comfort level," said Holtz. "She's a little disgruntled."

"I'm not sure I could blame her."

Holtz nodded as she stuck a couple of black leather cases in a bag, along with a book and what looked like a folder of notes.

"You taking a trip now?" asked Patty, confused.

"Thought I'd go ahead and start pre-packing for the hospital to make sure I think of everything," shrugged Holtz. "Might be a long couple of days and nights."

"I guess I hadn't thought about you staying the night," said Patty. "Me and Erin need to think about doing something if we have to wait for any amount of time."

"You two are coming to the hospital during labor?" asked Holtz, surprised.

Patty gave her a look. "Like we'd miss being the first ones to hold the baby once you get settled into a room."

Holtzmann shrugged. "With everything going on with the new team, I figured you two would be busy."

"Oh no, they are going to cover everything that day," said Patty. "Or two. Depending on how long Abby's in labor."

"For _my_ sanity's sake, please don't let it be that long," said Holtz, looking up to the ceiling and pleading. Patty laughed at Holtz's face.

"Better say all your prayers now Holtzy."

"Just a couple more weeks," she muttered.

"Won't be long," Patty said, nodding. She looked down at a plastic box sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

"What is that?"

"Oh!" said Holtzmann. "I meant to put that all away last night. It's baby's first aid kit and sick supplies. We've been going through everything and making sure we have what we need."

"Smart," said Patty. She sighed.

"Guess we're going to need to think about adding to ours too."

"But for older kids," said Holtz. "You and Erin."

"Kids, man."

"We're having them," said Holtz. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Scary," said Patty. "Just plain scary." She looked at Holtzmann. "Did I tell you that Cheyenne found out that one of her cousin's kids is pregnant. She's _15_. The girl is freaking out because she doesn't want to keep the baby but she doesn't want to abort it either. Cheyenne called her to see if she might let us... adopt them."

"That's great Patty!" said Holtz. "I know it's not exactly..."

"We're still going to foster," said Patty. "Cheyenne's excited about that. She loved the idea. So many kids in the damn system."

"Do you want to keep the baby?" asked Holtz. "I only ask because I know how you felt about little bitty kids."

"I don't know," shrugged Patty. "Still thinkin' about that part."

"Maybe you could let Erin and David adopt them. Solve two problems at once."

"That's actually... not a bad idea," said Patty, thinking. "Not sure if it'd fly by Cheyenne though."

Holtz shrugged. "Ask her. And I suppose you'll have to take it up with her cousin's family too..."

"That'd be the hard part. We don't know if they're going to let _us_ adopt yet..."

"Think it's a little too late to adopt out ours?" teased Holtz, nudging Patty with her elbow.

"I think Abby would kill you, utterly and completely kill you after she's been carrying them for months," Patty said, shaking her head in disbelief. "And Erin and I wouldn't be far behind."

* * *

"The lead weight description is not that far off from how it feels," said Abby as she and Holtz went up the stairs to their place. Holtzmann opened and held the door for her wife to enter. "It feels like the baby is burrowing against my- Why are there suitcases on the couch?" Holtz grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

"Because we have a visitor," said Holtzmann, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "Erin texted me earlier at the appointment that she was here."

"Who?" asked Abby, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just your favorite sister in law," said a voice as it came out of the bathroom. "Sorry I was planning the whole 'Surprise!' thing as you came up the stairs, but I had to go." Ariel squealed and hugged Abby, who was still in shock that Austin's wife was there. She pulled back with a big smile. "Look at you!" exclaimed the redhead, leaning back to look at Abby's abdomen. "I see someone is ready to be born."

"What are you doing here?" asked Abby, hugging her again. "Not that I mind, but the kids-"

"My mom's got them after school till Austin comes home. They'll be fine," she said, waving her hand. "Probably spoiled even more rotten."

"Oh my god," said Abby. "How long are you here for?"

"Who knows?" said Ariel. "A couple of days, a week... however long I need to be."

"Need to be-?" repeated Abby, leaning her head to the side and waiting for the explanation.

"I'm here to help Holtz here get ready for this little one to come," said Ariel. "I can help do things, and I figure I can make some suggestions. I thought your friends Erin and Patty would have their hands full with the business, and I _needed_ to get out of the house."

"Still wanna go out?" said Holtzmann huskily with a wink.

"Yes, but not with you. You're on baby watch," said Ariel, smirking at her. "Think I can get Kevin and his husband to go out with me? I could use some good arm candy. Ooh, Patty and her wife. Cheyenne, isn't it? That woman is Janelle Monae made over with all the pieces of Angela Bassett with that short pixie cut they could cram in for good measure."

"Austin's going to kick me," said Abby, shaking her head.

"I'll go ask Kevin and Patty," grinned Holtz, heading for the fire pole and sliding down. Ariel sat her suitcases on the floor and gestured for Abby to join her on the couch.

"So what did the doctor say?" Abby sighed and sat down gingerly. At 39 weeks, she was ready to be done, as she had told Holtz over tea the past weekend that the baby needed to come as soon as possible.

"The baby is good. I'm normal for someone about to give birth, and that I should be getting prepared."

"Wonderful," said Ariel. "Braxton-Hicks?"

"Terrible."

"Holtz?"

"Also terrible."

"As always," laughed Ariel. "And you?"

"Ready for this kid to be out of me," said Abby. "I'd ask for them to go ahead and induce me, but I figure they need a little bit more simmering time."

"I know it feels like it's been so long, but in hindsight, it will feel like nothing."

"Tell that to my body," said Abby. "I should have done this earlier in my life."

"But then would it have been Holtzmann by your side?"

"No," sighed Abby. "And frankly, she's the only one I would do this with." She gestured to her abdomen with a wince.

"Contraction?"

"Mmhmm," Abby said, nodding. She rubbed the spot where it ached the most.

"Alright, show me the baby's room," said Ariel. "Then we can get started." She stood and offered Abby a hand up.

* * *

"Ariel's taking over my job," pouted Erin one day downstairs at the firehouse. Abby's sister in law had only been there a couple of days, but she had done so much to help out. They had done things like stocking the changing table to make getting to things easy, setting up the co-sleeper in the bedroom ahead of time and such. Ariel had even helped Holtz organize the cabinets in the kitchen with quick grab options and starting cooking meals and putting them in the freezer so they could pull them out later and not have to depend on takeout. Austin's wife had also taken Abby out shopping for more underwear and bras, telling her that she was going to need them in more than a couple of sizes and comfort levels as her body adjusted post-partum.

"You're just a tiny bit jealous," said Patty with a grin, her hoop earrings clinking against her neck as she shook her head. "You got to admit, Ariel's probably having fun with this. She's on the outside this time. The woman has spent the better part of the last few years pregnant. And Abby is her family. How many times has Abby helped with her kids?"

"Yes, but- she's my best friend," huffed Erin. "I'm supposed to be helping."

"And you are. Erin, she probably wouldn't be sane without you and the work you've done recently on the ghost reclassification. It gave her something to concentrate on. And you did tell our cleaning services to go upstairs and give them a hand to get ready."

Erin grimaced as she watched Holtz introducing the members of the new team to Ariel. Patty clapped her on the shoulder.

"She's family, just like we are. She wanted to help out however she can. And need I remind you, Ariel was probably there for Abby when you weren't around?"

Erin sighed. "I know, I just... I missed so much."

"You've been there for all the right parts," said Patty. "Do I need to remind you of this too?" Patty was amused when Erin smushed her head in Patty's elbow and buried her face in her side. The taller woman laughed.

"You three are supposed to be ones who are analytical and see everything, but I swear you cannot see the noses on your faces. I don't know how I put up with you."

Erin smiled at that, pulling closer to Patty.

"You know you love us."

"I suppose," Patty fake sighed. She wrapped her arm around Erin's waist and chuckled.

"Let Ariel play the part of a good sister in law and go back home. She's only going to be here for a week. Then we get to do the real work, which is keeping Holtzmann alive till Abby goes into labor. Has anyone been brave enough to mention that maybe it's time for her to go on maternity leave and leave the administrative stuff to us?"

"Nope!" said Erin, shaking her head quickly. "Not even Holtz is that stupid."

* * *

Holtzmann was panicking slightly. 40 weeks. Their baby was now officially ready to be born by the medical world's point of view. While Abby hadn't dilated much, the doctor had assured them it would come with due time. Their bags were by the door, as was the car seat, but Erin was going to bring that to the hospital later when they were checking out. They had their paperwork & all the things they could possibly need. Abby was sitting propped up on the couch, reading. She was the epitome of calm.

Holtz however... was not. She collapsed on the floor with loud, dramatic groan.

"I can't take this much more Abs."

Abby pointed down to her baby bump.

"You tell that to them."

"I have, but it's not doing much good." She got up off the floor and over to the couch. She sat down and scooted sideways to put Abby's knees over her lap. "They're not listening to me."

"And for good reason," said Abby calmly. "Let them come when they come." She patted Holtzmann's hand.

"Why don't you go work for a while? Now that you and Ariel got everything together, there's not much to do up here except wait." Holtz huffed.

"We just got back from your appointment. It's not even lunchtime yet."

"Go play with Jen," said Abby. "You two can come up with me something awesome."

"I made your Boson darts and the wall ghost trap, what else do you want?" humored Holtz. She started rubbing Abby's feet, making her toes curl up.

"A massaging robot," she said, sighing happily.

"That I could probably manage," grinned Holtzmann. She looked at her wife, amused. "I've always heard sex can jump start labor. We could give it a few shots." Abby groaned.

"Holtz, you know the due date is just a guess."

"No, it should be 40 weeks exactly after I squirted you with man juice." Holtz didn't move fast enough to get out of the way of a throw pillow being lobbed at her.

"You should be lucky a pillow is the only thing I have."

Holtzmann sighed dramatically. "I suppose I could go set Erin's desk on fire again." She got up off the couch.

"Please do," said Abby, reopening her book.

"Text me," said Holtz. "If you need anything."

"I won't," said Abby.

"Or you start having contractions close together."

"Probably won't be," said Abby, staring at Holtz hard over the top of her glasses. Holtzmann screeched at the look, waving her hand as she went down the stairs. Abby sighed when she heard the door close. She was glad to be left in peace for a few moments. Ever since she had hit the 39th week mark, everyone had been hovering. She loved them all, even Kevin, but it wasn't like she was just going to spontaneously give birth. She was more likely to have to go pee than anything. It felt like she had to go the bathroom anytime she moved. Abby looked at the time on her phone and hit a familiar contact and waited for them to pick up.

"Abigail," said her mother's voice on the other end.

"Hi Mom," said Abby. "How's school today?"

"Oh, the usual," said Cynthia Yates. "Are you alright? You hardly ever call me on my lunch break."

"I'm fine," said Abby, rolling her eyes. "Just got back from my 40 week appointment. Holtz is driving me nuts."

"As she should be. It's her job right now. I would expect no less."

"But-"

"She has two people to worry about. She's got her hands full."

"I suppose that is true, but-"

"It _is_ true Abby. I know you've always been independent, much like myself, but right now isn't the time. I know you probably don't remember much from when Austin was born, but he was a very difficult pregnancy and birth. I ended up having to have a c-section. Your father had to take care of everything. Do you know how _annoying_ that was?"

Abby looked at the door.

"I can imagine."

"But he was just doing his job, which was to take care of his wife, newborn baby, and one little girl who liked to run off into the woods."

"I suppose that was annoying too huh?"

"Your dad loved it," said Cynthia. "It always tickled him when you wanted to explore."

Abby rubbed her abdomen when the baby was squirming, even giving her a good kick. It was getting even tighter in there as they grew even bigger and getting comfortable wasn't as easy for them. Like it wasn't for her either.

"We're both going to get out of this soon baby," she said, rubbing the spot where she had been kicked.

"Abby? Abigail," said her mother over the phone.

"Sorry," said Abby, still running her hand across her bump. "Baby was kicking."

"Any real contractions?" asked her mother.

"Not yet," said Abby. "But I expect they'll be here soon."

"Don't leave Jillian out."

Abby smiled at the mention of Holtz's first name. There weren't many people Holtzmann let call her Jillian. Mainly just her Dad since he was already a Holtzmann and it'd just be weird, Dr. Gorin, and Abby's Mom. Abby always thought that Holtz had been scared to correct her, but she had come to suspect that Holtzmann respected her in a different way, almost seeing her as a second or third mom.

Abby had loved that Holtz took delight in her dad. They had spent more than a few hours out in his garage, fixing things that he'd bring home from flea markets and garage sales. Her dad had been her support for many years, and then Holtzmann had swept into her life like a hurricane and she had come to lean on her after they had started dating. It had always made her happy to see them getting along so well.

"I won't be the way she's been hovering," huffed Abby.

"Let her hover," said Cynthia Yates. "Pamper, spoil, do whatever. Pretty soon, my dear, you'll be needing it."


	36. Chapter 36

"Still nothing?" asked Patty to Holtz. They were standing in the open doorway of the firehouse, enjoying the light breeze in the air that was cooling off the unusually warm morning.

"Nope," she said. "1st appointment of this 41st week and they're still as snug as a bug in a rug. Peanut is not going to grace us with their appearance till they're good and ready, or Abby gets an induction."

"She thinking about it?"

Holtzmann looked over to where her wife was talking to Angie and Beth about something. Erin was standing nearby with a large handful of paperwork.

"She's... unsure," shrugged Holtz. "I think she wants to wait and see a little while longer. She's been doing okay health wise. But if she goes into the 42nd week, the doctor wants to jump starting labor with stripping the membranes or breaking her water."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," stated Patty.

"I think we'll be doing a lot of walking between now and then to try to get things going," said Holtzmann, crossing her arms. "New York had better prepare for one cranky mommy."

"Yeah, Abby doesn't seem so thrilled about this overdue business," agreed Patty.

"I meant me," said Holtz, making a disgusted face. "I hate walking."

* * *

"You going to do the kick count for me? I've got one more to do today and you just gave more sugar," asked Abby. She was sipping on some grape juice on the couch. Erin laughed as she picked up some of the BLT dip she had made with a couple of buttery toast points. They were having a small get together at Abby's request. She had wanted to have all of their family together for a little bit before the baby came. It was a nice thought in Erin's opinion. It had been a while since they had all sat down together, and it had been some time since she had so many guests at her place.

"I suppose since we sent Holtz away for a little bit with Patty to get dinner," chuckled Erin.

"God, I'm glad," said Abby. "If she makes another watermelon joke, I am going down to the bodega across the street and buy one to throw at her head."

Erin laughed at that, gesturing the fruit salad in front of her. Abby groaned.

"Did you have to mention it?"

Erin smirked, dusting off her hands.

"It's kind of hard when my niece or nephew is trying to get as big as one before they're born."

Abby shook her head.

"Thanks for this. I needed a moment."

"It's not a problem Abby. And I'm sure David will appreciate the leftovers for lunch tomorrow."

"He'd better be appreciating more than that," said Abby, with a little bit of spite on her tongue. Erin patted her best friend's hand.

"David's been as sweet and loving as he was before. He was just scared, that's all."

"Funny hearing _you_ say that," said Abby as she finished off the glass. Erin gave her a look for that comment. Abby went sheepish.

"Okay, okay. I make too many jokes about the fact that you were a chicken." She quirked her lips when Erin scoffed.

"Maybe I should have just left you with Holtz and me and Patty eat the snacks and dinner after we had three busts today on our own."

"Nooooo," said Abby, picking up the bowl after moving to put down her glass. "That stuff is delicious."

"Then eat," Erin said. "Holtzmann said she you hadn't been eating a lot the last couple of days."

"I read a lot about how after the baby descends you want to eat everything in sight, but right now I just don't want to touch anything much." Abby made a face.

"You'll get there," said Erin. She heard a knock on the door.

"Ooh, that'll be Cheyenne," she said, hopping up. "She's bringing the sweets."

"Cheesecake?" said Abby hopefully.

"Even better," said Cheyenne as she came in the door. "I tweaked an old recipe from Patty's aunt. They're called labor cookies. It's spicy ginger, meant to start your labor with something with a little extra kick. She swore by them during all her pregnancies." She handed the platter to Abby. "I made them while I was at work. "

"They're still warm," said Abby. She bit into one. Her eyes widened a little.

"I think I get the spicy part." She coughed once and reached for the sparkling grape juice to pour herself another glass.

"No wine?" pouted Cheyenne, looking at Erin, who walked over the box of other cookies Cheyenne had brought in as well.

"In the fridge," said Erin. "I had to keep it out of Abby's reach." She headed for the kitchen.

"I could get through labor drunk," said Abby. "That would be awesome."

"Uh-huh," said Cheyenne, a smile on her lips as she sat down in a chair next to the couch. "Is Kevin and Zack coming?"

"Zack has to work at the shop, but Kevin is coming over as soon as he locks up for the night," Abby said as she reached for another cookie.

"Okay, but if you go into labor before dinner because of those..." said Erin as she brought over the wine.

"I wouldn't care," said Abby, muffled through the cookie. She took a drink of the juice.

"So what exactly are Patty and Holtzmann bringing back for dinner?" asked Cheyenne.

"Lots of spicy Curry, Eggplant Parmesan, Tomato Caprese salad with aged balsamic, I've already cut up the fresh pineapple in the fruit salad, and Holtz is picking up some Red Raspberry Leaf Tea."

"I'm sensing a theme," said Cheyenne to Erin as she poured her a glass of wine after speaking, looking amused.

"All foods to induce Abby's labor, yep." Erin grinned at that. "We're trying our best. Plus, the curry sounded good. And some nice Italian appetizers."

"Anything's better than eating cold leftovers or at the hotel," said Cheyenne. "I'm starving." She reached for the BLT dip. Erin noticed Abby rubbing her abdomen with a small grimace.

"Didn't someone say something about a kick count?" Cheyenne flailed and moved over to on the couch with Abby. Erin laughed and watched as her best friend maneuvered Cheyenne's hand to the spot where the baby had just been kicking.

* * *

Abby was still lying on her back a moment after they had finished the non-stress test. They had already done an internal examination to check her cervix for dilation and effacement, taken a couple of ultrasounds, and now the non-stress test just to make sure their child was still doing well.

"Everything is fine," said Holtzmann, leaning down to kiss her wife on the tip of her nose. "You're fine and the baby is all fine and dandy in there. The placenta is still working well enough. Your body is just not ready for labor."

"But I'm ready for everything to be over with," said Abby with a small huff. She really wasn't happy she was at her second appointment of her 41st week. Their kid should be out in the world already and being cuddled in their arms. She had eaten half the platter of cookies and was starting to get tired of ginger again.

"Too bad, so sad."

Abby rolled her eyes and sat up after straightening her clothes.

"I suspect the doctor wants to go ahead and try to start your labor," said Holtz. "I'm thinking he's going to come back in here and suggest something."

"I think he's worried about with my age and everything that something is going to happen," grimaced Abby. "I don't want to have to go to the hospital and do Pitocin and such Holtz."

"You don't have to do anything honey unless there's a firm medical reason why," said Holtzmann, leaning on Abby. "Being overdue doesn't count."

"You don't mind waiting a few more days and see what happens?"

"As long as you're comfortable," said Holtzmann. She rubbed Abby's shoulder. "I know you really can't relax."

Abby sighed. "Maybe we can try the membrane sweep and see if that does anything." She rubbed her back. "At least it doesn't involve IV's and fetal monitoring. Or possible uterine hyperstimulation."

"Then be prepared to get your feet back in those stirrups," teased Holtz.

"I'm surprised you're not finding an appropriate pun," said Abby.

"Another day. And I will have _plenty_ ," said Holtzmann. "Right now I'm just your baby mama at your beck and call." She took Abby's hand, squeezing it.

* * *

Holtz was sitting on Erin's desk on Monday morning. She was about half gone already from exhaustion. She had been extra vigilant on baby watch all weekend, but nothing had happened yet. Abby's first 42nd week appointment was the next day, and they both had a feeling that the doctor would just send them on to the hospital. Her wife was in an aggravated mood. Abby was now two weeks overdue, and with the membrane sweep, she had been cramping on top of her Braxton-Hicks. If she was honest, Holtz was going to be grateful if the doctor did send them on to the hospital. At least the light would be at the end of the tunnel for all three of them.

"So this is a plan?" asked the blonde hopefully.

"We'll distract Abby," promised Erin. "Keep her mind off things."

"Good," she yawned. "I need a nap. You can text me if something arises. I think I need a couple of Class III's all to myself when I wake up." She hopped down off the desk, stretching.

"You're _supposed_ to be off-duty, remember?" said Erin after Holtz.

"Uh-huh," said Holtz, waving a hand behind her. The physicist shook her head.

"Where is Holtz going?" asked Abby, looking after her wife as she came up to Erin's desk.

"Upstairs," said Erin. "She wanted a moment of peace and quiet. Jen's working on something and she just needs a moment to breathe and think."

"Yeah, neither one of us has had much rest," agreed Abby. She carefully sat down in a chair across from Erin's desk. "This kid is killing us and they're not even here yet."

"Won't be long," Erin said. When Abby didn't respond, Erin looked up at her. She was rubbing her back and side with a big wince.

"God, I can't get rid of these Braxton-Hicks," said Abby with a sigh. For some reason, something seemed off to Erin and she made note of the time.

"Want to help me?" she asked Abby. "We need to finish the evaluations for the Mayor. I don't know why he wants reports on the new team, but-"

"It's just so he can feel important," said Abby. "They pay us and they want paperwork to show for something. Probably to bill the state extra for hosting."

Erin didn't respond. They were all in universal agreement that all the local governments like to charge each other for everything they could possibly could. Instead, she showed Abby what she had done so far and they started writing things down together. And in secret, Erin kept an eye on Abby's Braxton-Hicks contractions. It was easy since Abby seemed to react regularly, even if it wasn't vocal. After a couple of hours, there was a definite pattern. When Abby went to the bathroom for what was about the fifth time that morning, Erin told Patty her suspicions.

"I'd say that is a definite pattern," she said, leaning her head to the side. "So Abby's in labor?"

"Having some real contractions at least," said Erin. "Help me keep her distracted for a little while? I'm going to text Holtzmann and see if she's awake."

Patty nodded and it wasn't long till she had Abby and a couple of the new team discussing something or the other Erin couldn't hear. It didn't take much to get people off on tangents, which worked well at the moment. They were all like minded and enjoyed similar things. Erin heard the sound of a someone sliding down the fire pole. She soon found a familiar blonde sitting on her desk.

"Come here often?" Erin said, smirking.

"Let me see," Holtz said, taking the notepad from Erin where she had written down the times. She ran through the numbers.

"I do think you're right," she said with a nod, giving it back to Erin. "I wondered about it a couple of times this weekend, but then they'd end up doing something wildly different."

"Well, there's the beginning of a rhythm," said Erin. She tapped Holtz on the shoulder and pointed to Abby rubbing her side.

"I'll get her back upstairs soon," said Holtzmann, bouncing her leg. "I know she needs to get some rest and keep her energy up, but this has been helpful."

"It's go time," agreed Erin. She grinned at Holtz. "You're having a baby." Erin noticed Holtzmann had a bit of a glazed over look on her face.

"You worried?" she asked, frowning.

"Thinking," said Holtz slowly. "So much we need to do."

"You let us take care of everything here," said Erin pointedly. "You worry about her and the baby."

"Then who's going to worry about me?"

"That's generally Abby's job, so I think for the next day or 20,000 days, you're going to have to worry about yourself."

"Nonsense Erin. Someone always has to worry about me or I'll fade away like Tinkerbell."

"If you think I'm going to sit here and say-"

"Nah," grinned Holtz. "Just having fun with ya Gilbert." She hopped off of Erin's desk, hugged her tight with a squeal, and ran over to the stairs.

Abby was so very irritated at her body. It was not her day so far physically. Her Braxton-Hicks were bothering her, she had been cramping some more, plus the little bit she had managed to eat for breakfast did not even have a chance to settle on her stomach. That didn't even count the backache that had progressed out to her lower part of her abdomen and hips. Holtzmann had suggested going downstairs and working to keep her mind off things that morning. And while it had helped, she couldn't take her mind off the Braxton-Hicks. They were just so annoying today. But maybe they'd help push things along and she'd be dilated more for her next appointment. Erin had even tried to entice her with Chinese at lunch, but the thought of anything on her stomach was not an enjoyable one. She had even felt a little nauseous at the water Patty had brought her when she grabbed herself a bottle. She was just so ready to be done.

It wasn't until a contraction had Abby leaning over a chair and swaying a little to deal with the pain did she realize that something was definitely different than the fake contractions she had been having since she was about 26 weeks. This was not going away no matter how many times she changed positions and it was really starting to hurt.

"Oh geez," gasped Abby softly. She felt Erin at her side and rubbing her back.

"Breathe Abby. Nice and slow."

"I think I'm in labor," she whimpered, leaning her head on her forearms. "Erin..."

"So not the fake contractions then?" Erin asked. Abby stood back up, rubbing her hip.

"I don't... I don't think so," said Abby. "That last one felt kind of... urgent."

Erin crossed her arms, smiling a little. "The baby is coming, I'd hope it'd be urgent."

"I'm in labor," said Abby dazedly. It felt a little weird knowing it was actually happening.

"About time," grinned Erin, no longer able to hold in her excitement. She hugged Abby. They both laughed at that and held hands.

"Oh my god, I'm in labor," said Abby coming to the realization of what that meant. She put a hand over her abdomen and pulled back. "I need to-"

"Relax," said Erin. "And let it come. We can time your contractions and see if it is getting any closer together. Maybe it won't be false labor." She pulled out her phone.

"Or better yet, you can let Holtz do it."

Abby shook her head. "Let her be for a little while. I think she's having fun upstairs, now that she's rested and awake." They both heard a crash and laughter from Jen and Holtzmann, followed by happy clapping from Diana.

"So, timing?" said Abby. Erin nodded and pointed to her phone.

Holtz had been monitoring her texts from Erin, especially now that her wife knew she was having real contractions. Holtzmann was happy the membrane sweep seemed to have worked. Abby was letting Erin help her out for a couple of hours in timing contractions and helping to keep her mind occupied. But it was getting later in the day and she knew they had a long way to go that evening. She headed down the stairs and found Kevin rubbing Abby's lower back. He looked grateful at Holtz when she approached and squeezed Abby's shoulder before he went over to his desk and started getting ready to leave for the day. Holtzmann ran her hand through Abby's long ponytail. She hadn't bothered to put it up in a bun that morning. Holtz kissed her wife on the neck.

"Come on honey, upstairs. You need to get some rest."

"Kevin feels nice, don't want to move," Abby said, her voice above a muffled whisper. She was leaning against the wall and had her head on her arms.

"Come upstairs with me and I'll give you all the massages and counter pressure you want," said the engineer. "The contractions are only going to get longer and closer together from here on out and you need to be somewhere a little more comfortable to wait them out."

"12 minutes apart and about 35 seconds in length," said Erin, coming up beside Holtz with her jacket and purse on her arm. "Been holding pretty steady. Oh, and as of 5:00, you _both_ are on maternity leave."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" said Holtz, looking really surprised. "Since when?"

"Since it's paid for," Patty said, coming up to the three of them while putting on her jacket. "Three months baby." She gave Abby a hug first, then turned to Holtz.

"Text me first when Abby's about to give birth so I can beat Erin to the hospital Holtzy."

"You know it," grinned Holtz. Patty hugged her too. Erin huffed loudly and Abby laughed as she moved to look at her best friend.

"You want to come upstairs for a little while?"

"No, I think I'm good for today," said Erin. "I'm going to let you two have all the fun this evening." She put a hand on Abby's baby bump with a smile.

"We'll be seeing you soon enough." She hugged Abby once more and headed out the door.

"Were they just waiting for you to come downstairs?" asked Abby, turning to Holtzmann.

"That would be correct," said Holtz. "They were keeping an eye on you for me, although technically Erin and Patty both do like your company. Not sure what Kevin was doing."

"Hanging out, I think. Not really sure myself, other than the back rubs he owed me." Holtz noticed when Abby winced and held her side and back.

"Contraction?" When Abby didn't open her eyes, Holtz made note of the time in her head, humming to herself as she waited out the thirty or so seconds.

"Upstairs," said Holtz. "There are snacks, water, blankets, a bed, a couch, a rocking chair... all the comforts of home a lady in labor could need." She tugged on Abby's wrist.

"Do we have to do this?" whined Abby slightly.

"I don't think there's another option Abs," said Holtz. Her lip quirked a little. She really wanted to tease her wife, but refrained. "I already called the doc. They said if you're doing fine and the baby's fine, just to go ahead and labor on at home and go to the hospital when the contractions are five minutes apart for an hour."

"Five minutes," said Abby. "That's 12 in an _hour_."

"Yep. So instead of five in an hour, 12 minutes apart, you get more contractions. It's more bang for your buck, really."

Abby pouted and after one more tug, Holtz finally managed to get her to head up the stairs. Holtzmann made Abby sit down on the couch with her feet up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Holtz, smoothing Abby's hair.

"Very uncomfortable," said Abby, taking a deep breath. Her back was aching and she rubbed her it forcefully, trying to make a dent in the soreness. "But that's normal, I'd imagine."

"I think so," said Holtzmann. She took Abby's hand in hers, kissing it.

"Do you want anything?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice. I could use the caffeine." Abby looked hopeful while Holtz's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You didn't have one this morning?" The physicist shook her head.

"Wasn't feeling up to it."

"One coffee and breakfast coming up." Holtz kissed Abby on the lips.

"Breakfast?" said Abby, balking at the thought.

"You need food sweetheart," said Holtzmann, leaning back down and looking her wife directly in the eye. "Because you probably won't be eating much at the hospital later between contractions." She headed for the kitchen.

"I don't think I'll want to eat," said Abby, grimacing.

"And this is why you're going to eat now," Holtz instructed her wife as she held an egg carton in her hand that she had just gotten out of the fridge. "Peanut needs food too. They've got a journey ahead of them."

"I want a steak with mashed potatoes with rosemary and garlic."

"Later," chided Holtzmann. "Celebratory after birth dinner." Abby made a face at Holtz's back. She realized that the living room looked different than it had that morning. There was a lot more pillows on the couch, and a few snacks and bottles of water and soda were spread out on the coffee table. Holtz had even dragged the rocking chair into the living room. As usual, her wife had already taken care of a lot of the details. She smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm keeping an eye on you," said Holtzmann from in front of the stove as she put bread on to toast. Abby sighed, rolling her eyes at her wife. Overprotective as usual. Her lover was going to be hovering. She pulled out her phone and checked the feed on _Ghost News_ to see there were any new posts. When a contraction got her attention, she rubbed her side with a deep breath, trying to keep her mind calm and relaxed. It was a very hard task, considering. She sunk down deeper into the couch, trying to get comfortable. It did feel nice to have her feet up. When she had been downstairs, she had taken to walking around the place for distraction.

"Is there an extra copy of your birth plan in your things?" asked Holtz.

"Yes," said Abby, scrolling through the website. "And our insurance information."

"Good," said Holtz, pulling out cheese from the fridge.

"What are you making?" asked Abby.

"Scrambled eggs with cheese and toast with apple jelly. I know any sort of meat and fat slow things down digestively, but at least I know you'll eat this."

That actually sounded good to Abby considering what little she had eaten. The smell of percolating coffee filled the air and her mouth was starting to water at the thought. She got up off the couch and headed over to the kitchen for a cup once it had stopped making. She pulled the butter and jelly out of the fridge for the toast before getting a cup from the cabinet.

"You're supposed to be sitting down."

"Gravity," said Abby, as if it explained everything. She took a piece of cheese off the cutting board and poured a cup of coffee before adding sugar to it. She stirred the liquid and leaned over the skillet, taking in the scent of the scrambled eggs.

"God, that smells good."

"That would be because you are hungry," said Holtz. She poked her lover in the shoulder with the back end of a spatula. "You're going to need energy."

"Hook me up to one of the proton packs, I'd have an excellent half-life." The snort that came from Holtzmann made Abby laugh.

"So are we starting with the jokes now or waiting for later in labor?"

"I think we'd better hold off on the corniest ones till I'm pushing this kid out of me."

"Roger," said Holtz. Four pieces of toast popped up from the toaster and Abby grabbed plates. She helped butter the toast while her wife piled the eggs onto the two dishes.

"Dinner is served."

"You are the best honey," said Abby, smirking at Holtzmann. "So glad I married you."

"Luckiest woman alive," winked Holtz. When she saw Abby grimace, she moved and started to rub Abby's back. "Breathe out through the contraction. Nice and slow." She concentrated on pressing into her lover's lower back. Once the contraction was over, Holtzmann found herself with an armful of Abby, her head burying into her shoulder.

"Easy there Abs."

"I think you're going to have a big baby on your hands," said Abby, whimpering.

"Nah," said Holtz, pulling back. "All I see is a strong woman who is going to need some encouragement over the next few hours." She handed Abby her plate.

"Now to the couch. You're going to eat and rest. It's going to be a long night."


	37. Chapter 37

Holtz excused herself to the bathroom for a few minutes. She had been walking in the firehouse with Abby and making sure she took it easy. She had also texted her dad happily that her wife was in labor and sent Patty a picture of Abby looking tired and grumpy while curled up with a heating pad and a mug of tea. But it was after two and all she wanted to do was yawn and close her eyes. Maybe she needed a cup of coffee, or even better, a really large soda. She was finishing up washing her hands when she heard a small knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she called out.

"Can you grab a towel when you come out?" said Abby. There was a short pause. "My water just broke."

Holtz gasped slightly and got a couple down from the cabinet. Abby took one from her when she opened the bathroom door and started dabbing at the wet spots on her pants.

"Thanks. It was like the dam burst on my legs."

"At least you know you're dilating," said Holtzmann, trying to help Abby's feelings.

"And now the contractions are going to be even worse since the baby's head has no cushion," said the brunette. She went and put the other towel on the floor with a sigh.

"The fluid was clear at least, no merconium." Abby groaned, shaking her head. "So much stuff is coming out of me. The mucus plug, and-"

"All normal," broke in Holtz. "And a sign that your labor is progressing."

Abby made a face as Holtzmann bent down and picked up the slightly damp towel and wiping the floor. She went and threw it in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

"Egbert will be making an appearance whether you like it or not," grinned Holtzmann. "Sorry Abs, dem's the rules."

"Can I bend them a little?"

"As long as you put them back in place when you're done." Holtz laughed, her eyes crinkling in humor as Abby grumbled and went off the bedroom to get some dry clothes before heading back to the bathroom. The nuclear engineer really wanted to tease her wife, but she knew she couldn't push her very far. Contractions were very real, and if Holtz was honest with herself, a very scary thing. Seeing Abby in any sort of pain was almost as bad as the anguish she had felt when Abby had been taken through the portal. She had berated herself for a long time about not acting that day.

But it had all worked out for the better, like this would. Soon enough, there would be a baby in their arms to love and protect. Holtz looked at the bag by the door, the familiar silver sheen covered in stickers. She wondered for a brief moment if she had everything they needed.

Abby came back out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Holtz stood in the doorway as she watched her wife curl up in bed on her left side. Holtzmann went back out into the living room and came back with a bottle of water for them both, along with snagging Abby's body pillow. She handed the latter to her lover and sat the other two on her bedside table. She was beginning to think her wife was headed towards active labor even if they weren't quite there by the numbers.

"Hey," she said to Abby, crawling into bed with a grin. "Just think, in a few hours, you can again be victim to the Holtzmann prank catalog, which is more impressive than those old Sears Christmas catalogs. I mean by far, Abs."

Abby smiled a little at that, which helped Holtz's spirits. She had been afraid her wife was going to completely buckle down and be serious and easily irritated.

"Want some tequila?"

"Ohgodyesplease," said Abby into the body pillow. She was beginning another contraction and Holtz took her hand to comfort her. She coached her to push out the pain with deep breaths.

"Three shots at least. Heavy on the salt and lime."

"Mmhmm," said Holtz, kissing Abby's forehead. "You want to try to take a nap?" When she didn't respond, Holtzmann knew she wanted to be headed in that direction. Abby had already taken one right after eating but was ready for another one. Maybe she would rest a while and completely miss the last little bit of time before they had to go to the hospital. Holtz closed her eyes too and wondered if she could squeeze in a cat nap.

* * *

Abby blinked wearily as she awoke. She was starting a contraction and rubbed her back, letting out a deep breath and taking in another one slowly. She really needed to go to the bathroom. Holtzmann was curled up beside her, seemingly at rest. When Abby moved to get up, Holtz's hand reached out to pull her close.

"Jills," said Abby softly, rubbing her lover's blonde hair. "I need to pee."

"Getting up means you have to be awake and going back to working your way through your contractions." Abby smiled at sleepy Holtzmann trying to be responsible, but not responsible. It was cute. She kissed Holtz's temple.

"Honey, you're going to have to get up." She rubbed Holtzmann's side.

"Don't wanna."

"You can stay here, but I'm going to go to the couch after going to the bathroom and try to read for a while while timing these contractions."

The whine that came from Holtz made Abby laugh softly.

"You are so cute when you're sleepy." She rubbed Holtz's hip and started to sit up. The contraction had moved from her back and worked its way around her sides. She went to stand, but all her attention was laser focused on that contraction. That was definitely new. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes and was holding onto the edge of the bed until she felt Holtzmann putting her arms around her and taking her hands.

"Lean back and relax."

"I thought I was," Abby said after a moment. There was still a little pain in her back and she wiggled a little, hoping it'd ease off.

"You've gotten off easy till now."

"I wouldn't call it easy," groused Abby.

"Bathroom," said Holtz. "Then we can see where you are."

* * *

Holtzmann held her wife close. They were walking in Patty's office on the second floor. Abby's labor had stalled just a little bit, so they had taken to walking again. Things had progressed a little, so there was a small feeling of encouragement. But they were both tired and they still had a long way to go. Holtz rubbed Abby's left side teasingly as she held her against her body.

"Just imagine, tomorrow night I get to see you feeding this little one."

"If they're here by then. I think I'm going to be stuck forever in these contractions," whimpered Abby. Holtz could feel the rise and fall of Abby's chest against hers as she tensed up. They both could hear the hum of the machines running across the hall in the lab. It was a welcome white noise for Holtzmann to the little whimpers and whines of her wife. She was working on rubbing the small of Abby's back when Holtz heard her hiss.

"It's nothing," said Abby when the blonde picked up her face by her chin. "Baby's moving and kicking me."

"They're getting excited," said Holtz. She laid a soft kiss on Abby's lips. "Mommy's body is trying to push them out. It's a really tight squeeze."

"That's what they get for deciding to be gestated in me," said Abby with a groan.

"Better than me," said Holtz. She let Abby go and patted her hips. "Do you see how not wide this pelvis is?" She shook her hips like Elvis, which made Abby laugh.

"You weren't born in Mississippi or have a passion for white sequined jumpsuits to be able to do that."

"I could," pondered Holtz. "I could become the next big thing to hit the music world, Abby." The brunette groaned at that.

"If you start craving fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches, I'm going to get Patty to smack the ghost of Elvis out of you and back to Memphis so Marc Cohen can sing about it."

* * *

When Erin got to work the next morning, she had expected that Holtz had run off to the hospital with Abby and hadn't texted them to let them know anything about the baby yet. What she hadn't expected to see Holtzmann standing outside of the firehouse next to a cab with Kevin.

"Morning!" she greeted Erin. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"What are you... still doing here?" asked Erin, not sure if that was the right words or not.

"Abby's labor slowed down between the eight and five minute marks late last night," shrugged Holtz. "They said since she nor the baby was showing any signs of distress just to keep her walking and things would eventually progress. Been at five minutes for a little over an hour now. Sent Kevin to flag down this beauty and now we'll be off." Erin followed Holtz inside. Abby was standing at her desk, obviously dealing with a contraction.

"Cab's here honey," said Holtz, rubbing Abby's shoulders. "And so is Erin." Abby nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out once it was over.

"I swear this kid has your humor. They're _still_ kicking me during contractions," said Abby, leaning into Holtz a little.

"Funny how the baby isn't even blood kin to Holtzmann and she or he already has her most annoying qualities," smirked Erin.

"I can't wait to teach them the ropes," grinned Holtz. "It's going to be _awesome_."

"Let's not worry about that til they're old enough to walk," said Abby, patting Holtz on the arm. "And just get to the hospital where there are painkillers."

"Thinking about that epidural again huh?" asked Erin.

"If I don't kill Holtz first and they cart me off to jail," said Abby, pushing on her wife. The blonde winked and picked up their bag when Erin came around and hugged Abby. The brunette leaned into her best friend, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfort.

"Come on Abs," said Holtzmann. "We need to go get you checked in." Abby pulled away from Erin and they started walking off.

"Good luck!" said Erin. "Call us if you need anything."

"Tequila!" yelled back Abby. Erin watched as Holtz's grip on Abby's hand relaxed and went to her hip as she whispered in Abby's ear. They had both stopped walking as Erin could only assume Abby was having another contraction. She went to her desk and pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Patty. She was happy to get to meet Baby Yates-Holtzmann soon. She hoped it wouldn't be long after their home study next month till she and David could find their little one and they all could be one giant family.

If they even found a little one. David had been talking about a boy, maybe 8 or 10. Erin smiled at the thought, thinking about David having a son. He had issues due to injuries from when he was a child that had left him to be less than fertile. He had never thought of having children since he couldn't. Erin could only guess that adoption had never really entered his mind till she had come around to the idea. She was really happy that he was trying. Although she could easily have done the same thing Holtz and Abby had done, she had to admit, taking in a child with emotional scars of just wanting to be loved and cared for just reminded her so much of being a child and wishing for an adult who just understood what she was going through.

And while she had never had that, she ended up with a best friend who did when she was older. While Erin knew she could never be their child's best friend, she could be that understanding parent.

She smiled a little, thinking of gold stars and juice boxes.

* * *

A passing staff member of the hospital stopped and offered a hand to Abby out of the taxi and up on the sidewalk when she opened the door.

"Guess you'll be heading to the maternity ward then huh?" he said with a wink, patting Holtz on the shoulder as she came around the cab to help.

"I think you just got the sympathetic new dad pat," laughed Abby, rubbing her side as Holtzmann as she got their bag out of the trunk.

"That's it. I've been accepted. I'm now one of them," she said with a grin. "I can make all the dad jokes."

"You just keep thinking that honey," said Abby, patting Holtzmann on the shoulder. Holtz pouted at her.

"You want to be the dad now, I see how it is." Abby shook her head ruefully and headed for the door instead of waiting on her wife. Holtz jogged quickly over and held the door, trying not to grin when her wife had to stop just inside for a contraction. When Abby looked back up, Holtzmann was stroking her hair. She didn't say anything, just led Abby over to the elevators and headed in. Abby was rubbing her back when a couple more people got on the elevator behind them.

"Benny, my man!" said Holtz. "Hadn't seen you in a while. What the hell are you doing here?"

"My sister's here in the hospital. She just had an appendectomy," he said, looking surprised at the two. "Abby's-"

"About to have our baby," said Holtzmann. "Don't mind her if she seems a little cranky."

"Benny," greeted Abby.

"Maybe I should stop by later," grinned Benny. "And meet the brand new baby Ghostbuster."

"Oh geez," said Abby. "Benny, don't make this weird." She was amused however that he still looked the same as Holtz chatted with him a minute or two while going up in the elevator. He was still wearing the same jackets and beanies he did since he worked at the Chinese restaurant. Not that she couldn't say much. She had been wearing her green jacket over 25 years and she was pretty sure Holtzmann's leather one was just as old.

"I'll bring you a present!" he yelled back as he got off of the elevator on the 8th floor.

"And there it goes," she said with a sigh. At this point, Abby was going to be happy to lay down and let them monitor her contractions. She was tired. But she knew she'd have to be poked and prodded to see how far along she was. That was the not going to be the fun part. That, and once she was admitted, she would be wearing one of the godawful hospital gowns with everything hanging out that she had never really liked. The thought made her feel a little nauseous (although she was already nauseous as it were earlier) as they had made their way to the nurses' desk in the labor and delivery department from the elevator.

"Abigail Yates," she heard Holtz say. A contraction was starting to build up in her back when the nurse had asked for her birth date and she closed her eyes and put her hands out against the station's wooden front. She heard the nurse and Holtz both laugh softly before her wife gave her birth date. Abby was glad they had pre-registered and all she had to sign was one thing. It wasn't long till another nurse came up with a wheelchair.

"Need a ride?" he said with a grin. Abby wasn't going to argue as she sat down, relieved to be off her feet. It was a short ride down to an exam room where her blood pressure and weight were checked first. She wasn't even surprised when she was told she needed to give a urine sample and to undress for a pelvic exam. At least they would be left alone for a few minutes. Holtz had already pushed the pack against the wall and was sitting casually. Abby rubbed her wife's shoulder as she passed. It didn't take long for her to come back into the room and settled down up on the exam table and with a sheet over her legs. Holtz came over and was rubbing her neck.

"More stirrups," she teased, rubbing Abby's shoulders. When Abby didn't respond or make a snarky comment, she knew her lover was having a contraction. She helped her focus for a few minutes, just breathing in and out and concentrating on the calm around them in that moment.

It wasn't much longer till there was a knock on the door and a female nurse and doctor walked in. Holtz went back to her seat while the doctor greeted Abby and the nurse pulled up an ultrasound machine. The blonde engineer helped answer her wife's questions. She hadn't been surprised that Abby was struggling to think of what time her water broke or how close her contractions were. She was in the middle of living them. When the doctor finished doing an internal exam and told them that she was about 80% effaced and dilated about six centimeters, Holtzmann hoped Abby would take that as good news. The doctor was rubbing the transducer over her lower abdomen when another contraction came. She nodded to the nurse and the doctor asked Abby about her water breaking again. When the doctor put away the ultrasound wand, Holtz frowned, wondering if something was wrong. But instead, the doctor was taking off her gloves and helping Abby sit back up. She told her that it wouldn't be much longer, even offering her a smile and wishing her luck as the nurse was putting away the machine. They both left after the doctor told Abby she could get redressed and that they would be transferring her to a delivery room. When she came back out, Holtz tugged on her hand and made her sit down in her chair.

"You need anything?" she said softly.

"Just you and for these contractions to stop," said Abby. Holtz chuckled at that.

"Peanut's got to come first." Abby clung to Holtzmann's leather jacket. Holtzmann pushed up her yellow tinted glasses and stroked her lover's cheek.

"You'll get there soon enough and we'll have a cryin' and screamin' baby to take care of that will drive everyone around us bonkers."

"And us too, probably."

"Yep, always with the insanity in our home." She offered a hand up to Abby. "Your chariot has arrived." The nurse came over and fastened a hospital bracelet around Abby's wrist. Holtz helped hold the chair as Abby got in.

"Nice day for a joyride," said Holtz. Abby laughed at the look the nurse gave her. Holtz grinned cheekily, hoisting the pack on her shoulder while the labor and delivery nurse took over the chair and wheeled Abby down another corridor and to a room. The brunette was a little surprised upon entering. This was not one of the labor and delivery rooms they had seen when they had preregistered and taken the tour. She looked over to Holtzmann confused, who kissed her right temple.

"Happy birth day, honey. I did a little arranging to get one of the labor and delivery suites. Private, sound proof, and all the comforts of home while you recover."

"Which organ did you sell?" asked Abby, her eyes going down Holtz's torso like she was going to see scars through her clothes.

"Nothing that was important," said Holtz with a wave of her hand as she sat down the pack with a small groan.

"I think we packed too much stuff Abs."

"You packed too much. I still don't know what all you've got in there besides what I had packed for myself already," said Abby with a wince as she got to her feet. The nurse gave her instructions to go ahead and change into a gown and that she needed to attach electrodes to her abdomen so they could monitor the baby's heart rate and her contractions for a little bit. Abby decided to go ahead and get it over with. It wasn't like she was going to get out of not being in pants. She handed Holtz her clothes after coming out of the bathroom. The hospital bed actually looked warm and inviting with the fluffy copper and brown blanket with matching sheets. It was much larger than she had expected it to be. There was probably room for Holtz to climb in with her. The nurse started attaching electrodes on her abdomen.

"At least we're wireless," the nurse teased. When Abby started rubbing her side, she went over to a nearby monitor and checked the settings. "Just relax for about thirty minutes and let us get a few readings, and we can go from there." She nodded to Holtz and left.

"What all do you have in there anyway?" asked Abby, gesturing to the silver bag. Holtz patted it.

"Your stuff, my stuff, the baby's going home stuff, and some snacks." Abby sighed.

"Please tell me you brought something healthier to eat that five cans of Pringles."

Holtz scoffed. "It's only four. I'm not a complete heathen. We're only going to be here for 48 hours."

Abby winced. "You hope." She started taking deep breaths, trying not to focus on the contraction. "My labor's slowed down once. It could do it again."

"Nope," said Holtz. "Little Elijah or Eliana will be born today."

Abby looked at her wife strangely. "This is the first time you've actually called them by their potential names."

"That's because they're almost here," said Holtz, coming over and leaning on the bed railing. She kissed Abby on the forehead. "Do you want a snack? I think they have some yogurt cups with fresh fruit and such in the mini fridge over there. But I've got all the good junk food. Your favorite white cheddar cheese in the string variety and whole grain crackers. If you ask nicely I might share the peanut butter and apple slices."

"You call that good junk food?" said Abby, making a face.

"No, you get the nice, healthy food because you're in labor and need energy. _I_ get all the good junk food. The chips, the chocolate bars, mac and cheese cups..."

"You're just being annoying on principle, aren't you?" Holtz rubbed Abby's shoulder.

"Got to do something to keep your mind off the pain." She glanced at Abby's eyes as if looking for a sign. "Or are you going to get the epidural?"

"I don't know," said Abby, making a face. "Still haven't decided I guess."

"Better be making your mind up soon," said Holtzmann. "It won't be long till they are only going to be two minutes apart." Abby looked over at the machine that was recording her contractions. She wondered how much longer that would be.


	38. Chapter 38

Erin heard footsteps come up beside her while she was making some notes.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get here Patty. I knew you said you'd be running late, but-" She looked up and didn't see Patty, but David.

"Sweetheart," she said, getting up and hugging him. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Patty texted me," he said. "Asked if I could come during lunch."

"Did she say why?" Erin asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I was hoping you knew." He looked around. "Not having lunch?"

"Not yet, I was waiting on Patty," said Erin. She looked over when she heard the door to the firehouse open. It wasn't but a minute or two later when Patty walked in, lighting up when she saw Erin and David together.

"Good, you are both here." She gestured through the open doorway to the building and Cheyenne came in, along with a young woman and another lady they didn't recognize.

"Patty?" said Erin, looking at Cheyenne and the teenager. The young woman couldn't have been any older than 14 or 15. She had a hand over a small but noticeable baby bump.

"Erin, David, this is Deandra and her mother, Sondra," said Cheyenne. "She is looking for someone to adopt her child. Patty and I have been telling her about two very nice people who are looking to adopt and she wanted to meet you."

"Hello Deandra," said David. He extended his hand and the teenager shook it.

"He's cute," she half whispered to her mother.

This made both Erin and Patty laugh while Cheyenne shook her head. Sondra just sighed.

* * *

Holtz was sitting on a chair and holding Abby tight against her. The physicist was sitting on a birthing ball and rocking her hips back and forth. Her contractions were down to every three minutes and Abby was no longer as composed as she had been and was shaking constantly with chills. Holtzmann had already taken her glasses while Abby had been trying not to cry into her shoulder. This was the part Holtz had prepared mentally the most for and was dreading it with every passing moment. There was nothing she could do to help but to be Abby's support during transition. She couldn't distract her from the pain for long. Holtz had been kind of glad that Abby hadn't gone for the epidural, but right at that precise moment, she would have begged for it to not see Abby like she was.

"You still cold?" she asked. Abby had already put on a pair of thicker socks and wrapped up in a terry cloth robe. When Abby nodded, Holtz wrapped one of the warm blankets the nurse had brought in around her wife.

"Distract me Jills," said Abby. "Tell me the corniest joke you've got."

Holtzmann thought for a moment, rubbing Abby's back. She grinned and started to speak.

"Alright, so… A woman had twins when she was very young and gave them up for adoption because she couldn't keep them. But she never wanted to lose track of them, so the agency told her that they had been split up and placed with different families and that they would always have access to her name and address. One of the babies had gone to a family in Egypt and is named Amal. The other went to a family in Spain and they named him Juan.

So, years later, Juan sent a letter with a picture of himself to his birth mother. Upon receiving the picture, she tells her husband that she wishes she also had a picture of Amal. He looked at her like she was crazy and responds: 'They're twins. If you've seen Juan, you've seen Amal.'"

Abby groaned into Holtz's shoulder.

"God, that was terrible." She was laughing though, which made Holtz happy.

"But it's one of my best ones for the occasion." Abby lifted her head to say something and Holtz stuck a straw between her lips.

"Drink," she instructed. "You need to stay hydrated." The sour look Abby gave her made her cackle just a little. Holtz teased her wife by rubbing her cheek. The gesture made Abby swallow a tiny bit, mostly out of spite. But when she realized she actually was thirsty, she took a deeper drink.

"I thought so," said Holtzmann. "You've been avoiding food and water."

"Can't think," said Abby with a whimper. "Can't see either."

"Ah, but can you see the forest for the trees?" said Holtzmann, gesturing to the mural on the wall. The two rooms of the birthing suite had a tree and leaf theme that even extended to a beautiful lit glass panel in the bathroom with actual dried leaves.

"I can't see either without my glasses, honey."

"I've never heard of glasses honey. Is this a new product?"

The small whine that had escaped Abby's lips let Holtz know the contraction was she was having was peaking. She whispered lovingly in Abby's ear and rubbed her back.

"You're going to get through this Abs. Just a little bit more." Holtz greeted the nurse who had entered the room.

"Do you think she's up to a cervix check?" she asked quietly. Holtzmann helped her wife sit up.

"Abby? Jaina wants to check your dilation." Abby mumbled something in the affirmative and leaned into Holtz.

"Nice music," Jaina commented as Holtz helped her wife get off of the birthing ball and over to the purple birthing chair in the space at the nurse's direction.

"Enya. It's the only thing she wants to listen to right now," said Holtzmann, rolling her eyes.

"Don't knock a pregnant and laboring woman's music," Jaina said, putting on her gloves. "She's the one doing all the work." After checking her dilation, she helped Abby with her clothes. "Getting to be time for pushing," said the nurse, taking off her gloves and throwing them in the trash. "You're almost fully dilated." She grimaced in sympathy while Abby was having another contraction. Holtzmann automatically went to her wife's side.

"If she wants to start pushing, ring for me," said Jaina to Holtz. "I'll alert the doctor."

The thrilling feeling going up and down Holtz's body knowing that their baby would be there soon was making her want to jump around in joy. But the grip Abby had on her forearm and wrist wasn't allowing for that.

"Will do," she responded. "How much longer do you think?"

"Anything from 30 minutes to another couple of hours. Depends on those two." Jaina headed for the door with a wave after making a note in Abby's chart.

"Do you want to go back to the birthing ball?" asked Holtz, leaning down over her lover.

"I want to go home," said Abby, whimpering.

"In a couple of days sweetheart," said Holtz, smoothing down Abby's hair. When she noticed the ponytail was askew, she took it down and run her fingers through it to straighten it before putting it back up. "We've got to get someone out of you first." She went and picked up the blanket she had put on the back of the chair she had been sitting on and placed it over her wife, who was still shaking a little.

"I'm so tired Jills."

"I know honey, I know," grimaced Holtzmann. "But just think... once the kid is born and you get to come off maternity leave, you get the first pick of busts. Prime choice for like, weeks."

Abby wanted to laugh, but she was feeling a lot of pressure in her lower body and all she wanted to do was rock her hips to deal with it.

"Be glad you didn't do this," moaned Abby. She leaned forward into Holtzmann, who was standing in front of her and gripped her vest. "I mean it, Holtz."

"Noted," said the engineer, wishing she was dealing with the pain and contractions instead, despite what her lover had proclaimed. She squeezed Abby's hand before moving around and gently pushing Abby forward and rubbing her back and shoulders.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"I'm good right here at the moment," said the brunette. "Kind of like something solid under my butt for a while." The comment made Holtz snort, wrinkling her nose. She wanted to make a joke about getting out a recorder to capture any EVP's that might rip loose but now was probably not the best time. Maybe after delivery. She continued rubbing Abby's back.

* * *

Patty greeted the new team when she heard the Ecto-3 pull into the garage and come in. They had gone down to Syracuse to look at the building and give it a once over to see what all they would need. Erin and Holtzmann had already been a couple of weeks before just to give it a glance over. That had been one of the most stressful days of Patty's life because that was Abby's wife and oldest and dearest friend going out of town for some time. If she had gone into labor, that meant Patty was taking her to the hospital. She loved Abby, but that was a job she did not want.

"Good trip?" she asked the group.

"Nah, the drug deals were over three streets away and I- oh, you meant..." Angie snorted at Diana's attempt at a joke and punched her lightly on the shoulder. Patty just chuckled at that. Beth was frowning as she watched Erin seemingly pacing in front of a whiteboard, spinning a marker between her fingers.

"Something the matter with her?"

"Yeah, don't mind that," said Patty. "She's got a lot on her brain. We still haven't heard from Abby and Holtzmann and Erin and her husband may have found a child to adopt."

"See? Moms," nodded Diana.

"Still not your momma," teased Patty. "But yeah, families all around."

"You and your wife are adopting no?" asked Jen as she walked up.

"Fostering," added Patty. "Still waiting to hear."

"Anything come in today?" asked Angie.

"Nothing too big," said Patty. "It can hold off until tomorrow." She paused. "You'd better have a good, comprehensive list of what all you think you still need equipment wise. I need something to distract Erin."

* * *

Holtz knew Abby was ready to surrender to the exhaustion when after thirty minutes of pushing with Jaina she had wanted to move to the bed. Her contractions had moved from every two minutes to four minutes and the urge to push was overwhelming. Jaina had moved the hospital bed into a sitting up position where gravity would help with the process. Holtzmann arranged the pillows at Abby's back and did everything she could to make her wife comfortable. Jaina had stayed from that point on and was helping Holtz coach Abby through her contractions while also keeping an eye on the baby's progress. Holtzmann had been glad for this since Jaina could instruct Abby to do things better than she could by being quite blunt. Abby wasn't really listening to her instructions at this point.

"Almost there," said Jaina. "Someone's about to crown. Can you feel the head pressing Abby?"

The physicist had her eyes closed and was concentrating, but she gave a nod. "Burning... lots of burning. More pressure. Ow..."

"All good signs," said Jaina. "Next contraction, don't push, just breathe." Jaina reached over and hit a button on the side of the bed. Not even a minute or two later, the door swung open and two nurses appeared, along with Abby's doctor. Suddenly the room was filled with activity.

"Someone finally decided it was time to make an appearance, I see," he said teasingly. Holtz gave a salute to the doctor. But she nearly collapsed to the floor when Abby squeezed hard between her fingers, catching her by surprise.

"Ow ow ow Abby, I need that hand..." Holtz pleaded while Abby was trying not to push. Her grip was _strong_. Holtzmann ran her other hand through Abby's hair, peppering kisses across her forehead.

"Just keep breathing out," she said softly. "They'll be here in just a few minutes." She really was admiring Abby's quiet strength. Once she had started pushing, she really hadn't responded much, other than the occasional whine till their baby was crowning. Holtz couldn't help but take a peek at the baby and saw hair. Lots of dark hair.

"They're going to have your full head of hair," grinned Holtzmann. She rubbed Abby's arm and shoulder and kissed her temple. She watched as the doctor instructed Abby to push on the next contraction to get the baby's head out. Holtz turned around and faced her wife, kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand.

"Push against me again," she instructed. Abby grabbed onto Holtz's shoulder and moaned softly into it as she pushed.

"Perfect," said her doctor. Holtz turned a little and saw that the baby's head was completely sticking out of her wife's labia. The doctor was checking the baby's neck for the cord and suctioning out their tiny nose. The rest was a blur as she helped Abby push carefully to work on the shoulders at Jaina's direction. It wasn't long till their baby was completely out of her wife and they were putting a very unhappy and screaming newborn on Abby's now bare chest. Jaina had suggested undoing her gown for baby's first skin to skin contact once they were out. Holtzmann was speechless for a moment, looking at the beautiful child that had come out of Abby. They were both half laughing, half crying at the sight of their baby. Abby was still holding them close as one of the nurses was clamping the cord and handing Holtz a pair of scissors.

"You mean I can't use a blowtorch? I brought one with me and everything..."

"Holtz," warned Abby softly, but sternly. Holtzmann grinned happily at her wife, cutting the cord. Another one of the nurses came up and was helping Abby clean off the baby and wrapped them up. They hadn't stopped crying yet. Holtz leaned over and kissed their child on the forehead once they were all cuddled back into Abby's arms.

"Welcome to the world, Eliana Danielle."

* * *

Patty went running down the steps to the first floor before stomping down on the last one. Erin was talking to Kevin at his desk before he left for the day. She ran over to the pair.

"We have a baby Ghostbuster!"

Erin started pulling out her phone. "Are you serious?" She squealed. "Holtz texted me too!"

"Abby had the baby?" said Kevin. "What is it?"

"Holtzy didn't say," said Patty. "Just that she wants us to get our asses there, ghosts be damned." The two Ghostbusters started for their lockers to get their coats. Even if it was the end of March, there was still a bit of chill in the air.

"Kevin, you coming?" asked Patty. "You were texted too."

"Oh, I-" he began, moving a hand to his pocket to get his phone. "I sort of figured this is a team thing?"

"Nah, it's a family thing," said Patty. "And you're family." He grinned at that and put the business phone to go to the answering machine and grabbed his jacket and bag.

"Okay," said Erin as they headed out the door as she counted on her fingers. "Holtz texted me a shopping list this morning for her after birth party. We need two large pizzas, two dozen doughnuts, and two large piping hot coffees with sugar and double shots of espresso. The latter is for Abby."

"Holtz and Abby plan to eat all of that?" said Kevin, looking amazed.

"Boy, have you not paid attention to all the food that skinny little blonde can pack away on her own?" asked Patty. Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know how you're going to get that much food in there anyway."

"Kevin's probably right," agreed Erin, her brow furrowing. "The hospital might have some sort of policy."

"You know, Abby doesn't need that much caffeine. She has been keeping herself to one cup a day," added Patty.

"They're not going to be happy with us," sighed Erin as they started towards the nearby subway station.

"I think Holtz can live on some healthy hospital food, just this once," said Patty with a laugh. "We can have the after birth party when they come home from the hospital."

* * *

The threesome made their way up to labor and delivery. They stopped at the nurses' desk after realizing Holtz hadn't given them a room number.

"Abby Yates, possibly Holtzmann?" asked Erin.

"Are they expecting you?" asked a young blonde nurse, looking confused at the group. Erin rolled her eyes at how the nurse's own lit up at the sight of Kevin.

"They'd better be," Patty said. "When they asked for us to come."

"We don't usually allow this many visitors at a time, especially right after birth, but... let me call for them." She pressed a button on what looked like a switchboard and spoke. It wasn't but just a minute when they saw Holtz round the corner, grinning like a maniac.

"Ladies," she greeted. "And Kevin." She tackled Patty and hugged her tight.

"Abby gave birth and I'm still alive," she said. Holtz looked disappointed when she saw no boxes in anyone's hands.

"No pizza?"

"No pizza," said Erin.

"Awwwwhright," she said in a sing-song type of voice. "But I will not let this get me down. I have a beautiful baby girl and I have been blessed with the best of visages— my wife breastfeeding." She hugged Patty again.

"I'm happy for you, you little weirdo," grinned Patty. "So it is a girl?" Holtzmann nodded.

"Eliana Danielle Yates-Holtzmann, born at 3:39 p.m. today, weighing 8 pounds and 8 ounces."

"Not too big then," said Erin.

"Yeah, Abby was worried about that since the baby was overdue," said Patty. "Can't blame her for not wanting to give birth to a bowling ball."

"Technically she did," said Holtz. "Bowling balls can weigh between 6-16 pounds."

"I'm not even going to ask how you even know that," said Patty.

"I was in a bowling league with some nuns and a very lovely lady who worked in the field of criminal forensics. Not really my type though, sadly. But those nuns were a hoot to share a nacho and a beer with on a Thursday night." She clapped her hands. "Enough with the old memories! Let's go make some new ones." She gestured for them to follow. Half of a hallway later, and Holtzmann opened the door to the birthing suite. The bed had been changed back to normal, and Abby was sitting up in a pair of button front pajamas and looking very tired. But in her arms was baby Eliana, who was very much attached to her mother's breast.

"Someone must be very hungry," grinned Erin as she came close to the bed.

"Erin," said Abby with a smile. "You... three did make it. And yes, this is her second feeding."

"Like we would have missed this for the world," said Patty, coming up beside Erin, who was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Holtz had already crossed the room and was holding up a video camera. She sat down and was filming everyone, much to the annoyance of Patty and the amusement of Kevin. He came over and sat down beside her.

"So how does it feel to be a mom?"

"Best feeling ever," said the engineer. "Getting to see her born will be one of my favorite life moments."

"She should be through in just a minute and everyone can hold her," said Abby when she noticed Erin getting antsy. "We're still trying to get the hang of this." She smiled at the little one in her arms. "Someone's getting sleepy."

"Egbert was not happy when she was first born," piped up Holtz. "She just kept wailing like a banshee, but she quietened down and even fell asleep when Abby started talking to her. Almost slept through her first attempt at a meal and did sleep through all her tests."

"And her first bath," said Abby. "I'm hoping she takes a very long nap after this so I can get one."

"Abby, you can rest," said Erin. "We can g-"

"I needed to get her started on a feeding schedule," Abby said, shaking her head. "It's fine."

"Feeding schedule is not going to work if you're falling asleep too, Abs," said Holtzmann, coming over to the bedside. She rubbed the top of Abby's head and kissed it.

"Think she's about done?"

"She's just about asleep," said Abby.

"Oh Erin!" said Holtz, turning to the redhead. "You must grab your staff and be ready to bless Eliana. Now that our child is fed and clean, we need to take her to the rooftop. She must be christened the future Queen of Pride Rock." Erin just shook her head while Patty laughed at the reference.

"Please tell me you don't have a crazy brother or sister out there somewhere, Mufasa."

"Thank god she was an only child," said Abby, gently moving Eliana's lips to help break the suction on her nipple and areola. Her little blue eyes had now fully closed and Abby could tell she had gone back to sleep. It still amazed her that their little girl was still inside her body only about three hours ago. It all still felt so surreal.

"Because I don't even want to think about who Timon and Pumbaa would be."

"Benny and Kevin," said Holtzmann. "I've already planned this out."

"Alright!" grinned Kevin. "I love Disney movies."

Abby shook her head as she refastened her bra and top after handing the baby over to Holtzmann. She had already done enough hard work over the past day or so, she was not about to have to choose who was going to hold their daughter first: Erin or Patty. Much to her surprise, Holtz kissed Eliana on the head and snuggled her close instead of automatically giving her to one of their friends. Abby yawned, feeling the tiredness that was seeping into her bones. She was really sore and still having contractions. During labor, she had been so cold and shaking, but now that everything was said and done, she was sweating like a racehorse after a derby. She knew this was common like the nurse had explained, but it still didn't help the feeling that she was out of sorts. It also didn't help that she felt like Niagara Falls was happening in the lower part of her body. She knew there was a lot of bleeding after labor, but it still felt insane, and that didn't even count how her whole entire vaginal area felt like she had been in a boxing match and the other side hadn't pulled any punches. She smiled when she noticed Patty handing the baby off to Erin as Holtz was taking pictures or video with her phone. Abby was glad there was going to be a record of some sort of Erin holding her child for the first time because she was not going to be able to stay awake for very long. She didn't even hear her best friend say something to her as she quickly drifted off.

"Abby's asleep," said Kevin as he got up and looked at Eliana over Erin's shoulder.

"Finally. Exhaustion won out," Holtz said quietly. She went over to the bed and tucked the blanket in closer around her wife after carefully removing her glasses. She went back over to their friends. "I've been trying to get her to rest for over an hour, but she wanted to see everyone."

"It has been a crazy day," said Erin, smiling at Patty.

"Kevin, you up?" asked Holtz as she gestured to Eliana.

"I need to hold my new niece," he said happily. Erin and Patty both smiled at that. The redheaded physicist handed the baby gently to Kevin, who cradled her close to his chest. Even after being passed through five pairs of arms, Eliana hadn't woken up. Patty laughed when Kevin handed her his phone so he could send a picture to his husband.

"You know, Abby has a brother," teased Erin to Holtz. "Maybe she's Mufasa instead."

"Nah, they've already got their own fairy tale," said Holtz. "Get it. Tale? Taaaaail. Because Ariel's-"

"A mermaid. We get it, baby," said Patty. "Holtzy, why don't you come sit down? I know you've got to be tired too."

"You have no idea," said Holtzmann. "But I must be vigilant." She turned around on the spot and gestured. "My family is sleeping."

"Not all your family," said Erin. Holtz's eyes lit up and she went over and curled up in Erin's lap, snuggling her head into her neck.

"I think I'll take a nap on you then." Erin let her legs go slack and Holtz ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Erin, my love... do you not care for me anymore?" sniffed Holtz, pouting from the floor, her head propped on her arm.

She pointed around the room. "Not when there are perfectly good chairs and couch space."


	39. Chapter 39

When Abby woke back up again, she nearly panicked when she saw the clock on the wall. It was already after 10, and there was no sound of voices. _Where had everyone gone?_

"Abby, Abby. It's okay," said a voice off to her left. She looked over and saw Erin sitting on the couch with Eliana in her arms. She put her down in the nearby bassinet and got up.

"Kevin took Holtzmann to get something to eat to celebrate. They found out the hospital cafeteria has a make your own pizza bar. Patty tagged along to make sure they don't set the place on fire."

"I should have already been awake," sighed Abby, spying her glasses on the side table. She picked them up and put them on.

"Not really," said Erin. "You needed rest. You just gave birth Abby. And Ellie has been asleep too. You're both tired."

Abby laughed softly at that. "Nickname already, huh?"

"Holtz," said Erin, smiling. "You slept well." She came over and sat down in the chair next to the bed, bringing the bassinet with her. "The nurse came back to check on you and see if you had gone to the bathroom yet. Holtz wouldn't let her disturb your rest."

"Yeah, I am not looking forward to that part," grimaced Abby.

"The nurse requested that she be called when you um, need to go."

"Of course. Not like I have any dignity left," Abby said with a sigh. "Did Holtz tell you that I was basically nude when Eliana was born?"

"She did mention that after you gave birth to Ellie that you had skin to skin contact." Erin made a face. "That must have been a mess."

"She was loud," said Abby. "But she calmed down after we started talking to her. She was comforted most by my heartbeat, I think. She fell asleep." Abby looked over into the bassinet and saw barely open blue eyes looking back at her. The little mouth movements let her momma know what she was wanting when Abby stroked her cheek.

"You must be hungry again," said Abby. Erin smiled and picked up Eliana and handed her to Abby. The little girl whimpered a little as her mother unfastened her pajama top and nursing bra and gently put her daughter to her breast, being careful to make sure she latched on properly.

"The nurse also told Holtzmann that when you got hungry that the number for food service is on the list by the phone. It's open 24 hours."

"Hospitals do that now?" asked Abby, surprised.

"They also keep mini-fridges with snacks, apparently," said Erin. "Holtz was showing us."

"I think that's just here in the birthing suites," said Abby. She paused. "Any calls?"

"Nothing that the new kids can't handle," said Erin, crossing her legs. "You worry about that little one and healing."

"You people keep saying that..." said Abby as she adjusted Eliana a little to get comfortable.

"That's because us people didn't just give birth to a nearly 9 pound baby today."

"Are you seriously going to make me put up with a free Holtzmann for three months Erin? She's going to go insane not having something to do."

A wicked grin came over Erin's face. "Not my problem. She's been granted a three month leave from work. That's the city's doing. Even if it _might_ have been Patty that filled out the paperwork."

"Maybe I should let her take care of Eliana and let me go back to work," sighed Abby.

"Nope," said Erin, smirking happily. "At the _least_ , you need a few weeks to rest and heal. Doctor Gilbert's orders. Not to mention you have the same three months off to make use of to bond with Ellie."

Abby made a face. "Since when are you a physician now?"

"Because it's so much fun to make the joke and order you around," said Erin, sticking out her tongue at her best friend. This made Abby snort and shake her head.

"Do you want to grab the thing by the phone and help me order dinner? I'm kind of hungry at the moment. I think my stomach is starting to demand sustenance other than water."

* * *

Holtzmann was happy to see a half-eaten food tray next to the bed when she got back to the room. Patty and Kevin had already headed home for the evening, and Erin had just left. A nurse had just come in right as she had gotten there to help Abby to go to the bathroom since she hadn't been yet. Holtz had winced at the thought, knowing that was not going to be pleasant. She picked up her sleeping daughter and held her close.

"I know Abby isn't going to be very happy when she comes out of there. But we got you out of the process, so it can't be _so_ bad." Holtz smiled as she straightened the little green hat on Eliana's tiny head.

"I guess it would be a little wrong to throw you to the wolves and let them raise you now," she said to her newborn daughter. "You've only been out of your other mother's body for about eight or so hours and you've already gotten accustomed to human ways. Not to mention Abby already has you on caffeine addiction already. Withdrawals are hellish, kid. Headaches and jitters all around."

The nurse came out while Eliana was stretching her neck a little and yawning. She gushed over the baby for a second after telling Holtz that Abby would be out in a moment before heading for the door. Holtzmann scratched the back of her head carefully to avoid messing up her hair and not drop their newborn daughter. It wasn't but a minute or two more that Abby came out, looking half past miserable.

"That bad?" grimaced Holtz.

"My body is attacking me for making it grow a child." Holtzmann kissed Abby on the forehead while her wife wrapped her arms around her waist.

"She looks good in your arms," said Abby, smiling a little as she held onto Holtzmann.

"She looked much better in your belly," teased Holtz. She kissed Abby on the lips. "And you need to finish eating and get some rest. She's going to want to eat again soon. And you need to drink some more water. Hydration is important."

"Did Erin bring the tequila?" asked Abby hopefully.

"That would be a no, considering she didn't even bring me my pizza. Oh, by the way, I brought you back a couple of slices for a snack. And some fresh peaches and blueberries from the fruit bar. I figured your dinner wouldn't be that appetizing."

"It's not so bad," said Abby. "But definitely on the bland side."

"Probably best when you're sharing your meal."

"Everything comes back to you, doesn't it?" said Abby, kissing Eliana on the cheeks. She wasn't surprised when their daughter opened her eyes again and looked at the both of them.

"No, that's your other mother," joked Holtz. "She's the one with the food." She frowned. "Do babies always look this puffy?"

"I think it's common in newborns," said Abby. "If I'm remembering correctly."

"The soft spot scares me Abs," Holtz said. "I don't want to hurt her by touching it."

"You'll be fine," said Abby, patting Holtz's lower back. "You're not going to hurt her."

"But you know me and things. I could accidentally set her on fire."

"Well, for one, you're not taking the baby in the lab or near any lighter fluid for quite some time. Two, you're just freaking out a bit because she's here in the world now and you want to protect her from everything that might hurt her."

Holtz smiled at that, looking down at Eliana. Abby gestured to the baby.

"By the way, next diaper is yours. I thought I was going to run Erin out of the room."

Holtzmann brightened up at that.

"So, Erin doesn't like newborn diapers..."

"You can have all the fun with that you want, but I'm not getting involved and I disavow all knowledge of this conversation."

"That way Erin can't finger you when she finally kills me. Good thinkin' Abs."

Abby had to hold back a snort at Holtz's words. She finally just had to laugh and shake her head. She took Eliana out of Holtz's arms.

"Your mother makes very bad jokes even when she's not trying to. You'll find this out when you get older." Abby went and sat down on the bed and started to undress to feed her daughter again. Holtz's brow knitted together in confusion.

"What did- I only said... OH," said Holtzmann, cackling and clapping her hands. "You know that might be worth dying for." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I am not having sex with my best friend just so you can watch."

"You thought it before I did," grinned Holtz.

"Can you hand me the doughnut pillow?" asked Abby with a grimace. "I sat it down when I went to the bathroom." Holtz went over to the table in the space and picked it up.

"Hurting?" Abby nodded, grimacing. Holtz held Eliana as Abby moved to sit down on the pillow with a groan. "I have an ice pack in my underwear. What do you think?" The thought made Holtz almost seem to vibrate.

"I have an ice pack in my underwear. What do you think?" The thought made Holtz almost seem to vibrate.

"Come on and say it, I know you've got plenty of jokes."

"Oh I do," said Holtz. "So so many, but..." She gestured for Abby to scoot over in the bed and she pulled off her boots and climbed in with her, sitting with her back against the foot.

"I think at the moment I'd rather just sit and watch my beautiful wife feed our newborn daughter."

* * *

Patty and Cheyenne were the first back to the hospital the next morning. When entering the suite, Abby was laying a finger to her lips.

"They're both still sleeping." Holtz was passed out on the rather comfortable looking futon, her arms folded underneath her as she hugged a pillow to her head.

"You're the one who should be resting," commented Patty. She handed Abby a coffee cup. "But then you wouldn't get this."

"You are the best Patty," whimpered Abby. "You've always been my favorite." She took a long drink from the cup as Cheyenne laughed softly. She walked over to the bassinet to get a good look at Eliana.

"Good thing I got the largest they had," commented Patty.

"I haven't had coffee since the evening before last," said Abby. "God, that's delicious."

"She's gorgeous Abby," said Cheyenne. "She really got your features didn't she?"

"Almost all of them," chuckled Patty. "And probably going to be addicted to coffee and Chinese before she's 10."

"At least 15 on the coffee," said Abby. "Chinese is a given."

"Can I?" asked Cheyenne. Abby nodded. Cheyenne grinned happily and picked up Eliana gently, who didn't even stir. Patty snapped a photo of her wife with her cell.

"Erin's going to be here in a little bit," said Patty. "She's going over last minute things with the new team. We told them we'd be busy today, so they're going to take over the phones for Kevin and learn to take calls, do the social media since you won't be doing it and I mean it, Abby, and clean the packs and gear. Just general maintenance stuff to keep them busy. Kevin's got the handbook if he and the others have any questions."

"Oh god, _Kevin's_ in charge?" said Abby, groaning.

"A figurehead, Abby, a figurehead," said Patty, patting her on the shoulder. "I think the girls are quite capable of taking care of themselves."

"Yeesh, I go and have this kid and you two leave Kevin to keep an eye on everything," said Abby, taking another sip before sitting down her coffee. Patty laughed.

"Do realize that the reason why we left Kevin in charge is because you had this kid." She turned to Cheyenne, who had sat down in one of the chairs. "I need the baby now, honey. Aunt Patty needs to hold Ellie before Erin gets here and hogs her."

* * *

Holtz woke up when she heard laughter. Normally she could ignore Abby laughing at her phone or tablet in their bedroom, but when she heard Erin and Patty, she remembered that she was not in the firehouse, but at the hospital. And her baby girl was now out in the world. The thought made her excited and she sat up quickly. She got up off the couch bed with a bounce and went over to Erin, holding out her hands and gesturing that she wanted Eliana.

"Mine," she said, making Patty and Cheyenne both laugh.

"Hold her upright," said Abby. "She was just fed." Holtz nodded and held her daughter close, closing her eyes. She didn't even glance over when she heard three cell phone cameras go off. Holtz kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Momma's got you," she cooed into Ellie's ear. Holtzmann rubbed her back before laying her down in her arms.

"I've got to admit, that's the cutest thing ever. Holtzy with a baby," said Patty.

"It is rather adorable," agreed Erin. "Especially with that head full of hair peeking out from that hat."

"She's going to have my hair, no doubt," said Abby with a sigh, picking at her ponytail. "Yates family tradition of having thick, curly hair."

"Just as long as you're not putting the child's hair up in buns," said Patty. "I mean it, both of you. Let her hair and scalp breathe." Cheyenne nodded in agreement.

"Aww, I was thinking pigtails," said Holtz. "Ellie's going to look cute in them."

"Is she going to wear gingham dresses and have a little dog named Toto too?" laughed Abby.

"Auntie Erin! Auntie Erin!" said Patty, grinning and nudging the redhead beside her.

They all laughed at that as Holtzmann went to sit down with Ellie in the chair next to Abby, who was sitting up in bed. She kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Abby. "You kept waking up when Eliana cried, so I know you're tired."

"She wasn't fond of that passing thunderstorm around 4," said Holtz. "But it's alright. We got her to rest."

"She liked Holtz's talking to her," Abby said. "And resting on me."

"I sort of felt helpless," admitted Holtz to the group. "I know it's still all new, but it feels like there's nothing I can do to comfort her except hand her to Abby."

"Well no..." began Erin. "Abby just said she liked you talking to her. And just holding Ellie makes her feel more secure. She knows you. Like you said, this is all new for her too. She has to get used to things out here."

"And the only reason she knows me that well is because she was here." Abby gestured to her abdomen. "So for long. She knows the sound of my heartbeat, my voice from talking to her and you and everyone else. It's familiar."

"Not to mention she heard anytime Abby breathed or every time her stomach gurgled." added Patty.

"Oh God, poor kid," said Abby, smoothing Eliana's cheek in Holtz's arms. "You got to hear every time I threw up."

"Well, it did get a tiny bit better by the time their ears were developed," offered Holtz.

"I wonder what it sounds like to hear someone throw up from the inside," said Cheyenne, forehead furrowing in thought.

"That's something I'd rather not think about," said Abby, making a face. It wouldn't be the first time someone had heard such a thing in her body, and the thought was disconcerting.

* * *

Holtzmann had offered to take care of the pediatrician's visit and let Abby take a nap. She was glad when Abby agreed. Erin and Patty had gone to check in on the others and make sure things were running smoothly so she could get some sleep. Holtz knew giving birth had taken a lot out of her wife, and she hadn't had much rest since then.

So she was very happy when they got back and Abby was sound asleep. She laid Eliana down in the bassinet a moment and grabbed a Pringles can off the table beside the couch and munched for a minute or two, enjoying the quiet. She unwrapped the blanket from around her daughter and played with her fingers.

"I need to get these hands used to holding tools," said Holtz, smiling. Little blue eyes followed her mother for a few minutes as Holtzmann continued playing with her daughter's fingers. She was delighted when she got movement from Eliana.

"You want to play, huh?" said Holtz. "You remember doing this in the womb, don't you?" She teased Eliana's other arm before moving to her leg. She was almost bouncing when her daughter had a knee-jerk reaction and moved her leg just a little in a kick.

"We've got time to play, don't worry," said Holtzmann. "You've had a pretty rough couple of days, being born and all. You've got to get used to your meals going to your mouth instead of coming through your belly button." She teased her daughter's belly for a second, being careful around the umbilical cord stump that they had said would fall off soon. Holtz ran a hand across her daughter's cheeks. There was a knock on the door and she picked up Eliana and went to open it. She hoped the noise wouldn't wake up Abby.

"Benny," she greeted the former delivery boy. His eyes lit up when he saw the baby in Holtzmann's arms.

"Aww, she's precious," said Benny. "Hi," he said, bending down a little to see Eliana. Holtzmann then noticed the dozen pink and yellow roses in a vase with a few pink and yellow balloons attached to it in his hands.

"I'd let you in Benny, but Abby's asleep," said Holtz. "She's been way tired."

"I would be too if I had given birth," he said. "I brought a little something. It's not much-"

Holtzmann wondered who had told Benny a dozen roses was not much. She flashed him a mega watt grin.

"It's nice Benny, thank you."

"I can sit it down-?" he said. Holtz gestured for him to come in. He reached around the door and picked up a gift bag too. Holtz was bewildered by this but didn't say anything as he sat them down on the rolling hospital table not far inside the door that had been holding Abby's lunch.

"You guys were always one of my favorite customers," said Benny. "No one ever said much when I brought their food, but you two always made sure to talk to me, even if you usually gave me grief."

"Aww, Benny, we love you too," smirked Holtz. "Even if you are no longer delivering Chinese."

"Now I'm just taking clients to look at apartments and houses and condos," he said with a grin. "Real estate is so much better than delivery."

"Well, I'd better get this little one lying down," said Holtzmann. "She could use a nap." Benny nodded.

"I've got to get my sister. She's probably ready to go home after being discharged. Seriously though, my sister's 33. Who has an appendectomy at that age?"

"Someone who needed it," said Holtz. "Catch ya later." Benny nodded, taking the hint. Holtz closed the door after he left. She looked over to the bed and was relieved to see Abby was still asleep. She was usually a heavy sleeper once she crashed. Holtzmann wondered if Eliana would be like her.

"You probably need a nap too huh?" said Holtz to Ellie. Their daughter had already drifted off, so she guessed that was a yes. She sat her down in the bassinet and swaddled her child carefully.

"Now everyone's asleep except for me," said Holtzmann. She kind of wished she was asleep in the bed with Abby, all curled up beside her. Holtz pouted for a second, but instead, went into the next room and got the rocking chair and quietly dragged it into the other room. She picked up Eliana and started to rock her. It was so quiet and peaceful that Holtz felt herself relaxing, tension leaving her mind.

"Huh, this isn't so bad," said Holtz. "I never would have guessed." She smiled down at Eliana.


	40. Chapter 40

Erin and Patty had taken the flowers and such down to the Ecto-1 and brought up the car seat the morning Abby and Eliana were discharged. Abby was definitely happy to be going home. Nurses coming in and checking on her was definitely something she could do without. She just wanted to go home with Holtz and their daughter and relax. If she was going to become the on demand milk machine for their little one, then she wanted to be able to be on her own couch with Netflix and her Amazon Video account.

And at least she could go downstairs and see how things were going in between feedings. Abby sighed to herself. Ever since the baby was born, she was really struggling privately with feelings of resentment for her decisions about starting a family again. It was really hard since she loved her child already and enjoyed watching Holtz interact with Ellie. She was so in love and already making plans for Eliana's future. She didn't mention this to anyone, figuring it'd go away in a few days when things weren't so hectic and crazy. Baby Blues and Postpartum Depression were very real things and she knew her hormone levels were fluctuating rapidly so it'd take some time to get back to normal.

However normal her life could be with the Ghostbusters. And Holtzmann.

"Okay, going home momma," said Holtz, gesturing to the wheelchair and waiting staffer. They already had Ellie in the car seat, despite her cries of protest at such. It had almost broken Holtz's heart to do so. But Patty was waiting downstairs with the Ecto-1 and Holtzmann really wanted to get home herself. Once Abby had gotten sat down in the chair, Holtz had deposited the car seat in Abby's lap. She adjusted the plaid shirt on her daughter with a soft laugh. The little beanie type hat and the clothes almost made her look like a little lumberjack. All she needed was a mini axe. She got Holtzmann to hand her cell phone out of her stuff and took a picture to send to her family. Her brother and Ariel and her parents had tons of photos and video already, but one more wouldn't hurt. They were all planning to come up and see their new grandchild and niece. Abby couldn't wait to introduce her daughter to her brother's kids. They were definitely excited about having another kid to play with. Abby was smiling at the sight in front of her as she pocketed the phone. She held onto the handle as the staffer left the room and headed for the elevators.

"It's a good thing you're getting an early start," said the staffer, whose name tag Holtz noticed said he was named Jake. "Snowstorm is coming in sometime after four."

"Maybe we won't have much work then," said Holtz cheerfully. "And I can make you sit down instead of trying to coordinate."

"Like you're going to sit down?" said Abby, eyeing Holtz.

"I have work to do," she said teasingly. "I'm two weeks behind since someone decided to stay inside their other momma for longer than they should."

Abby groaned. She had already forgotten that it had been that long. She was just relieved Ellie had been born. She had definitely been right when she had told Patty that before about the forgetfulness. They waited for the elevator to ding and open so they could go downstairs. The rest of the trip and going out to the car was quiet. Once Erin and Abby had gotten Ellie buckled into the backseat, Holtzmann had demanded the keys from Patty, who shook her head no and pointed to the passenger seat. Holtz pouted, which made them all chuckle at the engineer. Erin sighed from the back and promised Holtz she could use the siren at least.

* * *

Diana, Angie, Beth, and Jen had all gushed over the baby once they had stepped back into the firehouse. They had even gotten together and picked out baby gifts. Holtz had loved the stuffed rocket ship, making it swoosh around Eliana's head. But after a few minutes of work talk, Holtzmann quickly ushered her wife upstairs. She pointed to the couch.

"Sit," she said. "I'll go get the co-sleeper so you can keep Eliana beside you."

Abby was amused when she saw Erin had left the flowers and gifts that had been sent to her in the hospital on their coffee table. She had figured Erin would "forget" the flowers and leave them on her desk so she could look at all the roses while she was working. Holtzmann and Abby had even gotten a visit from one of the childbirth class instructors who had been there visiting a friend who had also given birth as well. After a few minutes, they had figured out she _was_ kin to Jennifer Lynch. In fact, they were sisters. So they had all been amused when a bouquet and a cute teddy bear had appeared later from Penelope and Jennifer Lynch.

Holtz came back out of the baby's room as Abby was getting Eliana out of the car seat. The blonde strolled into the bedroom and came back out with pillows. She helped Abby by holding Eliana as she sat down.

"Rest, relax. I know you are still very sore."

"And what are you going to do?" said Abby, eyeing her wife.

"Once I unpack and get out everything we might need for the day, I'm sitting my butt down on the other end of this couch and be at your beck and call."

"I figured you were going downstairs to your lab," said Abby, unbuttoning her plaid shirt.

Holtz shrugged. "Not today. Wife and child come first." She kissed Abby on the cheek and headed towards the bedroom. The paranormal investigator laid Eliana on the breastfeeding pillow they had bought and set her to eat. She lovingly rubbed her daughter's cheek as she began to suckle.

"I can't get over the fact that she's already waking up on her own to eat," said Holtz, coming into the room with a load of dirty laundry.

"Not like you wouldn't wake up for food," mused Abby. "Especially if you were being fed about 8-12 times a day by breast..."

"I would be the happiest gay woman alive," teased Holtz with a wink as she went through to the bathroom.

"You do realize newborn stomachs are only about the size of an acorn," said Abby a little loud so Holtz could hear her. "Could you imagine only eating an acorn?"

"No, because then I would be a squirrel," said Holtz, coming back through. "And I'm already _nuts_ enough as it is."

Abby groaned, shaking her head. Holtz laughed as she went into the kitchen and got some water. She sat it down beside her wife and kicked off her boots before sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want to get out the ring sling and start trying it?" asked Holtz.

"Maybe in a couple of days," Abby said. "I think I need the downtime."

"For good reason," said Holtz. "You've done a major thing to your body. It needs recovery."

Abby nodded. After she was certain Eliana was finished, she held her upright and started rubbing her back. Holtz scooted closer and took Ellie from her wife.

"You want something to eat?" asked Holtz. "I think Erin and Kevin were going to grab food for everyone, but I can make you something."

"I think I can wait, but I do have a request for the future meal," said Abby. "A thick rib eye, medium rare. Mashed potatoes with garlic and rosemary and portabella mushroom gravy. Oh, and that crab and bacon mac and cheese."

"Ah, the deluxe menu," grinned Holtz. "Shall I get the wine and dessert list?"

"Only if there are eclairs involved."

"I think I need to call Cheyenne to do a catered celebratory meal here at the firehouse," mused Holtzmann. "You must be regaining your appetite after all that nausea." She rubbed their daughter's back to help with digestion.

"I think it's the boobs," said Abby. "Feeling full is kind of making me hungry."

"With good reason," said Holtzmann. "You're making food so you need to eat." She patted Abby's knee. "I know it's slightly uncomfortable, but..."

"Feels very warm and full," said Abby, breaking in.

"Booooooooobs," teased Holtz. She got up and laid a sleeping Eliana in the co-sleeper before kissing Abby on the forehead and running a hand down her cheek.

"Happy to be home."

"Me too," said Abby with a soft smile as Holtz straightened her shirt collar.

* * *

"Hiiiiii," said Erin, her eyes marveling at the sight in front of her as she came upstairs the next morning. Eliana was resting on Abby, her eyes looking around. Abby was halfway lying on a bunch of pillows with her daughter facing up and out while nestled in one arm. She had a tablet in the other hand.

"Someone was just fed and hasn't gone back to sleep," said Abby, smiling. "So she is investigating the ceiling for cracks and listening to Mommy read to her. I'm sure Michio Kaku is probably very entertaining."

"But Mommy is saying it, so it can't be that bad, can it Ellie?" She gestured to the baby. "May I?" Abby nodded and let Erin take Eliana, who whimpered a little at the movement. Erin smiled at her and wrapped her up a little more as Abby sat up and moved her feet to make room for Erin.

"Just enjoying a little quiet time huh?"

"Getting her to rest so I can rest," said Abby. "Up and down all night. She is not taking well to the environment change. She is alright as long as Holtz and I are holding her, but she does not want to be put down. Our arms are both tired today."

"Coming home is not going so hot then huh?" said Erin.

"No," Abby whined. "Someone is fussy." She sighed. "I know this is a thing newborns do because they don't know what's going on, but you don't realize how _annoying_ it is until nothing seems to want to calm them down. You feel... helpless."

"I know you know that Eliana has only been in this world for less than 84 hours and you're all three still learning to respond to each other." Erin nuzzled the front of Eliana's little hat. "You and your mommies have just got to learn each other's language."

The gesture earned Erin an ear splitting cry as Eliana wailed, her tiny face going red.

"Okay, that is definitely a note to self to never do again," said Erin, bouncing and rocking Ellie a little to try to calm her down. Abby sipped on her bottle of water and smiled, not saying anything.

* * *

"She's asleep," said Holtz softly as she walked into the bathroom. "I know you're enjoying that shower Abs, but we all should be sleeping at this point."

"I know, it's just-" She sighed from behind the frosted glass. "Do you think you could come in here and help me with something?"

Holtzmann perked up at that.

"Whatever my naked lady desireth," she said. Abby could already see her shedding her clothes as she was throwing them up in the air. Holtz opened the shower door.

"Now I know Abs that the doctor said-"

"Just get your ass in here," said Abby. Holtz grinned and climbed in. She ducked her head under the warm water.

"What do you need?" she asked, knocking water out of her ear by banging on the other.

"Massage," said Abby. She pointed to her chest. "These. I feel so full and it's uncomfortable. You're better at this than I am."

"Roger," said Holtz. She stood sideways against the wall, deciding to pull on the shower head and aim it at a better angle than her wife had it. She held Abby's close, who sighed and nuzzled Holtz's neck and laid a kiss on her jaw. Holtzmann took a hold of the left one and gently began to rub it. She could see where Abby would think it would be like a rock. It definitely was still hard even with all the heat and moisture.

"Just got to put a little love into it," she teased Abby. "Gentle and smooth."

"You can do that so well," said Abby, leaning against Holtz a little more, who got a mouthful of Abby's wet hair. She blew it out of her mouth with a disgusted look, which made Abby snort at her wife.

"It's not like you haven't gotten a mouthful before."

"Just not that wet and tasting like shampoo," said Holtz, blowing a raspberry at her wife. She could feel Abby relaxing against her.

"None of that. No napping in the shower."

"Spoilsport." Holtz could feel Abby moving a little under her touch.

"Still very sensitive?"

"Mmhmm." Holtz switched breasts. Abby's milk was starting to come in and she had been feeling so heavy and full, which was very uncomfortable. Warmth had helped so far, and it was looking like massage was doing a good job too. After a few minutes, she could tell Abby was feeling a little better. She wasn't squirming under her fingertips as she went between the two.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem Abs. A beautiful woman asking me to jump naked into the shower with her and massage her breasts. How can a lesbian ever turn that down?"

"As long as it's just _one_ beautiful woman," said Abby, teasing Holtzmann. Holtz chuckled and kissed her wife lovingly on the side of the cheek.

* * *

"... Syracuse."

The catch in Erin's throat made her feel strange for a moment. That meant...

"They've found a home."

"Great rental property," said Abby, rocking Eliana gently in her arms. All four of the Ghostbusters were sitting around the conference table in the firehouse. They were having a meeting after hours of just the four of them to go over a little bit of business without being interrupted. "State just signed off. It's downtown, with four floors. Two of them are apartments so they'll have space to live and work there. The funny thing is that it used to be a club on the bottom floor so there's a bar. I guess they don't have to go far to have libations after work."

"You know, I could build a bar for us."

"I don't think so Holtzy. We really don't have space," said Patty. "Besides, you can have all the alcohol you want upstairs in your apartment." Holtz's eyes lit up at that. It seemed liked she had forgotten she already had free access to booze if she wanted it. Erin grabbed a hold of her collar before she could get up and leave the conference table.

"It doesn't seem right, does it?" she stated, sitting Holtzmann back down.

"It doesn't," agreed Patty. "They've become a part of our lives."

"Except Jen. She can go," pouted Holtz. "She keeps standing in front of the lab door and not letting me in."

"She is great at staring Holtzmann down," Erin teased.

"I just wanted some tools," grumbled Holtz. "Ladies, I'm dying of boredom here."

"And how old is your baby now?" asked Patty.

"A week?" said Holtz hopefully, trying to look pitiful.

"We're going to have to let her go back in the lab so she won't go stir-crazy," said Abby. She passed her daughter to Patty so she could get what she needed.

"Let me rephrase that. Before she drives _me_ stir-crazy." She got up from her chair. "Okay, onto the next order of business, although it's only semi Ghostbuster related." She started opening a box that was sitting on the table before picking up a bottle of champagne and four glasses from a chair and placing them beside it.

"Oh, _now_ there are drinks," said Holtzmann. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You knew it was down here. You went and bought the bottle."

"Still..."

"What is all this Abby?" asked Patty.

"It is the culmination of a semi-solo project you girls knew I was working on. Finally came from the printers. You all know I've been kinda quiet about this. And it was worth it, I think," said Abby. She started opening the box.

"Erin... you know I love you."

"Oh here we go," said Holtz with a sigh, sounding pitiful as she took off her yellow tinted glasses and put them on the table. "I always knew this day would come." She looked mopey for a second before both Erin and Abby gave her the finger for her comment without hesitation. The nuclear engineer was absolutely delighted in their synchronicity as she grinned widely, eyes dancing between the two. Patty just shook her head and looked at Eliana in her arms.

"You sure you wanna be a part of this world?"

"Yes she does," cooed Holtz as she leaned into Patty and kissed her daughter's tiny forehead.

Abby opened the box and started handing out books, making sure to hand the first one to Erin.

"What is this?" asked Erin, looking at the cover.

" _Afterlife Assistance: For When Ghosts Come Into Your Life?_ " repeated Patty.

"A doctor of psychology contacted me online," said Abby. "Through Ghost News. She was looking for research. She's been dealing with the aftermath of her own family having to deal with ghosts in their home after everything with Rowan. She noticed the toll it was taking on her children and even though she knew it was probably going to make a laughingstock of her in the community, she wanted to write about how to help those who have been affected. So I helped her with research and we ended up spending a lot of time talking about things... a good bit of it about you." Abby reached up and scratched the inside corner of her eye under her glasses while looking at Erin. "And how you were so tortured and hurt that people didn't believe you. Didn't even _want_ to believe you. I ended up telling her how much I had wanted to help you in high school and how I felt like I couldn't do anything. So this... turned into a co-author project. Apparently I'm like a magnet for that sort of thing."

"So is this about me?" asked Erin, feeling dubious.

"No," said Abby. "It's a lot of... coping techniques and such to help people or yourself. It's really new territory. But some of the anecdotes and stories are mine. I helped her gather the rest through the website and contacting former clients for interviews. It's really a big group project to make people realize they aren't alone. Especially those who do not know how to help themselves."

"Dude..." said Patty. "This could be helpful to a lot of people."

"That's what we were trying for," said Abby. "And I think it was Erica wanted to convey all along."

Erin ran her hand across Abby's name on the front cover. She was honored that her best friend had taken on this project because she had felt she needed to do so because of their friendship in the past. She opened the front cover and flipped through the two dedication pages, stopping on the one she knew was Abby's.

 _To All the Ghost Girls Out There: We Believe You._

Erin hopped up out of her seat and hugged Abby tightly. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she buried her head in her best friend's shoulder.

"I could have helped," she said after a moment. Abby started laughing.

"I know, but it sort of took on a life of its own and really, it's not my project per se. I just helped it along."

"It was enough you got a co-author," said Erin. "Oh my god Abby..."

"I know," she said. "I didn't say anything and-"

Erin shook her head, smiling. "It's great. I wish something like this could have existed before. But I guess it had to wait on us for it to come into existence." She grinned, leaning into her best friend.

"So do I get the first autographed copy?" Abby rolled her eyes and pulled out a pen out of her pocket. Holtz got up and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"Bubbly for everyone!" She started handing out glasses after uncorking the bottle far away from the conference table, trying not to make a loud pop which would startle Eliana. It thankfully didn't, much to both her mothers' relief.

"None for you sweet pea," said Holtz, kissing the top of her daughter's head after handing a full glass to Patty. "You can have some milk later."

"Erica will be here next week," said Abby after handing Erin back her book. "She wants to meet everyone, so I invited her and her family to come visit. I thought you ladies would like to meet them. She and her husband adopted too."

"Should be fun," said Holtz, coming up beside her wife, handing her a glass. "A toast to a new book. This is what, like..."

"Our 10th?" laughed Patty, teasing. "Between us all."

"Should have gotten a cake then," said Abby, smirking.

"Sushi!" said Holtz suddenly. "I've been craving some Abby, but I knew you couldn't it, so..."

"Ordering in for dinner?" said Abby, looking between her friends. "Will David and Cheyenne mind?"

"Cheyenne's working," said Patty, who handed off the newborn to Holtz. Erin shrugged.

"He'll live. He's still got a lot to make up for."

* * *

Holtz winced when she heard Eliana cry. She started to move and Abby's hand was on her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep."

"It's my turn," Holtz said softly, trying to wake up.

"She's just hungry." Holtz looked up at her alarm clock and saw that Abby was probably right. She rolled over and watched as Abby unfastened her nursing bra while holding their child.

"You can do the diaper afterward."

"Input and output. You and me," said Holtz, half-asleep. Abby snorted.

"You would find a joke in getting woken up in the middle of the night." Holtz frowned at that.

"Abs?"

"It's nothing," she sighed. "I was just sleeping well, and- I've just got to get used to the scheduling."

"Yeah, you're going to have to keep sleeping when she sleeps," said Holtz. "Even during the day. I know you don't like it, but..."

When she heard Abby grumble under her breath, Holtz chuckled. She leaned up and kissed her wife softly. She ran a hand through Abby's hair, which was down around her shoulders.

"I know it sucks Abs, but it is what it is. We've got to learn to work together as a team."

"Team Input/Output?"

Holtz sighed loudly. "Can we trade?"

"Do your boobs feel heavier than watermelons and are producing milk?"

"That would be a no."

"Diapers," said Abby. She wrinkled her nose a little as she moved Eliana carefully. "And I think she needs it."


	41. Chapter 41

"Angie has promised Patty that she will go back to school," said Holtz to Abby a couple of days later while sitting at the dinner table. "I think Patty will call her every day to make sure she adheres to that."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't go visit and make sure she does her homework," said Abby. She was in the kitchen cooking when Holtz came back upstairs. After a week and a half, she had taken to going into the lab for little bits of time. Abby had held back on going into work, so to speak. She could still monitor their social media stuff from her tablet, and Erin would send her stuff through email and text. Plus they would wander upstairs themselves to come hold Eliana for a few minutes to give Abby a break. It was driving her slightly stir crazy not doing much outside of their home, but it was what needed to be done. The first two weeks were the worst in terms of getting anything accomplished with a newborn. Abby hadn't gotten much done in the way of housework or cooking since coming home from the hospital and Holtz was taking care of what needed to be done with a little help from Erin. It seemed like Eliana was always in the need of something. But she had managed to get her to sleep for a moment and was working on making chicken Fettuccine Alfredo for dinner. It was just a jar sauce and dry noodles and frozen chicken, but it still smelled good and she wanted some comfort food. The garlic bread smell coming from the oven was making her stomach growl.

"Laundry?" she asked Holtz.

"Done and put away," said Holtzmann. "You were out like a light." She paused. "We go through a lot of baby clothes."

"And spit up cloths," said Abby. "I swear the other day I had a pile of eight in just a couple of hours, all used."

Holtz sat down at the kitchen table. "The trials and tribulations of bringing up a newborn human, I gather."

"If I had to do this at 20, I probably would have killed someone," said Abby, shaking her head while stirring the sauce. "I can't even imagine going to school and doing this."

"And weren't you dating someone too at the time? It could have been a possibility."

"Oh geez. Sam. Yeeeeah, no," said Abby, shaking her head. "I don't even want to go there figuratively. Although it makes me wonder if Erin would have stayed if I had been dealing with a two year old."

"Would you have even written the book?" proposed Holtz. "Babies and toddlers need a lot of care."

"That's a good... question," shrugged Abby as she turned off the pasta. She paused before taking it off the stove.

"But that's another figurative place I'd rather not go to."

"At least let's go to the place where there's pasta and Alfredo sauce," grinned Holtz. "I'm hungry." Abby rolled her eyes at her wife and finished draining the pasta.

* * *

"Abby, I think this place is clean enough," said Patty from the couch. "Your parents are not going to care about anything with this little thing in their arms." Eliana was cooing and squirming at Patty, who went back to teasing the baby with her fingers.

"I know, but part of me is itching to do something," said the brunette. "I want to be working." She let out a deep breath before sitting down beside Patty. "I know Erin's gone with the new kids and I'm just... jealous."

"Mmhmm," nodded Patty. "I can assure you though that Erin is just as jealous of you as you are of her if that helps." Abby started playing with Eliana's little hands.

"A little, but then it makes me feel bad because I know this is something she really wants." Ellie made a loud noise and gestured with her little fists, which they had started to take as a sign that she wanted one of her moms instead of being held by one of the other Ghostbusters. Patty handed the little girl back to Abby, who rocked her carefully.

"She wants to go to sleep, I think," said Abby. "She's getting particular about things."

"Babies do," said Patty. "Cheyenne said to tell you and Holtz thank you for the flowers. They brightened up her work day."

"She went above and beyond with dinner. I thought Holtz was joking when she said she was going to get Cheyenne to cater," Abby stated. She smiled, thinking of her wife. "And on top of that, she went to your office and played with Ellie for a while so we could have a quiet meal. It was sweet."

"Those eclairs were good, weren't they?"

"Oh god, the _best_ ," said Abby. Patty grimaced, looking at Abby.

"But are you good? Holtzy was telling me that you've not been handling some things well."

Abby sighed, feeling the world on her shoulders for a few seconds. "It's not... I know it is just my hormone levels going back to normal and the stress... I don't know. I guess I thought I'd have this kid and go back to work, sort of like what dads used to do. I know it was my choice to breastfeed instead of formula and... I don't know. She's just so... needy. And she seems to love for me to do things more than she does Holtzmann."

"You are more familiar to her," agreed Patty. "But Holtzy is getting in a lot of bonding time. She just has to get a little older and need a little less. It'll come."

"I know," said Abby. "It's just how I feel." She looked down at Eliana, who had drifted off in her mother's arms. "I can't shake it sometimes."

"Don't let it fester," said Patty. "That sort of thing will eat you alive Abby. Postpartum Depression is serious."

"Trying," Abby responded. "Sometimes it's hard to get Holtz to understand."

"She'll listen," said Patty. "Even if she can't." Abby nodded before looking down at Eliana. They both heard the sound of a car pulling into the garage below them.

"And it sounds like Mom and Dad Yates are here," grinned Patty. She cooed at the asleep Ellie. "Looks like you couldn't stay awake long enough for them to get here."

"I'm sure Mom will make sure she wakes up," said Abby with a sigh. "You going back to work?"

"Got a lecture this afternoon," said Patty. "You know those gypsy graves Erin and I went and looked at? Turns out they were members of a group that was thought to be lost. They were secret carriers, and members of the _Lăutari_ Clan. They traveled between the U.S. and Europe bringing information during WWI. No one ever suspected traveling musicians. I got in contact with the Romanian embassy and they helped direct me to a professor in Bucharest. We've been exchanging information, and she directed me to another professor right here in New York. He wants to take over his classes for the day."

"That's great Patty," said Abby. "You stumbled upon something, huh?"

"It's interesting to see how they managed to sneak in things," said Patty. "One even carried notes and maps in a secret compartment on the back of his violin."

There were footsteps on the stairs which sounded like the stomp of Holtz's boots.

"And it sounds like I need to go before the family reunion," Patty said as she stood. "Have fun."

"Thanks," said Abby sarcastically. "Sure you don't want to stay? We would always enjoy the extra company."

"Nope!" said Patty. "I'll let you and Holtzy do this all by yourself."

* * *

Cynthia Yates had wandered into the kitchen about three in the morning. She had already gotten a glass of water when she noticed Holtzmann sitting on the couch with Eliana in her arms. She and Doug had already spent most of the evening holding their new grandchild. She couldn't get enough of her new granddaughter. She was in love already and knew they would have to make an effort to make trips to New York more often.

"Shh," said Holtz as she approached the living room in a whisper. "She's just about asleep."

"Woke you up crying?" Holtz nodded.

"Came out here so she wouldn't disturb Abby," said Holtz. "She needs the rest, and I suspected Ellie wasn't hungry."

"She just wanted attention," said Cynthia, looking at Eliana's small face with a smile. "Sometimes babies just get lonely."

Holtz rubbed her daughter's cheek. "She misses being in the womb where she wasn't alone."

"Something like that," said Mrs. Yates. "They need constant assurances that someone is still there for them."

"Don't we all," stated Holtz. She could hear Ellie breathing softly.

"She's beautiful Jillian," said Cynthia after taking a drink of her water. "You and Abby are going to raise a smart and talented little girl."

"Abby will," said Holtz. "I'm probably going to break her." She made a face, scrunching up her nose. Cynthia shook her head.

"You're not going to break her. Children are more resilient than you think."

"That is very true," said a voice, chuckling. "I definitely would have broken one if that were so." Holtzmann looked up and saw Doug Yates standing not far from the couch. "I might not have been as careful as I should have."

"Abby and Austin turned out perfectly fine," said Cynthia, looking up at Doug. He took a few more steps and wrapped his arm around his wife's neck. She patted it before giving his hand a quick kiss. "You did well."

"Taking a few years off and raising the kids was one of the best decisions I made," said Doug. "You're definitely not going to break her, Holtzmann." They all three heard the small squeak of a door.

"And why is everyone having a family meeting at 3:23 in the morning?" complained Abby, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she stood in the doorway of her and Holtz's bedroom. "And without me?"

"Only time we can talk about you is when you're not here," teased Holtzmann. "I was just about to tell your mom and dad about that feminist magazine that found out we were expecting and wants to write a story about us being in STEM fields, finding love, and raising a child together."

"Really?" asked Cynthia. "Sounds like it would make for a lovely article."

Abby groaned. "And more fodder for... whatever group that wants to turn what we have into a bad thing."

"But it's also a good thing," said Doug, going over and hugging his daughter. "It could inspire some people."

"Maybe," agreed Abby, leaning into her dad. "But for now, could we take this moment to inspire some more sleep before breakfast?"

"Nah," said Holtz, moving Ellie around in her arms. "I need to catch up on the latest Yates family gossip."

"And I need to hear more about your friends starting to adopt or take in children," said Cynthia. "I think Patty and her wife will be wonderful foster parents."

* * *

"Okay," said Abby, looking at Holtz. She had just fed Eliana, who was sleeping away in the sling across Holtzmann's body. "Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"Pfffft," said Holtz as she looked down in the sling. "We got this, don't we Ellie?" Abby didn't look too convinced. Eliana's appetite had increased recently, and feedings were longer and getting more on demand than on the clock.

"Abs, seriously. We'll be fine. You're only going to be gone a couple of hours. Ellie has two loving aunts who can help out, and you did pump some extra milk just in case of traffic and construction or the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. We're good."

"I just need to see Mom and Dad to the airport and pick up a few things," said Abby. "It shouldn't take me long."

"Flight plan has been logged," said Holtz with a salute. "Your parents are already waiting downstairs for the cab. You're cleared for takeoff."

Abby wrung her hands for a moment, knowing the minute she walked out the door, something was going to happen. She just knew it. She was conflicted for a second. Holtz sighed loudly.

"I _will_ get Kevin to come up here and hoist you over his shoulders and make you go."

"Like Kevin-"

"Might I remind you of that time you got really drunk after that one really difficult bust that brought back some old nightmares?"

Abby whimpered, preferring not to think of those events. She huffed.

"Fine, I'm going."

"Bring home the stuff to make cheese steaks for dinner."

"Yes Mom," said Abby, rolling her eyes at Holtz, who grinned happily.

"I am, and don't you forget it. Ellie, wave goodbye to Mommy." She picked up her daughter's hand and waved it. "We'll be fine Abby."

"I know. It's just-"

"Bye Abs."

Abby breathed deep and started for the door. Once it shut behind her, Holtz laughed.

"Your Mommy is way, way overprotective," she said to Eliana. "But I guess I can't blame her if I had been carrying you inside of me for so many months too." Holtz swayed a little, enjoying feeling her daughter so close to her body.

"You and I are going to have fun, Ellie." Holtz waited a couple more minutes, then headed for the staircase. She peeked her head inside Patty's office but didn't see her. Holtzmann went on down to the first floor and saw both Patty and Erin sitting at the conference table. She knew the new team was out on a mission and it was only the four of them.

"She gone?" asked Holtz.

"Just went out the door a minute ago with her mom and dad," said Patty. "Nearly didn't make it huh?"

"God, she was trying everything to not go," said Holtzmann, carefully sitting down in a chair before adjusting the sling so she could take a now awake Ellie out and lay her in her arms instead. "You'd think she was permanently attached to the place."

"It has been a couple of weeks of cooling her heels here," said Patty. "And a lot of baby time."

"Which is why I need to push her out the door," said Holtz. "So she's not driving me stir crazy."

"Wasn't that what she said about you a couple of weeks ago?" Erin said, smirking.

Holtz made a face at Erin and held her daughter upright against her chest so her head and neck were supported. She started using her hands to make her daughter's legs dance on the table. Patty and Erin both chuckled as Eliana soft-shoed on the shiny surface. She was somewhat fascinated by what her mother was doing with her feet.

"Hey Erin, pull out your phone," said Holtz. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her own.

"What? Why?" said Erin, reaching for hers. Holtz grinned.

"We're making a video to send to Abby."

* * *

Abby heard her text tone go off. She had been trying to hurry after she had taken a little longer in the bookshop she had stopped in on her way to grocery store. She hoped Eliana wasn't getting fussy on Holtz yet.

"She's probably getting hungry," sighed Abby as she stopped to check her phone. But the text hadn't come from Holtz, but Erin. And it included a video. Abby realized she was standing next to a Starbucks with few free outdoor tables. She sat down her bag from the bookstore and hit play on the video. She was confused for a second before she recognized the conference table. She groaned when she saw Holtz's gloved hands guiding their daughter's tiny feet down onto the surface. She was wearing little red and white Vans Holtz had found and insisted Eliana needed. She almost started laughing when a little card was placed in front of the camera that read:

 _For Mommy_.

Eliana seemed to be rather enjoying when *NSYNC's _Bye Bye Bye_ started to play and Holtz started making her little arms and feet dance. Abby held a hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing and crying. She could hear Erin and Patty laughing in the background of the video. Holtz's own dance moves were questionable, but she was pretty good at coordinating little newborn limbs. Abby did start laughing when a little baby hand was pretending to open and close like in the dance from the music video. She put a hand over her heart.

"Holtzmann..." she said out loud, shaking her head. She watched till the end of the video where Holtz had Eliana wave bye-bye and who coincidentally let out a huge yawn before closing her eyes. Abby texted her wife.

 _So this is what you're going to do with our child while I'm out. - Abby_

It didn't take long till Abby got a reply back.

 _And she's sleeping like a baby. Doesn't even know you're gone. - Holtzmann_

Abby almost wanted to be sarcastic and say something about how much she was really needed and that Ellie _was_ a baby, but instead, hit play on the video one more time. She smiled through the whole thing. She started to close it out when she heard a voice.

"Noooo... play it again." Abby looked up surprised and saw two female Starbucks wait staff standing behind her. One of them had a hand over her mouth like she had been shocked she had spoken.

"It's so cute," gushed the other, picking up where her friend had left off. "Is that on YouTube?"

"No, it's my wife and newborn daughter," said Abby. "They're apparently having fun at home."

"The baby is yours?" gasped the waitress who had first spoken. "So cute! How old is she?"

"Almost four weeks now," said Abby, feeling bewildered. "You were... watching?"

They both looked sheepish.

"Well, I saw and I pulled her in," said one of the waitresses as she pointed to the other. "We had come out to clean the tables."

"We're sorry!" said the other, still looking sheepish. "We can get you a coffee?"

Abby felt a little weird that they had been watching over her shoulder, but free caffeine...

"One more watch for a coffee?" she offered.

"It's a deal!" said the waitress who spoke first. Abby laughed to herself and hit play.

* * *

"Oh Dad, you need to see these," said Holtz. She had dragged him into her lab after he had come to meet his grand baby. He had been through the flu and a cold and had not wanted to get the baby sick so soon in her life. So he had stayed at home and Holtz had sent lots of pictures and video. The weather had held back Abby's parents a couple of weeks too as Michigan and the surrounding area had a couple more snowstorms to round out the season, as did New York. Holtzmann had been a little relieved about it all. It had been a little rough at first, trying to adjust schedules. They had a few stumbling blocks here and there, but Eliana was starting to get into the groove of the whole life thing. She really liked to play, which Holtz had been proud of since she had often played with Eliana while she was still in the womb. She also loved to hear Abby read to her. It didn't matter what it was, just as long as she could hear her Mommy. Even her just reading her emails and bust summaries was interesting.

"What have you built now?" said Dean Holtzmann, chuckling as he followed Holtz into her and Jen's shared lab. Although Holtz had enjoyed Jen's company, she was going to be glad to have everything back in the place where it should be.

"I haven't shown Abby yet," said Holtzmann, humming to herself as she pulled out two large boxes from the back of the lab space. "So..."

"Not a peep from me, I promise," smirked Dean. He watched as she pulled out a mini-proton pack which looked very similar to the ones his daughter and their team worked with.

"Why am I not surprised?" he laughed. Holtz put it in Dean's hands, turning it on. It lit up with LED lights.

"Please tell me this doesn't work..." he began. Holtz rolled her eyes.

"Hit the button on the proton wand."

He did so and laughed when multicolored bubbles came out of it.

"That's brilliant kid. You might want to patent it and sell it."

"Nah," Holtz grinned. "One of a kind prototype. At least, for now."

"More grand babies?" he said, looking at his daughter bemusedly.

"Let us get through this one first," she said, opening the other box. This one was a little larger than the other. She took out a little handmade car and sat it on the floor. Dean was surprised. It looked exactly like the Ghostbusters vehicle.

"Is that..."

"A walker," said Holtz proudly. "And as Ellie gets older, it'll be a pedal car she can ride around in."

"That is cute," Dean said, smiling. "And smart. Although I don't know about my grandchild riding around in a mini-hearse."

"Then you probably don't want to hear that she came home from the hospital in the full sized one then."

"No, but I do want to see these baby dancing videos that Abby says you keep on making for her and the others and not sharing or posting."

* * *

Erin had come upstairs to talk to Abby about transferring files to the new team once they had gotten settled when they heard a scream from downstairs. It was not long after they heard feet stomping up the stairs.

"It's official," said Patty after getting to the top. "Cheyenne and I have our first foster child!" She was still holding onto her phone in a firm grip even though she was slightly shaking. "He's 13, loves to read, and is big into science. He just lost his mom. I hate that for him."

"No dad?" asked Erin. Patty shook her head.

"Not in the picture. And no living relatives."

"Damn," grimaced Holtz, going and leaning against the arm of the couch. She had followed Patty up the stairs from her lab.

"Patty and Cheyenne will take care of him," said Abby, getting up from where she had been sitting and talking to Erin and hugged Patty. "Congratulations."

"It's a big step," she said. "But this is what we both want to do." Abby nodded.

"When will they bring him to you?" asked Erin, getting up and hugging Patty as well.

"Two weeks," said Patty. "They're trying to place him quickly since he has nowhere to go. He's already staying with a neighbor who had sat with him from time to time while his mom was at work."

"Sounds like you need to get busy then," Erin added.

"There's so much we've got to do," said Patty. "They said they'd bring all his things from their place, but I feel like we need to have him something new to welcome him to our home..."

"TV and video gaming system," piped up Holtz. "He'll be the happiest teenager."

"Probably would be the best option," agreed Erin.

"It works for Holtz," gestured Abby at her wife. Holtzmann stuck her tongue out at her. A cry interrupted them.

"I'll go get her," said Holtz. She headed over to the nursery. Abby sighed, scratching her shoulder.

"I had just put her down..."

"She wants in on the good news," said Erin. She looked over to Patty, who shook her head.

"Still haven't heard anything from her." Erin nodded, biting her lip.

"I kind of got the impression that Sondra might have wanted to keep her grand baby the last time we talked on the phone."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that too," said Patty with a grimace. "But there's still adoption, right? And you did your home study."

"There is that," said Erin, trying to smile.

"They really did like you and David," Patty said sadly. "It's just... you know, family..."

"I get it," said Erin with a nod. "I wouldn't have the heart to accept when I know Deandra's mother would want the child."

"Maybe you'll hear something soon," offered Abby. She looked over when Holtz brought Eliana over to the group. "Until then, you can borrow ours."

Erin laughed at that as Holtz nodded vigorously. She deposited a crying Ellie into Erin's arms.


	42. Chapter 42

Holtzmann was happy to be lazy on a Saturday. She was on the floor with Eliana who was under her baby gym. Abby had found it herself at Target, surprised that it fit with the space theme they had going on. It was white and silver, and it had clouds, suns, and stars hanging down. It lit up and played music, which Holtz had automatically changed to play a piano version of the theme from _Doctor Who_ for her own enjoyment. She had even hung a plush TARDIS in the middle. Ellie was reaching for one of the stars, which made Holtz grin. So far, their little girl had started early on wanting to get hold of items and had already grabbed two things: Holtz's necklace and Abby's glasses. Since she was getting the hang of her hands and grabbing things easily, they had decided to try letting her play in the baby gym.

"You are getting good with those," cooed Holtz. She had already let Ellie have a little tummy time which had been a bit of an adventure. She had been kicking her legs out and it had really surprised Holtzmann for a moment because it looked like she was going to put her knees down and take off crawling. But as much as the thought delighted her, she really, really didn't want her baby to be growing up so fast.

"I know I said while you were still percolating that you were going to be building rocket ships by age three, but don't grow up so fast kid. I don't think this momma's nerves can handle it." She rubbed her fingers across Eliana's cheek, smiling a little. "You need to stay little and young as much as possible." Holtz sighed, a little melancholy as she remembered her childhood. "Hopefully your younger years will be spared from losing one of us. Losing a parent absolutely sucks when you're seven." The thought scared Holtz, quite frankly. There was always danger on their job, she knew that. But it had never seemed that real till now. Things seemed so much different now that she had a kid. She loved Abby and knew her wife would grieve for her, but she and Ellie both would move on one day. If something happened to her and Abby... and Erin and Patty...

She didn't want to think about it. Especially if she lost Abby. She hit the spot on the gym that had the music box and it started to play. She hummed along and glanced up at the couch where her wife had dozed off, all stretched out in slumber.

"Your other momma was tired," said Holtzmann to Eliana. "She is not getting enough sleep." She heard a knock on the door through the video system. Holtz frowned. They weren't expecting anyone, and it was the weekend. They didn't have any clients coming in. If it was Erin or Patty, they would have used their keys and the code.

"Jillian?" she heard through the camera and intercom system. Holtz got up quickly and went over to the screen when she recognized the voice just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Doctor Gorin! Be right there," she said into the two-way intercom, surprised that her mentor was downstairs. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Ellie unattended on the floor with Abby asleep. And they were about to have company, so...

Holtz went over and shook her wife's shoulder. "Abs, wake up." Abby made a face in her sleep.

"Doctor Gorin is here."

Abby's eyes opened quickly.

"Wha-?" She said, grimacing at her stiffness. "Did you know she was coming?"

"Nope," said Holtz. "I need to get downstairs."

Abby nodded and Holtz went over to the fire pole, smiling as Abby got up off the couch and went over to Eliana. Holtzmann started towards the door, opening it with a wide, cheesy grin.

"Rebecca, it's been so long!" Doctor Gorin leveled her gaze at Holtz.

"Jillian, I do hope you plan on replacing that video system one day in the near future. Five minutes and my cell phone and I could have had it playing you old reruns of _I Love Lucy_."

"That was Erin's doings, not mine," said Holtz in her defense. "The business is paying for the security."

"Whoever sold it to her should be incarcerated," muttered Doctor Gorin. She stepped inside when Holtzmann opened the door wider and let in her mentor.

"Are you here to see the new setup for the containment unit? I know I sent you the specs to go over and your input was very helpful in terms of the outflow to-"

"No, although I would like to see your handiwork while I am here," said Doctor Gorin. "But I was in town for a meeting and I thought I would come by and see your new experiment?"

"New experiment?" repeated Holtz. She really didn't have anything new that she was working on that she needed Gorin's input, but...

"Not your work," said Doctor Gorin, looking amused. "Your baby, Jillian."

"OH!" said Holtz, laughing for a moment. "Right. Upstairs. We were just having play time." Rebecca nodded and they headed for the stairs.

"You've been sending me pictures of you and your daughter since she was born. At first, I thought you were joking, but then I saw an article where your wife and your colleague are trying to change the rules of how ghosts are categorized and Doctor Yates was quite pregnant."

"We have a beautiful baby girl," grinned Holtz, feeling quite giddy. She felt quite proud to be telling Doctor Gorin this, although she really didn't know why. "Seven weeks and she's already grabbing for things."

"I'm surprised you two want to have children in this environment."

"Need the next generation," said Holtz, gesturing up the stairwell. "We've already established a new team, and it got us all to thinking about the future."

"So this is a little Jillian Holtzmann in the making," commented Doctor Gorin.

"She's already tried to grab for my necklace," laughed Holtzmann. "I may have to make her one of her own."

"Of course," said Doctor Gorin. Holtz missed the brief smile on her mentor's face as they entered Holtz's and Abby's living space. Abby was still on the floor with Eliana, who was batting like crazy at one of the clouds. Holtzmann could see why Abby didn't have the heart to move her just yet.

"Doctor Yates," greeted Rebecca to Abby.

"Doctor Gorin," said Abby in return with a nod and a smile. "Give me just a sec Holtz, she's been very playful..."

"No, you don't have to bother with interrupting her," said Rebecca, bending down to see Eliana. "She's a beautiful child Jillian."

"She looks just like her other momma," said Holtz proudly. She looked happily at her wife.

"Poor kid," said Abby, shaking her head, smiling a little back at her lover.

* * *

Holtzmann had taken Doctor Gorin down to see all her work on the containment unit after they had spent a little time talking about various things going on in their lives. Ellie had gotten a little hungry after play time but automatically went to sleep after her second breakfast. Later that afternoon, Eliana got to listen to Abby read over an article reviewing the book Abby had helped write with the psychologist. They had proclaimed it a good self-help book as any, which made Abby feel relieved for Erica. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad for her among her friends and colleagues in the psychology field. Another meal had lead to another nap, which had given Abby a little time to phone Erin and ask her something, which had ended up in a 30 minute conversation about whether she should go ahead and start redecorating their guest room for their future arrival, even if it was going to be a while. When Holtz entered their living space and said Doctor Gorin was staying for dinner, Abby volunteered to cook. Holtz shook her head and said she'd take care of it and that she was going out and getting a couple of things.

"Guess your other momma wants us to stay still today," cooed Abby to Eliana, who was napping again. Abby kissed her forehead. It was quiet in their living space. Eliana was breathing softly, her small chest rising and falling in her mother's arms. Abby wrapped the blanket around her a little more. She answered a text from Ariel, who was complaining about one of the kids breaking one of the kitchen chairs while roughhousing with Austin. The brunette smiled down at her daughter.

"Maybe I can convince your mother to try to make some more of the beef stew from that recipe of Cheyenne's," said Abby. "You didn't seem to mind it. In fact, I think this is what they mean by going through a growth spurt. You've been eating a lot more." When little eyes opened and a yawn escaped a little mouth, Abby laughed.

"Guess you had enough of your nap huh?"

"Abby?" said a voice, surprising her as it came up the stairwell. Especially since as long as she had known Holtz's mentor, she had only ever called her Doctor Yates.

"Doctor Gorin," she said, standing up and putting down Ellie in the sleeper. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still here. I thought you had gone with Holtzmann."

"I didn't see any need," said the older woman. "Also, I thought that maybe while Jillian is away, I could perhaps hold Eliana?"

Now Abby was really taken aback. "Su-sure," she said. Rebecca crossed the room and sat down on the couch quite primly as Abby took Ellie out of the co-sleeper.

"She just woke up on her own, so I don't think she'll be grumpy."

Doctor Gorin held Eliana in her arms gently. Abby thought for a moment she had even seen a ghost of a smile.

"I never had any children," said Doctor Gorin after a moment. "I know things are different now and women can... I do believe you get my point. I always thought that Holtz would follow in my footsteps. She seemed the type, always concentrating on the work. I never thought she would want to have children someday."

Abby had a feeling this story was going somewhere, and she was insanely curious as to where. Mostly because this was probably the most she had ever heard out of Doctor Gorin privately. Not even in their wedding preparations had she talked this much to her, at least. She always spoke a good bit to Holtz, but then Abby was certain Holtz was one of the only people she trusted. Abby couldn't even imagine what it was like growing up in the science community for Doctor Gorin. Her own mother had married her father when they were quite young and she had leaned on him a lot during her career, especially when she had lost her job. And as far as Abby knew, Rebecca had never married. There had been more than a few times she had often wondered that about herself.

But that had been before Holtz had fallen into her lap, literally.

"She wanted to have a family," said Abby, sitting back down on the couch. "And the timing of things has worked out for the better."

"She's a beautiful child," said Doctor Gorin, adjusting her glasses. "She will have a wonderful family and upbringing."

"Sometimes I wish she really could have been biologically Holtz's," said Abby, looking at Ellie. "So she'd have her blue eyes."

"What did the biological father have?" asked Rebecca.

"Hazel," said Abby.

"Genetics is a funny thing," said Doctor Gorin. "You never know. I once knew a woman who had biological parents whose eyes were blue and green. You'd think she would have beautiful eyes of one or the other color, but instead, she was born with the darkest brown eyes, which startled all the nursing staff in the maternity ward because they almost looked black. It didn't help that when she was born she had a head full of black hair just like this little one too."

Abby laughed. "Was she sure her father was her father?"

Doctor Gorin laughed softly. "They were quite sure, yes."

"Maybe you can keep your blue eyes," said Abby to Eliana, teasing a little foot through her blanket.

"At what point do they change?" asked Gorin.

"Six months or so," Abby said. "But it can keep changing up till three years."

Rebecca seemed taken aback.

"Babies are interesting, aren't they?"

"Yes, and this one is definitely Holtz's science experiment," said Abby. "She wanted me to drink blue Gatorade all during my pregnancy so the baby would be born blue."

"Utter nonsense, which suits her I suppose," said Rebecca. She looked down at Eliana.

"I think we're all glad you're not blue."

Abby smiled, happy at the scene in front of her. She had a feeling that Doctor Gorin was going to become a third grandmother to their daughter. Maybe that meant that Holtz might get to see her mentor more often.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: Sorry about the delay between chapters. Between a really bad cold and the internet going down at my house three times in past couple of weeks, I haven't had a chance to edit and post. Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.

* * *

"What do you think? The blue or the red?" Patty gestured as she switched between tabs in the browser.

"Definitely the blue. The pattern is... weird on the red one," squinted Erin at the computer screen. "This would have been easier to do in person now that I've thought about it." She and Patty were sitting in Patty's apartment and looking over dresses for an upcoming wedding for one of her cousins.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't have been as cheap," said Patty. "And lucky you can buy anything off the rack and website and don't have to worry about it fitting."

"I'd take your height and your gorgeous looks any day," teased Erin with a smile at her friend.

"That might just make up for making me go dressing shopping, even if it is online," chuckled the historian. She grimaced. "Is there something the matter Erin? You usually don't come over loaded down with dinner and alcohol and wanting to look at dresses."

"It's nothing... really," said Erin lamely. "I don't know. I hate to admit I'm wishy-washy, but now I'm sort of glad I don't have a child yet. I know David and I will soon enough, but... everything feels like a mess. It's not orderly. Everyone's..."

"You can't compartmentalize it," finished Patty. Erin nodded, her head down. Patty patted her shoulder. "It is nice when things work out and they're all nice and neat in little boxes, and I've seen your desk for six years now, but this is life baby. It doesn't work out like that."

"Believe me, if it wasn't for everyone, I probably would have shut down," said Erin. "In the past few years, I have regained my best friend, lost a job I held dear, saved the world more than few times, gained a new friend..." She smiled at Patty. "Lost a boyfriend, started a business, gotten married, helped plan two weddings, gained a niece, wrote two more books... oh, and gained an antagonistic friend."

Patty snorted at the last one. Erin and Holtzmann's friendship was definitely that.

"It has been busy," agreed Patty. "Not to mention the new team."

Erin nodded, looking at the dress on the screen for a brief second before looking back up at her friend.

"And you're not wishy-washy," said Patty. "You're just... grateful that you have a little extra free time before life changes."

Erin went to say something but laughed instead.

"I think... I think you might be right," said Erin. She looked relieved. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"That's because you haven't had your bonafide Patty talking to," grinned Patty.

"Maybe that's it," smiled Erin. "I do love my Patty talks."

"You should be glad I don't charge," said Patty. She picked up one of the wine coolers and opened it. "But this works."

* * *

"So just watching Ellie for a couple of hours?" asked Erin.

"Please," said Abby. She held Eliana close and was rubbing her back after a feeding. "It is Holtz's birthday tomorrow as you know and I thought I'd surprise her with a date night out." They both watched as Beth was hitting Angie with a tube that had been holding a map that had been sent to them from the city of Syracuse so they could get a feel for their new home base. Erin just rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"There was a bet and it involved hot wings, all I know," answered Abby. "So do you think you can do it?"

"Nope!" said Erin. "I've already got plans."

"Oh," said Abby, deflated. "I should have asked sooner. Thanks-"

"You didn't ask me what my plans were," said Erin. She smirked at Abby. "See, I can't babysit for you since I'm already babysitting for Holtzmann."

"Oh geez," said Abby, shaking her head. "Holtz asked you to babysit?"

"She already has plans for her birthday," grinned the redhead.

"Like I would forget her birthday," said Abby, scoffing. "She knows I already have her present."

"No, I think she just wanted to have some time for just the two of you," said Erin, hopping up from the chair in front of Abby's desk. "But you will owe me."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," said Abby, waving her hand.

"It'll definitely be something big since I'll be keeping Ellie overnight."

"Overnight?" said Abby, looking directly at her best friend in a state of surprise (and apprehension). "What _exactly_ is she planning?"

Erin just turned and walked back to her desk, not answering Abby. She groaned at the lack of an answer. Now she was going to have to find Holtzmann and figure out what was going on.

* * *

Abby had forgotten that Holtzmann had already left for a speaking engagement that day across town. So she went ahead and started making changes to her plans for her wife's 40th birthday. She didn't mention to Holtz that she had to cancel some reservations that she had booked already. For some reason, her wife had already made plans, which irritated Abby a little. She wanted to do something to celebrate Holtz's birthday besides just a gift. Not that her gift was something to sneeze at. She had found a Special Collector's Edition of the Addams Family pinball game based off of the 90's movie on Craigslist. Holtz had loved that game growing up and the special edition was rare. It still worked well and was at a decent price. Kevin and Zack had been keeping it in their apartment's storage unit until Holtz's big day. She knew Holtzmann was going to love it since she had sunk a lot of coins in one for years, having lived down the street from an arcade.

But still... plans.

And it was Ellie's first overnight trip apparently. She wasn't sure she was ready for that, even if it was with Erin and David. Their baby was only ten weeks. She stopped for a moment, realizing.

Two months and a half? _Had it already been that long?_

Still, she was going to make the best of it. She didn't mention anything to Holtzmann that evening when she got home. Instead, she just enjoyed watching her wife play with Ellie

The next morning, a local moving company brought the pinball machine over to the firehouse. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or surprised to see Kevin with them. But at least maybe he had kept an eye on things and made sure they didn't break anything. He was happy to see Ellie in her sling and even played with her a moment while Abby had to sign some forms. He handed her a present for Holtz and said he was meeting Zack for breakfast before he came back to work. Abby told him to take his time and made a mental note to tell Erin that it was alright that he came in late.

Abby and Ellie went back upstairs after the moving people had taken the machine up to the third floor. Holtz was still sound asleep, so Abby held Ellie close and climbed into bed. She started kissing Holtz's cheek and jaw. Ellie whimpered next to Holtzmann's head, which made her open her eyes.

"Tell Mommy Happy Birthday Ellie," smiled Abby. "She was born 40 years ago today."

"Ugh," said Holtz, wincing at that. "I'm getting old Abs."

"Nah, you're still young," said Abby. She ran her hand through Holtz's hair, which was falling around her ears. She smiled at her wife.

"Speaking of being young, your birthday present is here."

"You mean Ellie isn't my present?" said Holtz, kissing her daughter. She laughed at the little spaceship printed t-shirt and pant combo Eliana was wearing, which included little alien printed socks with a matching green hat. "Can I just say that I'm glad our daughter will never be wearing something completely covered in lace and ruffles?"

"At least until she's old enough to choose her own clothes," said Abby. "Then we might have to be switching things up a little. She might not even like space."

"Pfffft, please," said Holtzmann, blowing air out of her lips. "Ludicrous lies."

"Well, go see what's taking up so much space in the living room," said Abby, patting Holtz's hip. Holtz started to get out of bed and take Eliana with her, but Abby put a hand over hers.

"Look first, because I think your hands are going to be a little busy." She grinned at Holtz's confused face and gestured towards the living area. Abby got up off the bed as Holtz left the room, picking Ellie back up and headed out once she started hearing the screaming.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Holtz. "Abby!"

"I found one," she grinned.

"I love you," squealed Holtz, coming over and kissing her wife and Ellie. "You too little one, although you probably didn't have much to do with this, except for your mother raiding your college fund.

"I didn't raid her savings," said Abby. "Considering she doesn't have any... yet. I did, however, use some of my earnings from the book."

Holtz nodded and went back over to the machine.

"It still looks the same, except this one doesn't have the screwdriver and hammer marks from where the owner let me take it apart. But that was an original and not... the special edition." Holtz flailed when she realized the difference. "Abby, seriously. _Where did you even find one?_ "

"Same place I found Kevin."

Holtz rolled her eyes, remembering that first interview. Both she and Erin had wanted to kick Abby for advertising on Craigslist.

"I love this Abby, thank you."

"Just don't take it apart today," gestured Abby. When Holtzmann pouted, she rolled her eyes. "Seriously Holtz, this could make you money someday. The movie and this game are quite beloved by some online." The blonde saluted her wife.

"Can I at least... peek inside?"

"Later," said Abby. She went over to the kitchen and picked up two rolls of coins and brought them back in the living room and gave them to Holtz and kissed her cheek.

"Breakfast in sitting in the microwave. I'm going to take Ellie and go downstairs. You can go to town all you want." Holtz whooped loudly and went back over to the pinball machine.

"The key for the coin slot is in an envelope on the coffee table when you need it," said Abby. But Holtzmann wasn't paying attention. She was already putting in a coin and getting ready to play.

* * *

"So she likes her present I hear," said Patty. The historian had to run upstairs to close their door after Abby had forgotten to shut it all the way. They could hear the sounds from the game all the way down to the first floor. Abby was relieved it hadn't disturbed Ellie yet. She was afraid it'd bother much like the blender had. Their kid really hated the sound of the appliance. She would scream and turn very red in the face till it was turned off.

"That she did," Abby said in response. "I have a feeling this will go on for days."

"Oh lord, I'm glad it's not at my place," Patty said. "Good luck with that."

"It'll be fine," said Abby. "I think we'll end up moving it in, well..."

"Go ahead and say it, Abby," grinned Patty. "Your guest room."

"They're still your rooms," said Abby, a small pout.

"And I might be needing it when Terrence gets here," said Patty. "I'm so nervous Abby."

"You'll be perfect," said Abby, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "We're all here for you."

"Cheyenne wants to show him where we work," said Patty. "Once he's settled in. She thinks it'll help him get to know us."

"Sounds like a nice idea," said Abby. "Perhaps give him a little familiarity?"

"I think so," said Patty, looking thoughtful. "He's going to know little or nothing about us. We didn't get to talk long when we saw him the other day. Poor kid. His eyes are so... I don't know if it's sad or blank or what..."

"Both," said Abby. "Probably." She grimaced. "He's a kid that just lost his mom, been told that there are no other relatives that could give him a place to live, and is being forced out of the home he knows and into the foster system. He's probably about to have to change schools, make new friends... that's a lot on a kid's shoulders."

"You sound like you have a lot of personal experience."

"We moved a few times, but I still have both my parents and my brother. If you need someone who understands being an only child and losing a parent, ask Holtz."

"That's true," nodded Patty. "He also has to learn to deal with his new foster parents."

"That's a whole other world of problems," said Abby. When Patty grimaced, Abby leaned in and gave her a side hug.

"You'll get this worked out."

"Thanks, Abby," said Patty. Abby sat back in the chair and started to reach for her iPad when Eliana started to cry in the sling.

"Someone must be hungry," said Patty.

"Maybe," Abby said. She picked up Eliana out of the sling and cradled her in her arms. "Her schedule has been a little messed up today because I went and picked up Holtz's birthday cake and then came back and waited on the moving company. So she might be a little confused."

"Getting out of her natural rhythm messes with her huh?"

"Today is going to be a mess," said Abby. She sighed as she bounced Eliana to quieten her down. "Holtz has decided that tonight is Ellie's first sleepover. She didn't even ask me."

"With Erin?" Abby nodded.

"I had wondered about that when Erin mentioned it."

"I know we've been leaving her for a couple of hours to go shopping and such, but overnight..."

"You should talk to her," said Patty. "If you're uncomfortable with the idea."

"She doesn't know that I know yet," said Abby. "Erin told me."

"Still," said Patty. "You're on the same team."

"I know, but it is her 40th birthday," Abby said with a sigh. "I'd hate to ruin her plans."

"Your call," shrugged Patty. "But you might want to let her know for future reference." Abby looked up to the ceiling and knew her wife was definitely having fun upstairs. She silently agreed with Patty. She was going to have to tell Holtzmann. She wasn't ready for Ellie to be away for more than a few hours.

* * *

"Hey Holtz?" said Abby. She frowned, noticing that the pinball machine was no longer in the living room. But she could hear noises from it. She went to their guest bedroom and found Holtz plugging it in, her whole body underneath the game.

"You moved it?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, Kevin helped," said Holtz, sitting up. "Ellie's probably not going to like the noise so much so I figured I could put it in here for now. But once she gets old enough to not be so startled, I'm jailbreaking it back to the living room. It needs to be shown off. There were only a 1,000 made Abs. They're hard to find."

"Holtz, honey..." began Abby, grimacing. "I think we need to talk before we go back downstairs for your birthday cake and ice cream with the others."

"Something the matter?" asked Holtzmann, getting off the floor.

"Sort of," began Abby. "I don't even know how to begin. Erin... told me that you had plans for your birthday and that it included leaving Ellie with her... overnight."

"Oh..." said Holtz, looking at Abby with a frown. "Is this a problem?"

"Is it not for you?" asked Abby. Holtz shrugged.

"Erin and I give each other grief, but I trust her. We trust her with our own lives while we're out on calls, so how could we not with our child? Patty and Erin are her godparents for a reason."

"It's not that," said Abby. "It's just... she's only two months. She hasn't been away from home yet like that. She's already being fussy with the day's schedule being messed up, and-"

Holtz crossed the room. She had a feeling where this was going. When Abby kept babbling on, she pulled her into her arms.

"And whose schedule are you more worried about, hmm?" Abby glared at her. Holtz rubbed her cheek. "I get it, Abby. You don't want her to be away."

Abby sighed. "It's just too soon." She buried her head in Holtz's shoulder. Holtzmann rubbed her back.

"Do you remember when you were worried you weren't going to be a good parent?"

"Still do," said Abby, muffled. Holtz chuckled and kissed the top of Abby's head.

"I think you're doing fine."

"You could have warned me," said Abby, lifting her head. "I could have been prepared."

"Hmm... and where is Ellie now?"

"Downstairs with Patty, sleeping."

Holtz tweaked her nose. "And you are preparing." Abby wrinkled up her face at that.

"I've already got her bag packed and a little bag with milk ready to go in the fridge, although Erin is already squicking out at the thought of dirty diapers and your boob juice." Abby laughed at that, which made Holtz smile. She nodded to herself, thinking.

"I think I'm going to send you to take Erin home in the car with Ellie. But I will go get her later, just so it's not completely overnight. I do request some hours alone with you on my birthday."

Abby sighed. "I know. I should get used to this. She will have to leave us one day."

"And I should have thought about that it might have been too soon for an overnight visit," thought Holtz. "Now that I think about it, what would we do with a free 12ish hours?"

"Work, probably," said Abby. Holtz gave a noncommittal grunt.

"I should have said something," she grimaced. Holtzmann rubbed the back of her own head. "I wasn't thinking."

"You were just thinking about how Ellie would be with family. Because Erin is family. Seems like someone made a speech about that sometime back."

"You all are my family," said Holtz, swaying back and forth. "And if we don't hurry and get downstairs, there may not be any cake and ice cream left between our family and the new kids."

* * *

It had taken all of Abby's strength to get Ellie out of her car seat and leave her daughter with Erin at her and David's home. She knew Erin would take care of their little girl, but this was the first time she would have to be babysat outside of the firehouse.

She couldn't understand how calmly Holtz could choose to let their child go. Maybe she had the reassurance that she'd see her tomorrow. Abby didn't have that she supposed. At least, not just yet. Ellie was only two months and still so small.

"Holtz?" said Abby, dropping off her bag and keys on the coffee table in the living room. She was surprised at how quiet it sounded in their space.

"You're back," grinned Holtzmann as she peeked her head out of the bedroom. She came over happily and kissed her wife.

"Now come on, we've got somewhere to be for the next few hours."

"What exactly do you have... planned?" asked Abby as Holtz tugged on her wrist. "Because you haven't told me anything."

"Well, there's not really much to tell," said Holtz. "I just needed three things for my birthday. Well, four I suppose." She opened their bedroom door with a great flourish. Sitting on the bed was two large pizza boxes, a couple of Pringles cans, two six packs of hard apple cider, and a box of their favorite Krispy Kreme doughnuts on which rested a can of whipped cream.

"I wanted junk food, alcohol, our bed, and-" said Holtz, rubbing her cheek against Abby's before kissing her ear. "You." She stood in front of her wife, her arms crossed and looking happy.

"Mostly just the pizza with extra cheese and extra sauce, but you know-"

Abby arched an eyebrow at her lover. "So _this_ was what you were planning for your birthday?"

"Pizza, sex, and beer? Best 40th birthday ever."

Abby crossed her arms. "You missed out on a nice Italian dinner, a movie, and a trip to one of the new virtual reality laser tag games."

Holtz stood there for a moment, not blinking.

"You- you planned that for _me_?"

"I did have something in mind. You had never told me anything that you wanted, so I wanted to do something for you just to celebrate the day..."

Holtz looked torn for a moment as she wrinkled up her nose.

"Well, this has been my day to be an extreme screw up," she said with a sigh, rubbing her head.

"But-" said Abby, giving her wife a reprieve with a small smile. "I need pizza, which is the best of all Italian foods."

"As long as you save room for dessert," said Holtz, smirking and wiggling her hips in a tease. "Because I am definitely it."

"It has been a while," Abby said, a little happy that Holtz's birthday plans involved something they hadn't done since things had been so busy. Technically when Abby had gone to her doctor for a checkup a couple of weeks back they had approval, but there had been a lot of work related things and baby things so sleep had won out over making love, as sad as a decision as it was.

"Too too _loooooooooong_ ," said Holtz in a sing-song voice. She leaped onto the bed, getting a little air as she continued to bounce while getting a slice of pizza out of the box. The cheese pulled long and she moaned as she took a bite of the piece, drawing out the cheese dramatically from her teeth.

"It's my every dream come true," she said breathily.

"Eating pizza in bed is your every dream come true?" said Abby, leaning against the door frame and laughing a little at her wife.

"Getting to have sex, pizza, my lover, and doughnuts all in one place," said Holtz, nibbling on a pepperoni. "The best kind of dream." She didn't even make a noise when Abby came quickly over to the bed and straddled her body. She unzipped Holtzmann's pants and pushed on them before going down on her wife.

"Dessert first then," said Holtz, throwing the pizza haphazardly into the box and leaning her head back against their pillows.


End file.
